The Great Pride
by eylafeisty
Summary: Set in the Lion King universe with Lion King characters. Game of Thrones type story and new characters based off of those in Game of Thrones. Set after the events of The Lion King II, Kiara attempts to retake her ancestral pride lands in the north and restore the Great Pride. Hyenas dominate the north, the northern prides are at odds. Indirect sequel to The Gay Scar Theory.
1. The Legend

**The Great Pride Forward: The Legend of the Great Pride**

Long ago in the vast north existed the largest lion pride the world has ever known: The Great Pride. Founded by Great King Simba, who was forced into leadership after the sudden death of his older brother Kopa, he made alliances with many of the neighboring prides and conquered new territories. It was said that as a cub, Simba had been struck by lightning and had the power to call down lightning with his roar. When an unspeakable evil threatened the north, Great King Simba rallied the prides and forged new alliances with the hyena clans and wild dog packs. All understood that if this evil could not be driven from the land, that all would parish. The war was long and fiercely fought. When it was over the prides, clans, and packs were shadows of their former selves. And though the evil had been vanquished, the defeated did not leave without resolve. A massive monument was erected along the far northern border that stretched from one side of the Great Salt Sea to the other. Great King Simba respected this boundary as the defining territory that the defeated evil force had claimed as their own. It would serve as a buffer from the life to the south and the death to the north. This monument was named: The Wall.

To insure that the evil would not return without warning, Great King Simba formed a massive Lion Guard to keep watch over The Wall. From three outposts: West Watch, Midlands Watch, and East Watch, the lions of the Wall Watchers Lion Guard would patrol and give warning to The Great Pride should the threat ever return. All lions, regardless of birth or impropriety were accepted into the Wall Watchers.

With the lion prides severe losses in the war, Great King Simba joined the remaining lion prides to form The Great Pride. As restitution for helping in the war, the hyena clans and wild dog packs were given permission to live on the Great Pridelands provided that they adhere to the laws set forth by Great King Simba. There was peace and prosperity. However it was not without problems. Great King Simba was reluctant to choose a queen to be his mate. The Great Pride imposed immense pressure on him stating that an heir was needed for the Pride's legacy to continue. He finally chose Siri: the Mistress of Whispers, a rouge lioness he had known sense his cub hood. This was shocking to many. To choose a lioness from outside The Great Pride and Siri of all the lionesses. She was an avid hunter and very cunning, but she was nearly twice the age of the King. Many wondered if she could still bear cubs. When Siri gave birth to a female cub The Pride was overjoyed. This cub was named Uru. But still Great King Simba was encouraged to have more cubs. He adamantly refused, stating that a queen could lead The Great Pride equally well as any king could. His loyal Lion Guard increased their numbers to support their future queen.

Siri died when Uru was still a cub and Great King Simba refused to take another mate. Several years later a traveling rouge named Otieno joined The Great Pride. Great King Simba took an unusual interest in Otieno, spending most of his time with him. When Otieno died after being with The Great Pride several years The Great King was beside himself. He refused to eat or sleep. He was wasting away before The Pride's eyes. When confronted, Great King Simba lashed out angrily at his Lion Guard, then climbed the nearly vertical cliff face which The Great Pride's den was near. He made a stunning revelation:

"I have been _struggling_ my whole life. It's been _eating_ at me forever… The pressure, the responsibility. The duty to the kingdom! That's all that I had ever known. All I thought I would ever have… No! You have no idea what it is like! All of you sitting down there so happy in your lives… I had _accepted_ that it would never be. That I would be perfect in _everything_ but never be perfectly happy… Until _he_ came and showed me how… He knew. He knew instantly from the moment he saw me. My _secret_. My pain. Everything I had tried to hide for _so_ long. He said it was okay. He said I could trust him. He said he would _always_ be there for me! But he's not… I'm so sorry Uru, I never meant to do this to you! But I just _can't_ live like this anymore! I was living in a dream and I thought I would never wake up! But now I'm back… I can't go on like this! I am gay. I AM THE KING! I can do whatever I want! But I can't have the _one_ thing I only ever wanted! NO! I will not go on like this. With this madness in my head. With this desire that is so _wrong_. That everyone will be repulsed by me. I need _peace_."

With The Great Pride screaming up at him and his daughter Uru crying, The Great King Simba then took his life, jumping off the cliff. Madness then descended on The Great Pride. Everyone was in shock and horrified. To have had a king that had been _afflicted_ with homosexuality was unthinkable. Uru's legitimacy was questioned. Each of the members of the Lion Guard stated that in the absence of an heir that _they_ should have right to the throne. Uru was threatened with death so she fled. She was last seen running south. What became of her no one truly knew. It was speculated that she had been killed but there was never any proof of that. The Great Pride fractured into five parts, each supporting one of the former Lion Guard generals: Risasi (leader of the Lion Guard), Kuona (Keenest of Sight), Shujaa (Bravest), Haraka (Fastest), and Nguvu (Strongest). The five generals each declared himself the rightful king of The Great Pride. The five prides wared amongst each other, struggling to claim territory of The Great Pridelands. From this turmoil the hyena clans rose. They allied with the wild dog packs and drove out the small lion prides as they fought each other. They increased their numbers and organized themselves to be an unbeatable force that no small individual pride could challenge. The majority of The Great Pridelands are now held by the hyena clan.

A small section of territories to the north, just south of The Wall are all that is currently held by the prides. The descendants of Shujaa, the Bravest, live to the far west. The have sworn fealty to the true heir of The Great Pride, should one exist. The descendants of Kuona, the Keenest of Sight, live next to the Shujaa to the east. They too have sworn fealty to the true heir of The Great Pride, should one exist. The descendants of Risasi, the Leader of the Lion Guard, live due south of Midlands Watch. They believe that Risasi's heirs are the legitimate heirs to The Great Pride. The descendants of Haraka, the Fastest, live east of the Risasi. Their allegiances have changed over the many years, never being steadfast to any. The descendants of Nguvu, the Strongest, live to the far east. They have also had changing allegiances over the years.

All of the five northern prides share a southern border with the hyena's territory. However none have been able to put aside their differences for very long to form a successful invasion. The clan hopes to keep it that way. If all five of the lion prides joined forces they might just have the strength needed to oust them. It has been said that to take back The Great Pridelands, the largest Lion Guard in the world would have to be formed. Maybe even bigger than the one Great King Simba he himself had. For now the lions war amongst each other. And the hyena clans and wild dog packs stand united…


	2. New Beginings

**The Great Pride Part I: New Beginning**

Half a year had past sense Zira's war with the Pridelands had ended. But each day Vitani still felt herself as an Outsider in the Pridelands. She still dreamed of her mother's endless training, plotting, and brutality. Vitani had never had any choice under her mother's control; she was contently executing Zira's demands with little or any affection in return. Vitani had never known any better. She had just assumed that that was how life was: to obey and never question. But seeing her twin brother Kovu stand up to her mother in defiance had changed her. It had made her realize in the darkest part of her life that there was a choice, that one could think for themselves and decide what was right. This would not have been possible without Kiara. Kiara had shown Kovu that trust and love could be the way forward. That violence and greed were the true enemies of happiness. That _all_ the lions, the Outsiders and those of the Pridelands were equal, and one under the Circle of Life. Vitani owed her life and Kovu's life to Kiara. She had pledged her undying fealty to her.

Vitani looked to Kiara's relationship to her mother: Nala. Nala was kind and understanding of Kiara. She never put her down or made ultimatums. She loved her regardless of everything, Kiara's faults in all. _That_ is how a _true_ mother should be, Vitani thought. It pained her that she would never have that. It did give her the strength to forgive her mother, to be _better_ than what Zira had taught her, but at times she still resented her and felt lost...

The first and only choice Vitani had ever made in her life was to stand next to her brother Kovu and refuse her mother. After returning to the Pridelands, Vitani had sworn an oath to Kiara to serve her until her death. Kiara had been shocked by this and had initially refused to accept Vitani's pledge. But seeing how lost and broken Vitani's eyes became at her polite refusal Kiara changed her mind and had graciously accepted Vitani's loyalty, and called Vitani, her sister. Vitani had then expected Kiara to instruct her, but she had not. Instead she had told her she was free to do what she wanted with her life. For Vitani, only ever having made one independent decision in her entire life, this was an overwhelming thought. To fill one's entire life with their own choices was something she was hardly able to comprehend.

Being trained to fight other lions her whole life had made Vitani an exceptional hunter. Nala, the Hunt Mistress of the pride took quick notice and suggested that Vitani be trained as her apprentice to be the future Hunt Mistress. Kiara was very excited by this prospect, being only a fair hunter herself. This would be a great opportunity for Vitani. Vitani accepted and worked diligently to perfect what Nala showed her. But soon Nala had joked that there was nothing left for Vitani to learn. Still Vitani remained diligent in her assigned task, insuring that every hunt was executed with perfection.

With the war over and Kion's Lion Guard destroyed, Simba returned as the primary patroller and protector of the Pridelands. The death of his son had greatly saddened him and the entire pride. They had requested young lions from the southern prides to try and form a new Guard but none had answered their request. Vitani had offered to help Simba in his patrols. But even though his daughter now trusted Vitani with her life, Simba did not. He was still hesitant to trust the young lioness and while he allowed her to go with him to patrol, he wouldn't let her go out on her own. However he wished he could have accepted her help. With the recent death of Zazu, the majordomo and no suitable replacement found, he had to resort to letting his childhood friends: Timon and Pumbaa help him with patrols. He knew they weren't the most through, but he trusted them.

Earlier in the year, during the breeding season, Kiara had made it her priority to become pregnant. Everyone in the pride had tried to convince her that she was too young and should wait a few years, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted a big family with lots of cubs. Vitani had never thought of having cubs. She had asked her brother, Kovu how he felt about it, and he replied that he hadn't given it much thought either. But seeing as Kiara was so insistent, Kovu had obliged her and she had become pregnant. Vitani knew Kiara would make a wonderful mother and would teach Kovu how to be a wonderful father.

But this year had been different for Vitani. Her heat cycles had been cut short and had stopped. While she was grateful to not be driven insane with hormones, she had contemplated if something was wrong. A few weeks after her heats had ceased, she noticed the growth of thick, long hairs on her neck and chest. They reminded her of her brother's mane, how it came in slowly as just a few hairs then thickened and darkened over time as he reached adulthood. She asked Makini, the new shaman of the Pridelands sense Rafiki's death, about it. Makini stated that while extremely rare, sometimes a lioness could develop a mane much like a male's. Makini emphasized that there was nothing she could do to stop it and that the unfortunate side effect of growing a mane would be that Vitani could not have cubs. Vitani was not sure how she felt about this. She had never thought of having cubs but now it seemed that wasn't even an option for her. She knew how the other lionesses would react: they would be devastated, they would cry, and they would hate themselves for something they could not control. But Vitani did not feel this way. In fact she felt nothing at all. It was as if Makini had just told her the weather. She asked her not to tell anyone. Next year when she didn't come into heat at all the pride would surly notice and she would have had time to come to terms with her fate and be able to tell them without them superimposing their feelings about it on her.

….

Kiara made great efforts to try and include Vitani in her activities with her friends. Zuri and Tiifu had been born into the pride shortly after Kiara. They had formed very close friendships over the years. Kiara wanted her new sister in law to become her best friend too. Even if Vitani didn't say anything or know what they were going to do, Kiara was always reaching out to her. She hoped that one day Vitani would be able to relax and consider herself home in the Pridelands.

"Vitani!" Kiara called out one day. "Come, sit with us! We are discussing my potential cubs!"

Vitani walked over to Kiara, who was now very late into her pregnancy. Zuri and Tiifu sat beside her.

"I think you are definitely going to have a son," Tiifu stated as Vitani sat next to them.

"No she won't, Kiara's going to have the most beautiful girl!" Zuri exclaimed. "The lineage of kings has been _too_ long, we need more princesses and queens!"

"Boys give more trouble," Tiifu reasoned. "That's why you've had so many pains Kiara. Only a feisty boy would do such a thing!"

Kiara laughed as her friends hotly debated. "What do you think Vitani?" she asked.

Vitani had a blank look on her face, not expecting to be called upon to speak. "Um, I don't know," Vitani stated. "Both, neither..."

"Twins! I didn't think of that…" Tiifu stated.

"She can't be having 'neither' Vitani," Zuri laughed. "Kiara's pregnant! With a boy or girl or both!"

"She probably meant to say 'either' Zuri," Kiara stated. "I don't know, I just keep dreaming of healthy cubs that's all I want!"

"Well I dream of a beautiful girl to play with!" Zuri said.

"I dream of a handsome young prince," Tiifu stated.

"What do you dream of Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"Fighting. War. Endless conflict…" Vitani stated staring blankly at the ground.

The lighthearted atmosphere evaporated from the group.

"It's okay Vitani," Kiara reassured her. "One day you will have pleasant dreams. Your mind will be at peace and you will know in your heart you deserve it."

"I hope so," Vitani replied.

"I know so," Kiara said happily. "Have you ever thought about having cubs Vitani?"

"Um, no," Vitani stated hesitantly. "I don't think I will have any cubs…"

"Oh you just need to meet the right lion," Zuri said. "That will change _everything_. A handsome young prince will just sweep you away and you won't be able to resist his charms!"

"Not _everyone_ needs to have cubs," Tiifu said. "As the future Hunt Mistress you'll have plenty to keep you busy Vitani. And your legacy can live on though teaching others your hunting craft…"

"I guess so," Vitani reasoned. "I could teach your cubs to hunt, Kiara."

"Oh yes please do!" Kiara exclaimed. "I don't want them learning all my clumsy mistakes that they'll just have to unlearn later…"

The lionesses laughed hysterically at this.

"Have you thought about potential names Kiara?" Tiifu asked.

"Yes," Kiara stated. "My father is named after his great grandfather. Mufasa's mother's father: Great King Simba. So I thought I would name my son, if it's a boy, after my other great, great grandfather: Mohatu. He was Ahadi's father. Mufasa's father. If it's a girl I will name her Uru, after my great grandmother. Mufasa's mother. Great King Simba's daughter."

"I wonder why he was called: 'Great King Simba?'" Zuri asked.

"Well according to Moja, Vitani's father, Great King Simba was the leader of The Great Pride. The largest lion pride to ever exist, far in the north near were the endless salt sea is…"

"Sounds more like a story than an actual pride…" Zuri stated.

"Ya, I'm not sure how much is meant to be true," Vitani stated. "The Great Pride may have been based on an actual pride but just fantasized over time. Moja even said that Great King Simba could call down lightning to strike his enemies with his roar…"

Tiifu and Zuri laughed hysterically.

"Ya that sounds _way_ to out there to be true," Tiifu stated.

"Well when my father came to challenge Scar lighting struck when he roared," Kiara stated.

"Ya, but the lighting didn't actually strike Scar."

"How would one even _get_ that power?" Tiifu asked.

"Supposedly from being struck by lightning yourself…" Vitani replied.

"Ha! Every animal I've ever heard of being struck by lightning has died. Even a lion couldn't survive that…"

"I suppose not," Kiara stated. "But it does make a fun story. I'll tell it to my cubs when they are born. It will make them very proud of their heritage of Great Kings…"


	3. The North

**The Great Pride Part II: The North**

Moja had come to the Shujaa pride. They were decedents of Great King Simba's Bravest Lion Guard general. The pride was located just to the north east of the vast jungle, but was the farthest west of the northern prides. Today was a very special day for the Shujaa pride. The King, Vibanzi and the Queen, Vito were presenting their son: Prince Omba as the new leader of their Lion Guard. A very proud moment indeed for the family, the first step in handing down the monarchy to the next generation. But even this momentous day was not without tension. Nje, the bastard son of Vibanzi had also come of age. Only a few days younger than Omba, he had appeared as a newborn in the Shujaa den when Vito and the other lionesses had returned from their hunt. Vibanzi had explained that it was his son, with some other lioness who he never mentioned by name. Vito had been heartbroken. Her beloved mate had betrayed her, and it must have not been long after their marriage as the cub was almost the same age as their own. Vito had been the only one in the pride at the time with a new cub that was still nursing, so she was obligated to nurse her husband's bastard cub. She had hated it, though she never took out her anger on Nje, he had known that Vito greatly disliked him. Vito had also turned away from her mate. She would not leave him but had refused to have any more cubs, punishment for his betrayal of her.

Nje wanted nothing more than to lead an honorable life as his father had taught him. He saw his way to do this by joining the Wall Watchers Lion Guard. There he would be given a chance to serve all of the northern prides and his station in life wouldn't matter. All were accepted into the Wall Watchers. It was a brotherhood for life of serve, duty, and honor. Nje wanted nothing more than to make his father, Vibanzi, proud. Vibanzi was indeed proud of his son's choice.

King Uchoyo of the Risasi pride had also come to see this momentous event. The Risasi pride were decedents of Great King Simba's Lion Guard Leader. Uchoyo and Vibanzi had formed a friendship over the years. Uchoyo had originally been promised to mate Vibanzi's twin sister: Sasa. However Sasa had mysteriously disappeared one night from the Risasi pride. Uchoyo immediately suspected that the neighboring pride: the Haraka (decedents of Great King Simba's Fastest) had taken her. Sasa was a kind and remarkably beautiful lioness, desired by many. When Vibanzi had heard of Sasa's abduction, he had rallied the Shujaa pride to reclaim her along with Uchoyo leading the Risasi pride. The Harakas had allied themselves with the Nguvu pride (decedents of Great King Simba's Strongest) to fight the invasion. The Harakas and the Nguvu had lost, but Sasa was never found. It was suspected that she had been raped, killed, and then left for the buzzards to carry her away. Uchoyo had ruled over the Haraka and Nguvu for a time, but without the Shujaa pride to support the Risasi pride they were eventually able to reclaim their lands and appoint new kings.

King Uchoyo was greatly resentful to the Kuona pride (decedents of Great King Simba's Keenest of Sight). The Kuona pride lay between the Shujaa and Risasi prides, but they had remained neutral in the war to reclaim Sasa. Their queen, Nia, had stated that there was no reasonable proof that the Haraka had taken Sasa and therefore war with them was unjustified. Uchoyo had attacked the Kuona after his war, but without support from the Shujaa pride had failed to gain anything from it.

King Uchoyo had come to convince King Vibanzi to come with him and negotiate with the hyena clans. The hyenas controlled the majority of the land that had once been The Great Pridelands. Eight clans in total and seven wild dog packs controlled all the savanna lands south of the five lion pride territories. But they all followed the main clan, headed by Tishio, the matriarch of the clans. She was a relentless leader. Using her power and influence, she had encouraged the war over Sasa, and had claimed some of the southern lands from the prides as they fought each other. Any lion pride who dared to cross her territory was quickly ousted by the constantly patrolling clans and packs. If a larger force was needed, then more were sent for. The lion prides had never been united in trying to drive out the hyenas and wild dogs. But even if they had, they would still be outnumbered nearly ten to one. The hyenas and wild dogs were not as strong as the lions but with numbers they could keep them at bay and even advance on them if they pleased. A single pride alone could certainly do very little if the clan decided to infringe on their lands. But Tishio knew that if forced, the lions could unite. And that was the last thing she wanted. She kept her territory infringements minimal. Instead preferring to cause strife between the prides to keep them at each other and not focused on her. Uchoyo hoped that by bringing Vibanzi with him he could convince Tishio to peacefully let him have back the lands he had lost during the last war. It was a risky move, but Tishio did avoid conflict whenever possible.

Moja had just arrived at the Shujaa pride's den. The vulture that had followed him took off to send word to his sister that he had made it safely to his destination. He was greeted by King Vibanzi.

"Moja! It is so good of you to come," Vibanzi exclaimed. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Moja replied. "I have just returned from visiting the far south and meeting my two eldest cubs…"

"How are they? I know you had told me of their vicious mother. I hope they are well…"

"Yes, the survived Zira's torment and her war. Kovu, my son, is mated to the princess of a noble pride, named Kiara. He will serve as her king when the time comes. And Vitani, my daughter, is being trained to be the pride's Hunt Mistress."

"What an honor," Vibanzi exclaimed. "You must be very proud of them."

"Yes," Moja replied. "Certainly not bad fates for the cubs of a rouge such as myself…"

"I had been meaning to talk to you about that," Vibanzi began.

"Vibanzi I respect your opinion but I'm not going to do that…" Moja started.

"My own son Nje is going to join the Wall Watchers after the ceremony. To serve the prides in protecting their lands. You should reconsider joining as well…"

"Vibanzi, you have been trying to convince me to join the Wall Watchers sense I was younger than your sons! I won't do it. There is _nothing_ north of The Wall. Whatever was once there during Great King Simba's reign has never returned. I am not going to throw my life away on something that is a worthless cause…"

"You of all lions, The Master of Whispers, should know that the threat is real!"

"It w_as_ real! And now it is no more. It was over four generations ago! The Wall is the only thing left of the invasion from the north. And while it is a very formidable monument it is nothing without the force that built it. Besides I have my sister to tend to…"

"Your _sister_ does not care for you Moja," Vibanzi stated. "She would not miss you if you fell off the side of the earth…"

"Still I promised our mother that I would look after her," Moja stated firmly. "Is it not honorable to serve one's family?"

"In your case I'd be willing to make an exception…"

Uchoyo and Vito walked out from the den to see Moja.

"Well if it isn't the most handsome bachelor in the north!" Uchoyo laughed. "Although young Nje will certainly give you a run for your prize!"

"Nice to see you too Uchoyo," Moja replied. "Vito, I hope you are well today."

"Yes, I am very fine thank you," Vito replied. "Our son is waiting Vibanzi. The shaman is ready to begin the ceremony!"

"Very well," Vibanzi stated. "Let us all head to the main den with the rest of the pride."

….

The ceremony had been wonderful. Omba had sat proudly next to his parents as he was granted the honor of Leader of the Lion Guard. Moja, an outsider to the pride had sat in the shadows to watch. His one green eye and one blue eye watching everything meticulously. Nje had sat next to Moja. Being a bastard he was an outsider in his own home. He was a very handsome young lion. Dark brown mane, a bronze colored coat. Very much like the other Shujaa lions. His silver blue eyes watched sadly from the sidelines as his brother was given the recognition he knew he would never have.

Moja took aside the young lion after the ceremony.

"Nje, you don't have to join the Wall Watchers…" Moja stated. "There are so many other things you could do…"

"I have made up my mind and given my word," Nje stated steadfastly. "I will not go against it. Besides there is little place in the world for bastards…"

"_Anyone_ can rise above where they are born and make something of themselves. But not if you throw your life away…"

"I will be serving a noble cause. I will defend the north from any northern invaders. I _will_ rise above where I was born and make something of myself. The Wall Watchers is the way for me to do that…"

"Have you ever been laid?" Moja asked.

"No," Nje stated embarrassed. "Why does that matter?"

"Sex has a way of changing one's perspective…"

"Sex also leads to more bastards," Nje stated coldly. "How many cubs do you have?"

"Seven."

"With how many lionesses?"

"Five."

"And what is to become of your sons?" Nje prodded. "How will they benefit the world? Traveling the world, memorizing trivial information as you do? Proliferating more unwanted cubs?"

"We all come from bastards Nje," Moja stated. "Even those descended from Great Kings have bastards in their lineage. You have so much potential…"

"Yes, and joining the Wall Watchers will maximize my potential…"

Moja sighed reluctantly. There was no getting through to Nje. He would continue with his plan. Nje then went over to his family to say goodbye before he headed north to West Watch, one of three outposts of the Wall Watchers.

"If you ever need anything," Omba told Nje. "Remember I am still your brother. You can call on me for anything."

"I will," Nje replied. "I will serve you and the other prides well." Nje then turned to his father.

"Son," Vibanzi stated. "You make me very proud. You will do great honor to the prides with your service."

"Thank you father." Nje then slowly turned to Vito.

"Safe travels," She stated coldly.

"Yes, my queen," Nje said, bowing his head respectfully. "I will try to serve you with honor…"

Nje then started his journey north to The Wall. They all watched until he disappeared from sight.

"Well Vibanzi we better get going as well," Uchoyo said. "It will take us several days to reach the Risasi den. From there we will start negotiations. Hopefully be able to convince the other prides to support us…"

"Very well Uchoyo," Vibanzi stated. "Goodbye my love." He said to Vito.

"Goodbye my king," Vito stated coldly. "Don't bring back another cub…"

Vito then turned and walked back to the Shujaa den. Moja said his goodbyes and headed south to meet up with his sister. Vibanzi and Uchoyo headed east. The days were warm but the tensions were cold in the north. It was the way it had been for generations, it was the only way anyone remembered. Moja hoped a fool's hope that true peace could exist in the north as it had under Great King Simba. His mother had told him the stories about how all the prides had been united, how the clans of hyenas and packs of wild dogs had all respected the prides and lived in harmony. It was a great story. A story that seemed to grow more unrealistic by the day. And yet Moja hoped that one day it would happen again and the north could be whole once more…


	4. Battle Between Life and Death

**The Great Pride Part III: The Battle between Life and Death**

Kiara's pregnancy had come to term. It was now almost time to meet the new cub, but first Kiara had to endure the pain of birth. Her labor had started very early in the morning. Nala, Zuri, Tiifu, and Vitani were all by her side as she screamed in agonizing pain. Simba and Kovu paced nervously outside the main den. They could hear Kiara's screams but could not bear to see her in such pain. Timon and Pumbaa also were outside trying their best to distract the two nervous lions. When the hunting party had returned in the afternoon and Kiara had still not progressed in her labor Nala grew worried.

"Zuri," Nala said, taking the young lioness aside. "Go fetch Makini. I think something might be wrong…"

"At once your majesty!" Zuri replied. She hastily ran from the den.

"Is everything… okay?" Timon asked timidly from the den entrance, having seen Zuri leave so quickly. Nala shot him a very worried glance. It was all that was needed.

"Well, that's not good…" Timon whispered as he walked over to tell Simba, Kovu, and Pumbaa.

Kiara was shaking and screaming almost continually now.

"Mother when will it stop?!" she cried.

"Soon, my sweet. Very soon," Nala lied.

Vitani lay at Kiara's head, licking her gently as she cried in pain. As Kiara had another contraction, she dug her claws into Vitani's front legs. There were deep cuts in her legs from Kiara's claws, but Vitani didn't care. Her pain was nothing in comparison to what Kiara was experiencing. It was the least she could do. She felt so helpless.

Makini raced up Pride Rock. Zuri was behind her carrying her stick. Makini's arms were full of seemingly random things. She went straight into the den without acknowledging anyone outside. She placed her things in a pile near Kiara and went to work looking her over.

"This may hurt," Makini warned Kiara. She then placed her hand inside Kiara probing her deeply. Kiara screamed in immense pain. This time she bit down on Vitani's leg, giving her another fresh wound. Makini removed her hand and Kiara started sobbing uncontrollably. Makini motioned to Nala, then went outside and called Simba and Kovu.

"How long has she been this way?" Makini asked out of earshot from the others.

"Sense this morning," Nala stated. "Her labor started just after dawn."

"That is not good," Makini said shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked.

"The muscle that holds the cub in the womb is not opening to allow the cub to be born," Makini stated.

Horror spread across Nala's face. "What will happen?" she asked.

"If she does not give birth soon, Kiara and the cub will both die," Makini stated.

"Is there something you can do?" Nala asked anxiously.

"In the battle between Life and Death, Death does not like to lose. There is one thing that might work," Makini said timidly. "I have never done it before, but it would require a sacrifice: Kiara would not be able to have any more cubs, but she and this cub may survive…."

"No," Kovu said adamantly. "Kiara wants lots of cubs. She will hate us..."

"May it be a _long_ and _happy_ hatred," Nala growled at her son in law. "She will not have _any_ cubs if she does not survive this one!"

Nala turned to Makini, tears streaming down her face.

"Do it," she said. "If there's a chance you can save her then do it."

Makini nodded. "Very well then. Timon! Pumbaa!" she called out. Both came over to Makini. "Fetch me some sticky sap from a tree and a big, thick tree branch."

"Yes Makini! At once!" Pumbaa stated. He and Timon rushed off.

Zuri could not take Kiara's chilling screams anymore and went outside the main den for some air. Tiifu also felt the need for relief, but she didn't want to leave Vitani alone with Kiara.

"Vitani?" Tiifu asked. "Do you mind if I just briefly..."

"Go," Vitani stated. "I am fine."

Tiifu nodded and then rushed outside. Nala, Makini, Simba, and Kovu went into the den. Makini gave them each whispered instructions. Vitani could not hear them but she feared what was going to happen. Timon came into the den holding a big clump of sticky sap in his paws. Pumbaa came in carrying a small log. Makini took the log and placed it under Kiara's claws.

"Here," Makini said calmly. "Let's give Vitani's legs a break…"

She then turned to Simba and Kovu.

"Hold her down. Don't let her move. Use _all_ your weight on her…"

"Makini? What is going to happen?" Kiara cried.

Kiara went unanswered as Simba and Kovu laid down on top of her. They were over twice her size but they put all their weight on her as instructed. Vitani feared what was coming.

"Kiara! Look at me!" Vitani demanded. "Look at me and nothing else!"

Kiara's eyes were full of tears and pain as she looked into her sister in law's eyes helplessly. Makini went over to Kiara's abdomen with a closed fist. Nala sat beside her. Makini placed her fist on Kiara's abdomen then opened it to reveal a very sharp, black, shiny rock. She adjusted her grip on the rock then firmly pressed it into Kiara's abdomen, cutting it open.

Kiara screamed so loud that even those outside the den winced in pain. She dug her claws into the log and her teeth. She tried to kick and move as Simba and Kovu struggled to hold her down. Vitani then instinctually grabbed Kiara by the scruff of her neck. The instinctive response was to go limp when being carried by the scruff as a cub by one's mother. This stopped Kiara from struggling, she then suddenly went limp, passing out from the pain.

"Get up!" Makini demanded.

She reached her hand inside Kiara, blood coming from the hole she had made. As Simba got up he could not stand to see his daughter cut open like an antelope. He fainted near the den entrance. Kovu could not stomach the scene either. He started vomiting.

"Get him out of here!" Makini snapped. Pumbaa escorted Kovu out of the den. "Worthless males!"

Vitani nervously watched as Makini pulled a slimy lump from Kiara's abdomen. She used long hairs from a zebra's tail to tie off both ends, then cut both ends free from Kiara's body. She then ripped open the slimy sack producing a cub. She shoved the cub at Nala.

"Get him breathing!" Makini demanded.

Nala started licking and rubbing the cub vigorously.

"Oh Great Kings," Makini chanted. "Please accept this sacrifice of the future to preserve the present as we know it. Take this womb to the stars and all the cubs it would have held to keep Kiara and her son here with us in the Circle of Life…"

The cub started to cry. So too had Nala. Tiifu had returned to the den and now helped an exhausted Nala with the cub.

"Vitani," Makini instructed. "Hold the two ends of Kiara's wound together…"

Vitani held the wound closed with her two paws. Makini took the sticky sap from the trembling paws of Timon and used it to glue the wound shut. She then took a small porcupine quill and used it to sew Kiara's wound closed with sinew from a rabbit. When she was done her steadfast hands began to tremble and shake.

"I have done all I can," Makini proclaimed. She then went over and looked at the cub. She cleaned out his mouth and his ears. Then held him up to her ear so she could hear his heart. Makini then placed the cub gently at his mother's side and helped him nurse. Kiara was still passed out from her ordeal. Vitani had moved over to Kiara's other end and began bathing her. She had wet herself during her labor and Vitani wanted to clean her. It was the least she could do for the lioness she owed her life to.

"Let me do that," Nala said.

"No it's okay," Vitani insisted.

"Vitani, let me look at your wounds," Makini commanded.

Reluctantly Vitani got up and let Nala finish bathing Kiara. Makini looked over Vitani's wounds. She put some stinging ointment from one of her gourds on Vitani's legs. Some of the cuts were quite deep but they were all clean and should heal without any problem. Makini used some of the sticky sap to close some of the deeper wounds but didn't feel that any of them needed to be sewn shut.

"You should be fine," Makini stated. She then went over to check on the fainted Simba. "He'll be fine too. Just needs to sleep it off. When Kiara wakes up do not let her get up. She will need to lie down for several days before she can get up. If she cannot help the cub nurse, one of you will need to help him ensure that he gets enough milk. I will stay here for the next few days to look over her and make sure she is well."

"Thank you Makini," Nala said gratefully.

Zuri, Tiifu, Kovu, and Pumbaa tentatively peered into the den.

"You may come in now," Makini proclaimed.

The group rushed in to see their princess and their newly born prince.

"Thank you Vitani for being here for Kiara," Kovu said, nuzzling his sister.

"Of course Kovu," Vitani replied. "I swore to serve her for the rest of my life. I will never stray from that. I will be here with her until the end…"

"Thank you Vitani," Kovu cried. "I was so scared. But you were so strong. In part because of you Kiara is still with us. And so is our son, your nephew: Mohatu…"

Vitani looked down at the small cub as Kovu licked him. He was a golden red color, somewhere between Kiara's golden coat and Kovu's dark red coat. But all that Vitani could think was that this tiny thing had nearly _killed_ Kiara.

"I am so glad she is safe," Vitani stated. "I don't know what I would do without her Kovu…"

"You are stronger than you know Vitani," Kovu reassured her. "You could carry Kiara to the ends of the earth but if that was not enough, you could carry on her legacy for all to know…"

"I won't have to," Vitani stated firmly. "Her son will. And Kiara will long outlive me."

Vitani then got up and left the den. The stars had now come out. She went to the edge of the Pride Rock overhang and looked up at the largest, brightest star in the north. The star after which Kiara's son had been named.

"Don't you dare try to take her again," Vitani growled at the stars. "Or I will come up there and fight you myself!"


	5. The Wall

**The Great Pride Part IV: The Wall**

It took Nje several hours to reach the West Watch den. He had been to the wall before with his father but every time he saw it, he marveled at its massiveness. Over ten times the height of a lion, much farther than anyone could ever jump or scale, The Wall stretched from one end of the Great Salt Sea to the other in a gigantic curve. Over the many generations, tunnels had been made to get underneath The Wall. There were also massive ramps made to be able to walk to the top of The Wall and down the other side. West Watch was still a fair distance from the Sea. But they patrolled all of the western section of The Wall and beyond it to the barren lands north of The Wall. Some distance north of The Wall the land ended completely and there was just the Great Salt Sea. It took many days to reach the Sea from The Wall, but the beaches were also regularly patrolled.

As Nje approached the den he was greeted by Joto, the leader of the West Watch Lion Guard.

"Ah, Nje!" Joto exclaimed happily. "So you have finally come to stay with us?"

"Yes Joto," Nje replied. "I have come to serve all the pride lands in the protection of the north."

"Very well! It is late today. Have some food with us. We have buffalo and zebra! Take your pick."

As Nje approached the den he was introduced to the other West Watch members. There were fourteen lions in total. Midlands Watch had a few more than that and East Watch, the most remote outpost had the fewest.

"You arrived at an ideal time!" Joto proclaimed. "All the patrols are due to be back. We are just waiting for one more patrol of three to return. Then we'll have a week's rest and then back out patrolling once more! Perfect time to initiate you into the Wall Watchers and assign you a division to serve under."

"Sounds great," Nje said eagerly.

….

The next day Nje was sworn in as a member of the Wall Watchers.

"I Nje, bastard of Vibanzi of the Shujaa pride, do solemnly swear that from this day forward I will commit to the Wall Watchers Lion Guard. I will serve and protect all lands and races south of The Wall. I shall not take a mate or father any cubs. I shall forgo all alliances and privileges to serve the Wall Watchers until my dying day."

Nje was then tested against some of the West Watch members to determine if he should be named among the Fastest, Strongest, or Keenest of Sight.

Nje was a decent runner but not very swift in comparison to those of the Fastest division. Next Nje's vision was tested. He had to make out small symbols on The Wall from ten feet away. He got about half right, but the Keenest of Sight could easily see all the symbols from nearly twice the distance. Next Nje was tested for strength. He had trained his whole life with his brother to be a strong and talented fighter. His muscles would only continue to grow as he matured but for his age he was well equipped. He did not win every spare with the older males of the Strongest, but he had definitely given them a run for their victory.

"Well it seems of those three divisions you are most suited to fit in with the Strongest," Joto announced.

"What about the Bravest?" Nje asked. "What test is there for that division?"

Several of the West Watch member laughed.

"There is _no_ test for the Bravest," Joto stated. "Only experience beyond The Wall in the face of adversity can determine one's bravery."

"Oh," Nje said disappointedly.

"New recruits are always assigned to one of the other three divisions first. Then with proper experience, they can then transfer to the division of the Bravest."

"Similar to being named a Leader of the Wall Watchers?"

"Yes. To lead one must first follow and be taught the difficulties they must overcome."

"Joto!" A Guard member keeping watch at the top of The Wall yelled out. "The patrol approaches!"

"Good!" Joto exclaimed. "They better had a damned good reason for being nearly four days late…"

"It's just one member sir!"

"One?!"

Joto walked over to the tunnel near The Wall and waited with the rest of the Wall Watchers as the single lion ran up and crawled under The Wall.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Joto demanded. "Where are your brothers? Why are you so late?"

"Joto I'm sorry I ran," the lion explained. "My brothers are gone."

"What do you mean 'gone?'"

"There was a massive explosion and a deafening noise. There were these… These _things_… That we had never seen before along the northern shore. There were so many of them, we just didn't know what to do. They surrounded us! My brothers stood to fight them, but I just couldn't! I ran. I ran so fast and just kept running. I could hear them roar as I ran. They are most certainly dead. I didn't sign up for this… I can't go back out there! Please! We have to warn the prides!"

"What exactly did you see?" Joto growled.

"I don't know what they were," the Guard member said, crying and cowering at Joto's feet. "They… They were… Death…"

"Where did you see this?"

"Dead Tree Beach."

"That's nearly a week's walk from here…"

"We tried to stay still, thinking we could go around them. But they never left, never moved. It's like we stumbled into their den. We waited for three days before we tried to move. But by then it was too late. More of them had come. There was no way we could have fought and lived…"

"But you abandoned your brothers and fled," Joto stated.

"Yes! I had to give warning! They're coming! They're going to kill us all!"

"You don't even _know_ what you saw!" Joto roared. "You will take us to this place and show us for yourself!"

"No I can't!" the lion cried. "I can't go back there. I just can't. We all must flee! Nothing can stop them!"

The other members of the West Watch had now surrounded Joto and the lone Guard member. They were all growling.

"You abandoned your post," Joto stated. "You abandoned your brothers! You abandoned your duty as a sworn member of the Wall Watchers, and now you will abandon The Wall?!"

"Yes," the lion said. "There is no other choice…"

"There is _always_ a choice!" Joto roared. "I hereby accuse you of cowardice! A treasonable offence! Punishable by death! How do you plea?!"

"Guilty…"

"Then I, Joto, Leader of the West Watch Wall Watchers Lion Guard hereby sentence you to death! Any last words?"

"They are coming," the cowardly lion cried. "And The Wall won't stop them…"

"Very well then…"

Joto and the four Wall Watchers generals pounced on the lion, tearing him apart in moments. Nje looked on, horrified at what had just transpired. But he knew this was an acceptable fate. Cowardice could not be tolerated. Least of all in those sworn to protect the north.

"Send word to Midlands Watch!" Joto yelled. "We are _all_ going to Dead Tree Beach to investigate this threat. We may need their backup. Also send word to East Watch. They are the farthest away and will take the longest to get here if needed. Send word to all the prides! And the clan. If the threat from Great King Simba's time has returned they need to be on high alert!"

"But we don't even know _what_ the threat is!" a member protested.

"I don't care! They need to know _something_ is wrong north of The Wall! You all know how boring patrolling is! No one has ever come across something that I would consider _threatening_ in the entire time I've served the Wall Watchers!"

"Very well. We will send word."

"Good! Well Nje it looks like you're going to get your wish," Joto stated. "You will be tested very soon for the Bravest…"

…..

Vibanzi and Uchoyo had come to the Kuona pride's territory. They were then escorted by their Lion Guard to the Kuona pride den. It was a massive rocky outcrop with a large cave at the bottom. Up a small path at the very top was another smaller cave that overlooked the entire valley. Those were the privet quarters of Queen Nia. Prince Mwana, son of Nia and heir to the Kuona pride greeted the kings as they approached.

"King Vibanzi, King Uchoyo," Mwana stated. "How may the Kuona pride assist you?"

"We wish to seek an audience with the Queen," Uchoyo stated.

"I can try," Mwana said coldly staring at Uchoyo. "But she is quite busy. She does not have time for _accusers_…"

"Then perhaps she has time for an old friend?" Vibanzi stated. "I could meet her alone…"

"I will ask…" Mwana walked up the path leading to the small cave.

"Why is she so _bitchy_ towards me," Uchoyo growled under his breath. "If our situations had been reversed she would have acted in the same way that I had all those years ago!"

"Stay calm Uchoyo," Vibanzi warned. "Your anger will not help you here. We are outnumbered with only a few of our Guard members to protect us. This is not the time to piss her off…"

"Mother will see you Vibanzi," Mwana stated as he descended from the small cave. "You must see her alone though."

"Very well then," Vibanzi stated. He assured his Lion Guard that he would be fine and ascended the path to the small cave.

Nia lay in the back of her cave in the shade looking out at her view of the valley. She was a beautiful copper red lioness. Even though she was quite old her refinement and beauty still dominated her presence.

"Why did you bring _him_ here?" Nia questioned. "Or did _he_ bring _you_ here?"

"It's nice to see you too Queen Nia," Vibanzi stated.

Nia was unmoved. "Uchoyo wants to do something stupid doesn't he? Just like the last time…"

"Perhaps," Vibanzi admitted. "He wishes to ask Tishio for our southernmost lands back that her mother took during the last war…"

"Ugh," Nia rolled her eyes. "He will _never_ learn…"

"You have been on the best terms with the hyenas…"

"That's because I don't _provoke_ them. Is that such a hard concept for _lions_ to understand? Females don't want to be _questioned_ and constantly _challenged_. They just want to _be_…"

"Yes, I know and I agree," Vibanzi stated. "But we all stand something to gain if we stand together…"

"The southernmost lands are pointless," Nia replied. "They are not worth fighting for or bargaining for. They are just more of a buffer between _us_ and _them_…"

"But you have most recently had successful negotiations with Tishio…"

"Not really," Nia stated. "I simply gave her something nice in exchange for something I _really_ needed at the time… To be fair I probably should have just gone to someone else…"

"But you didn't…"

"I _own_ my mistakes Vibanzi," Nia stated firmly. "I do not hide from them in _shame_ like you do."

"I do not _hide_ from my mistakes…"

"Oh really? Then who is your bastard's mother?"

"That is irrelevant…"

"_Nothing_ is irrelevant," Nia stated. "I did not negotiate with Tishio in person and you know this. Going after the lands you seek will require that. She doesn't like to negotiate when there is _nothing_ for her to gain in return."

"Peace for the foreseeable future…"

"Ha!" Nia mocked. "The hyenas don't care if they lose a few of their numbers. They just want to control as much as they can and watch us chase our tails! You'll have to give her something more than that."

"I was hoping you could help with that," Vibanzi admitted. "You could instill some good will from her…"

"I am not wasting my good will with Tishio on Uchoyo and his fool's errand. I know he is your friend. And I was deeply saddened when your sister, Sasa, disappeared. But I have my own pride to think of and I will not risk their lives over some reckless thoughts and wishful thinking. Get the Haraka and Nguvu to support you, _then_ come talk to me…"

"They will never support us…"

"My point exactly. Very well, off with you then!" Nia declared. "Do say 'hi' to Vito for me. Poor girl should have left you long ago…"

Vibanzi reluctantly nodded and left. Nia was an even tougher negotiator than Tishio most of the time. It was a fool's errand. He just entertained his best friend to keep their friendship and prevent further strife. He only hoped he could reason with Uchoyo before he went too far…


	6. Andromeda

**The Great Pride Part V: Andromeda**

Kiara had recovered from her nearly fatal labor. She was overjoyed with her new son: Mohatu, but greatly saddened that this would be her only cub. She tried to only focus on him. He had caused her so much pain, but the joy he brought her was insurmountable. Vitani knew that next year when the breeding season started Kiara would be overcome with sadness for her loss. She resolved to tell Kiara that she too was barren next year, when the two lionesses would fail to come into heat. She would be strong for Kiara, showing her that it did not have to affect her life negatively. By then Vitani wondered how much of a mane she would have. It seemed that each day she found more and more thick long hairs on her neck and chest.

Tomorrow would be Mohatu's presentation ceremony. Makini insisted that Kiara needed to get some exercise, now that she had rested for several days. She was still hesitant to leave her son.

"He will be fine Kiara," her father Simba assured her. "I looked after you and Kion when Nala went out to hunt. Mohatu will be just fine…"

"Yes Kiara. Makini insists that you need to at least walk around," Kovu stated. "Nothing will happen to him with your father and I watching over him."

"Come Kiara! We'll keep you company!" Pumbaa said cheerfully.

"Ya, we'll make sure _you_ don't get into any trouble either!" Timon added.

"Just like when I was a cub?" Kiara teased.

"Ya! Well, hang on…"

"We won't be far away in case you need anything," Vitani stated. "The hunting party is going down the river to the west. Makini advised walking the length of the river and back. So we'll be near you…"

"Thank you Vitani," Kiara said.

The hunting party of lionesses left with Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa trailing behind. As they walked Kiara kept looking over her shoulder back at Pride Rock. Off in the distance beyond Pride Rock, the volcano in the elephant graveyard had been smoking more so than usual. This was not a concern though. The last time it had erupted under Great King Mohatu's rule it had only affected the graveyard and the outlands.

"Here!" Pumbaa declared. "This looks like a good spot to dig up some grub!"

Pumbaa and Timon started rooting around along the side of the river bed. Kiara sat down near them under a tree. They were near the southern and western boarders of the Pridelands. The gorge just to the north marked the western boundary. The river they were walking along marked the southern boundary. The hunting party was not too far away stalking some gazelle. Makini had also come out to the river. She checked over Kiara and then went over to a large rock near the river to meditate.

"Hay! Makini!" Timon yelled. "What are you trying to do? Fall asleep sitting up?"

"I am _trying_ to meditate so I can hear the Great Kings of the past," Makini stated. "Mohatu's presentation ceremony will be the first for me. I want to make sure everything is right…"

"Ehh. Suite yourself!"

"A storm is coming. It may bring dry lightning…" Makini observed, looking at the sky. The dry season had just started so rain was unlikely. "Hopefully tomorrow the skies will be calm…"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. A loud boom rang out over the Pridelands. Kiara looked back at Pride Rock and behind it the volcano had started erupting. Ash covered the sky and rocks rained down from the sky. The volcano didn't look so far away from Pride Rock anymore…

"NO!" Kiara yelled. She raced off towards Pride Rock. The lionesses saw her and ran after her along with Timon, Pumbaa, and Makini.

Inside the Pride Rock den Simba and Kovu looked out in horror at the sight that was now unfolding outside. Huge rocks and fiery lava fell just outside the den. It was not safe for them to leave. But they could hear the cracking of rocks above them as the ground shook. Suddenly a huge rock, glowing bright yellow fell at the den's entrance, blocking them in.

"Out the back!" Simba yelled. There had been a tiny exit in the back of the main den that Kiara had used at one point to escape. It had now filled in with rocks but maybe it could be dug out. Simba and Kovu frantically starting digging. Baby Mohatu cried off to the side as he was covered in ash and dust. But each paw full of rocks that the lions moved, more rocks fell to replace them…

Kiara ran faster than she ever had in her life. Fire from the falling lava burned the dry grass all around her. But she did not care. She had to get to her son.

"Kiara!" Nala yelled as she chased her daughter. "It's not safe! Don't go any closer!"

Kiara did not hear her mother's warning. Pride Rock was covered in ash and fire hot rocks. Then the coming storm sent down a bolt of lightning, striking Kiara down.

"Kiara!" Nala screamed. She ran over to her daughter. She was still breathing but unconscious. The lightning had struck her shoulder, scaring her with a massive wound.

"Pumbaa! Vitani! Help me get her up!" Nala commanded.

Pumbaa and Vitani rushed over. Nala then looked up as the ground shook even more violently than before. She heard the sickening sound of cracking rocks as she looked at Pride Rock…

"This isn't working!" Kovu yelled from inside the main den. "We have to get out!"

Simba and Kovu ran over to the front of the den blocked by the fiery rocks. They began to dig at the rocks. Their paws burned but they desperately dug regardless. Baby Mohatu was almost unrecognizable, a crawling blob of soot. A massive crack formed above the lions and with it the sound of rumbling…

"Faster!" Kovu yelled as his flesh buried…

Nala stood frozen as the rumble of sound took over the land. The massive rocks that towered over the entire Pridelands came crashing down before her. The only home she had ever known. Her mate, her son in law, her grandson were all inside…

"Nala!" Vitani yelled. "We need shelter! We must move!"

Nala helped Vitani balance her daughter on Vitani's back as Pumbaa held her in place.

"To the riverbed!" Vitani yelled. "There's a small cave there!"

Quickly they moved back to the river following Vitani's lead they found the small cave. Another massive rumble was coming. Kiara was dragged into the cave first, then everyone else piled in. Vitani went in last as the roar of sound became deafening and the rush of ash, fire, and volcanic rock blanketed the Pridelands and buried the cave.


	7. The Unknown

**The Great Pride Part VI: The Unknown**

Joto led the West Watch Wall Watchers Lion Guard under The Wall and into the vast lands beyond. Nje was struck at how _empty_ the land seemed. There were hardly any trees. No herds of any animals. Just vast grasslands and that was it.

"There doesn't seem to be much out here," Nje commented. "What do you guys hunt when you're out on patrol for so long?"

"Rabbits mostly," Joto replied. "There are no hoof stock north of The Wall. If you can't find rabbits there are mice, snakes, lizards…"

"That's it?"

"Why do you think we were gorging ourselves back at the West Watch den?" Joto laughed. "We only get to eat decent food for a week out of the whole month! Then it's back to lean scraps. Heck it's not uncommon to come back from a three week patrol having lost significant weight…"

"What would cause the land to be so barren like this…?"

"Supposedly," Joto began. "Under Great King Simba the invaders purged this land of everything. There wasn't even grass or any living animals at all. Seeing this, Simba knew that if the invaders progressed south they would destroy everything in their path. That is why he rallied the massive force to fight the invaders. All the lion prides, the hyena clans, the wild dog packs fought side by side to push back the invasion and protect the savanna from plague that was advancing on them…"

"What _were_ the invaders from Great King Simba's time?" Nje asked.

"No one is quite sure," Joto admitted. "I'm not sure Simba even knew at the time what they were. But they were quite powerful. All of Great King Simba's forces nearly perished. What finally drove them out was the death of their leader. Without him, the invaders scrambled and were no longer unified. They came back to build The Wall, but did not take any more lands. Simba was wise to create the Wall Watchers. He feared that one day the invaders would return and would not respect the broader that they themselves had made."

"So there are no prides north of The Wall?"

"No. Occasionally we'll catch some rouges crossing The Wall. Once or twice I've seen a dead lion on patrol. They come up here thinking the land is free for the taking, not realizing it's worthless. Fresh water is also hard to come by. If you don't know where to stop for it, you'll never find it."

"So what is this place: Dead Tree Beach we're going to?"

"Oh you'll see when we get there!" Kifo, the second in command stated. "That place is supper creepy. Very _unnatural_. We always rotate the patrols so the lions don't get too caught up in that place. Some have heard strange sounds, seen things they can't explain. It can defiantly feed into your paranoia…"

"Do you think that's what happened with that cowardice patroller?"

"I wouldn't have been so worried about it if he had come back with the two others in his group," Joto stated. "We've all had days were we just go a bit nuts out here. But outright leaving behind your fellow lions in danger? That is unacceptable. We'll see for ourselves. I really hope it was just an accident. If the Invaders from Great King Simba's time are back I don't think the north would have the resolve to fight them off again…"

…..

Tishio lay lazily in the shade of The Great Den. Once home to the Great Pride, Tishio's clan now held the large, expansive den for themselves and had for many generations. The den was in the side of a cliff that ran for many miles in each direction. From the top of the cliffs you could see anything in the surrounding area. Even still, you could not see all the territory held by the hyenas from the cliff top, as it was just too expansive. The den itself had been fortified to withstand almost anything. There were several trenches and thorn bushes that surrounded the den and many little holes and hideaways for pups and the elderly to escape into. Just outside the den, within the bounds of the trenches and thorns was a massive hill that overlooked the den itself. It was used for meetings when lots of hyenas were present, but could also be used as a safe vantage point to look at visitors to the den if the clan was hesitant about inviting them in.

Tishio's son, Onyo, and younger daughter, Hatari, were nearby. Hatari would inherit the clan from her mother just as Tishio had inherited it from her mother: Fisi. Onyo, being a male, couldn't inherit the clan but he was good at patrols and would support his sister during her matriarchy. They both resembled their mother: sandy brown coats with dark brown and black spots. Suddenly Tishio heard her daughter start growling.

"Go away! You stupid crow!" Hatari yelled. "You're not taking our cubs!"

"Hatari!" Tishio called as she got up. "Let him land…"

Hatari reluctantly let the crow land near the hill outside the den.

"Crows are used by the Wall Watchers," Tishio explained. News from The Wall was _very_ rare. No hyenas helped support The Wall but they still respected the role they played in protecting the north. Tishio walked slowly over to the crow. He gave her his message, then quickly flew off.

"What is it mother?" Onyo inquired.

"Word from West Watch," Tishio growled. "There has been an incident north of The Wall. Joto isn't sure what it is or if there's any merit to it. But he's gone to investigate and requests support if needed…"

"Ha!" Hatari laughed. "Why the heck would we help them? Those stupid lions…"

"I haven't had word from The Wall in over three years," Tishio snarled at her daughter. "If they think something is _wrong_ then something _must_ be wrong…"

"Well what was it last time?"

"Strange footprints. Unnatural rocks being left on the beaches. Nothing definitive ever came of it. But still it's crucial to know, even if we don't get involved..."

Onyo looked up at the sky and saw a crane circling overhead.

"Cranes are used by the Shujaa pride aren't they?" Onyo asked.

"Yes," Tishio said reluctantly. She motioned for the crane to land on the hill.

"So the Wall Watchers use crows. The Shujaa pride uses cranes. The Kuona pride uses eagles… Ugh there are just so many to remember!" Hatari said in frustration.

Tishio had finished speaking to the crane and it flew off.

"Yes, there is lots to remember being the matriarch of the clan," Tishio stated. "Name the birds used by the other three prides."

"Ugh," Hatari groaned. "The Risasi use falcons, I think. The Haraka use the most annoying ones… Parrots. And the Nguvu use… doves?"

"The Nguvu use woodpeckers. Also very annoying."

"Well what did the crane say?"

"King Vibanzi requests a meeting to discuss boarder arrangements…"

"Are you going to tell him no?" Hatari asked. "I would…"

"If it were King Uchoyo, then yes," Tishio stated. "I have a feeling Vibanzi is asking on his behalf seeing as that's where he wants to meet: on the Risasi southern border. But King Vibanzi himself has never asked anything of me. So I'm inclined to accept. There is _no_ good reason not to accept, seeing as he hasn't pissed me off like Uchoyo has over the years…"

"Should I send a response?" Onyo asked.

"No I told the crane to take back my words to him. We will meet in several days. That will be the time it takes to get to the border…"

"Oh goodie!" Hatari exclaimed. "Can I come?"

"Yes my daughter. You can watch me _negotiate_ with these stupid prides. They're lucky I'm in a good mood…"

"I'll call up the patrols," Onyo stated. "To escort you to the border."

"Very well my son. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave…"

….

Omba saw the crow circling overhead. As the prince of the Shujaa pride, he was in charge while his father was away. His mother Vito was nearby and came over to listen to the crow's words. Neither of them knew what to make of it. They thanked the crow and gave him a scrap of meat as payment.

"What do you make of it Mother?" Omba asked.

"Whatever it is it's not good," Vito replied.

"I hope Nje is okay. He's new to the Wall Watchers. This is probably his first patrol… Maybe we should send some of the Guard up to help them…?"

"No I wouldn't do that," Vito replied coldly. "Nje is well trained and in fine shape, I'm sure he'll be fine. The Wall is well supplied of lions, they don't need our Guard, and they just said to be 'on alert.' That's all."

"I hope you're right. Disturbances from beyond The Wall are very unsettling…"

…..

Nia and her son Mwana listened to the crow's words from The Wall. Kaka, her grandson, and Binti, her granddaughter played nearby. The twins were still very young cubs, only a few months old. Tragically they had killed their mother in birth but they were otherwise healthy. Nia saw Binti's attention turn to the crow and began to stalk him.

"Don't do that Binti!" Nia commanded. "We need to listen."

"Oh, okay Grandma…" Binti said sadly.

The crow took off leaving Nia and Mwana with troubled looks.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Kaka asked.

"That was news from West Watch. Joto has gone to investigate something beyond The Wall…" Mwana stated.

"Ooo… That sounds scary…"

"It is," Nia stated firmly. "The Wall Watchers are our first line of defense of the north. They keep us safe and tell us when anything is amiss…"

"Did something bad happen?" Binti asked.

"We're not sure," Mwana stated. "We'll know more in the coming days. Hopefully it's just an over caution."

"I hope so," Binti stated.

"Me too Binti," Nai replied. "Me too…"

…

"Uchoyo, this is _not_ a joke! The Wall Watchers _don't_ just send ominous messages for _no_ reason!" Vibanzi explained.

"Vibanzi, you have _obviously_ never been to East Watch. They are _constantly_ pulling shit because they are _so_ board!" Uchoyo defended.

"_This_ was from Joto at the West Watch! _Not_ East Watch! And I've never heard of East Watch doing _anything_ remotely resembling sending false messages. Just the occasional prank on the Haraka or Nguvu prides…"

"Ha! Well I trust the Midlands Watch. If _they_ send word then I'll believe it!"

Vibanzi shock his head. Uchoyo was as stubborn as ever. If they got an audience with Tishio it wouldn't go over well…

"Ah!" Uchoyo exclaimed. "Here comes your birdy now!"

Vibanzi looked up to see the crane he had sent out to the clan returning. He landed near the feet of the two lions.

"Well, what did she say?" Uchoyo demanded.

"_I_ do not _answer_ to _you_ sir," the crane said snidely. He turned to Vibanzi. "Tishio will accept your request for an audience on the premise that you _not_ state any past transgressions the prides many have had with the clan in a _negative_ light…"

"Ha! Well that's going to be _very_ difficult…" Uchoyo groaned.

"What else?" Vibanzi asked.

"She will meet you in three to four days at the requested location."

"Very good. Thank you," Vibanzi stated, dismissing the crane.

"We're almost there!" Uchoyo hyped. "This is going a lot better than I had planned…"

"She agreed to meet with _me_, Uchoyo. I suggest you try not to talk very much. She's refused your last four requests…"

"Five actually." Uchoyo interrupted. "I know if I can just _see_ her eye to eye she'll get it. She'll see that we mean business and will need to negotiate or else…"

"Seriously Uchoyo? The clan has the power to kick us back to The Wall if they wish. Pissing off Tishio will only make things worse for _all_ of us. I'm sticking out my neck for you because we are good friends, but I'm not going to war with the clan over some small stretch of land that was never very useful to begin with…"

"It's the principle of the thing! Not the exact value! The hyenas think they can just walk all over us and we'll do nothing to stop them. We need to stand up and be heard! We will not just bend to their rules because we're afraid of getting our paws dirty…"

"Just promise me you won't say anything when we meet with her?" Vibanzi begged.

"_I_ promise," Uchoyo said snidely. "But I can't promise anything for Tishio. She's one nasty bitch…"


	8. The Southern Prides

**The Great Pride Part VII: The Southern Prides**

Vitani carried Kiara on her back. She was still unconscious from being struck by the lightning. The lionesses had been _very_ lucky. After running into the small cave in the riverbed the volcano had collapsed and covered the lands in many feet of ash. Being near the river helped the lionesses dig out of the cave as some of the ash was taken away by the moving waters. Also the ash was too hot to walk on. The river was now a sludgy mess of ash and soot, but it was still cool enough to walk in. Nala lead the lionesses west. Makini kept testing the river waters as they moved upstream to see if it was safe to drink. So far they had walked for hours with no fresh water. Nala hoped that the four prides to the south, decedents of Great King Mohatu's Lion Guard, had fared well in the eruption. It was obvious that all the land south of the river was also coated in ash. Hopefully heading west they would eventually come across lands unaffected by the eruption or at least not to this severity. She was leading the pride to the most western of the southern prides. They would have had the best chance of survival.

"Here," Makini stated. "This water looks okay. Might not taste the best, but it's not sludge…"

Vitani gently set down Kiara on the riverbank and took some water. Makini looked over Kiara's big black burn on her shoulder where the lightning had struck her.

"I wish I had some aloe with me…" Makini said. "It would help heal the burn. It's probably going to leave a nasty scar. The fur might not grow back…"

"She's alive," Vitani stated firmly. "That's _all_ that matters."

"Yes, we are very grateful that she's alive," Nala agreed.

"Let's see if she'll wake up," Makini stated. She took a hollow gourd and filled it with water. She then splashed the water on Kiara's face. Kiara groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the massive pain on her back and shoulder: like fiery needles digging into her skin. She saw Makini, Vitani, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of the lionesses. But she was more worried about what she didn't see…

"Where is my son?!" Kiara demanded as she tried to sit up.

Nala's head fell and she choked back tears. "I'm sorry Kiara. He didn't make it…"

"Where is Kovu, my love…?"

Nala sobbed. "He didn't make it either," she cried.

A solemn look took over Kiara's face as the shock set in.

"My Father then…"

Nala could restrain herself no longer and burst into tears.

"He too is gone, my Queen," Vitani stated, bowing to her new queen for the first time.

"Queen?" Kiara questioned. "Where are we? Where is Pride Rock?"

"It is there, your majesty," Timon pointed. A small hill of rocks off in the far distance was all Kiara could see. Beyond that another small hill were the volcano should have been was still billowing smoke.

"The rocks collapsed," Tiifu said sadly. "The ground was shaking so hard… Pride Rock is gone…"

"The volcano erupted so violently that it destroyed itself," Makini explained. "I had no idea that could happen…"

Kiara looked around her at the wasteland she was in. Everything, even from so far away was coated in ash. Small fires burned in the brush from the falling lava rocks. She moved to get up and felt the burning on her back and winced in pain.

"Did I fall in the fire?" Kiara asked.

"No," Makini stated. "A bolt of lightning came down and struck you…"

A puzzled look formed on Kiara's face.

"I don't know how you survived…"

Kiara looked up at her mother, who now had control back from her tears.

"Mother? Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to the southern prides," Nala stated, clearing her throat. "I hope they survived the eruption. We are almost past were the western boundary of our Pridelands are. If they have survived they should be near the river. Hopefully some of their lands farther south are not so thick with ash…"

"Okay," Kiara nodded in agreement. "Let's find them..."

The pride continued west along the river. Darkness began to fall. They brushed off some of the dry grasses near the river and bedded down for the night. Sleep did not come easily. Kiara dreamed of a dark red lion she had never seen before. He had a pitch black mane and dark brown eyes. On his right foreleg a black scar of twisted burned skin. He let out a fighting roar and four bolts of lightning came down causing a fire. He then calmly walked through the flames untouched, growling fiercely…

Kiara gasped as she woke up. The dream had been so real, so terrifying. She looked around. Dawn was coming on the horizon. With it another nightmare that was her new reality. As the pride awoke, another problem emerged. None of them had eaten anything yesterday. There were no herds in site, no green grass, no birds, and no life at all. With growling stomachs they set out. They heard the hiss of a small crocodile. Normally the lionesses would have never considered hunting such a thing. But they were famished and had no idea where their next meal may come from. Vitani led the charge, grabbing the young croc by the back of the neck. The others clawed and bit at its underbelly. It took a long time to kill it, but once they had they devoured their pray. Timon and Pumbaa flipped over some rocks finding some worms and bugs to eat. Makini reluctantly joined them.

After their meal Nala lead the way. She had visited the southern prides before long ago, when Simba had first become king to mend the treaties with the prides that had been neglected by Scar. It was almost midday when they heard voices of in the distance.

"Hello?" Nala called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Who is that?" a male voice questioned.

"I am Queen Kiara, and this is my pride…" Kiara answered tentatively to the unseen voice.

"Nala? Is that you?" A male lion poked his head out from the tall grasses.

"Ni!" Nala exclaimed running over to the golden lion with a brown mane and brown eyes. "Oh it has been so long!"

"I hardly recognized you!" Ni exclaimed. "You've gotten so much bigger sense I last saw you!"

"You too!" Nala said at a loss for words. "Ni, this is my daughter, Kiara. She is the Queen of our pride…"

"Wow, your pride is huge…" Ni said looking around at all the lionesses.

"We unfortunately lost my husband Simba, Kiara's mate, and Kiara's son in the volcanic eruption. We were fortunate to be out hunting at the time…"

"Well your pride faired lots better than mine," Ni stated. He lead the lionesses over to a clearing were four other lionesses lay. "This is all that's left of our pride. My wife, our Queen, died along with our three sons and all the other lionesses. Because there is no heir I was appointed King of our pride…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ni," Nala empathized. "Your pride was the farthest east correct?"

"Yes. We all had to run like hell to escape. We've been looking for the other prides."

"We're looking for them too. Hopefully they are still with us."

"Yes. Have you had anything to eat?"

"We ate a crocodile this morning," Vitani stated.

"Sounds lots better than what we just ate… A dead hyena… ugh…"

"Continue with us," Nala urged.

"Of course," Ni agreed.

As they walked Nala told Kiara and the pride more about Ni.

"When I was still a small cub," she began. "The hyenas trapped me alone. They were irritated that I insisted that they had tried to kill Simba and I, they made up some story that they were just out to scare us away. And Ni came to my rescue! He was just an adolescent at the time but he ran them off! He was my hero! I had a crush on you for the _longest_ time. But I was so happy to hear that you had wed the princess of one of the southern prides! Your dream of having a pride of your own came true!"

"Yes," Ni said sadly. "And now it's all gone…"

"We will rise again," Vitani stated. "My pride were once Outsiders trained to hunt and kill the lions of the Pridelands. But we were able to overcome our anger and misplaced hatred. Kiara showed us that we are all one in the Circle of Life. Together we can rebuild the broken past for a better future…"

A tear ran down Kiara's face. Vitani had so much faith in her, more faith than she had in herself. She had mended the wounds of the past and united the divided prides, but this… This was so much worse…

"The lands can recover," Ni said optimistically. "But how long it will take to recover is anyone's guess. But for now we must abandon our homes. Maybe the future generations can return one day…"

"Home…" Kiara said sadly. "There is no home…"

"Hay! Hay!" a voice called out.

"Kula?" Nala asked.

"Nala!" a brown lioness said leaping from the grasses. "You guys made it!"

"Don't forget about me, your brother…" a brown lion stated as he and a group of six lionesses approached.

"Chumvi!" Nala exclaimed. "Oh you are such a welcomed sight…"

"Indeed!" Ni exclaimed.

"Chumvi, Kula, this is my daughter Kiara, our queen, and this is the rest of our pride…" Nala introduced the prides to each other. "Kula and Chumvi were born at Pride Rock. They were about my age. But they left with their mother as adolescents under Scar's rule. I don't blame you. Things got very bleak after you left…"

"Yes, we heard," Chumvi stated. "That pales in comparison to this though. Our den was completely covered in ash. I was out on patrol for the king so I wasn't there and Kula, our Hunt Mistress was out with the lionesses…"

"Our cubs, our royals, everyone is gone!" Kula cried.

"We had heavy losses too," Ni sympathized.

"I told you I heard something over here!" a voice exclaimed. "Are you guys from the other prides?"

A young lion of about Kiara's age emerged. He had a smooth tan coat with blue eyes and a mane, while not fully in yet was starting to turn black at the ends.

"Macho?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara! Well look at you!" the young lion exclaimed. "Afya! Quit lurking and come out and great these guys…"

Vitani had a puzzled look on her face. How would Kiara know these lions from so far away?

"Vitani," Kiara said. "This is Macho. He was my betrothed before I decided to marry Kovu. He is a prince of one of the prides. His older brother is the heir. Afya is also a prince from the most western pride. He also came as a suiter for me as an adolescent…"

"And I lost…" Afya stated, coming over to join the group. He was a light blond color with a tan mane and green eyes. "Macho over here has the _real_ looks…"

"It was also because your parents wouldn't agree to it," Macho stated. "You were their only cub! You were to be the next king of your lands…"

"And so I am!" Afya stated. "Well sort of… I've only been king three months and then this happens… Ugh…"

"Ya well most of your pride survived!" Macho exclaimed. "My parents, my older brother, all the cubs and most of the lionesses are gone! Just me and two lionesses!"

"That's only because we had hardly anyone to lose! The hyenas in the south have been harassing us constantly. The drought here has been bad. We only have five lionesses in the pride to begin with… And what _exactly_ where you doing out alone with _two_ lionesses…" Afya sneered.

"We were hunting!" Macho said irritated.

"Oh I'm sure you were just 'hunting.'"

"I'm not going to screw my aunt and my cousin Afya…"

"Okay boys, that's enough," Nala stated. "Where are your prides?"

"Back at our den," Afya stated. "It's not big enough for everyone but there's fresh water. Food though has been hard to come by…"

The prides walked a ways to Afya's pride's den. Each of the small prides greeted each other. Because the volcanic eruption had occurred so early in the morning, not many of the prides had been up when it occurred, causing major casualties. There were no small cubs. No male lions other than Ni, Chumvi, Macho, and Afya who were now all new kings of their prides. It was a mess. No one had any clear ideas on what to do. The one thing everyone agreed on was that they couldn't stay here. Afya's lands were too parched and the herds had moved on.

"We can't stay here," Ni said. "We'll starve. This is only the beginning of the dry season…"

"Agreed," Chumvi stated.

"Maybe we should all stay together for now?" Macho suggested. "At least until we find good lands to claim…"

"That sounds like a good idea…" Kiara stated.

"Ya, we'll have a better chance at getting new lands if we all pool together," Afya stated.

"Then we should merge the prides," Macho stated. "Appoint one king…"

"And how's that going to work?" Afya stated.

"We could vote on it…?"

"Ha!" Afya laughed. "It should go by seniority…"

"Well then in that case you'd be it…" Macho snarled.

"We don't need to appoint a single king we just need to _agree_ what to do in the short term," Chumvi stated.

"The lands to the west look okay. Maybe we should head that way…" Ni suggested.

"Out that way are non-Circle lions," Afya stated. "They can be brutal…"

"But we have good numbers," Macho reasoned. "We could protect a decent patch of land. At least for now. There are no cubs to be concerned about. The breeding season is over. They shouldn't have much reason to challenge such a large pride…"

Everyone agreed that this was the best option for now. They would head west in the morning looking for food and territory. Kiara had hardly said anything. Everything was just so overwhelming. Night fell. She tried to sleep but the dream of the red lion, the roar, and the lightning startled her awake. She noticed Vitani was up, looking at the starts. She walked over and sat next to her.

"How could they do this to us?" Vitani asked as she looked up at the stars.

"The Great Kings do not cause misfortune Vitani," Kiara stated.

"Maybe not, but they just sit up there watching us…"

"They can only guide us Vitani. They can't control the world…"

Vitani sighed. "Kiara, you need to speak up more. You should be the Queen that leads us all. Don't let the other's voices drown you out…"

"I don't know Vitani. I'm new to being queen. I don't know what I should be doing…"

"And you think any of them do?" Vitani questioned. "Your father was a great, wise king right?"

"Yes…"

"But even _he_ couldn't see the end to my mother's war. Only _you_ did. You found the path that no one else could. You brought peace. You broke the barriers and you made it happen. You are wiser and stronger than you know. We are by far the largest pride. Twelve former Outsiders and twelve lionesses from the Pridelands. Twenty four lionesses depend on _you_ to speak for them and _their_ best interests. These males might act tough and strong but they're clueless and scared just like you are. Remember that."

Kiara smiled at Vitani. "Thank you Vitani, my sister…"

Vitani butted her head with Kiara's. "I swore to you I would be there for you through anything," Vitani stated. "Just tell me what you need and together we will make it happen."

"We will Vitani," Kiara stated. Tears started in her eyes. "We will. I will speak up. I will be heard. I don't know what yet, but I will be the strong Queen that you see in me…"


	9. The Invaders

**The Great Pride Part VIII: The Invaders**

Tishio and her entourage of over a hundred hyenas arrived at the meeting place. They were early by half a day. Plenty of time to secure the area. Hatari was having the time of her life. She was still just a young adult but was eager to show her strength and courage to the clan. Onyo had been left at the den. He wasn't needed at a meeting of leaders.

King Uchoyo approached with his Lion Guard. King Vibanzi led the way with a small group of four members of his own Lion Guard. Just as Tishio had thought: Vibanzi had called her on behalf of Uchoyo. This was going to be _very_ annoying…

"Your majesty, you honor us with your presence," Vibanzi stated, bowing respectfully. Uchoyo did not bow…

"King Vibanzi. How nice to see you," Tishio stated dryly. "It's not so nice to see _you_." Tisho glared at Uchoyo. He glared back at her…

"Thank you for accepting my request for a meeting. As you can see, my good friend, King Uchoyo has also joined us. I wish to bring to discussion a matter which affects us all…"

"Very well. You can skip the formalities. You want to discuss the southern boarders correct?"

"Yes, we do…"

"We'll see…"

"At the time of the last great conflict in the north, known as Sasa's War, the hyena clans took from the prides approximately five miles of boarder lands that we share with the clan. We would like to have those lands returned. There have been no major conflicts between the prides and the clan sense that time. We were hoping that as a show of good will and continued peace that you, Tishio, might consider returning those lands…"

Hatari scoffed. Tishio though did not show any emotion. She looked clearly into Vibanzi's eyes. His words were genuine. He had nothing to _give_ in return of the lands, but the Shujaa pride had not wared with the clan in recent memory and had always respected and treated the clan fairly. The same could not be said for the Risasi, especially under Uchoyo's rule. He had chased clan patrols, gotten into minor scuffles. Tried retaking the border lands without any warnings or negotiations. Only after his attempts had _failed_ had he reached out to talk to Tishio and she had grown sick of him talking down to her.

"I don't see much value in those lands," Tishio stated. "I will grant your request. The borders for the Shujaa territory will be moved back to their original location prior to Sasa's War. If the _other_ prides wish to negotiate for their lands, they must meet with me in person…"

"But I am here!" Uchoyo protested.

"Uchoyo! Hush!" Vibanzi stated, trying to calm his friend.

"Let him speak his mind Vibanzi," Tishio growled. "As he said he is _here_ after all…"

"I wish to request that the Risasi border lands be restored to their original location as well!" Uchoyo yelled.

"And _why_ should I grant _your_ request?" Tishio snarled.

"Because you have treated me unfairly! I have requested to see you five times and you've refused! I don't want conflict with the hyenas. I just want my kingdom restored!"

"Oh really?" Tishio stated. "Attacking my patrols? Invading the borders? With no warning or attempts at negotiations?! You're only here _talking_ because you've failed everything else you've tried!"

"See what I mean Vibanzi? This bitch is unreasonable to work with!"

"So now we've resorted to name calling have we? Fine! If you want to act like a cub then you should talk to a cub. Hatari! Negotiate with this… _King_…."

Hatari was stunned as was everyone else.

"Tishio, we don't mean to disrespect you," Vibanzi stated trying to remain calm. "_Do_ we Uchoyo?!"

"Silence!" Hatari demanded. "Let the Risasi speak for himself…"

"I will not negotiate with a stupid cub!" Uchoyo roared.

"That _cub_ is going to be the future matriarch!" Vibanzi yelled. "Show some respect…"

"Like the respect they've shown me?!"

"Keep talking you're not going to get anything," Hatari taunted.

"This is absurd!"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you," Hatari stated. "You will now be silent in my presence! You will _not_ have your lands resorted…"

Uchoyo roared in protest. His Lion Guard growled and the clan growled back at them.

"Please! Everyone remain calm!" Vibanzi stated firmly. Vibanzi stepped forward lowering his head respectfully. "Your majesty, Princess Hatari, if you would…"

The clan guards growled and halted Vibanzi's advance. His small Lion Guard growled back.

"Allow him to approach," Hatari stated. "But his Lion Guards stay back…"

The clan turned hesitantly to Tishio, not sure if they should comply with Hatari's demand.

"She is in charge of the negotiations," Tishio stated firmly. "Comply with her every word…"

The clan allowed Vibanzi to approach. He bowed before Hatari and her mother.

"On King Uchoyo's behalf would you allow me to continue negotiations?" Vibanzi asked Hatari.

Hatari smiled looking down at the bowing lion. This was the power and influence she had dreamed of her entire life. She couldn't wait to taste some more of it…

"Very well," she stated. "But only if Uchoyo _agrees_ to my terms…"

"Of course your majesty," Vibanzi stated.

"King Uchoyo failed to properly great us. In hyena society males _always_ bow their heads to females. None the less to the highest ranking females: the matriarch and her heir. I demand you correct this. Show your _submission_. Bow to us…"

"I will not _bow_ to you!" Uchoyo stated angrily. "You haven't show that much respect towards us! You _failed_ to bow to me! I am a King!"

"That does not matter," Hatari stated. "Females, even the lowest ranking females, _never_ bow to a _male_. You were acknowledged. That is the respectful greeting for a female towards a male…"

"I am not a cowering male hyena!"

"And I am not a cowering lioness!" Hatari yelled. "Seize Vibanzi!"

The hyenas descended on Vibanzi nipping at him. Vibanzi immediately flipped over onto his back. He knew what this was in hyena society: hazing. By completely submitting, lying on one's back, the hyenas should not hurt him. The Lion Guards roared in protest, but seeing Vibanzi not being harmed they held back.

Hatari slowly walked over to Vibanzi. "See, now this one knows how to _submit_," she said eying Uchoyo.

"Lions don't roll on their backs and give up!" Uchoyo roared. "We fight to the death!"

"Uchoyo! Do what she wants," Vibanzi pleaded. "It doesn't mean anything…"

"Oh yes it does! I will not _submit_ to the hyenas! They wrongfully hold our lands! Lands that _I_ should rightfully be king of! _We_ should rule over them! Not appease their frivolous demands!"

"Then it's a fight to the death that you want?" Hatari taunted. "Then so be it!"

Hatari bent down and snapped her bone crushing jaws down on Vibanzi's throat killing him instantly. The Lion Guard roared and charged at the hyenas. The hyenas quickly mobbed the lions driving them back.

"Hatari!" Tishio yelled in shock and horror. "What have you done?!"

Confusion and fear suddenly replaced the confidence and arrogance on the young hyena's face.

"Drive them back!" Tishio yelled taking command of the situation that had descended into chaos. "But do not chase them! Let's move! Send word to the packs and clans! We need reinforcements!"

Tishio then turned to her daughter and bit her on the face. Hatari cried and fell on her back submissively.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Tishio demanded. "You stupid cub! You just started a war!"

"I just wanted respect…"

"You are not _entitled_ to that kind of respect! Respect is _earned_ not given! Lions are ruled by LIONS! They don't bow to a lioness unless she's the Queen! You hear me?! They could fucking KILL us for this…"

Hatari cried but it was fake crying. Her mother didn't have time to make her daughter _really_ cry.

"Get up! We're going home!"

…

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Vibanzi's Lion Guard Leader demanded of Uchoyo as they raced back to the Risasi den.

"War! WAR!" Uchoyo's Fastest called out as they arrived.

"Call back the patrols!" Uchoyo demanded. "Get the hunting party back here! Tishio's cub just killed Vibanzi! Send word to the Shujaa! We're going to need their reinforcements!"

….

After days of walking into the endless nothingness the West Watch had finally reached the shore of the Great Salt Sea.

"Due east of here is Dead Tree Beach," Joto stated. "I know normally we would spread out and survey the area, but I want us to stay together for this one. If the Invaders have returned, being separated will only help them, not us…"

The lions agreed and started walking slowly towards the east in the grasses on the bluffs of the beach. As they got closer, there pace got slower, stalking, silently forward. Nje soon saw why the beach had gotten its name. There were massive trees scattered all across the beach, but they didn't _look_ like trees. It also didn't make any sense as to why there would be so many dead trees in one place. Especially here where there weren't any trees that size for miles north of The Wall…

Suddenly they heard something and saw movement. The West Watch stopped dead in its tracks. No one moved or made a sound. More noises continued and the smell of a fire now burned…

Joto motioned with his eyes and head to the leader of the Keenest of Sight. He crawled forward and slowly raised his head to see better…

A boom rang out and an explosion occurred just in front of the Wall Watchers.

"Move!" Joto commanded. He lead the Guard behind a bluff in the beach just as another boom and explosion occurred, this one striking several of the Guard members wounding them badly.

"Paka!" Joto yelled the name of the Keenest of Sight Leader. "What the fuck are those things?!"

"I'm not entirely sure," Paka panted. "But they looked like humans…"

"Humans?! What fucking humans have explosions like this?!"

"They don't look like normal humans! They don't have a dark coat. Instead they have like a false coat… And their faces are pale…"

"You're not making any sense!" Joto yelled as another explosion landed near them. "Humans hunt with spear and bows! Yes, they can be dangerous but this is a whole other level!"

"Joto! We have to retreat! We can't stand against this!" Kifo screamed.

"We need to know for sure what these things are!" Joto yelled. "If the Invaders of Great King Simba's time have truly returned than we need to know for sure! We _must_ account for the source of the explosions to know what we are dealing with! Look for the mythical weapon described in the accounts of the Invaders War. Look for the cannons!"

A shiver ran down Nje's spine. Everyone in the north had hear the stories of cannons. There were several abandoned ones scattered throughout the north. As cubs he and Omba had dared each other to get close enough to touch one. They had round legs made of trees and a solid core made of the coldest, most unnatural stone. They could explode, killing everything in its path. Was this what was pinning them down? Had the cannons truly returned?

Suddenly everything was quite; too quite. Then the roar of running hooves. A stampede was coming! Paka peered up from the bluff…

"Zebra! Incoming! Humans are on top of them!" he screamed.

"What?!" Joto yelled.

The lions bolted from their hiding place just as it was overtaken. These zebra were unlike any Nje had ever seen. They too had a 'false coat' but even what was not covered was not the right colors for a zebra. They were _much_ larger than zebra, maybe twice the size. And the _things_ on their backs… Nje had never seen humans before but he had _never_ expected them to look like this… _Riding_ on the backs of zebras; _controlling_ them, emboldening these prey animals to become hunters…

Fleeing from the stampede had forced the West Watch to scatter. Nje, Kifo, and several others had run off to one side.

"We need to get out of here!" Kifo yelled to the group.

"No!" Nje objected. "We need to see the cannons! We need to know what we are dealing with like Joto said!"

Nje took off, crawling towards the source of the explosions.

"Stupid cub!" Kifo yelled. "Get back here!"

Another unsettling sound was emerging from the human's den. They sounded vaguely like wild dogs, but their voices were much deeper, much louder, they had to be much bigger…

Nje saw the massive creatures blot past him and run for the Wall Watchers. They were much larger than wild dogs, about the size of a hyena. They ran as a pack making deep howling sounds. They attacked Kifo and his small group. As they fought them off Nje pressed forward. Suddenly he came across a small group of humans, five of them. They were frantically moving around a huge contraption. Then they suddenly all pulled to the back of it so Nje could clearly see it: it was a cannon.

The cannon exploded with deafening force. Then the humans starting frantically running around it again. Something in Nje told him to count: one crocodile, two crocodiles, three crocodiles….

The humans pulled back and the cannon shot again. Twenty seven crocodiles. That's how long it took to cause the cannon to explode again. Nje bolted out from the grasses and charged at the cannon and its crew. They were shocked and ran back from him but one human raised a stick at him with a pointed shinny end on it. Nje moved quickly out of the way. The stick exploded but had missed him. Another mythical weapon from the Invader's War: a gun. Less forceful perhaps but equally deadly. The mounted humans had turned back and were heading towards Nje and the cannon. The humans held giant shinning fangs in their hands as they galloped towards him. Nje charged into the herd targeting one of the oversized zebras. His teeth and claws did nothing to the beast as he tried to attack it.

"Nje!" Kifo yelled. "Come on! We need to flee!"

Nje gave up and ran to Kifo. He had gathered the majority of the remaining West Watch. But he did not see Joto.

"Where's Joto?!" Nje yelled.

Suddenly Nje heard a roar and looked over to see that Joto had been surrounded. The dogs and humans had descended on him. He was alone to fight the impossible foes.

"We must help him!" Nje screamed.

"We can't!" Kifo stated. "There's only six of us left! We must warn Midlands Watch! We must alert the prides! We know that they are the Invaders from Great King Simba's time! We must protect the north! We can't do that if we're all dead!"

"We must move soon!" Paka stated. "Before they see us!"

Nje looked at the chaos all around him. He knew Kifo was right. He saw off to the side a cannon being pushed by a group of humans towards the bluffs were they were hiding. One of the round wooden legs though was stuck in the soft sand. They were struggling to free it but it just made the leg sink deeper into the sand until eventually the cannon fell on its side…

"On my count!" Kifo yelled to the West Watch. "One… Two… Three!"

They fled. Scrambling south as fast as they could. Explosions rang out behind them and several more members of the West Watch fell. Nje had never truly had been this terrified of anything in his entire life. What was worse though was that no one was prepared to fight this force. The Wall and the three outposts had long been neglected. When first founded each outpost had had over one hundred lions each. But now the prides were more concerned with territorial disputes, most having dismissed the stories of the Invader's War as a myth to tell cubs as a scary bedtime story. The fact that these, _humans_, had themselves built The Wall. If they had the power to build it to protect themselves from Great King Simba's Lion Guard, they certainly had the power to bring it down and march south on the unsuspecting prides…


	10. Storm Bringer

**The Great Pride Part VIIII: Storm-Bringer**

The southern prides headed west. They had managed to find several small herds to hunt, but nothing substantial. The western lands were not much better like they had hoped. Without proper land stewardship like the Circle prides gave their lands, they were dry and barren even though it was only the beginning of the dry season. After several days of heading west the prides were starting to realize that this was not a viable option. They began to discuss their options once again:

"Should we keep heading west?" Ni asked. "The lands are not improving. There's hardly anything here…"

"Then were should we go?!" Afya said frustrated. "If we keep heading west we're going to run into non-Circle prides and we'll have to fight them!"

"South isn't much better," Chumvi stated. "All the lands are taken. We _might_ be able to occupy a single pride's lands as a group even though we are quite large for a single pride. But there is no 'open land' just waiting for use to claim it…"

"There has to be somewhere…" Macho said sadly. "We can't give up…"

Kiara had been thinking. She remembered the story that Vitani's father, Moja, had told them when he had visited the pride. The story of The Great Pride in the north. She was the heir of those lands…

"There is land," Kiara stated. Everyone turned to her.

"Where?" Afya asked flippantly.

"In the north there is land, vast lands. The Great Pridelands. A massive pride, the largest the world has ever seen controlled that land, but it's now controlled by hyenas…"

"How far north is this?" Chumvi asked.

"Three weeks walk north at least," Kiara stated.

"Three weeks?" Afya stated. "We'll starve before we'll get there!"

"If the lands are so vast then how would a single clan of hyenas be able to control it?" Ni asked.

"It's not a single clan," Kiara stated. "Eight clans and seven wild dog packs control the Great Pridelands lead by a single matriarch…"

"How would we be able to fight that?" Macho wondered.

"With the largest Lion Guard ever seen…" Kiara stated drifting off in thought.

"That's absurd!" Afya declared. "We don't even have enough lions to form a small Lion Guard none the less the largest Lion Guard ever seen!"

"It doesn't sound like a good idea," Ni admitted. "We'd be outnumbered…"

"But the northern prides have vowed to support the rightful heir to the Great Pride," Kiara stated. "They may help us."

"If they have the numbers then why haven't they driven out the hyenas already?" Chumvi asked.

"Ya and who is this 'rightful heir' anyways?" Afya asked.

"I am," Kiara stated. "I am the great granddaughter of Princess Uru. She was the last heir to the Great Pride…"

"But you would have to prove that," Afya stated. "They aren't just going to take _your_ word for it."

"I can!" Kiara insisted.

"But still why wouldn't the northern prides have taken this land from the hyenas?" Chumvi pressed.

"They…" Kiara struggled to remember what Moja had said. "They can't agree on anything. They have been waring amongst each other sense the Great Pride fell…"

Afya burst into laughter.

"So let me get this straight," Afya started. "You expect us to travel three weeks north, to lands we've never seen, to fight hyenas and wild dogs that must number in the hundreds, all because _you're_ supposedly the heir to some lands that the local prides can't even agree upon to take over?!"

Vitani started to growl.

"It's okay Vitani," Kiara stated, but she soon realized that Vitani wasn't growling at Afya. Four large lions had appeared from the grasses. Their pride of terrified lionesses and cubs stood far back away from them as they approached. These were non-Circle lions…

Kiara and the four lions turned and stood between the large lions and their prides. Vitani was not far behind. She had hear of non-Circle lions. Her mother, Zira was from a non-Circle pride. Males would fight to the death to take over a pride. If successful they would kill all the cubs and rape all the lionesses. Many of Zira's Outsiders had been recruited from non-Circle prides. They were lionesses who were sick of being ruled over and dominated by lions. They wanted change and Zira offered it with a pride of only lionesses and her small cub Kovu who would one day 'rule' but who Zira would still control. Vitani was certain these approaching males saw them as an easy target. This would not end well…

"Don't come any closer!" Ni warned, growling at the approaching lions.

The lion with the darkest mane laughed.

"Silly Circle lions," he taunted. "What exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Their lionesses look pristine," another large lion commented. "I wonder if they even hunt?!"

"We'll do a lot more than that if you come any closer!" Kiara yelled, growling as fiercely as she could.

"Ha!" the dark maned lion laughed. "This young golden lionesses thinks we're giving her a _choice_. Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?"

"I am Queen Kiara. Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Mohatu the Great Star in the sky. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride!" Kiara yelled.

Vitani readied herself to attack…

The large lions roared in laughter.

"And what is your lineage going to do to save you sweetie?" the dark maned lion taunted as the large lions descended on them…

Kiara let out the most fearsome roar she had ever made. Even the large lions paused for a moment. Then four bolts of lightning came down from the sky. Each struck one of the four large lions dead instantly. The prides behind Kiara fell back in panic. The corpses of the lions burned before her. And in the flames she saw the past: Great King Simba roared bringing down lightning, walking through the flames, charging at unrecognizable Invaders, driving them back, and then jumping off a cliff…

Kiara boldly walked forward into the flames to claim her destiny. She walked over the burning bodies untouched by the flames. She walked towards the non-Circle pride who was now cowering, frozen in fear. The southern prides ran around the flames to see what had become of Kiara.

"I am Queen Kiara," she stated addressing the non-Circle pride. "Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Mohatu the Great Star in the sky. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride in the north. Storm-Bringer."

"We beg mercy from you Great Queen," an old, worn lioness pleaded. "We will serve you and never question you…"

"No," Kiara said calmly.

The non-Circle pride looked up at her with even greater fear.

"I believe in the Circle of Life. All are equal under the Circle. You are free. You may choose your own path and live your own life. It is _I_ who ask _you_: will you follow me to reclaim my rightful lands in the north?"

The non-Circle lions looked up at Kiara in shock. None of them had ever had a choice in their entire lives. Much like Vitani, they had only known cruelty and hardship. The old worn lioness stood and bowed to Kiara.

"I will follow you," she said.

"Yes," another lioness came forward and also bowed. Then another and another. The entire pride came forth. But it wasn't just the non-Circle pride. The other southern prides had come around the fire and now they too bowed and pledged to follow Kiara. All of the Kings: Ni, Chumvi, Macho, and Afya all pledged and bowed to their new Queen. Vitani bowed and smiled at Kiara. This was the lioness she knew. The lioness that had saved her life. The lioness that would lead them all into greatness and vanquish the evil that stood in her way. This was Kiara: the Queen…


	11. War on the Horizon

**The Great Pride Part X: War on the Horizon**

"You need to fix this!" Uchoyo yelled. Moja had just arrived at the Risasi den after hearing about the killing of Vibanzi.

"_I_ need to fix this?!" Moja yelled angrily. "Uchoyo _you_ were the one who pulled this stunt! _You_ wanted to irritate the hyenas. _You_ dragged Vibanzi into this! _You're_ the only one who can fix this!"

"Then what good are _you_?!" Uchoyo screamed in frustration. "_You're_ The Master of Whispers! You should have seen this coming!"

"How was I supposed to know you would be so _stupid_ in front of Tishio?! How was I supposed to know that Hatari was going to _kill_ Vibanzi?! Tishio didn't want this! That's why she's ignored you! Granted her daughter made a mistake. If you could just be _reasonable_ now…"

"_Reasonable_?!" Uchoyo roared. "Reasonable?! There is no reasoning with those hyena heathens!"

"What have you told the Shujaa?"

"The truth! That Tishio's cub blatantly killed Vibanzi when he had submitted to her and was completely defenseless!"

"Did you tell them that _you_ provoked her?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Uchoyo insisted. "You have to help fix this…"

"I can't fix stupid," Moja stated. "I relax for one moment, _one_ moment around here and everyone tries to kill each other!"

"You need to rally the Haraka, the Nguvu, and the Kuona to help us!" Uchoyo stated. "Together we can push back the oppressive hyenas!"

"And why the hell would I do that?" Moja growled. "They should not pay for your mistakes! The Shujaa shouldn't pay for your mistakes! I've sent word to them twice and haven't heard back. You say they are coming. If they are then Tishio's going to know and is preparing for war!"

"It's a wonder we tell you _anything_!" Uchoyo yelled. "If you won't help us then get the heck out of here you stupid, worthless, rouge!"

Moja shook his head. Uchoyo was just as stubborn and reckless as he'd always been. Moja prided himself on sharing information with the prides, information that helped _avoid_ conflicts and keep the peace. However he could never account for Uchoyo's recklessness. This time he'd gone too far, had gotten Vibanzi involved and killed. However the more worrying thing now was Hatari. She was the future matriarch. Moja had not been able to get a good feel for her but this was very disturbing. He was sure Tishio was also very disturbed by this. She was even _more_ reckless and stupid than Uchoyo! If this was a taste of what was to come under her leadership the prides and the clan had great reason to worry. Major wars between the prides and the clan had not happened in several generations. But if this was what Hatari was going to be like, then the tentative peace that had been in place would soon be shattered and long forgotten.

Moja left the Risasi Pridelands and headed east. The Haraka and the Nguvu needed to stay out of this if they wanted to survive. He had heard grave news from the south. The pride where his son Kovu and his daughter Vitani lived had been engulfed in ash and fire following the eruption of a volcano. Moja wanted nothing more than to head south and find out what had become of his eldest cubs. But if he left the north now he was afraid there would be nothing left to return to. They were so far away. There was little he could do for them anyway. Kiara, his son's mate, was the legitimate heir to the Great Pride. He had secretly hoped that she might be interested in trying to reclaim the Great Pridelands but she, much like her established father, was not interested in leaving the only home she had ever known. Perhaps restoring the Great Pride would finally bring peace as it had under Great King Simba. But now she was most likely dead along with it the dream of the Great Pride…

….

Omba, the new king of the Shujaa pride arrived at the Kuona pride's main den. Queen Nia looked down from her privet quarters. She had heard what had happened to Vibanzi. She also knew that Uchoyo had not told her the whole truth. Now the _entire_ Shujaa pride was at her den. She knew what they would ask of her. They already knew her answer. But still this formality was necessary. Kaka and Binti looked down at the massive gathering from Nia's privet quarters. She instructed them to stay there as she descended to greet the new king.

"King Omba," Nia stated as she walked towards them. "Queen Mother, Vito."

"Queen Nia," Omba replied. "The Shujaa pride marches to war with the clan on behalf of the unjust death of my father: King Vibanzi. We ask you to join us in seeking justice…"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Nia stated. "Going to war with the clan will not solve anything. It will just get you all killed. Have you gotten word from Moja?"

"Yes," Vito stated coldly. "What he has said still does not change what has happened…"

"No, but Moja has _never_ lied to us. He has no reason to lie now. I agree that Vibanzi's death was unjust. But going to war for it is not the answer. Ask Tishio for justice. _Reason_ with her. She knows her daughter was in the wrong. She will make this right…"

"The hyenas have taken from us our king," Omba stated. "This is not some trivial dispute. This is not over lands or rights to the Great Pride. Would you expect any less from your son if you had been killed?"

"I would expect him to do what was best for our _pride_," Nia stated firmly. "Mwana knows just as I that this will not help our pride. This will not help yours either. This is a mistake…"

"Very well then," Omba stated. "We wish to cross your lands to join the Risasi…"

"You may cross our lands, but nothing more. I will remain completely neutral in this _war_…"

Omba gathered the Lion Guard and prepared to leave. Vito quietly approached Nia.

"Our lands are now empty," Vito stated. "We are bringing all our forces, the lionesses, the cubs, everything to fight the clan. I ask you as an old friend Nia, please look after our lands. I know you don't have the resources. I know you can't do it because it shows favoritism. But if the hyenas see that it's empty they will claim it. Do you really want the clan to both the south _and_ the west of the Kuona pride?"

Nia thought for a moment. Of course she didn't want this. This would be devastating. If in the future there was a strife with the hyenas their lands would easily be overrun without the ability to defend them from two fronts. She looked at Vito, her old friend. How sorry she felt for her to be in this situation.

"I will claim stewardship over your lands," Nia said softly so no one else would hear. "You will have them back when you return…"

"Thank you Nia," Vito said nearly in tears. "We will repay you. I promise…"

Vito then turned and left with her son and the rest of the pride. Nia told her Lion Guard to start patrolling the Shujaa lands at once. She called an eagle to her side.

"Send word to Tishio," she told the eagle. "Tell her I wish to enter a peace treaty with the clan. The Kuona wish to remain neutral in the coming war. But we wish to take stewardship over the Shujaa's lands in their absence. Tell her to meet with me in three days at our southern border."

The eagle took to the skies. Nia was sticking her neck out. But if she didn't do this now her son's neck would be on the line next. She hoped that Tishio could still be reasoned with. They had not had any recent indiscretions lately. And those that had transpired had been very minor and were trivial at best. Nia feared the coming days and the war that would transpire. She hoped the hyenas would just be content at driving the prides back and not pursuing them on their lands. This would force the prides to admit that they were causing the conflict and that this would not end unless they chose to end it. But reason and logic seemed lost and the coming war would see its first victims soon. She only hoped that her gamble would save her pride…

….

Tishio stared at her daughter Hatari as she pranced around the Great Pride den. When Tishio had gotten home with Hatari she had ruthlessly humiliated her for hours in front of the entire clan. The clan had watched in fear winning and crying hoping that Tishio's anger wouldn't suddenly turn on them. Hatari had cried and begged for forgiveness. She had laid on her back submissively as her mother had yelled at her and bit her in front of the clan. She had said she was sorry and that it would never happen again. But it was just a few days later now. Hatari had told one of the hyena guards to fetch for her the mane of Vibanzi. He had compiled and had returned with the skinned mane of the late king. Hatari now pranced around the Great Pride den with the mane draped around her neck before her friends. All that Tishio had taught her, all that she had stressed to her daughter over the years, to see her like this: indifferent, joyful at her heinous actions. A mother's love trumped all, but even this was utterly shocking.

Onyo sat next to his mother. Her blank stare at his younger sister gave him concern, but it was not without warrant. Hatari was dangerous. And everyone in the clan now knew it. Complying with her was all they had the authority to do.

"Have you ever been so completely socked in your entire life?" Tishio asked her son.

"No," Onyo replied. "I had no idea she was capable of this…"

"Nor did I," Tishio stated.

"Are you going to punish her again?"

"Does it look like punishment worked?" Tishio said angrily. "She acts like it _never_ even happened! She is the second highest ranking female in the whole clan! Second only to me. If my punishment of her is not enough for her to realize her mistake then nothing will…"

Onyo sighed sadly. "Maybe your brother could knock some sense into her…."

"No," Tishio shock her head. "That will only cause Hatari to resent him. So far the Risasi haven't attacked. They are most likely waiting for the Shujaa to arrive to reinforce their efforts…"

Tishio had placed large forces at the Risasi border. She had pulled back her forces to the old boundary, vaguely hoping this might appease Uchoyo. But if they came on their lands the she would have no choice but to attack. She hopped that this would not be the thing to unite the prides against the clan. She had sent her brother to gather intelligence and send her word if he thought this was happening. An eagle circled overhead. Tishio motioned for it to land. The Kuona messenger stated its message to her. Tishio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell Nia," Tishio replied to the eagle. "I will meet her in three days to discuss terms of the peace treaty. Tell her there will be conditions to her land stewardship over the Shujaa territory. Stress to her that Vibanzi's death was an _accident_. Hatari has been adequately punished for her impropriety."

The eagle nodded and took to the skies. Tishio needed allies. The Kuona would do well to keep on her good side. They had remained neutral in almost all the wars except the ones directly involving them. Nia was not Tishio's favorite lioness. There had been tensions in the past between them. But that had been so long ago and the present was changing so fast. The last thing Tishio wanted was to give her a reason to join the war…

…..

The West Watch Lion Guard had run for nearly three days strait. No food, little water. There were only three remaining members of their Guard: Kifo, Paka, and Nje. Kifo was leading them to Midlands Watch. The Wall was now within sight. The Guard continued its pace and trotted on.

"Kifo? Is that you?" a lion on top of The Wall called out.

"Yes!" Kifo replied hoarsely. "We need to be let through!"

The lion yelled at some of the other Wall Watchers and they climbed down from The Wall. Nje could see that the tunnel under The Wall was blocked on the other side by large rocks. The three waited at the tunnel as it was cleared from the other side. Then they hastily crawled under it.

"Kifo!" the Midlands Watch Leader said as he approached. "What's the meaning of this? Where is the rest of the West Watch Guard?"

"Uume," Kifo said as he panted. "We need to send out the crows. All of them. At Dead Tree Beach the Invaders have returned. We saw them clear as day…"

"What exactly did you see?" Uume asked.

"Humans," Paka replied. "Humans with false skin. Humans riding zebras that were the wrong color and also wearing false skin…"

"Cannons," Nje added. "Cannons and guns. The mythical weapons of Great King Simba's war…."

Terror spread across Uume's face. "Are you _sure_?"

"West Watch is gone," Kifo stated plainly. "This is all that's left: Paka the Keenest of Sight, Nje the Bravest, and I…"

Nje was shocked. Kifo had just unceremoniously promoted him to the division of The Bravest. But there was no time for formalities now.

"I saw at least ten cannons," Paka stated. "Maybe one hundred humans. Twenty zebra things. Another twenty hounds…"

Uume's face hardened. "Send out the crows!" he yelled. "Get all the patrols back here! Get East Watch here! Warn the prides! Tell the clan we need their reinforcements now! The north remembers! We must stand together or we will all fall! Hell is coming!"


	12. The Lion Guard

**The Great Pride Part XI: The Lion Guard**

Kiara had unanimously been appointed Queen of the now merged prides. She now had to name her Lion Guard. The four lions of the southern prides were all capable but naming one the leader above the others would show favoritism. She needed someone she could trust. She needed someone who would follow her to the ends of the earth. She needed someone who knew how to fight…

"Vitani!" Kiara called. Vitani ran over to her queen's side.

"Yes, your majesty?" Vitani asked.

"Vitani. Will you lead my Lion Guard?"

"Are you sure Kiara?" Vitani asked. "_Lions_ usually make up the Lion Guard…"

"Yes Vitani, but you are the most loyal to me," Kiara stated. "You've been trained to fight your entire life. You know better than anyone what we are about to face. I need you by my side Vitani. Helping me lead. Will you lead my Lion Guard into battle and fight for me?"

"Yes, of course your majesty." Vitani knelt before her queen. She was shocked by this. Lionesses were _never_ in a Lion Guard. None the less the leader of a Lion Guard. But she knew that despite this she would do as Kiara needed her to do. Vitani tapped into her training. Her mother's ruthless training to fight.

"As the Leader of the Lion Guard you will choose your generals," Kiara stated.

There was not much to choose from. Just the four lions. The non-Circle pride didn't have any adult lions left. Vitani walked over to them and started to direct them.

"Alright," she said talking to the lions. "All of you are going to do some basic drills to see where you best belong. The first is a race. Next is a vision test. The next is a westering match. And finally the last is a surprise…"

The four lions agreed. The all lined up to race. Afya won the first race. Vitani made them run several more races to make sure that Afya was constantly the fastest. He was. Next Vitani drew shapes on an old log. She made the lions then walk far away from the log and had them stop when they could see all the shapes clearly. Macho, the youngest, was the farthest away. Next was the wrestling match. The two older lions: Ni and Chumvi dominated the two younger lions easily. Ni won more consistently than Chumvi. And now for the surprise…

"What are you going to have us do?" Afya asked.

"You're not going to do anything," Vitani stated. "You're all just going to stand there with your eyes closed after dark…"

"Sounds simple enough…"

"We'll see," Vitani stated.

Night fell. Vitani took the lions away from the rest of the pride. She had them close their eyes and they stood a good distance away from each other.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Vitani directed. "If you open your eyes or move, you lose…"

The lions looked at each other, they then complied with Vitani's orders.

"Now stay here," she said walking off into the night.

After a few silent moments Afya grew restless.

"This isn't so bad!" he declared. "I thought this would be hard!"

Suddenly he heard a low rumbling sound.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing," Chumvi stated. He heard the rumbling coming towards him.

The rumble noise passed all the lions. None of them could figure out what it was. Then Macho felt something cold slide across his paws. He screamed and jumped startled backwards. The cold then crossed Ni's paws. It felt like a snake. He remained calm and didn't move, knowing the snake wouldn't bite if it wasn't threatened. Chumvi responded the same way as it crossed his paws. But when the cold crossed Afya's paws he lifted up his paw and stepped on it. He was then bit on the leg. He screamed bloody murder and ran off. Ni and Chumvi could hardly contain themselves from laughing. Then a rush of wind as something ran past them. It returned then ran in front of them. They were unmoved. Then an eerie hissing sound came closer, getting louder and louder. It was coming from in front of them but suddenly something bit down hard on Ni's tail! He spun around roaring. The hissing then came to Chumvi. Then his tail was bit. He kicked back using his hind leg to dislodge the teeth. But he still stood calmly with his eyes closed.

"Alright Chumvi, you won," Vitani stated.

Chumvi opened his eyes in front of him was Nala. Behind him was Vitani who he had obviously just kicked. Next to Nala was a dead snake. Ni, Macho, and Afya all stood off to the side, a bit embarrassed that two lionesses had just scared the crap out of them. Chumvi laughed.

"I grew up with hyenas," Chumvi stated. "It's going to take more than a couple of lionesses to scare me…"

Nala laughed. Vitani smiled and shook her head at the others.

"Lame scaredy-cats," Vitani stated. "Alright based on your results I name Ni the Strongest. Chumvi the Bravest. Macho the Keenest of Sight. And Afya the Fastest."

"Don't worry Ni," Nala said sweetly. "You're still very brave…"

Ni sighed.

"That means you're the scared!" Afya teased Macho. "You failed first!"

"Yes but it is one thing to be started," Vitani stated. "Another to be _actually_ scared…"

"Ha!" Macho laughed. "You're no braver than I am Afya…"

"Bravery doesn't come from just standing up to your fears or the unknown," Vitani stated. "It comes from determination that nothing will stop you. Never focus on what you don't know or what you're afraid of. Always focus on your goal. That will drive you forward. Everything else will just pull you back…"

Macho was impressed by Vitani. She was so knowledgeable, so wise. She was only a bit older than him but still he felt this force, this energy that surrounded her. Determination and strength despite everything. She could do anything, Macho thought. He looked at Vitani in a new light as the group walked back to the rest of the pride. She was not the most physically attractive lioness for sure. But Macho felt drawn to her. He could hardly explain his sudden feelings for her. Respect, admiration, attraction… The desire to be near her and support her… Was this what love was? When he had been betrothed to Kiara he had always thought that he would grow to love her once he moved to Pride Rock and got to know her. But after her engagement and marriage to Kovu he just assumed he would find someone else and that they would mutually agree to be married and eventually develop feelings of love towards one another. He never thought love could be sudden and come without warning. But now he was questioning this once sound logic he had…

"How did everyone do?" Kiara asked.

"Quite well, considering," Vitani stated. "Your mother is great with spooky noises…"

"When you've seen as much as I have you learn a thing or two!" Nala said happily. Ni groaned. "Oh come now! I still think you're very brave!" she protested as Ni wandered off.

"So what was everyone named?" Kiara asked.

"Just as I had anticipated," Vitani stated. "Ni the Strongest. Chumvi the Bravest. Macho the Keenest of Sight. And Afya the Fastest."

"Well that worked out well," Kiara said. "I was worried no one would excel at one thing or another…"

"Well there can always be improvement," Vitani stated eying Macho and Afya.

"I promise I will improve as quickly as possible!" Macho blurted. Afya laughed hysterically.

"Alright then," Vitani stated. "Take first watch with me over the pride. I'll tell you what you can work on…"

"Great!"

Afya rolled his eyes.

"Good night your majesty," Afya said to Kiara, bowing to her. He then winked at her.

"Is there something in your eye?" Kiara questioned.

"Oh what? No…"

"Good," Kiara said blatantly. "Then maybe you should work on blinking…"'

It was now Macho's turn to laugh hysterically. Afya walked off with his head down to find a sleeping spot. Vitani and Macho started walking around the perimeter of the pride.

"You selected a good leader," Chumvi stated to Kiara. "Vitani has no fear. She's very determined to perfect everything. Great attention to detail. Exactly what you need in a leader…"

"Thank you Chumvi," Kiara stated. "I trust her with my life…"

"Now we all do," Chumvi stated. "Good night my Queen."

Chumvi then went over to join his sister Kula. Suddenly Kiara felt very alone. She had not thought of it much, being so focused on just trying to get through each day. Her mother teased and playfully pestered Ni. She smiled happily. Ni reminded Kiara so much of her father, it was no wonder that Nala had taken an interest in him. Maybe she shouldn't have shot down Afya so quickly. But he was such a jerk that she just couldn't stand it. She longed for her dark coated mate. His soft mane, his glowing green eyes. Kiara went over and joined Zuri and Tiifu for the night. There were enough problems in the world. Finding a mate was the least important right now…

….

With the new day came the next problem. Now that her Lion Guard had been named, it was time to find more recruits. Not an easy task. She vented her frustrations to her pride.

"The problem is we need more _lions_," Kiara stated. "Lots more! Even just finding a few rouges to join us won't do. If we're going up against hundreds of hyenas and wild dogs then we need at least a hundred _male_ lions…."

"How the heck are we going to find that?" Zuri asked.

"We just need to ask the other prides," Nala stated. "There have to be prides between here and the far north. We'll find them along the way, ask them to join us…"

"If you're looking for males then I know where you'll find them," the old lioness from the non-Circle pride stated.

"Where?" Afya asked arrogantly.

"At the crater," she stated. "Every few years or so a truce among the Mgeni occurs. We all gather at the crater made from a falling star to swap daughters and eye the competition…"

"What is your name?" Kiara asked.

"Angalia," she stated. "The strongest males get the first choice. That is the way of the non-Circle prides, the Mgeni…"

"Would the Mgeni follow and outsider?" Kiara asked.

"If they could prove themselves, then sure," Angalia stated. "No lioness has ever been able to claim the title of The Strongest of the Mgeni. But if she did, I'm sure she could have whoever she wanted…"

"Where is this crater?"

"It's a week's walk west of here…"

"I don't know," Kula said hesitantly. "That would take us _very_ far into the non-Circle pride's territories. We wouldn't be able to easily retreat. And how would we feed this huge pride in the meantime?"

"Then we would just be constantly hunting," Vitani stated. "If we all broke off into small groups then we could easily hunt anything we came across. Send runners to get the others. We wouldn't be too far away from each other but just enough to not startle every herd we come across…"

"That's not a bad idea," Kiara stated. "How long do the prides meet for?"

"A few weeks, then they get sick of each other," Angalia stated. "Young rouges also come to longingly look at the lionesses…"

"And how many are there?"

"Well each pride usually has two to four males," Angalia said. "There are about thirty or so prides. So that would be close to the number you're looking for…"

Kiara smiled at the old lioness.

"Well then. It looks like we'll be heading west…"


	13. Scramble

**The Great Pride Part XII: Scramble**

The Risasi and the Shujaa had begun their assault on the hyena clan. Tishio had ordered the clans and the packs to just hold them off. They did so with great efficiency. There were some losses on both sides but it was mostly just a stalemate. Tishio didn't want a full on war, so she kept her troops off the Risasi's land. Hopefully this would just discourage the prides after a while. That was her goal: outlast the prides until they gave up.

Meanwhile Tishio, Hatari, and another large force of the clan headed to the Kuona border. She had yelled at Hatari some more and told her she wasn't to make a sound during these talks. Onyo also accompanied them with his patrol group.

Nia and her son Mwana took the entire Lion Guard down to the border. They arrived first. The Keenest of Sight kept them informed as the hyenas approached.

Tishio and Hatari sat opposite of Nia and Mwana. Their guards eyeing each other down as the meeting began.

"Thank you Tishio and Hatari for agreeing to meet with us here today," Nia stated.

Mwana bowed to the hyenas.

"Thank you Queen Nia, Prince Mwana for requesting a meeting," Tishio replied. "Hasty actions can often be avoided if discussions are open…"

"I agree," Nia said. "The Shujaa pride has left their lands in my care. The Kuona are stewards of the lands The Great Pride once held. We have sworn to uphold this stewardship until the rightful heir has been found. We wish to extend this stewardship to the Shujaa Pridelands, until they return…"

"I agree the lands should be looked after," Tishio stated. "However it seems while the Shujaa war with the clan that they have abandoned their lands, making it open for claiming. You wish to return the lands to the Shujaa, if they indeed return. What if they do not? Will you hold the lands indifferently like the Kuona wish to hold The Great Pridelands until the rightful king comes forth?"

Nia's stone cold gaze met with Tishio's.

"We believe we do not have the right to claim the land seeing as the Shujaa pride still exists," Nia stated firmly. "However, in the event the Shujaa pride falls we would be open to discussing new border arrangements with the clan as part of the peace treaty we wish to negotiate today."

Hatari shook her head at the old lioness. Tishio snapped at her daughter and she quickly stopped.

"The need for peace is very important," Tishio stated. "Trust is required for peace. The Kuona pride does not have a Lion Guard large enough to adequately patrol both your lands and the Shujaa's lands. This is my proposal: I will lend you two of my patrols to help you with your stewardship of the Shujaa lands. To show you that I trust my patrols will not be harmed on your lands I will include my son: Onyo's patrol, and my daughter and heir Hatari in overseeing the lands…"

Shock and horror crossed Hatari's face.

"You can't just _give_ me to her with only two small patrols to protect me!" Hatari said very alarmed.

"Shut up!" Tishio commanded of her daughter. "You will one day be the future matriarch. You need to learn to _trust_ your neighbors. Otherwise they will never _trust_ you…"

Nia straitened her posture.

"I accept your offer of help patrolling the Shujaa's Pridelands. As a show of trust to you, I will send my son and heir, Mwana, to lead patrols from the Shujaa's den. He will oversee the lands in the Shujaa's absence," Nia stated. "Now what will happen to the lands after the Shujaa's war with the clan has ended?"

"You suggest returning the lands to the Shujaa," Tishio stated. "I have no problems with this. I do not wish to continue conflict with them any longer than necessary. The real question is what is to become of the lands in the Shujaa's permanent absence…"

"Yes," Nia stated. "As stewards of the lands we would wish to be entitled to it, at least in part…"

"I agree," Tishio stated. "As joint stewards we should each get part of the lands if the Shujaa do not return from their war. This is what I propose: The clan will take possession of the lands south of the river the flows from the jungle. The Kuona can have the lands north of the river. This is a larger piece of land but we would share water rights to the river and the herds that cross it."

Nia thought for a moment. That same river cut through the Kuona's territory not far from the southern border. She had given up part of the river's lands in a deal with Tishio long ago. That was the source of the conflict between them. Giving her back the river was a symbolic gesture that Tishio was forgiving Nia and their past dispute. Even better, by dividing the lands in this way, the Kuona would not have a western border with the hyenas. Just an extended southern border as the river cut diagonally through the Shujaa's territory.

"The Kuona accept this division of the lands," Nia stated. She subtlety nodded her head to Tishio. "The Kuona wish to agree to all the terms of this peace treaty, today, tomorrow and for the rest of our pride's existence. Does the clan agree?"

"The clan agrees," Tishio stated. She noticed the nod that Nia had done and mirrored it back at her. "From this day forth, the clan agrees to this peace treaty with the Kuona. We will send our patrols to the Shujaa lands at once."

Hatari gave a very worried glance at her mother, then left to find her bother as the meeting concluded. Tishio turned around to look at her distant cousin who sat behind her.

"Cheza!" Tishio whispered. "A word with you…"

"Of course Tishio," Cheza stated. "What is it?"

"You are going to accompany my daughter to the Kuona's Pridelands," Tishio stated. "You will watch her diligently. If she does or says _anything_ that is out of line with what I've told her I want you to challenge her."

Cheza was stunned. "Challenge Hatari? The second highest ranking member of the clan? The only reason to do so would be to ultimately challenge you, which I have no intention…"

"I know," Tishio interrupted. "Hatari is still young. You could easily defeat her in a fight. That's why I'm asking you to do it. You are the third highest in rank. I trust your judgement more than that of my daughter's. You'll challenge her. She'll get all upset and run home to me to cry about it as I'm the only one who could reinstate her. That's the goal: to keep her from doing anything stupid. Understand?"

"Okay Tishio," Cheza said hesitantly. "I trust you know what you're doing…"

"I do. I promise no harm will come to you if you do this for me. Now go."

Cheza nodded and headed off to find Hatari.

The Lion Guard escorted the hyena patrols to the Kuona den. Onyo's patrol would go with Mwana and a portion of the Lion Guard. Hatari, Cheza, and the second patrol would remain at the Kuona den, much to Hatari's protest. She could not directly disobey her mother's orders but she definitely could complain about it in her mother's absence. Cheza did her best to calm Hatari.

"It's alright Hatari. No one will harm you here," Cheza reassured her cousin.

"They are _lions_ Cheza!" Hatari rebutted. "They outnumber us here! What's to stop them from killing us?! A few nice words?!"

"Trust Hatari. Trust. Tishio trusts them, we shall trust them. She has never lead us astray…"

"Well I don't think _I_ should be the one directly having to _test_ this trust!"

Hatari sat in a huff outside the Kuona's main den. Mwana was preparing to leave with a quarter of the Lion Guard.

"Alright everyone let's get ready to move out soon!" Mwana commanded.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Kaka called out to his father. "We want to come with you!"

"I'm sorry dears," Nia stated. "You must stay here…"

"Please!" Binti begged.

"Why can't they come Mother?" Mwana asked. "It is safe. We have the Lion Guard with us. Tishio is not going to attack us with her own patrols in harm's way…"

A sinking feeling started in Nia's gut. But she smiled at her son.

"Alright you can go," she said reluctantly. The cubs cheered. "But you have to come and visit me often!"

"We will!" they said in unison.

Mwana gathered his Lion Guard, his hunting party, and Onyo's patrol and headed for the Shujaa's den. Nia went over to Hatari to arrange for her quarters.

"Princess Hatari," Nia said as cheerfully as she could. "Welcome to the Kuona's den! I don't believe we have met…"

"Cheza, your majesty," Cheza said introducing herself. "I am Tishio's third cousin. Third in rank of the clan."

"It is an honor to meet you Cheza," Nia stated. "We have several small caves in the area that are not regularly used that you and your patrol may use during your stay here. This clearing outside the main den is used for announcements and organizing daily activates. My privet quarters are above the main den, I please ask you not to disturb me there. Are there any questions you have? If not I can have my Lion Guard Leader show you the lands you will be patrolling…"

Hatari rolled her eyes. "I don't have any questions," she said flippantly. "Might as well get this over with…"

"Good," Nia said forcing a smile. She directed her Lion Guard Leader to show the hyenas around the Kuona's borders.

Dealing with Hatari was going to be a nightmare. Perhaps it was best that her grand cubs were not here. Cheza however seemed very calm and sweet. It was such a shame that she was not the heir…

A crow circled and called out from overhead. Nia signaled for it to land.

"Word from Midlands Watch!" the crow stated. "All available resources are requested for The Wall at once! The Invaders from Great King Simba's time have been confirmed to have appeared on the shores of The Great Salt Sea. What shall you reply?"

Nia's heart sank. Not this. Not now. She had no resources to spare. They were already thin now patrolling Shujaa's lands. _The Wall doesn't know_, she thought.

"No resources can be spared at this time," Nia stated. "Tell Uume at Midlands Watch that the Shujaa and the Risasi are at war with the clan. Caused by King Vibanzi's death. I will send what I can after the conflict is over…"

The crow nodded and took off.

…

Tishio and her entourage were still several days walk from The Great Pride den when a crow started circling overhead.

"Halt!" Tishio commanded. "Let him land!"

The crow came down.

"Word from Midlands Watch! All available resources are requested for The Wall at once! The Invaders from Great King Simba's time have been confirmed to have appeared on the shores of The Great Salt Sea. What shall you reply?" the crow stated.

Tishio stared at the crow. Her mother had warned her of this. She had told Tishio to always be prepared. That the threat from north of The Wall was greater than any conflict that the clan would ever face from the lion prides. Fisi had stressed to her daughter this over and over.

"One day word from The Wall will come," Fisi had told Tishio. "And it won't matter what wars you are fighting. What prides are trying to invade. What simple, insignificant things are making your life hard. The Invaders will destroy _everything_. Unless you send _everything_ you have to stop them…"

"What shall you reply?" the crow asked again.

"No response," Tishio said drily. The crow took off.

Fisi was long gone. Tishio now ruled. She was not going to compromise the clan for her mother's superstitions…

…

"Resources?!" Uchoyo yelled at the crow. "They want us to send resources to The Wall?! This is ridiculous!"

"Uchoyo!" Omba stated. "The threat from north of The Wall is real! We must send aid!"

"Aid! Those stupid Wall Watchers never help us…"

"They are sworn to guard The Wall and never abandon it! They can't help us. It goes against their oaths…"

"Well we're in the middle of a war here! We can't just send them stuff. Tell them to come help us defeat the hyenas then we'll come help them," Uchoyo said nastily to the crow.

The crow took off.

"You're not honesty going to abandon the war because of this?" Uchoyo questioned.

"No," Omba stated. "But I'm sending word to my bother. He needs to know what has happened."

"No one is at West Watch," Vito stated. "The first crow came from West Watch. This one came from Midlands Watch. Send the crane there…"

"Thank you Mother."

Uchoyo stared down Vito. They had never liked each other. This war was certainly not going to change anything.

…..

Night fell at Midlands Watch. The crows had returned but all had refused to send aid to The Wall.

"I don't understand!" Nje stated frustrated. "They all know the stories! Why won't they help us?!"

"Does he _know_?" Uume asked Kifo nodding at Nje.

"I never know how to say these things…" Kifo drifted off.

"Know what?" Nje asked. "What don't I know?"

"Your father's dead Nje," Uume stated. "He was killed nearly a week and a half ago by Hatari at the meeting your father went to with Uchoyo…"

"No!" Nje said in disbelief. "He wouldn't have done anything to provoke the clan to kill him!"

"He didn't," Uume continued. "But Uchoyo did. Now your bother marches the Shujaa to war with the clan alongside the Risasi…"

"That's why no one's coming," Kifo stated. "They need their troops for their own wars…"

Nje stood dumbfounded. His father was dead? The Shujaa were at war. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Nje was torn in so many different directions…

"Are you okay Nje?" Paka asked.

"No!" Nje yelled. "None of this shit matters!"

He frantically ran up the ramp to the top of The Wall.

"Those Invaders are coming!" he yelled. "They aren't going to care who has what lands or who killed who or any of this trivial shit!"

The Wall Watchers looked up at the young passionate lion.

"I saw it with my own two eyes! They have the power and the numbers to obliterate us all! We need to stand together and fight! This is why the Wall Watchers were created! This is why we patrol! Have they all forgotten?! Great King Simba's Great Pride nearly all died! Every last lion, lioness, hyena, and wild dog fought in the Invader's War! Their numbers _far_ exceed ours! And everyone is just going to sit there and let it happen?!"

"What are we going to do about it Nje?" Uume asked. "We're just a bunch of worthless bastards up here. Thrown away by our prides. We have no sway over anyone…"

"When old lions give up is when young lions die!" Nje roared. "If none of you will do anything then _I_ will! We have to stop them! Or everyone you have ever known and everyone who will ever be is going to die!"


	14. The Mgeni

**The Great Pride Part XIII: The Mgeni**

Kiara's pride had traveled for over a week to get to the Mgeni's meeting place. Macho had taken an interest in Vitani and was falling over himself trying to impress her. Everyone was aware of this except Vitani. Macho was starting to get on her nerves. But he was easy to get rid of. She would just make him run off and investigate something or send him to go look for herds. He was after all the Keenest of Sight. Kiara felt _really_ bad for poor Macho. Maybe Vitani needed some more obvious hints…

"Isn't Macho handsome?" Kiara asked Vitani as they walked.

"Um, I guess so…" Vitani replied.

"He seems very keen to impress you…"

"He needs a lot of work. You can tell he's never had to do very much strenuous activity before…"

"But he's trying very hard," Kiara stated. "Maybe you should complement him for that…?"

"Complements?!" Vitani huffed. "He needs more training! He's more out of shape than almost anyone here! He's been coddled too much like a cub. He needs discipline. Heck my muscles are bigger than his…"

Vitani paused at this thought. Her muscles _had_ been getting bigger lately. She didn't mind it but she was now the most muscular lioness in the pride. With the darkening hairs on her neck it was only a matter of time before someone noticed…

"Well Vitani he is still quite young," Kiara defended. "Not _all_ of us had such a strict upbringing. He has time to improve."

"Ture," Vitani groaned.

"It's getting to be midday," Kiara stated. "Let's stop for a rest in the shade of those large rocks."

"Okay I'll tell everyone."

Vitani ran off to tell the pride that they were stopping. Kiara laid in the shade. The burn on her back didn't hurt anymore. Some of the skin was beginning to peel off and some hair was starting to grow back.

"Okay let's take a look at you," Makini stated.

She sat down next to Kiara and inspected her wound.

"It looks much better. I'll add some more aloe…"

"Thank you Makini," Kiara stated.

Zuri and Tiifu sat nearby. Afya had starting pursuing them. Kiara was so glad that he had given up on pursuing her but she felt really badly for her friends who now had to put up with him. Zuri however seemed to like Afya's attention. But then again it was hard to tell. Tiifu couldn't stand him. When Afya sat down near them and started to talk with them Tiifu quickly got up and sat next to Kiara.

"I'm hiding over here," Tiifu said as she joined Kiara and Makini.

"I don't blame you," Kiara said. "When I first met him as a potential suiter I thought I was going to die…"

"I feel bad for Zuri…"

"She doesn't seem to care as much. Do you think she could like him?"

"Well she's not known for being very kind and sweet," Tiifu stated. "But I'm not sure. Maybe I should ask her?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Kiara added.

"Did you tell Vitani about Macho? Poor Macho is trying so hard…"

"Shhh," Kiara hushed Tiifu as Vitani approached.

"Okay we got one hour and then we'll start up again," Vitani stated. "Angalia has assured me that we should reach the crater soon. Oh Kiara could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Vitani what is it?" Kiara asked.

"Could you tell your mother to not be so distracting to Ni? Half the time I tell him to do something and he forgets or gets interrupted by her. I've told her several times but she just won't stop…"

"Alright I will…"

"Speaking of annoying things…" Vitani muttered as Macho bounded up to the group.

"Okay done!" Macho proclaimed.

"Did you scout out the next watering hole?" Vitani asked.

"Yes."

"Did you look for any herds?"

"Yes, there are some gazelle to the east and buffalo to the north."

"Did you check in with the rest of the Guard?"

"Yes."

"Did you check on the slowest members of the pride to see if they can keep up our current pace?"

"No…"

"Then go do that!" Vitani yelled.

"At once!" Macho said happily and he bounded off.

"Ugh," Vitani sighed. "I need to take that enthusiasm and split it in two… He has _way_ too much for a single lion…"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be a single lion!" Tiifu hinted.

"Hu?"

"Oh never mind…"

Vitani started scratching at her neck. Those long thick hairs were starting to get rather scratchy. Problem was once she started scratching them then her whole neck needed to be scratched which lead to more scratching…

"Here let me help!" Timon stated as he came over. He started scratching Vitani's neck.

"Oh ya that feels good," Vitani said.

"Ya Simba used to love it when I scratched his neck," Timon said. "Especially when his mane was starting to come in. Oh hang on you got a long dark hair here…"

"Ow!" Vitani growled as Timon plucked out the hair.

"Oh wait you have another one…"

"Stop it! You're not being helpful!"

"Alright fine! Suite yourself! I'm going to go look for grubs under those rocks!"

Vitani groaned. Makini gave her a sympathetic look but said nothing. Macho returned with Angalia.

"Your majesty," Angalia started. "We are very close to the crater. We should not get any closer, the Mgeni may surround us unexpectedly. I will take you to the crater's edge."

"Vitani, gather the Guard," Kiara instructed.

"Yes, Kiara," Vitani said. She ran off and got Ni, Chumvi, and Afya. Nala also returned with her.

They set out to the edge of the crater. It was more massive than Kiara had anticipated. If one was not careful they could easily fall down into its steep walls. However there were paths made along the sides which one could safely descend. In the crater was an amazing site. Lions as far as the eye could see. She had never seen so many in one place at once. There was easily over four hundred. Kiara turned to Angalia.

"Demand to challenge the Strongest," Angalia stated. "Because the strongest gets to choose first. Defeat him and they will respect you as my pride now does…"

Kiara took a deep breath.

"I don't think this is a good idea Kiara," Nala stated. "If you go down there we have no way of getting to you if something goes wrong…"

"Vitani," Kiara asked. "What is the first rule of fighting?"

"Show no fear," Vitani stated.

"Show no fear," Kiara repeated. She turned to her mother. "I can do this mother. I _have_ to do this. I will see you soon…"

Kiara set down one of the paths to the bottom of the crater. Initially no one saw her. But as she got to the bottom several lions came over to her.

"Well what have we here?" one asked.

"Looks like a Circle lioness!" the other replied.

"I am here to challenge the Strongest of the Mgeni," Kiara said firmly to the lions.

"Oh you hear that? She thinks she can have the best!"

"That's not up for you to choose honey…"

"Take me to your Strongest!" Kiara demanded. "Only he is _worthy_ of me…"

The lions laughed at her but now more were coming over to investigate.

"She wants to see Kiume, then let her! There will be nothing left of you when he's done little lioness cub…"

The lions sneered and laughed at Kiara as they lead her to the center of the crater. There was a clearing there. Kiara walked into the center for all to see.

"I Queen Kiara, daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Mohatu the Great Star in the sky. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride in the north. Storm-Bringer. Wish to challenge the Strongest of the Mgeni!" she yelled for all to hear.

A deep laughter erupted from behind her as a massive lion approached.

"There are no queens among the Mgeni little lioness," the huge lion stated. "I am Kiume! Strongest of the Mgeni. What is it you want from me…?"

Kiume was the largest lion Kiara had ever seen. Easily three times her size. He was heavily battle scared. Kiara stood tall and looked him directly in the eye.

"I wish to challenge you for your title!" Kiara stated again.

The lions roared in laughter.

"The Mgeni fight to the death little lioness…" Kiume stated.

"Good," Kiara replied. "A fight to the death it shall be…"

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Kiume taunted. "I don't think killing you will be necessary… When I win I'll rape you and then hold you down for the rest to do the same…"

"Very well then," Kiara said firmly. "Are you ready to face me?"

The lions from all the prides had intently gathered around the clearing.

"Sure little lioness," he stated snidely.

Kiara looked around as all eyes were now on her.

"You will be easily defeated," she stated to the protest of the crowd. "You will not be able to withstand my roar…"

"You see this ear?" Kiume said as he twitched his left ear. "It hangs on by a tiny thread. Countless times others have tried to rip it off and yet here it stays…"

"Good. I shall have it then," Kiara declared.

The Mgeni roared and laughed as Kiara and Kiume stared each other down.

"Alright!" one of the lions off to the side yelled. "On the count of three! One… Two… Three!"

Kiume started to charge. Kiara roared at him. Four bolts of lightning crashed form the clear skies striking Kiume down. All four bolts had hit him, assuring that he was dead. The Mgeni screamed and staggered backwards in shock. Kiume's body now lay smoldering in the center of the crater. Kiara calmly walked over to the burning body and ripped off Kiume's left ear, ignoring the flames that were charring his corpse. She then turned to face the Mgeni, holding up the ear for all to see. She then dropped it.

"I Queen Kiara, daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Mohatu the Great Star in the sky. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride in the north. Storm-Bringer. Declare myself the Strongest of the Mgeni! Does anyone wish to challenge me?!" Kiara yelled, her speech echoing in the crater's walls.

The Mgeni stood in silence. Then a lion came forward…

"All hail Queen Kiara!" he roared. "Strongest of the Mgeni!"

"All hail Kiara, Strongest of the Mgeni!" the Mgeni chanted as the knelt before her. All of the four hundred odd lions, lionesses, and cubs bowed to her. Kiara looked around her at the awe inspiring site. A rush of power and greatness came over her. A flash of destiny raced in her mind as she saw Great King Simba marching with a vast Lion Guard. The largest the world had ever seen…

"I Kiara, Strongest of the Mgeni wish to make my choice!" Kiara yelled.

The Mgeni looked up at her, though they still remained in their kneeling positions.

"I wish to choose ALL of the Mgeni! Join my Lion Guard! And take back my rightful lands in the north: The Great Pridelands! The largest lands ever controlled by a single pride… Now controlled by hyenas! Will you join me?!" Kiara yelled to the kneeling lions.

Slowly a large lion rose to his feet. He had a pitch black mane, worn dull brown coat, and fire red eyes.

"I Moto, son of Kiume will join you!" he yelled to Kiara.

"As will I!" another lion yelled as he rose to his feet.

One by one all the lions rose and declared their allegiance to Kiara. But after all of the lions had said their pledge she noticed that none of the lionesses had come forth…

"If you follow me!" Kiara yelled to the lions. "Then you will follow my code! I believe in the Circle of Life! In the Circle ALL are created equal! Every lion, lioness, and cub is given equal opportunity to prove themselves! ALL are free to choose for themselves their path in life! None all ruled over! Instead I, the Queen rule to serve my pride and ALL its members!"

She looked now to the lionesses who stood behind the lions.

"If you follow me! Will you follow the Circle of Life?!"

"Yes, my Queen!" the lions roared and knelt to her once more.

The lionesses in the back remained standing and looked at their new queen. Tears ran down many of their faces. For the first time in their lives they had been recognized.

"We will follow you Queen Kiara!" a lioness yelled to her.

The others joined in and then they too knelt before Kiara once more.

From the crater's edge Angalia's tears flowed freely. She never thought she would see such a day, were the lionesses of the Mgeni would be free from their kings.

Vitani turned to Nala.

"Never doubt her again," Vitani told her. Vitani then descended the crater's edge to join her queen and to take control of her Lion Guard…


	15. No Good Deeds

**The Great Pride Part XIV: No Good Deeds**

Nearly a week had passed with Hatari and the hyenas at Nia's den. Every day was a painful, annoying, and very disturbing affair dealing with Hatari. The things she said… The things she implied… Nothing too drastic to be taken as an outright threat but still very alarming. And the way she was towards the pride members was outright disrespectful and rude! She bossed around the Hunt Mistress. Demanding that she hunt her favorite meal: antelope _all_ the time… She talked down to _all_ the lions and didn't act much better towards the lionesses. _Does she think I can't hear from up here_? Nia wondered as she looked down from her privet quarters. When Nia was directly in front of Hatari her behavior was the best but it was still lacking in proper etiquette. Nia greatly feared the day that Hatari would be the matriarch of the clan. Tishio was hard to negotiate with but at least she was reasonable. Hatari scoffed at the idea of negotiations and there was no reason or logic to her rants and behavior. Worst of all Nia knew that she would not likely live to see Hatari's rule. It would be her son who would have to deal with this nightmare…

Cheza on the other hand was a model hyena. She was polite, kind and tried her very best to be respectful. She had tentatively asked Nia on several different occasions what was the proper way to address the various members of the pride and if she was ever in doubt she always went with a more formal and respectful approach. Cheza was older than Hatari but younger than Tishio, more similar in age to Nia's son: Mwana. She had told Nia she had a young cub, a daughter not much older than Nia's grand cubs. She beamed with pride talking about her. How Nia longed for Cheza to be the clan's heir….

Today was going to be an especially annoying day. King Uchoyo had summoned Nia to their border. She was going to go but still she would have rather refused. Uchoyo was just slightly less annoying than Hatari. She really wished Hatari had killed him instead of Vibanzi. It would have saved everyone lots of trouble in dealing with him…

Nia and her Lion Guard met Uchoyo along the north eastern border of the Kuona's Pridelands.

"Queen Nia," Uchoyo stated hastily.

"King Uchoyo," Nia replied.

"I summoned you here, hoping you would reconsider joining in the war with the clan…"

"No I will not reconsider," Nia stated firmly. "I have reached a peace treaty with Tishio. The clan is helping the Kuona steward the Shujaa's lands…"

"A peace treaty!" Uchoyo roared. "You _allow_ those hyenas on _your_ lands?! On the Shujaa's lands?!"

"Peace is the way forward Uchoyo, not war!" Nia yelled.

"Those hyenas don't want peace!" Uchoyo yelled fiercely. "They'll just use that _peace treaty_ of yours to take you over!"

"I do not provoke the hyenas as you do Uchoyo! This war is _your_ fault! Yes, Hatari was wrong! But you're not going to bring Vibanzi back by killing everyone!"

"Fine! You obviously can't be reasoned with…" Uchoyo said snidely. "Just answer me one thing Nia: how good was the Hyena Born's cock to make you betray your own race?!"

"I am not going to stand here and be insulted!" Nia roared. "Never summon me again Uchoyo! You _will_ get what you deserve…"

Nia ran off with her Lion Guard growling behind her. _This is it_, Nia thought. _I'm so done with everyone's shit_!

Arriving back at the Kuona's den was even worse. Hatari had gotten into another argument with the Hunt Mistress that Nia had to break up. _I can't leave her alone for just a moment!_ She thought. Nia wanted the hyenas gone. She wanted Uchoyo gone too. Thoughts in her head starting spinning. _What if I could get rid of both of them?_

Nia summoned over the Hunt Mistress.

"Don't hunt antelope," Nia commanded.

"I _really_ just want her to shut up…" the Hunt Mistress started.

"I know but just don't do it," Nia stated. "She's not in charge here, I am."

"Yes, your majesty."

The hunting party left with Hatari still ranting. Cheza valiantly tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. _This has to end_, Nia thought. Tishio's daughter was a danger to everyone, including the clan. Under her leadership they would be in endless wars that would benefit no one…

Nia thought back to the time she had met Fisi, Tishio's mother. Nia had just been a young princess at the time but she distinctly remembered Fisi. She was calm, composed, and very wise. She was a truly rare hyena who believed in the Circle of Life. She believed in peace and negotiations with the prides. This did not stop all wars from happening under her rule but she had made very valiant efforts. She tried to instill these ideas in her daughter Tishio with mixed results. Tishio had inherited Fisi's intelligence but not her wisdom. Tishio didn't care for the Circle but she was more open to negotiations, if given the chance she preferred to avoid confrontations. What would Fisi think of her granddaughter Hatari? She was impulsive, she had no foresight of her actions, and cared for no one except herself. _Fisi would be horrified by Hatari_, Nia thought.

"I'm going for a walk," Nia announced.

"I'll send someone to accompany you…" her Lion Guard leader started.

"No, no it's quite alright. I'm not going very far. I'll be back in a few hours. I insist I'll be fine!"

Nia headed for the antelope herds. She had told her Hunt Mistress to avoid them so no one should be around. _Hatari_ certainly wasn't going to hunt her own food when the lionesses would do it for her. But that never stopped her from complaining about it…

Nia was getting old granted. But she could still hunt. She picked her target: an antelope fawn. She stalked very close to the herd before lunging at her prey, grabbing him by the neck and suffocating him. Nia lay for a few moments to rest, panting. She then dragged the carcass to an old abandoned warthog barrow. She placed the antelope inside and blocked the entrance with rocks to prevent scavengers.

Next she headed to the rocky outcrops. The perfect resting places in the heat of the day for cobras. Nia's father had taught her how to kill cobras: just go above their den and collapse it, smashing them underneath the rocks. It didn't take long for Nia to find a cobra's den and kill it. She unburied the snake and took it back to where the antelope carcass had been left. No one had found it. Good. Nia disemboweled the carcass leaving only a few good chunks of meat left on it. She then took the cobra and smeared its venom all over the remaining meat. She then buried the snake and the bits of antelope she had removed. Nia then carefully picked up the carcass and took it to the south eastern border. This was the section that Hatari and her patrol surveyed each morning. Darkness would fall soon, hopefully with the winds being so calm no one would get wind of the carcass. Nia partially covered the carcass in dirt and leaves to make it look older. She then spent the next hour clearing the area of any trace she may have left behind. She left no tracks, no overturned rocks, and no disrupted grass.

Nia then headed back to the Kuona's den. Her heart was racing. Hatari was complaining again as she ate her zebra. Nia didn't say a word to anyone and just went straight to her personal quarters. She looked down at Hatari and Cheza from her den. She knew how hyena society worked. It was not as straight forward as the traditional monarchies that the lion prides followed. Everything depended on your mother's rank. A female cub would inherit her mother's rank. If challenged and defeated she would move down a rank. If she challenged someone above her and won she would move up. All females ranked above all males. Males were born to the lowest rank regardless of their mother's rank in the clan. They had to fight their way up but would never outrank a female hyena. Hatari would inherit the clan unless challenged. Cheza could challenge her but wouldn't because the matriarch had ultimate say over the ranking in the clan. And Cheza could not defeat Tishio. However in the absence of an heir, the next highest ranking hyena would take over the clan after the matriarch's death.

_Without Hatari, Cheza would be the next matriarch_, Nia thought to herself. Hatari had already proven herself untrustworthy. Every day she spend here just provided more proof that she was unfit to lead. Nia couldn't sleep that night. She looked up at the stars. The Great Kings had not all been perfect. They had not all had perfect reigns. They had to deal with vast problems. Some problems had no solutions. _No good deeds go unpunished_, Nia thought to herself. _Without risk there is no reward. No one would know. But it would do the world a great deal of good regardless…_

…

It was early morning at the Great Pride den. Tishio had gotten up early and gone to the water hole. There was a river that ran through the Great Pride den's cave in the cliff face but drinking fresh lake water always tasted better. She slowly returned to the den. An eagle circled overhead. _Great_, Tishio thought. _Nia is complaining about Hatari again._ The complaints had almost been constant sense Hatari had arrived at the Kuona's den. _Hatari has to learn. If not Cheza and I will teach her the hard way…_

Tishio signaled for the eagle to land. She was not prepared for what the eagle told her.

"NO!" Tishio screamed. The whole clan jumped at her sudden outburst. "How?! Why?!..."

The eagle explained that Hatari had found the carcass of an antelope fawn, mostly eaten along the patrol's path that morning. She had eaten it and quickly fallen ill. Nia had sent for the Kuona's shaman but they had been unable to save her. It appeared that the carcass had been poisoned with snake venom…

"Where did this happen?!" Tishio cried.

"Along the southern border between the Kuona and Risasi territories," the eagle replied.

Tishio's sobbing suddenly stopped. The Risasi. King Uchoyo. He must have figured out Hatari's patrol path. He must have planted it for her! He killed her _only_ daughter!

Tishio was seething.

"Any reply?" the eagle asked timidly.

Tishio's face of anger and hatred turned towards the bird….

"I'll send my _own_ messengers…" she snarled.

The eagle took off.

"Everyone!" Tishio yelled at her clan. "Hatari is dead! Poisoned by King Uchoyo! Send word to the troops at their border! Send word to my son's patrol and to Cheza's patrol! All units in the area are to invade the Risasi at once! No one is to be left alive! Revenge will be mine!"

…

Word quickly reached Onyo. He told Mwana the news before heading out of the Shujaa territory with his patrol. He met up with Cheza and her patrol at the Kuona den. From there the hyenas traveled south to where the troops were holding off the attacking Risasi and Shujaa forces. Onyo took charge of the troops. He gave his mother's orders to invade the Risasi's territory with full force. With only light skirmishes having taken place prior, the Lion Guard at the Risasi southern boarder was quickly overwhelmed with the massive force of hyenas that now charged at them. They retreated to the Risasi den. The hunting parties were out but King Uchoyo, King Omba, and Queen Mother Vito were there.

Uchoyo fell first, being torn ruthlessly to shreds by the hyenas.

"Get in the den!" Omba yelled at his mother. "Protect the cubs!"

Vito complied with her son's orders. She raced into the back of the den and gathered the small cubs behind her. Some of them belonged to her pride, the rest were the Risasi's cubs. She heard the screams and roars of her son as he fought back against the unstoppable wave of hyenas that came over him.

"Stop!" a voice yelled into the den.

Onyo walked into the den, his troops behind him, ready to attack. Vito stepped forward in front of the cubs growling.

"Surrender Vito," Onyo stated. "Surrender and you won't be harmed…"

"I am not going to die on my back like my husband did!" Vito screamed. "You killed my husband! You just killed by son! If you want me you'll have to kill me too!"

"I am NOT Hatari!" Onyo yelled. "I am giving you a choice. Surrender and retreat with your cubs… This war does not need to involve them…"

"I will die fighting for the Shujaa! Decedents of Great King Simba's Bravest! I will not surrender!"

Onyo sighed and shook his head.

"Kill her!" He commanded. "But don't harm the cubs…"

The hyenas raced forward attacking Vito. She was able to rip off one of the hyena's ears before being torn apart in a furry of blood, roars, and crunching bones… The small cubs hiding behind Vito were frozen in fear. Onyo came forth and picked up one of the cubs. Several more of his patrol then also came and gathered up the remaining cubs.

Onyo carried the cubs back to Kuona's den. They were all covered in blood. Nia send out eagle scouts to find the Risasi and Shujaa hunting parties to let them know not to return to the Risasi den and that their cubs were safe at the Kuona den.

Nia was in shock. She knew Tishio would retaliate. She knew that she would suspect King Uchoyo. But she didn't expect an all-out bloodbath in mere hours after Hatari's death. Her good friend Vito and the rest of the Shujaa had been caught off guard. They too had perished in the onslaught. This was not what Nia had intended. Onyo was now at her den coordinating with Cheza's patrol. They were tending the wounded, getting water, and rest. They were covered in blood, scratches, and bite marks.

_What have I done?_ Nia asked herself.

A messenger came. It was from a reliable source. The source had never lied to Nia before and she had always taken its advice and direction. It told her to pull out of the Shujaa territory. But if she did she would effectively surrender her rights to the land as promised in her peace treaty with Tishio. Tishio's troops were not currently there. They were here, with Nia. The Lion Guard that was there with her son should be sufficient to warn them if there was any reason to worry. She could always send aid if needed. Nia dismissed the messenger. She would not send word to her son. She would not pull out of the Shujaa's Pridelands….

….

Tishio had received word. The Risasi and the Shujaa had fallen. Their hunting parties had retreated. The Risasi Pridelands were now controlled by the clan. But still Tishio seethed. The Shujaa were now gone. They had started this along with the Risasi. Their lands should belong to the clan as well. No peace treaty with the Kuona was going to stop her raging heart. She sent word to the wild dog packs in that area, but not to her son. He would only question her and without being in person to snap at him she didn't want _his_ opinions getting in the way…

…..

Mwana had gotten word from his mother of the day's events. It was very disturbing. Dusk was falling. Would King Uchoyo really poison Hatari? He knew that Omba wouldn't, but nothing could be put past Uchoyo. He told the eagle to hold off just a moment longer so he could think of a good response. She wouldn't be able to fly in complete darkness.

Suddenly the Keenest of Sight alerted him.

"Wild dogs! Incoming!"

_Wild dogs?_ Mwana thought. _Maybe Tishio sent them to take over patrols in Onyo's absence._

"It's okay!" Mwana reassured his Guard. "They are here most likely to take over Onyo's patrol…"

"Not this many of them…" the Keenest of Sight said gravely.

Mwana turned to the eagle. "Fly!" he yelled.

She took off and circled overhead. Over one hundred pack members descended on the den. She screeched from her vantage point to warn Mwana.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Binti asked as the calls of the wild dogs grew closer.

"Get inside with your brother!" Mwana yelled.

The Lion Guard and the hunting party blocked the entrance to the Shujaa den. But there were just too few of them and too many wild dogs. The eagle watched as the carnage unfolded. Several dogs were killed but all of the lions fell. They then raced inside the den and carried out the cubs, tearing them apart. The eagle few east for the Kuona den…

….

Darkness had just begun to fall on the Kuona den. Nia was in her quarters when she heard the calls of an eagle. This was unusual for an eagle to fly so late. She roared out to the eagle to help guide it to her in the darkness. The eagle landed in a heap at her feet.

"My son…" Nia gasped. "My grand cubs?"

The eagle shook her head. Nia looked down at the hyena patrols that had decided to spend the night at her den. It was clear they didn't know…

"Guards!" Nia yelled.

Everyone looked up at Nia.

"Get these hyenas off our lands now!" Nia screamed. "Tishio killed my son! And my grand cubs! I want every hyena off our lands tonight!"

Onyo was stunned. How could Tishio do this? And with no warning? To _kill_ innocent cubs?! Onyo knew this wasn't right… What the hell had just happened?

The Lion Guard approached the small hyena patrols growling fiercely. Onyo rounded up everyone quickly and they ran south. They couldn't run very fast because of the injured but the Guard, while hot on their trail did not attack them. Once on the clan's territory the Guard halted their pursuit. They would rest here for the night before heading back to the main Great Pride den. Onyo needed to hear from his mother's own words her justification for this. He wasn't going to believe anything else….

….

Moja had just arrived at Midlands Watch this morning after being summoned by Nje. But he had quickly regretted coming. Messages from his sister flooded the skies. Hatari had died. Uchoyo had been blamed for her death. The clan had invaded the Risasi's lands. And now just as darkness was falling another vulture appeared.

"Not another one…" Nje said. He knew this couldn't be good. The last word Moja had gotten was at the start of the clan's invasion of the Risasi. For a bird to fly so late in the day it had to be urgent…

Moja tore off a chunk of meat from a wildebeest and tossed it to the vulture.

"Shit," Moja muttered under his breath. "The second I leave everything just goes to hell…"

Moja walked over to Nje.

"Sit down Nje," he said.

Nje complied nervously with Moja's command. Moja took a deep breath.

"The Risasi's lands were stormed by the hyenas. They were not prepared and fell quickly. Your brother Omba and your step mother Vito are dead…"

A dazed look took over the young lion as the words were spoken. His beloved brother. His step mother, the only mother he had ever known gone. His father gone just a few weeks prior. Everyone in his family that he had ever loved was now dead…

"Tishio most likely gave the orders to invade the Shujaa Pridelands," Moja continued. "But I won't know for sure until morning…."

"Are any of the Shujaa left?" Nje asked holding back tears and the sobbing in his throat.

"The hunting party wasn't at the den at the time. They most likely were able to survive. But everyone in the Lion Guard is dead…"

Nje breathed out a heavy sigh. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and wanted to break. But he couldn't. There was so much else to lose. For _everyone_ to lose…

"How many of the prides are left?" Nje asked softly.

"The Kuona still stand for now," Moja stated. "But with hyenas on three sides of them they won't last. The Haraka and the Nguvu are still intact. The Shujaa and Risasi hunting parties most likely fled to them…"

"Three prides," Nje stated. "About twenty in each Lion Guard. Thirty lionesses or so… That makes one hundred fifty… That's not enough… Not even close…"

Moja knew what Nje was calculating. He had told Moja of the Invaders. There numbers, the power they possessed. And a rough number of forces needed to combat them. Nje had asked Moja as the Master of Whispers if he had any knowledge from the past on how to defeat them.

"I believe you Nje," Moja stated. "I really do. My mother warned me and ingrained it into my mind that the Invaders were real. That they would one day return. We all have been blind to the _real_ threat to the north…"

Nje looked up at Moja hopefully.

"I'm going to reach out to my source," Moja continued. "If anyone knows something about the Invader's War that was over looked in the stories, he will know it. But first I need to get back to my sister. I need to talk to her in person to know what exactly is going on with the clan and the prides."

Moja started down the southern path from the Midlands Watch.

"You're leaving now?" Nje asked. "Night just fell…"

"I can see in the dark," Moja replied. "Besides the sooner I leave the sooner we'll have the answers we need. The vulture will still be here in the morning. If you think of anything else, send him out to find me."

Moja disappeared down the southern trail. Nje had never felt more alone in his entire life. But he was not alone. He was not powerless. The thoughts in his head started turning. He looked up at his fellow Wall Watchers. They were all looking at him. The determined young lion whose spirit would never die.

"I have a plan," Nje stated.


	16. The Matowashi

**The Great Pride Part XV: The Matowashi**

Vitani's Lion Guard was now at over one hundred strong. The Mgeni had initially scoffed at a lioness leading the Lion Guard but the quickly realized that Vitani's words were supported whole heartedly by Kiara. And while she may not be as strong as them physically, she was just as tenacious and fierce as any of them. They had noticed her thick, dark neck hairs. They never said anything to her directly but behind her back they called her Fluffy.

Sorting the Mgeni under the four branches of the Lion Guard became the next challenge. The first problem was that all the Mgeni wanted to be named 'The Strongest.' It took lots of explaining, and constant reassurance to convince them that _each_ branch of the Lion Guard was important and equally valuable. Most of the younger lions were broken up into the Fastest and the Keenest of Sight. Most of the older lions were divided into the Strongest and the Bravest.

The four generals: Ni, Chumvi, Macho, and Afya were overwhelmed with the number of lions they had been assigned. Ni took a firm approach to controlling The Strongest. Chumvi took a more bold approach, telling stories of his cub hood under Scar's rule growing up with hyenas. Although most of his stories were probably not true or just exaggerations they none the less impressive and earned the respect of his Bravest. Macho tried to be firm but because of his lack of knowledge and experience he relied heavily on Vitani to help him keep the Keenest of Sight in line. Afya just resorted to befriending most of his group. The Fastest soon became notorious for being: the jerks. And none were more of a jerk than Afya.

Nala was also overwhelmed in dealing with all the new lionesses. With over three hundred to manage as the Hunt Mistress she appointed Kula, Tiifu, and Zuri as Hunt Leaders. Angalia was used to help manage the hunting parties and divided up everyone into their respective groups. With such a massive pride to feed, hunting had become a constant all day event of rotating teams that were constantly hunting.

Vitani was overwhelmed but having the time of her life. She led by example. If the lionesses need help hunting she would call up the Lion Guard and make them go hunt. If the young cubs needed to be carried, she would carry cubs. The Mgeni were avidly against doing things they deemed to be 'lioness work' but with Vitani in charge they didn't get away with that attitude long. 'Don't mess with Fluffy' became the unofficial mantra of the Mgeni. She challenged them to go outside their comfort zones and improve themselves. It was all for the betterment of the pride as a whole which also fed into the Circle of Life's equality for all. Don't expect anyone to do what you wouldn't do yourself. The Mgeni lions slowly realized the 'lioness work' they scoffed at was very hard work and should be praised not look down on. The Mgeni lionesses also looked at their males in a new light, without fear of punishment or harm they grew to have a new respect for their protectors that was inspired by admiration and not by fear.

Traveling with the massive pride took much longer than it would with a normal sized pride. They moved at a very slow pace to insure none were left behind and to allow for adequate hunting and rests. Kiara estimated that while her Great Pridelands might only be a three week's walk north it would probably take twice as long to get there. The pride moved its way back to where Kiara's pride and the southern prides had started: to the western outskirts of her former home. Kiara insisted that they stop at Pride Rock before continuing north.

The Mgeni were superstitious of steeping food onto such a forlorn place. But they followed their queen. The fires had died but the thick coat of ash still completely covered the lands. Kiara needed closure. She needed to see for herself the devastation the volcano had caused. The once massive towering rocks, so iconic to her home now lay collapsed, broken, and covered so deep in ash they were unrecognizable. She walked onto the collapsed rocks, making deep paw prints in the ash. A whisper in the wind reminded her of all the good times she had had. But then suddenly she heard screaming, clawing, the desperation of her father and husband as they tried to escape. Tears ran down her face. She felt so alone. It was almost dusk. She looked up at the sky as it slowly turned from bright blue to orange to purple with the setting sun. The stars would soon be out.

"For generations," Kiara stated, turning to her new pride. "My ancestors were born, lived, and died here. We thought it would never end. We thought that we would endure _anything_ and _everything_. Through wars, droughts, floods, and fires. But now everything we had, everything we would have had, the future of this land, is now gone. But born from it will be the birth of another lost pride. The Great Pride in the north was also once and enduring, unstoppable force that _all_ believed would last until the end of time! But its dream is not forgotten! The blood that flows though my veins is the _same_ blood that founded that Great Pride! Those lands have not been destroyed! Only barrowed by unworthy stewards. It is time to reclaim that land. To take back my birthright, my pride, my Pridelands! To return the Great Pride to its former glory so that it _will_ indeed live forever!"

The pride cheered and roared at their queen's inspiring speech. Vitani was spellbound.

"You will help me reclaim the Great Pride and you too will live forever in the glory of its future! Look at the stars!" Kiara commanded, now looking up at the stars as they started to come out. "My great, great grandfather's star, Mohatu, the Great Star points us north! Points us to our future! The Great Kings guide us forward using the knowledge of the past with foresight into our destiny! One day we will join them in the stars! But for now, we march forth to take back what was stolen from the past and give it back the future it deserves!"

Roars echoed over the ruins of Pride Rock.

"Hail the Queen!" Vitani roared.

"Hail to the Queen!" her Lion Guard roared in reply.

Kiara looked down at her pride. The largest pride the world had ever known. The largest Lion Guard the world had ever seen. It was back. She roared at the night sky and lightning came crashing overhead. She then ran forth to lead her pride into the Outlands were they would spend the night before continuing north.

….

The edge of the western Outlands bordered with the beginnings of the jungle. Kiara knew the pride would not do well to enter the jungle, but staying along its edge would ensure they would have access to water from pools and streams.

"The jungle runs far to the north," Pumbaa explained. "It probably runs all the way to the northern prides!"

"Ya!" Timon added. "We would walk for weeks before getting to the other end of it. Though we never _left_ to find out what was outside the jungle…"

"Thank you Timon, Pumbaa," Kiara said. "If we travel along side of it I think we would do best. That way we could still hunt in the savannas but still have plentiful access to the water sources from the jungle."

Days of traveling slowly turned into weeks. The jungle never seemed to end but the savannas quickly did. A vast desert took over the landscape and finding food to hunt became a growing concern. Sleep was a luxury that Kiara sorely lacked. Every night she had dreams, nightmares that would cause her to wake up and not allow her to return to a restful sleep. Some of the dreams she recognized from the stories of the past: Scar with the hyenas, her parents fighting in the fires to overthrow Scar, Zira preparing her forces to invade the Pridelands. Others she did not but all of them were violent. She could hear the screams and roars of battles, the pain and agony of dying. She would occasionally even have these visions in the daytime and they would stun her so much that she just couldn't think clearly for a few moments. Were the Great Kings of the past preparing her for what lay ahead?

….

Vitani was scouting along the side of the pride when she spotted a hare hiding in the grass. Growing up in the Outlands with scarce food, Vitani had grown to like smaller game and hare was her very favorite. She staked slowly towards her prey, not letting a single sound escape as she approached. She then burst forward, snatching the hare in her grasp and killing it. She wouldn't need to eat from the hunting parties today!

"Vitani!" Macho called out to her.

Vitani rolled her eyes as the young lion approached. What did he want now?

"Oh you caught a hare?" Macho asked. "Well one of the hunting parties just returned with a gazelle…."

"It's okay," Vitani stated. "I like hare, it's my favorite."

"Oh really? That's good to know!" Macho said exuberantly.

"What did you want to ask me about?"

"Oh, well one of the Keenest of Sight saw what looked like a lion pride off to the east. He thought you might want to investigate it…"

"That would be a good idea," Vitani said as she munched on her food. "Maybe they could tell us where the heck we are relative to where we want to go…"

Vitani finished her meal and rounded up the generals of the Lion Guard to investigate. First task was finding this pride…

"Are you sure it was this way?" Afya asked.

"Yes…" Macho said annoyingly.

"Well I don't see anything. All there is are sand dunes and grass…"

"Just need a better vantage point," Vitani growled. "Maybe over there…"

But Macho had spotted a tree. "Here!" Macho said eager to impress Vitani. "I bet I could see everything from up there!"

"I wouldn't…" Vitani started but it was too late. Macho had scrambled up the tree as far as he could go. "Well do you see anything?"

"Ya, I think the pride is over to the north east," Macho said as he scanned the horizon. But then another problem became apparent. "Oh crap how am I going to get down?!"

Afya laughed.

"I tried to warn you," Vitani stated shaking her head as she headed off into the direction that Macho had indicated.

"Oh come on Macho," Chumvi encouraged. "You got up there you can get down…"

"Just jump!" Ni said.

Macho hesitantly twisted himself around in the tree, trying to get as low as possible. He then jumped down landing heavily in a thud.

"Ugh," Macho said as he landed. The wind had been knocked out of him. "I don't think I should do that again…"

"Ha!" Afya laughed. "She doesn't even _notice_ you Macho! Why do you bother?"

"Hay!" Vitani called from the top of a sand dune. "Come on you guys let's move!"

The Lion Guard headed over to her and slowly approached the pride. Vitani had a very uneasy feeling approaching this strange pride…

"Hello?!" Vitani called out in a friendly voice.

The large pride male turned slowly towards her as she and the Lion Guard approached. He didn't look very friendly…

"My name is Vitani," she said as she approached. "I'm the leader of Queen Kiara's Lion Guard. Do you happen to know where we are?"

"You're on my land!" the lion roared. "I'm the King of the Matowashi! What the heck are you doing here?"

"We're just passing through on our way to the Great Pridelands in the north. Do you know how far away that is?"

"The Great Pridelands?!" the King huffed. "Why would you want to go there? The massive hyena clan lives there. They'll chase you off or kill ya!"

"We'd just like to see if for ourselves…" Vitani said snidely. She didn't want to give out any unnecessary information to this strange pride….

"Well suite yourselves then! My lands are not equipped for more lions! Be off my land promptly or you'll have to answer to me for it!"

Vitani looked at his pride. There were at least two dozen lions, large for a single pride. But none of them looked very good. They were all very thin, with the exception of the King who might even be considered fat. The males didn't have manes, a sign of poor health. The females didn't look fit enough to hunt, let alone be mothers of the few cubs she saw. Vitani felt bad for them. Stuck out here in the desert without much food. Maybe they could use some help…

"Say," Vitani said trying to be cheerful. "Would you like us to help you out maybe as a token of appreciation for crossing your lands…? We could hunt you a few kills…?"

"NO!" The King roared. Vitani had noticed though that the pride behind him had perked up hopefully at her offer. "My daughters are more than capable of hunting!"

"I didn't mean that they couldn't," Vitani tried to reason. "But maybe they could just use a break, that's all…?"

"Ya with the likes of _you_ around?" The King glared at the Lion Guard. "They're mine! My daughters! My wives! You stay the hell away from them you she-male…"

Vitani started to grow.

"Come on Vitani, he's not worth it," Ni said to her. "Let's go tell Queen Kiara about the _warm_ reception this King of the Matowashi has given us… Maybe she could reach an _agreement_ with him…"

"Ya that's right!" The King taunted. "I should be talking to someone more important than _you_ lot!"

Vitani reluctantly left the pride. This King was mad crazy. His pride was obviously suffering under his rule. Best let Kiara handle this…

"Don't let him bother you," Macho said when they were out of earshot of the Matowashi. "I think you look beautiful!"

"What?!" Vitani said as she was distracted by her thoughts she hardly had heard what Macho had said.

"Well what I mean is you don't look… I mean you are just the same as everyone else!" Macho fumbled his words.

Vitani rolled her eyes. _This kid needs to find a hobby_, she thought.

Macho's heart sank. Maybe Afya was right. Vitani didn't seem interested at all in him. Besides what made him think he was worthy of her anyways? He wished he could just tell her but he just didn't have the nerve. _I'll try telling her sometime_, Macho thought. _I just have to know for sure_…

The Lion Guard returned to the rest of the pride. Vitani told Kiara about her concerns with the Matowashi.

"They don't look good Kiara," she told her. "They're starving. They haven't eaten anything in days it looks like. Either that or the King just eats it all himself. I don't know about customs in the north but it also seems strange to me that he would marry his own daughters. Maybe I just misunderstood him but I really think that's what he was implying…"

Kiara was deeply concerned about Vitani's account of the Matowashi. She didn't just bring anything to Kiara's attention if she didn't feel it was urgent.

"Let's redirect the pride," Kiara stated. "They aren't far from here you said. We'll intercept them. I want to see this King for myself."

Vitani ordered the pride to head in that direction. They had all just recently eaten and rested so they were moving at top speed. It took less than an hour to intercept the Matowashi. Kiara ordered the Mgeni and the rest of the pride to stay back as she approached with her Lion Guard generals and advisors.

"My name is Queen Kiara," she stated to the King. "Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Mohatu the Great Star in the sky. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride in the north. Storm-Bringer and Strongest of the Mgeni."

"I am no Great King," the King stated. "I'm just King of the Matowashi: my daughters and my eunuch sons…"

"What is a eunuch?" Kiara asked her advisors.

"A castrated male," Makini replied. "Lions that are castrated don't have manes…"

"Indeed they don't!" the King stated. "They also don't have the balls to impregnate their sisters! Insures that all the cubs here are mine…"

"You castrate your own sons?" Kiara said appalled.

"Why yes of course! I do it when they're young so it doesn't hurt as much. They don't remember it when they get older…"

"But they could just leave when they're older," Kiara stated. "Have a life of their own with someone else…"

"No!" the King said firmly. "They're MINE! ALL of them belong to me!"

Kiara shook her head. "No one _belongs_ to anyone under the Circle of Life…"

"I don't follow the Circle. What's here is mine for the taking! All of it! The lionesses, the lions, the herds, all of it!"

"But there is hardly anything here," Kiara stated. "The few herds that are here can't live in the sand without grass to graze. Let us help you and your pride…"

"No! You come near me or my pride you'll have to fight me for it!"

The King then turned to his pride and growled at them, making them move away from Kiara and her entourage.

"You could just roar at him and take him out!" Vitani whispered under her breath.

"No," Kiara said. "He's too close to the others. I might hurt them. I've got a better idea."

Kiara turned to her mother.

"Mother send out the hunting parties," Kiara said.

"But we all just ate," Nala reasoned.

"It's not for us," Kiara stated. "Bring back four kills. We'll leave them here, upwind of the Matowashi. The smell of fresh food will drive them here. His own pride will not stand under him if they're given a choice…"

It took several hours but the hunting parties returned with four large zebra. They cut them open and left them in the desert. The buzzards circled overhead but did not land with the large pride so close. Soon the Matowashi returned. The King was trying to hold them back. He growled and bit at them as they approached. But he couldn't contain them all. Suddenly a few of the males broke away and ran towards the kills to gorge themselves. The lionesses were more hesitant but slowly they too ran around their King to get at the food. With only a few females remaining the King charged at them and it was clear that these were the weakest of the lionesses. One of the eunuch males saw his sister's peril and grunted to the others. The other males then all went back towards their father, their King and attacked him. They all ganged up on him quickly subduing him and allowing their sisters to rush past and eat the food. They then left their King badly wounded and bloodied to return to their meal.

With all the Matowashi now eating, Kiara slowly approached them with a small number of the lionesses. She didn't want to intimidate them with the males of the Mgeni which were much larger and more powerful than they were in their depressed state. After talking to them for a while and explaining to them they were free to join them if they wished Kiara then took her Lion Guard over to the wounded King who was trembling in pain, unable to rise…

"Oh Great Queen," the King said as Kiara approached. "I was wrong to spite you! Please be merciful and end my suffering…"

"You wish me to show you mercy?" Kiara asked, looking down at the pathetic King.

"Yes, please, you were right! You are more worthy than I of these lands and my pride…"

"Vitani, bring it forward," Kiara said to her Lion Guard Leader.

Vitani stepped forward and dropped in front of the King the small head of a cub that had been dead for at least several weeks…

"This is the mercy you show your own pride," Kiara growled. "One of your daughters was carrying this. She said her son was so thin and small she knew he wouldn't survive. So she killed him. And in her desperation to save herself she ate his body! Your own son! Killed and eaten by your own daughter! While you lay here fat off of the food she hunted!"

"Yes, yes, Great Queen, I was wrong," the King gasped. "But you follow the Circle. You will have mercy on me…"

"I will show you no mercy!" Kiara raged. "You see the buzzards circling overhead…?"

The King looked up in horror.

"No! Please!" he begged.

"They are hungry. Like your starving pride," Kiara stated. "They will show you no mercy as they tear you apart…"

"No! No! Please Queen please I just want to die!"

"And die you shall! But first you will know the suffering you have caused!" Kiara roared. "Let us leave!"

Kiara walked back to her pride. The Matowashi followed her along with the Mgeni and the southern prides. As they left the buzzards descended on the King of the Matowashi, he yelled and screamed as the Great Pride marched north.


	17. The Plan

**The Great Pride Part XVI: The Plan**

Nia had received word that the hunting parties of the Shujaa and the Risasi had taken refuge with the Haraka pride. She had offered to allow them to join her pride but they had refused. This was logical, why would they want to join the pride that refused to help them? She arranged for the cubs to be taken to Midlands Watch, a neutral meeting place so they could be reunited with their families. That way none would have to cross the Risasi lands now held by the clan. She had pulled back her patrols to well within the Kuona territory. Nia didn't want any chance of them running into the hyena patrols. She sent out eagles to scout and keep watch on the clan so she would be warned when they would invade. Nia knew it was only a matter of time now before her pride would join the Shujaa and the Risasi with annihilation….

….

None of the Wall Watchers were at Midlands Watch. East Watch had also left their post. Nje had summoned them all to the West Watch den. From there he hoped to execute his plan. He had gotten word from Moja's source. The source had stated that the overgrown single colored zebras were called horses. The horses and hounds that accompanied the humans were mindless creatures unable to think for themselves, just execute their mater's demands. However they were still animals with instincts. The humans were not. Their actions could not be determined by logic or reason. They just destroyed everything in their path without regard for anything else. They had come to destroy all that the Circle of Life had to offer. They had to be stopped at all costs.

Nje led the Wall Watchers north to where the Invaders had arrived. They had begun to move south, but at a very slow pace. They struggled to find water. He had the crows watching them, reporting to the Wall Watchers on their movements. There were more of them than they had originally estimated. Over two hundred humans, fifty horses, and fifty hounds. Luckily there were still only ten cannons. Nje predicted they would head as directly south as possible to The Wall. Once getting past The Wall they would most likely just continue south towards the Shujaa territory.

"We can't directly attack them," Nje said. "We don't have the numbers. But we can possibly slow them down. But first we need proof. Proof to show the northern prides that the threat is real. That they are coming…"

"What kind of proof are they going to believe if they don't believe our words?" Uume asked.

"Something they can see with their own eyes," Nje stated. "I'm thinking we take a gun from them…"

"An exploding stick?!" Kifo stated in shock. "It might explode on us!"

"No," Nje explained. "Moja's source stated that a very specific ritual was needed to get the guns and cannons to explode. It cannot be rushed or done incorrectly or they won't fire. One thing the source stated was that the last time the Invaders came it was during the wet season. This slowed them down because they could not use the cannons and guns in the pouring rains. They need to be dry to work. We can just dunk the gun in water to deactivate it…"

"How are we going to go about getting this gun?" Paka asked. "They aren't just going to _leave_ something so powerful unattended…"

"True," Nje admitted. "But if we surprise them at night maybe we can get close enough to steal one…"

"We can't see as well at night," Uume stated. "They could sneak up on us…"

"We have to try! What's a disadvantage to us might be a disadvantage to them too. We won't know unless we try…"

The Wall Watchers groaned and seemed very unsure of this idea.

"I'll go," Paka stated. "My sight is almost as good in the dark as it is the light. I will help Nje…"

A few more volunteers emerged.

"Alright then, five of us should be enough," Nje stated. "We don't want to take too many. We'll lose the element of stealth. Kifo, Uume can you lead the efforts to slow the advance of the humans?"

"Sure," Kifo said reluctantly. "I'm not sure it will do any good though…"

"_Anything_ that slows us buys us time," Nje stated confidently. "The cannons can't travel through the sand very well. Creating obstacles for them _will_ slow them down significantly. They're not going to come without the cannons. Digging holes, filling in places with sand, destroying wells of water will force them to travel slower…"

"We need those wells to patrol," Uume stated. "Without them _we_ won't last…"

"_We_ know where _all_ the water is," Nje stated. "Getting rid of the obvious wells they might find along their way south _will_ help us. We'll just need to go farther away for water. In the future that might be a concern, but right now we just need them not to get to The Wall."

Uume and Kifo reluctantly agreed. They didn't like Nje's new found respect amongst the Wall Watchers. Leaders in the Wall Watchers usually rose after many years of service. But Nje had effectively taken over the entire Guard within a month of arriving. He might not have the formal title, but everyone followed him. He had a plan, he was bold, and he was the only one willing to do something to stop the force they all knew would destroy the north.

…

It took several days to reach the Invaders' camp. One thing Nje noticed right away is that the horses and hounds were restrained at night. The crows had told them the humans rode the horses during the day or they pulled the cannons. The hounds ran free during the day.

"This is definitely better," Nje stated.

The humans had made white little dens, portable shelters for the night. They were arranged in a grid. In the middle was a fire tended by several humans. Other humans guarded the perimeter of the camp with torches and guns.

"All of the guards along the edges are alone," Paka stated. "Maybe we could take one out?"

"Perhaps," Nje stated. "They appear to be diurnal. Most of them are sleeping during the night, while all of them are active during the day… Maybe they can't see as well at night…"

"I hope not…" Paka said.

The small group inched forward slowly. They targeted a human along one of the edges. He would get to one end of his patrol, turn around and walk down the other way, over and over again. It would be easy to ambush him when he got to one of the edges…

"We are _much_ closer now than when we were when we first saw them," Nje stated. "And they still haven't noticed us…"

"Ya," Paka agreed. "It's strange… They nearly blew my head off when we were spotted last time…"

Then suddenly one of the Guard stepped on lose stones, making an obvious noise….

The human stopped and stared in the direction of the noise. None of the lions moved. They all held their breath. The human looked out into the darkness, waved his torch around a little bit then resumed his patrol.

"He didn't see us," Paka said stunned. "Even when our stealth was blown…."

"Or is it that he _can't_ see us…?" Nje asked.

Nje deliberately made another noise. The human stopped again to look but did not look alarmed. Then Nje slowly rose from the ground, so that he was easily visible above the grasses. Still the human didn't see him and resumed his patrol.

The other lions looked stunned at Nje's bold move.

"They must be like daytime birds," Nje reasoned. "They can't see in the dark at all!"

"We still need to be careful," Paka stated. "Their fire will allow them to see us…"

"Yes, but not very far…"

Nje started walking to the edge of the camp, the others slowly following behind him. Nje walked right up to the edge of were the patrolling human made his turn and waited for him to walk back towards him…

He then pounced.

The shocked human screamed and fired his gun, but with Nje on top of him he was unable to aim it. Nje quickly pried the gun from the human's grasp and ran off into the night. Yells and shouts erupted across the human camp. A cannon was lined up in the direction Nje had taken off in, but he circled around back to the rest of the Guard. The cannoned fired blindly into the night.

"You got it!" Paka exclaimed.

Nje dropped the gun at his feet. "Ya but I'm not done yet!" Nje stated running off into the night.

"Nje!" Paka yelled. "We need to get out of here!"

Nje ran around the edge of the camp, opposite from where he had attacked the human guard and roared loudly. Suddenly humans scrambled to that side of the camp and started aiming cannons in that direction too. Nje kept circling, got to another point in the camp and tore into one of the white shelters, terrifying the humans inside. He then ran back off into the night…

Paka was stunned. The Invaders that had nearly annihilated the _entire_ West Watch Lion Guard were now chasing their tails over the work of just a _single_ lion. Now all the humans were up out of their dens with torches and holding the leads of their hounds staring into the darkness, firing blindly their powerful exploding weapons. They really were blind in the darkness.

Nje returned to the Guard.

"Okay now we can go!" Nje proclaimed happily to the shocked Guard. He picked up the gun and ran off with the rest of them still dumbfounded….

….

Nje returned several days later to West Watch holding his prize. Everyone was shocked that they had all made it back alive.

"Their weakness is the darkness," Nje explained. "They can't see at all, like an eagle in the night. The hounds and horses can see us but not the humans…"

"Nje was able to terrorize their entire camp alone!" Paka proclaimed. "If they can be defeated then it will have to be at night…"

"We need to send small groups at night to harass them," Nje stated. "If they are indeed diurnal then we can disrupt their sleep, making them less effective during the day as well. This should slow them down as well!"

The Wall Watchers were impressed and emboldened by Nje's confidence. They agreed to send out groups to harass the Invaders.

"Keep up your efforts here," Nje stated to Uume and Kifo. "Once they get here I don't want it to be easy for them to just walk through The Wall."

Uume and Kifo groaned in agreement.

"I meanwhile will take this gun to the prides and show them that the threat is indeed real! That they must act. That we cannot delay any longer!"

"And so what if they agree to help?" Kifo asked. "There still won't be enough of us…"

"I will go to the clan," Nje stated. "They too must help us or we will all perish…"

"The clan just got done waring with the prides…" Uume stated. "They're not going to just forget that and come help us…"

"They will! They must!" Nje insisted. "With the joined forces of the prides behind me they cannot ignore us and the threat forever…"

"How will we prevent them from crossing The Wall?" Kifo asked. "We cannot defend it, it hinders us more than it helps…"

"True," Nje stated. "That's why we need to use a den made to withstand an attack…."

"What are you thinking?" Paka asked excitedly.

"The Shujaa den was the sight of one of the battles of the Invader's War," Nje stated. "It still has the trenches, thorn bushes, and rocks specifically moved there from all those years ago. They are heading directly south. They should come across the Shujaa den again. That's where we should make our stand…"

"The wild dogs hold the Shujaa territory…" Uume protested.

"That's why we need their support," Nje stated.

"What kind of a lion is going to ask the clan that murdered his pride for help?" Kifo said flippantly.

"The kind that doesn't have a choice," Nje growled. The rest of the Wall Watchers were also growling at Kifo and Uume. They were getting sick of their questions.

"I say we hold a vote," the Leader of the East Watch proposed. "A vote for the new overall leader of the Wall Watchers…"

"Ya!" the Guard roared in agreement.

"There is no need for new leadership!" Uume protested.

"Yes there is!" Paka yelled.

"Any leader can request at any time a vote for new leadership," the East Watch leader stated. "I hereby enact this request! All those in favor of electing Nje the new overall Leader of the Wall Watchers say I!"

"I!" the Guard rang out. It was unanimous except for Uume and Kifo.

"There! It's settled," the East Watch leader declared. "Nje will lead us forward, we shall carry out your orders officially now…"

"Thank you…" Nje said stunned.

He thought of his father, who he always aspired to be like, whose approval he always sought. Vibanzi would be proud of him…

"I will now head south to the prides!" he declared. "Continue your efforts here Wall Watchers Lion Guard! We are all that stand in the way of the Invaders for now!"

…

Nia had gotten word that a young lion from West Watch had come down and was requesting an audience with her. Nia told her Lion Guard to escort him to the Kuona den. She looked down from her privet quarters as he approached. It was the bastard of Vibanzi. Guilt flooded her, he looked so much like his father….

She motioned him to come up to her privet den. He was carrying something large in his mouth….

Nje dropped the gun at the queen's feet.

"Queen Nia," he stated. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me…"

Nia had initially thought Nje had come to talk about the hyena war but clearly that was not the case…

"The Wall Watchers request your assistance. The Invaders are coming down from the Great Salt Sea once more. Just like they did in the time of Great King Simba. They have cannons and guns. This is one of those guns…."

Nia looked very shocked at the sight of the weapon. She had no idea how the young lion had been able to obtain such a thing but it was clearly very unnatural. She had no doubt it was what he said it was…

"I am sorry Nje that I did not send you aid before," Nia stated. "I regret deeply not supporting your family in the war with the clan. My pride now faces terrible odds on all sides it seems. Hyenas to the south, east, and west. Invaders from the north…"

Nia then turned and went into the back of her den and started digging. She then brought out something caked in dirt and dropped it next to the gun. It was very old. The wood was worn and rotting away. The metal was no longer shinny and deeply stained in rust. But it was obviously the same thing: a gun.

"This has been passed down through the generations of my pride," Nia said. "Kuona himself, Great King Simba's Keenest of Sight, took it from the battlefield from a fallen Invader. The Great King was able to unite the prides, the clans, and the packs in a time of desperation. All I want now is to ensure the future of my pride. But even if it should fall, I still want there to be a future for others…."

She looked deeply into Nje's eyes. She saw courage, determination, but also fear. Fear of what would happen without her help….

"I will pledge my complete support to the Wall Watchers," Nia stated. "I will send my entire Lion Guard, hunting parties, and scouts to aid you. But doing so we will lose our lands to the hyenas…"

"If we don't do this," Nje stated. "There won't be any prides or clans left…"

"I know," Nia stated, trying to hold back her tears. "I just hope there will be _something_ left for us if the Invaders are driven back…"

"Whatever remains after the war, I will make sure there is a place for the prides," Nje promised to the queen.

Nia nodded. "Get the support of the Haraka and Nguvu prides," she told him. "And you will be the new king of us all. The King in the North…"

Nje shook his head. "I am no king. Just a bastard…"

"You are the only heir to the Shujaa pride. Even as a bastard, you have a legitimate claim to it," Nia said firmly. "Kuona was a bastard! He was from a Mgeni pride that thought he was weak and worthless. He rose to become Great King Simba's Keenest of Sight when the former general had fallen. He swore to protect and serve his pride just as you have sworn to protect and serve the north! You: Nje of the Shujaa pride are the only one who can unite us again. If we can indeed ever be united again, it will be under you…"

"I will try my Queen," Nje said confidently. "I will try…"

…..

Tishio had snapped at her son Onyo when he had returned to the Great Pride den and questioned her for invading the Shujaa and killing Nia's grand cubs. He was the second highest ranking male in the clan, second to only to her brother, but to openly question her in front of the clan was unacceptable. Tishio was the matriarch, she answered to no one, least of all a male, even her son…

Tishio was biding her time at the Great Pride den. She now held two of the lion prides' territories. Taking the Kuona Pridelands was the next logical move but she held off. She had gotten word that East Watch and Midlands Watch had all moved to the West Watch den. This was highly unusual. There numbers were still small, maybe fifty at best. But still it was odd that they were now all positioned just north of the Shujaa territory she had just taken control over. The Wall Watchers had never intervened in the all the wars prior since its founding. But Tishio was not about to take any chances. She sent one of the clans up to the Shujaa den to support the wild dog packs that held it.

But there was another concern on Tishio's mind. Word from the south. A massive lion pride of over four hundred was marching north. Its leader, a golden lioness, claimed to be a descendent of Great King Simba. She had plans to retake the Great Pridelands and rebuild the Great Pride. This was a far greater concern to Tishio than anything the northern prides or the Wall Watchers might be doing…

"Send word to my brother," Tishio ordered. "Tell him to head south and intercept this pride and send word back to me on its progress. If they are indeed as numerous as the scouts claim they are this could be the true threat to us all…."


	18. Sins of the Father

**The Great Pride Part XVII: Sins of the Father**

Moja had gone to see his sister. She had not been very helpful in explaining the motivation behind the sudden clan takeovers of the Shujaa and Risasi prides. Moja wasn't exactly sure that Hatari had been poisoned by King Uchoyo. But regardless it was too late now. And the Kuona pride had been caught in the middle. It was a mess. A mess even he couldn't solve. He had gone to his source about the Invader's War. He had provided some information he hoped would help Nje and his efforts. The north was still very tumultuous. He hated to leave but he had gotten more pressing news.

From the south a massive lion pride marched north. A pride led by a golden lioness who claimed to be descended from Great King Simba. She wanted to reclaim the Great Pridelands. Moja knew who this must be. This was Kiara, his son Kovu's mate. She had survived the volcano that had destroyed her Pridelands. This was good news. But he hadn't heard any word that might suggest that his son Kovu or his daughter Vitani had survived. She was the queen, so her father Simba must have perished. There was no word of a male at her side. She had convinced the large Mgeni prides to join her in her quest to restore the Great Pridelands. How she had managed this was unclear…

Her massive Lion Guard was led by someone named Fluffy. This had to be a nickname, there was no way a commanding male lion would be named Fluffy. Unless he was perhaps attracted to his own sex and the name was used to indicate this. But that was a separate issue.

Moja now headed south to find Kiara and her Great Pride. If they were indeed coming to retake the Great Pridelands, they were going to need help from someone who knew the north and what was currently going on there. Moja had always hoped for unity and peace in the north. He had told Kiara's pride when he had first met his grown cubs the story of the Great Pride. He had vaguely hoped that hearing of her ancestor's past might inspire her. But at the time all she seemed to want was a family with his son, a noble, but less inspiring goal. She now was on the quest he had selfishly hoped for. She was kind, strong, a unifying force if there ever was one. Could she truly restore peace to the north and bring the Great Pride back from obscurity? There was only one way to find out….

…..

Vitani walked next to Kiara in the center of the massive pride. She was taking a break from patrolling for just a moment.

"I think your scar will hardly show at all once all your hair grows back!" Makini exclaimed. "None of it is black anymore. No one will be able to tell…"

"That's great," Kiara said happily. "I thought I would have the horrid black charred skin on my back forever…"

"Looks aren't important," Vitani stated.

"Ya, _you_ would say that," Zuri teased.

Vitani glared at her. It was becoming more and more obvious that everyone around her had noticed her emerging mane. It was only a matter of time before she had to confront everyone about it…

"Vitani!" Ni stated as he ran towards her.

"What is it Ni?" Vitani asked.

"A rouge lion approaches. He claims to know Queen Kiara. He says he is your father….?"

"Moja!" Kiara exclaimed.

"He's here?" Nala asked. "He must have gotten word we were coming…"

"I guess so…" Ni said.

"Let's get the Guard generals together," Vitani stated. "We'll escort Kiara to the front of the pride so she can see him."

Vitani was unsure about seeing her father again. She had an uneasy feeling the first and only time she had met him that he was hiding something. He was very charismatic and very handsome. She felt that he used this to avoid things that should otherwise be freely known. He had said he was the Master of Whispers in the north, knowing as much about everything as he possibly could. He had a total of seven cubs with five different lionesses, including herself and her late brother. Perhaps he had come to help him as Kiara and Nala presumed. Or perhaps there was something else he hoped to gain from them…

The massive pride had come to a stop. The rouge before them waited at a safe distance to be seen by the queen. As Kiara emerged with her entourage, Moja knelt in her presence…

"Queen Kiara," Moja stated respectfully. "It is I, Moja, Master of Whispers."

"There is no need to be so formal," Kiara said excitedly, running forth to great him. "You are family here…"

Moja rose and butted heads with the queen. She had started to cry…

"Kovu did not survive," Kiara sobbed. "There was a massive volcano that covered my entire Pridelands in thick ash…"

"There is no need to explain," Moja stated. "I heard. I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner. I am deeply sorry for your loss…"

"My husband also perished," Nala added, now standing beside her crying daughter.

"I assumed as much…"

"My son is also gone," Kiara cried. "He was only a few days old…"

"Cubs are often gone from this world too soon," Moja tried to sympathize. "But you can always have more…"

Kiara looked directly into Moja's mesmerizing blue and green eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"No I can't," Kiara stated. "I gave up my future cubs to save myself and my unborn son…"

Moja's face fell. He had heard of desperate attempts to save lionesses that were going to die in birth. Sometimes the cubs were able to live and be nursed by others. But never had he heard of a lioness surviving such a thing.

"Kiara I'm so sorry for _all_ that you have lost," Moja said genuinely. "I had no idea…"

"Not all was lost though," Kiara said as she tried to smile. "Your daughter Vitani is alive! She is my Lion Guard Leader…"

Vitani stepped forth to stand beside her queen. Moja was again shocked. Was this the same lioness he had met nearly a year ago?! She looked like an adolescent male growing a mane! This was indeed the source of the nickname: Fluffy. She glared at him without saying a word. Surely the others had to have noticed…

"Vitani!" Moja exclaimed happily. "Well just…. Just look at you…!"

"Father," Vitani said dryly.

"I'm so happy you're alive! And the Leader of the Lion Guard! What an honor…"

"Yes," Vitani stated, her eyes narrowing. "If you had heard of the volcano eruption, why didn't you come south sooner? Surely you have known about it long before this…"

"Vitani! Don't be rude," Kiara said snapping at her. "Moja is under no obligation to us…"

"No she has a valid question," Moja stated. "The north has been plagued with turmoil. I wanted to come south sooner, I truly did. But events in the north prevented me from doing so. A war broke out with the hyena clan, which controls most of the Great Pridelands, and two of the prides in the north. Sadly the prides were taken out, only their hunting parties who were not at their den survived…"

"Oh that's horrible!" Nala exclaimed.

"You will join us won't you Moja?" Kiara asked. "Please, I'd like to know more about the north and the injustice of the hyena clan…"

"Of course my Queen," Moja stated. "That is why I have come now. There are no currently active wars in the north, although I foresee more. Tishio, the clan's matriarch has become irrational with the recent death of her daughter, Hatari. I want peace in the north. Maybe you can bring such a peace…"

Moja looked out behind Kiara at her massive pride. He had never seen such a force. If anything could stop the endless wars in the north, this might be the pride that could do it…

…..

Over the next several days Moja had filled in the pride about the various factions in the north. The five prides, the clan and the wild dogs that supported them. And the recent war. How Hatari had started it with King Vibanzi's death. And how Tishio had ended it after Hatari's poisoning. Kiara was shocked. She had never heard of such endless back and forth of wars and conflicts. It was all so complex, so excessive. Never had she imagined such insanity when she had started out and suggested that her pride head north. She was glad more than ever to have Moja by her side as her advisor.

"There are also Invaders from the north," Moja added.

"Invaders?" Kiara questioned. "I thought you said there was a Wall north of the five prides and beyond that the Great Salt Sea…"

"Yes," Moja stated. "But these Invaders can cross the Great Salt Sea. They wield incredible power. Nje, King Vibanzi's bastard who has joined the Wall Watchers, says they are humans. They have cannons that explode on command, destroying anything in front of them. They were once banished by Great King Simba, but they now have returned…"

"How does one defeat them?" Kiara asked. She had vaguely heard of humans before, but none like this…

"I'm not sure," Moja stated. "But they threaten everything in the north. Great King Simba supposedly had the power to call down lightning with his roar. He defeated the Invaders by killing their leader in this way…"

Kiara laughed.

"I know it's a very farfetched story…" Moja admitted.

"No," Kiara stated. "It's not. I have failed to tell you all my titles that I have obtained since we last met. You know my lineage. You told me that I am the heir to the Great Pride in the north. But I am now also the Storm-Bringer. Strongest of the Mgeni. Freer of the Matowashi…"

"What does Storm-Bringer mean?" Moja asked. "How did you convince the Mgeni you were the Strongest? Who are the Matowashi?"

Kiara laughed again. "I will show you."

She led Moja off to the side of the Great Pride, away from everyone, near the edge of the jungle.

"Watch that tree over there," Kiara said nodding to a massive tree at the edge of the jungle.

Moja watched it. Kiara then suddenly roared. Four lightning strikes hit the tree, causing it to burst into flames and massive branches to snap and fall like twigs. Moja was initially shocked but then a smile crept across his face. He turned to look at Kiara with his one green eye glowing at her. He looked exactly like Kovu in that moment.

"All hail the Storm-Bringer," Moja laughed. "I understand now how you are indeed the Strongest of the Mgeni. I still don't know who the Matowashi are though, but I can guess how you freed them…"

"Actually," Kiara said. "I didn't use the lightning to defeat the King of the Matowashi…"

Kiara explained to Moja the pride of the Matowashi and their horrid king and how she had turned his sons and daughters against him.

"Justice was served," Moja stated, smiling at Kiara. "Maybe you are indeed the one who can unite the north again…"

"I hope so…" Kiara said. "All I want is to have a home, a future for my pride…"

"But what about the future of your lineage?" Moja asked. "Without cubs who will inherit all you build?"

Kiara looked squarely into Moja's eyes with hope and promise in her eyes brimming with desire and a clear vision of the future.

"The Great Pride will do as the Matowashi did," she stated firmly. "They will chose there next leader. The King does not rule his pride. He leads it. Without his pride's support, there is nothing. A King of the pride's choosing will be forever supported…"

Moja was amazed at the young lioness's wisdom. She had seen so much hardship but still envisioned a better world. The world he too hoped could exist.

"The hyenas will not relinquish their lands so easily," Moja stated sadly. "Do they all deserve the fate of their careless matriarch?"

"No, of course not," Kiara said truthfully. "They too have a place in the Circle of Life. We all do. We just need to find it. There can be peace without war. But if one is not willing to fight for what they have, then it will be taken from them by those who are…"

"Agreed," Moja stated. Kiara was indeed the chosen one the Great Kings had sent to restore the north and the Great Pride…

….

As the days continued to pass, Moja began to notice Kiara was treating him differently. He had seen the look in her eyes before of various other lionesses he had been with over the years. He smiled politely at her but he knew this was not in her best interest. He tried avoiding her, but she always seemed to find him. Vitani was not blind to this either. She tried to distract Kiara but it was as useless as trying to keep Nala away from Ni. She knew what she saw in her father: her late brother Kovu. He looked so similar, he talked similarly. Without his one blue eye he might be mistaken for an older version of Kovu. Vitani knew she was lonely. But she was the Queen! Of the Great Pride none the less! She deserved so much better than a random rouge who called himself the Master of Whispers…

One day as dusk was settling Kiara called over Moja to her side.

"Moja, come with me," Kiara beckoned.

She wondered off to a secluded spot near some rocks. The sound of night insects chirping. The gentle warm breeze as the stars began to come out. Moja considered bolting but he obeyed his Queen's command.

"Kiara, I don't think…" Moja stated.

"I don't want you to think," Kiara said turning to him.

Looking deeply into his eyes. She was lost. Desperate. Searching for something in the voids of his eyes…

"I don't want to think anymore," she explained. "I want to _feel_ whole again. I want to be who I was before all of this happened. I want to forget. I want to _belong_ with someone. I _need_ to be touched…"

She rubbed against Moja's chest, his soft mane reminded her so much of her lost love. A million thoughts raced in Moja's mind but not one of them made it to his voice…

Kiara turned looking up at him longingly.

"How many lionesses have you been with?" she asked.

Moja looked down at the beautiful golden lioness. "Twelve," he replied.

"And how many lions?"

Moja took a deep breath. "More than that," he answered.

"I have only ever been with your son…" Kiara said. She reached up to Moja and started licking him…

"That's why I shouldn't be _here_ with you…" Moja said. He wasn't sure he could resist her much longer…

"You love me don't you?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, but…"

"I am your Queen aren't I?"

"Yes, you are my Queen…"

"Then do as your Queen commands," Kiara stated seductively, closing her eyes as she resumed licking Moja's cheek…

Moja gave in. He gave in to Kiara's _commands_. He let the carnal pleasures of the world consume him. He forgot the million thoughts of his better judgment that held him back and was there for her _needs_. Kiara was transported to the world she thought was lost to her forever. The world of simple things, where nothing else existed but her and Moja. Where she was not the Queen of the Great Pride and he was not the father of her late love. Where she was _whole_ again, unbroken by the cruel fate reality had served her. That night as she slept beside Moja there were no dreams, no nightmares. Only peace….

Sleep did not come easily to Moja. He snuggled the sleeping Queen beside him but as he looked up at the stars he was racked with guilt. The Great Kings had witnessed his impropriety. What would his son think of him? What would the Great Pride sleeping not very far away think of him? But he knew exactly what his sister would think of him:

_There you go again Moja fucking the Queen. What __exactly__ is so dammed special about you_? Her words rang in his head. If only he had _learned_ to say no to a female… But then again what males _did_ resist a ready and willing female? _The kind that end up at East Watch that I screw_… Moja thought. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping Kiara. _She's worth it_, he thought. _I'd risk it all for her. For the peace she could bring. For the north she could restore. I'd risk the fires, floods, and the wrath of the hyenas to see her bring an end to all the wrongs in this world_….


	19. The Master of Whispers

**The Great Pride Part XVIII: The Master of Whispers**

It seemed Moja had just fallen asleep when he felt a sharp peck at his side. He opened his eyes. Kiara was still sleeping beside him, but dawn had come. The source of the peck: a vulture. Moja groaned. _Today is going to suck…_

He listened to the vulture's message then told him a few words. The bird then took off into the rising sun. Kiara stirred beside him. Slowly opening her eyes to the light.

"Good morning," she said lazily to Moja.

"Good morning my Queen," he replied.

Kiara got up and stretched out. She then sat next to Moja looking towards her pride letting out a big yawn that was also a sigh. _Time to face reality again_, she thought. Moja was thinking the same thing.

"Well which one of us should go back first?" he asked. "If we don't come back together it might not look like we spent the night together…"

"I'll go back first," Kiara volunteered. "_They'll_ be looking for me anyways…"

Moja nodded in agreement. He watched Kiara walk back to the pride. He hoped he could manage to do the same. Then he noticed a single blade of grass, bending in the opposite direction as the wind was blowing.

"I know someone's there…" Moja stated to the grass.

Vitani rose from her position. Guilt and shame flooded Moja's face with the sight of his daughter. She was unmoved. She walked directly over to Moja stopping just close enough not to touch him…

"Don't hurt her," Vitani said firmly with fangs in her eyes.

"I won't. I promise," Moja said.

Vitani growled a low growl at him as she walked off back towards the pride. _I hope she hadn't been there very long_, Moja thought. _Then again it was her job to protect Kiara…_

Moja circled around the pride, hoping that if he approached the pride from another direction that they wouldn't think they had spent the night together. It was very clear that it didn't work. The Mgeni snarled at him as he past and bared their teeth. The Lion Guard generals had the looks of death on their faces. Moja hung his head in shame… _Someone just kill me…_

Kiara had been surrounded by a mob of lionesses. There would be no sneaking off for her today. As the pride began to move even the young cubs avoided looking at Moja. He took up walking in the very back of the massive pride. Occasionally someone would look back at him, but at least he wasn't being constantly stared at… And then Ni and Chumvi appeared. They were patrolling the back of the pride.

"We need to have a talk," Ni said getting on one side of Moja as Chumvi appeared on the other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Chumvi questioned. "Kiara is _literally_ the same age as your daughter!"

"Taking advantage of her like that!" Ni yelled. "Some nerve you have Moja…"

"Look," Moja said stopping and turning to face the two lions. "I know, I was wrong. I told Kiara it was wrong…"

"Then why didn't you walk away?!" Chumvi fumed. "You're not some love drunk young lion seduced by a lioness in heat!"

"I do not answer to you!" Moja said firmly.

"Where is he?!" Afya yelled racing towards the group. "I'm going to kill him!"

"You can have him after I'm done!" Macho yelled, trailing behind him.

"The only one who gets to kill him is me!" Vitani roared joining her Lion Guard.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Moja asked staring down his daughter.

"Yes, this is how it's going to be," Vitani stated growling.

Moja shook his head. "Sometimes I think my sister is right that all lions are nuts," he said to the Lion Guard. "Did _any_ of you bother asking Kiara about this? Or did you just all _assume_ it was my idea?"

"It doesn't matter," Ni said firmly. "You're older, you should know better!"

Moja rolled his eyes. "Bold words from one who fucks the Queen's mother…"

Ni roared angrily at Moja.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once," Moja stated. "I made a mistake. Kiara made the _same_ mistake. Granted I'm not proud of it and I'm in no hurry to do it again. But we're both lions with _weaknesses_ and damn it if we don't all just want to escape reality every once in a while…"

"Kiara's reality is here with us!" Vitani yelled. "We don't _need_ you…"

An evil smile crossed Moja's face. "You don't personally know now, do you Fluffy?" he taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Macho roared in her defense.

"Get out of my face cub," Moja stated. "She's a virgin, just like you, and that other one over there!"

Moja indicated over in Afya's general direction.

"The three of you telling _me_ what's right is a fucking joke!" Moja proclaimed.

Vitani was horrified, pissed, and slowly realizing Moja was gaining the upper hand of the conversation…

"And as for _you_," Moja said walking towards Chumvi. "If you think no one notices the way you've been looking at the Mgeni's asses then think again! For being underground you are not subtle at all! And that one time you had very awkward sex with a lioness, doesn't count…"

It was now Chumvi's turn to be horrified.

"The lot of you," Moja said shaking his head. "The fucker of the Queen mother, the three virgins, and the homosexual. You can't make this crap up…"

Moja stormed off back to the back of the pride. When he got there he couldn't help but let a few laughs escape him. No one could hide from the Master of Whispers. He was going to pay for that he knew but oh it felt so good….

"What the heck just happened?" Ni asked.

"Am I really _that_ obvious…?" Chumvi asked.

"He's a freakin mind reader!" Afya proclaimed.

"Maybe he's right…" Macho admitted.

"No," Vitani said firmly. "He's a master manipulator. All five of us just bought into his shit and _none_ of us were able to come up with a good comeback?! Ugh we're so pathetic! Well he's going to learn why you don't mess with Fluffy…"

…

Moja's penance was over. He had endured the walk of shame. He resumed his place at the back of the pride after his confrontation with the Lion Guard. Now it was time to turn this pride on its head and for all to know why he was truly called: The Master of Whispers. Head and tail up, shoulders back, swagger on. He confidently walked forward, passing through the Great Pride. The snarls were still there but he was not the same lion who had walked shamefully through the pride just a short while ago. He now looked forward, not looking down at those who spited him, smiling smugly. He eventually made it to the front of the pride. He then slowed his pace to gradually fall once again to the back of the pride. But this time the snarls and growls were replaced by new whispers…

From the lionesses:

"Oh he's so sexy! I can see why the Queen was tempted…"

"His confidence, his walk…"

"He doesn't look old enough to be the Queen's father… Are you sure he's _that_ old?"

From the lions:

"He's got balls, I'll give him that…"

"The Queen is a _very_ hot young lioness… I don't blame him for wanting her…"

"Heck if I looked like that I'd screw the Queen and every lioness that would have me!"

Moja grinned from ear to ear. The world was a mirror of the self-one projected to it. When he had hung his head in shame the pride had fed into that, fueling his guilt. But with confidence a new reality emerged. One where the lionesses wanted him and the lions wanted to be like him. It didn't change what he had done but he had changed everyone's interpretation of the events without saying a single word. He truly was The Master of Whispers…

Vitani had noticed the change in the pride as she had been patrolling. It had taken several hours but it was a very different tone then when the pride had awoken that morning. Somehow Moja had flipped the pride in his favor. He was indeed the master manipulator that she had stated. He could read everyone around them as if they had told him their life story. And he could project what he wanted them to think of him with impressive results. Vitani's confidence and vow to take vengeance on her father quickly died. She had been trained extensively in fighting and hunting. Her brother had been taught some lying techniques to be able to pass into Kiara's pride without suspicion to do her mother's bidding. But this was a whole other level. Vitani knew she was way outmatched by her father's skills of manipulation. She was in way over her head and confronting him again wouldn't get anywhere….

….

As the hunting parties set out for the day, the mob of lionesses around Kiara dwindled. Kiara confidently walked forward, trying to act like nothing had happened even when it was _very_ clear that everyone knew. Her mother came up beside her after the majority of the lionesses had left.

"Kiara," Nala started. "I know that you're lonely…."

"I don't need a lecture Mother," Kiara interrupted.

"I know…" Nala said gently to her daughter. "But I just want what's best for you. You've vision might be clouded…"

"Mother, I am an adult, I can make my own choices," Kiara said firmly.

"Yes, but you are also the Queen of the Great Pride. It's your responsibly to represent the pride. You need someone by your side as great as you are! Someone with passion, strength, and the ability to _lead_. Moja is a rouge that we still don't know very much about. While he is helpful he should not be your mate…"

Kiara shook her head. "You sound just like Father," she said. "No one will ever be _good_ enough for me… Yet you are allowed your pleasures in this world. How long after Father had died was it before you reached out to Ni?!"

Nala lowered her head. Her daughter was right. She was just a lioness, like her. Alone in the world without her mate, longing for someone to be with…

"I know Kiara," Nala said. "It is not fair. There is so much in this world that is not fair. But we are heading to a strange land. We will need allies in the north. Alliances between prides are often formed by marriage…"

"I don't want to marry Moja, Mother," Kiara stated. "I just wanted him for the night that was all. I made no promises to him. He did not manipulate or force me. If anything I had to convince him, he was reluctant. I am alone Mother! And yes you are here and other lionesses are here, but I still am alone plagued by the past and the future I go forward into. Every night I have dreams, nightmares. I see the past, the horrid past that I greatly fear is about to repeat itself. I cannot sleep. But last night I was able to sleep so soundly for the first time in weeks… I just can't live without _living_…"

Nala sadly licked her daughter's check. "I'm sorry Kiara, I am truly sorry…"

Kiara had begun to hear the new whispers in the pride. She was glad that she was no longer being seen as some innocent lioness cub being taken advantage of by a predatory older lion. But even still she realized that she had lost some of herself. To become the Queen of the Great Pride, she had given up much of her personal freedom. Freedom that her Father had tried to control long before. But this was different. This was much more restricting then anything her Father had imposed on her. This was self-sacrifice for the greater good: duty to her pride. The previous night seemed so far away and yet she longed for it even more. How she longed for the freedom of a low ranking lioness. With power comes responsibility. And with responsibility comes restrictions. Restrictions that chip away at what little control one has in this world over their own life….

…

Moja had survived the day. He had eaten his meal with some Mgeni for company. All seemed to be okay in the pride. The new problem was now avoiding all the lionesses that suddenly had the hots for him. _Thankfully it's not the breeding season_, he thought.

Kiara came over to him as the pride stopped for the night.

"Moja," she said to him. "I just want you to know that you are under no obligation to me…"

"I know," Moja said. He smiled at the golden lioness before him.

"Thank you for being there for me last night," Kiara continued. "But I need to put the needs of my pride ahead of my own. I need to find a mate who will add to me and my pride more than you can…"

"That is perfectly fine my Queen," Moja said. "I never expected anything from you. I am here to _serve_ you and The Great Pride. My knowledge is my best capacity to do this."

"I know," Kiara said reluctantly.

She headed over to find a spot for the night and saw Vitani staring down her father.

"Lighten up Fluffy," Kiara told her as she pushed her over and rested her head on her side.

Vitani looked down at Kiara as she snuggled up to her. She felt racked with guilt for harassing her father earlier that day. Kiara was an adult, she could make her own choices. And Vitani was the last person who should be judging that…

"I'm sorry Kiara," Vitani told her. "None of us should judge you…"

"It's okay Vitani," Kiara replied. "All of you care so much for me…"

"One day you'll find someone again," Vitani told her.

"I hope so…"

Kiara looked up into Vitani's deep blue eyes. She saw the emptiness, the lack of understanding, but the immense empathy that Vitani wanted to have.

"Have you ever loved anyone Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"No," Vitani stated plainly. She forced a smile at Kiara. "I doubt anyone would find me very attractive anyways…"

"That's not true," Kiara stated.

"You're too kind…"

"No it's truly not," Kiara stated firmly. "Macho likes you. He's been falling all over you for nearly a month trying to get you to notice him. I don't think he has the nerve to tell you, but he cares for you. It's clear as day to everyone else, but not to you…"

Vitani was stunned. Macho _likes_ her? That's why he acts like such an idiot…?

"Life is too short Vitani," Kiara continued. "It could end at any moment. Don't let him waste his time if you truly do not want his attentions. But you _have_ a choice. I know many choices were denied to you by your mother, but you can choose to have a life of your own. To share it with someone. To be happy…."

"Kiara, I'm sterile," Vitani explained. "Last year my heat cycles were cut short and I started growing these… this _mane_ on my neck. Makini told me there's nothing that can be done about it, but I'll never have cubs…"

"So?" Kiara said. "I cannot have cubs but I still want a mate in my life…"

"Macho shouldn't throw away his life for _me_," Vitani said flippantly. "I am not worthy…"

"Let him decide that Vitani. You are the Leader of the Lion Guard of the Great Pride. You are worth more than you will ever know. _You_ are _worthy_…"

"I don't know how I feel…" Vitani said. She was more lost than she had ever felt. She wanted so much to have Kiara's confidence and clear vision of the future. "I will tell Macho when I know…"


	20. An Ally in the North

**The Great Pride Part XVIIII: An Ally in the North**

"We are only a few days away now from the southern border of the Great Pridelands," Moja told Kiara. "However directly attacking the hyenas head on would not be wise. I suggest setting up a base in the north first. We can skirt around their territory, holding close to the jungle and moving north of it. The Shujaa Pridelands just to the north of that have a large den that is well fortified. The wild dog packs and a few small clans hold it but it would not take much to drive them out. From the Shujaa lands we can organize our plans and clearly see if the hyenas are coming to attack."

"That seems wise," Kiara stated. "You also said you were reaching out to the northern prides, telling them of my approach. Have any of them expressed interest in allying with me?"

"Only one so far," Moja replied. "Queen Nia of the Kuona pride. Her lands are directly east of the Shujaa's Pridelands. Right now her lands are surrounded on all sides by hyenas. She needs help. The Kuona have always upheld that they would support the true heir to the Great Pride if one ever came forward. Nia will uphold this."

"Good. Once we take our hold on the Shujaa lands I will meet with her."

"Very well my Queen."

…..

"They're very close," Onyo told his mother.

"Yes, so my brother tells me," Tishio stated. "If they attack us with the numbers that they have full on we will all need to retreat back to the main Great Pride den. But we can't meet them without any resistance at all. Step up the patrols along the southern boarders. If they come onto our lands they are going to know it…"

"Yes Mother," Onyo replied.

….

Moja lead the Great Pride into the jungle. It would only be for a few days he had told them, but he feared it could be longer. The patrols along the southern and western edge of the Great Pridelands were out in full force. He wanted to fully avoid them as long as possible. It was very slow going, especially for the young and the old. Timon, Pumbaa, and Makini were having a great time, finding fruits and bugs to eat. The lionesses' hunting parties though brought back very little. With Moja's encouragement the Great Pride made it out of the jungle quickly. Kiara could hear the waves of the ocean off in the distance.

"Tomorrow we will reach the western edge of the Shujaa Pridelands," Moja told her. "We will attack from the west, they will be least expecting that…"

"Very well," Kiara agreed. "Vitani! Organize the Lion Guard to be ready for battle tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes your majesty!" Vitani stated.

"I want to see the Great Salt Sea," Kiara told Moja. "I have never seen it…"

"Very well my Queen," Moja replied. He led her down the rocky slopes to the sandy shores. The water was so vast, so endless. Kiara was memorized.

"If you look to the north you can kind of see The Wall from here," Moja told her. "It's very far off still but it goes all the way into the Sea…"

Kiara looked to the north. It was very far away, but it could still be seen: The Wall. It was unnaturally uniform. All the same color. It ran into the ocean and then east as far as the eye could see…

"How far does it go?" Kiara asked.

"It curves around to another beach to the east," Moja said. "It is not possible to see the entire thing from any one spot…"

"And the Invaders built it…" Kiara stated. "And they somehow crossed this endless Sea…"

"Yes," Moja stated. "They can shape trees and rocks to form objects and vessels. Vessels that they can control and use to cross the Great Salt Sea…"

"They are not of this world..."

"No they are not."

"They do not belong here."

"No…"

"Then I shall drive them out, like Great King Simba did so before me," Kiara stated looking at the sun as it set over the water. "I will drive out the hyenas and the Invaders. I will bring peace to the north. It begins tomorrow. Tomorrow I will lead my Lion Guard into battle. The north will know that the Great Queen is here…"

…

The alpha male of the wild dog packs was getting restless. News from Tishio had not been good. The Great Pride had disappeared into the jungle without crossing onto the Great Pridelands. Tishio's brother had warned that they might attack at any time. He had retreated the cubs of the hyenas, and the pups of his pack off the Shujaa lands. The scouts were reluctant to go out this morning. He felt an impending sense of the coming pride…

"Incoming!" a scout suddenly yelled running back to the Shujaa den.

"How many?!" the alpha male asked.

"Too fucking many!"

He looked out at the west. An endless mass of running lions were headed towards them. In the middle leading them was a golden lioness….

"Aim for the lioness!" the alpha commanded as his pack and the clan braced for the incoming attack. "She's their leader!"

Kiara ran forth her Lion Guard just behind her. As the pack and clan ran forth she roared. Four massive bolts of lightning crashed from the sky, creating a hole in the pack's advancing forces causing fires in the dry brush. Threw the hole the Lion Guard ran. Kiara held back watching the battle unfold.

"Fly!" the alpha male yelled at his messengers. He had hardly believed what he had just seen. The legends were true. The Great Kings had chosen a successor to the Great Pride. And here she was…

The battle was a mass of teeth, blood, roars, and screams. The pack and the small clan did not have the numbers to stand against the Great Pride. They held off just long enough to form a retreat south.

"Chase them to their lands but do not follow!" Vitani commanded as she ran after the hyenas and wild dogs.

The alpha male ran for his life. He had to get to Tishio. He had to tell her what was coming. The clan did not stand a chance against the Great Pride…

"Victory is ours!" Kiara yelled to her Lion Guard as she approached the Shujaa's den. Cheers and roars rang out.

"Afya!" Vitani commanded. "Run back to the lionesses and tell them to join us."

"Will do!" Afya said as he ran off towards the west.

Moja approached the Shujaa den. He had not participated in the battle, instead holding back until it was over. He joined Kiara in surveying the den. The den was a massive low lying cave. Maybe not quite big enough to fit all of the Great Pride, but surely adequate for a regular sized pride. Around it were trenches that had been dug and that had slowly filled in over time. Thorn bushes grew in mass around the den. There were paths between them but they were obviously allowed to grow to add defense to the den. Kiara stepped foot into the large cave, but as she did a vision overtook her:

_"Incoming!" a lion yelled._

_ "Stand back!" another yelled._

_ Fire and rocks exploded in the sky. Screams and roars of pain were heard from outside the den. _

_ "It's starting to rain!" a scout yelled._

_ "Thank the Great Kings!" Great King Simba yelled, emerging from the den. He stood at the top of one of the trenches and let out a fearsome roar as lighting struck the ground of blood and carnage before him…_

Kiara gasped as the vision left her. She was horrified. Shaking in fear at what she had just seen.

"Kiara!" Moja exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"The Invaders were here," she said trembling. "There were so many dead…"

"Yes…" Moja stated. "One of the battles of the Invader's War was held here long ago under Great King Simba…"

"How far away are they?" Kiara asked desperately.

"I don't know," Moja stated. "But I will find out."

Kiara nodded as she regained her composure. The vision had been so real, so terrible. _Have I lead us all to our deaths?_ She thought to herself.

The lionesses arrived at the den. All were impressed with their new home.

"I got word from Queen Nia," Moja told Kiara and the Lion Guard. "The Kuona are ready to receive you. If we leave now, we can be their just before noon."

"Very well," Kiara stated. "Vitani we shouldn't need the entire Lion Guard. Bring the generals and about twenty lions. Have the rest set up patrols."

"Yes your majesty," Vitani replied.

Walking through the Shujaa territory was like walking in a dream. It was the peak of the dry season and yet there was so much greenery everywhere. The herds were large and full of young. The rivers and streams burst with water.

"Is this what all of the north looks like at this time of year?" Kiara asked Moja.

"More or less," he replied. "Everything gets lusher and fuller in the rainy season."

"In the south everything dries up so quickly during the dry season, if you're not careful. This would look nice for our wet season…"

"Ya, I've noticed that about the south," Moja added. "Your weather has more extremes than ours. More prone to droughts and floods. Here the herds still migrate, but not as far as they do in the south. Nothing ever truly runs dry. That's why we can have such massive prides and clans here. Lots of food and water to support all the life…"

As they entered the Kuona territory they came across a waiting patrol of the Lion Guard to escort them to their den. Vitani noticed right away that something was strange. The Lion Guard seemed to know who Moja was but they growled at him and showed him their teeth. Moja didn't seem to mind or notice, but it was defiantly there. _Moja arranged this_, Vitani thought. _Why would they trust if they great him with growls? Maybe these particular Guards have a personal problem with him…_

Nia looked down from her quarters at the approaching entourage. This was not all of the Lion Guard of the Great Pride, but it still outnumbered hers easily. The packs and clan at the Shujaa den had fallen almost instantly. And there was Moja beside the golden lioness Queen. Nia shook her head. _She doesn't know_, Nia thought. _She has a right to know who she's dealing with…_

"Esteemed Queen," Nia's Lion Guard Leader announced. "I present to you Queen Kiara. Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Mohatu the Great Star in the sky. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride in the north. Storm-Bringer. Strongest of the Mgeni. Freer of the Matowashi."

"Your majesty," Nia said as she approached bowing her head slightly to Kiara.

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Nia," Kiara said lowering her head in return.

Nia then turned to look at Moja who was kneeling. The entire Kuona pride seemed to be snarling at him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Nia asked Kiara.

Kiara was taken aback. Surely the Queen knew who she had arranged to meet with?

"This is Moja, Master of Whispers. He is an advisor to me. Father of my Lion Guard Leader, Vitani…" Kiara started.

"I _know_ who he is," Nia snarled. "He's the father of my twin bastard cubs!"

_And there it is_, Vitani thought.

Everyone in Kiara's Lion Guard was taken aback.

"Get up!" Nia demanded of Moja.

He rose and looked Nia directly in the eyes.

"You didn't _tell_ her…" Nia stated.

Moja did nothing in response. He just kept looking at Nia…

"Very well then," Nia turned to Kiara. "Queen Kiara. There is something you should know. I've already created enough of a scene here. Please follow me to my privet quarters. This is a matter you must know…"

Kiara was still stunned by Nia's revelation. _There's more?_ She thought. She looked at Moja who just stood there then she gave a glance to Vitani to let her know it was okay for her to stay behind. As the two queens left Vitani noticed Moja move closer to the growling Kuona pride. _Whatever Nia is going to tell Kiara, it's going to make us all growl at him_, Vitani thought.

Kiara ascended the path to Nia's privet den. There was a view of the entire valley from here. A truly breathtaking sight. But Kiara headed closer into the den's entrance, following Nia as she sat down in the shade.

"Moja is Hyena Born," Nia told Kiara as she sat across from her.

"Excuse me?" Kiara said obviously confused.

Nia smiled as she looked at the poor innocent Kiara before her.

"Rumor has it that Fisi, the previous matriarch of the hyena clan gave birth to a lion cub…" Nia said.

"Hyenas don't give birth to lion cubs…" Kiara said defensively.

"True," Nia admitted. "And yet here he is…"

Kiara's face turned pale…

"The more logical explanation is that Fisi took in the cub after killing his mother. None of the prides could figure out where he came from as there were no missing lionesses at the time. Fisi claimed that she found him north of The Wall. Which doesn't make sense. There are no lions north of The Wall or hoof stock for them to hunt…"

Kiara's pale face turned to disbelief at the sound of Nia's words.

"That can't be," Kiara said. "He has a sister. She sends him information all the time to help us…"

Nia smiled and shook her head.

"Moja's sister is Tishio," Nia stated. "The current matriarch of the clan…"

Kiara didn't know what to think. She was stunned, confused, how could this be true?

"Moja never mentioned his sister by name to you, has he?" Nia asked.

"No…" Kiara confessed.

"He uses vultures to communicate with her. None of the northern prides use vultures as messengers. Only the clan…"

Suddenly Kiara realized the full implications of Nia's words.

"She's been telling him about the clan," Kiara said. "He must be telling her about the Great Pride…"

"Yes," Nia agreed. "Everything you know has come with that cost."

"He can't be trusted…"

"On the contrary actually," Nia stated. "Moja _always_ tells the truth. He never lies. He is _physically_ unable to lie to a female, seeing as he was raised by hyenas they would never let him get away with it… He also can't _physically_ say 'no' to a female…."

Another layer of shock formed on Kiara's face.

"Don't worry dear," Nia told her. "You didn't _force_ him to do anything he wouldn't have done anyways. Moja has always had a taste for the highborn. Seeing as he's the highest ranking male in the clan it's sort of expected that he go after high ranking females…"

Kiara looked down at the ground. She couldn't keep looking at Nia. There were so many thoughts in her head. So many torn feelings.

"What should I do?" Kiara asked the wise old lioness.

"He is an asset," Nia admitted. "You should keep him on your side. But you must _always_ do as he advises. The moment you stop listening to him is the moment you will lose everything. I made that mistake. I have trusted him for many years. Yet when he told me to pull out of the Shujaa territory I refused. I lost my only legitimate son and my two grand cubs because of that mistake."

"I am very sorry…" Kiara told her.

"It is not your fault, it is mine alone," Nia stated. "The three remaining northern prides have formed an alliance under Nje. He is the bastard of the late King Vibanzi of the Shujaa pride. He was named the King in the North, to fight the Invaders north of The Wall. I have pledged my support to him. I am breaking that alliance by supporting you…"

"I bare no ill will to any of the northern prides," Kiara stated.

"I know. But you must understand the significance of this. The last time the prides were united, the only time the prides of the north were united, was under Great King Simba. Nje has shown us that the Invaders are coming. When he calls for us we will abandon our lands to fight for him."

"Why have you chosen to break this alliance?" Kiara asked.

"Because I am selfish," Nia said. "I have lost the future of my lineage. The future of my pride. I want _revenge_. Tishio took from me the only reasons I had to press on. I want to see her gone from the Great Pridelands, the clan ousted from their power. I want to know that when the Invaders are defeated, that the clan will not reap the rewards of our sacrifices…"

"Moja has said I need to reach out to Tishio. To ask for the clan's help in defeating the Invaders, as Great King Simba did…"

"Yes, you will need the clan's support to drive them out," Nia admitted. "But I doubt Tishio will give it. Either way it will not stop her from trying to take more lands from the prides. Her reason for living is also gone. Her daughter Hatari was the only thing keeping her sane. Now all she wants is death to all the prides in the north…"

Kiara nodded. But another question burned inside her…

"Does everyone in the north know that Moja is Hyena Born?" Kiara asked.

"Yes," Nia stated. "It's not like he can hide it very well…"

"If so then why does anyone deal with him?"

"He is the only lion that can cross freely onto the Great Pridelands. He does truly want peace. His information that his sends to and from the clan has prevented much bloodshed over the years. All the prides resent him to a certain extent. Some of _us_ more than others…"

"I know this is a very personal question," Kiara asked. "But why did you bare his bastard cubs…?"

"_That_ is a long story," Nia admitted. "But I'll give you the short version. I wanted to do a land trade with Tishio. I thought negotiating with her _brother_ might be easier than negotiating with her but I was mistaken. Tishio's word trumps all others to Moja. The land I wanted to exchange for had nice pasture lands. There was no other suitable lands along my southern border to exchange for it other than a river crossing used by the migrating herds. The river crossing was more valuable than the pastures, admittedly. But during Moja's stay here, near the start of the breeding season, I had found _something_ else that I wanted. My late husband had been gone for nearly a year and while my pride pressured me to get remarried I refused. I was not going to be married again to someone who was incompetent at nearly _everything_ he ever did but was some highborn prince's cousin… So I included Moja's stay with me in the land trade I made with Tishio. Moja stayed with me for the remainder of that breeding season _serving_ me well in the lonely nights. My pride thought I was heat blind, but they didn't directly question my authority. Tishio was very pissed off about it. But she couldn't very well refuse as she was easily getting the better end of the deal. We've hated each other sense then as I forced her to _give up_ one of her favorite toys for a while. Admittedly it all seems rather stupid now…"

"What became of your twins?" Kiara asked.

"They are known as the Stargazer Twins. They are a few years younger than you. They reside at the Nguvu pride with their three other half siblings…"

"Moja's other cubs."

"Correct."

"Thank you Queen Nia for your insight," Kiara stated. "It is getting late. I should return to my newly acquired den…"

"Very well then," Nia stated.

The two queens finally returned from Nia's private quarters. Vitani rose to great her queen, but Kiara walked right past her strait to Moja…

"Your sister is Tishio?! Matriarch of the clan?!" Kiara demanded of Moja.

"Yes," Moja stated to the shock of the Great Pride's Lion Guard. "Tishio is my sister."

"You have been giving her information this _entire_ time?"

"Yes."

"Have you _ever_ lied to me?"

"No my Queen," Moja said.

"Who is your Queen?" Kiara questioned. "Me or Tishio?"

Moja realized that all the eyes were now on him, but he stood calm and composed.

"Whoever brings peace will be the Queen of the Great Pridelands," he stated firmly.

Kiara stared into his eyes. She knew he was not lying. But she was still pissed at him.

"If you ever betray me I will kill you myself," Kiara growled.

"I would expect nothing less," Moja replied.

"We are heading back to the Shujaa den," Kiara stated to her Lion Guard. "But I expect _you_ need to check in with your _sister_…?"

"She has requested my presence…"

"Then go to her. Tell her I wish to meet with her. When you return, you will arrange a meeting with Nje, the King in the North."

"Yes, my Queen," Moja said bowing to Kiara.

Kiara's Lion Guard headed west.

"Moja!" Nia called when Kiara's Lion Guard was gone. "What exactly are you _doing_ with this young Queen?"

"A lot less than I'd like…" Moja said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Moja! She needs someone strong beside her. Not the Hyena Born, Master of Whispers. Someone that complements her, not brings her down. Nje is the King in the North. Kiara is the Queen from the South. Together they could be the future of the Great Pride…"

Moja laughed. "I don't think…"

"I don't care what _you_ think!" Nia snapped. "Make it happen! You have said yourself that one can rise above their birth place in this world. Nje may be a bastard but he has risen to greatness quickly when it was most needed. Leader of the Wall Watchers. King in the North. He will make Kiara's pride that much Greater. Together they will unite the north and bring the peace we all so desperately need…"

Moja sighed and looked at the ground. "Kiara is sterile, Nia. She has no future. Only the present…"

"All the more reason for her to have a strong mate," Nia stated. "I have no future anymore either…"

"My marriage proposal still stands…"

"Ha!" Nia laughed. "Go home to your sister Moja. Go home and tell her what she's done to me. To my pride. To the _peace_ that was _agreed_ to…"

"I will."

Moja bowed one last time to Queen Nia, then headed south.

…..

"What the hell was that?!" Vitani roared in outrage once she was out of earshot of the Kuona.

"Your father was raised by the hyenas," Kiara said still very irritated. "He's a double agent that's screwing with all of us. Welcome to the Game of Power…"


	21. The Matriarch

**The Great Pride Part XX: The Matriarch**

After several days of traveling south, Moja finally was approaching the Great Pride den. Tishio had pulled many of her forces back so the crowd that had gathered to see Moja approach was huge. The hyenas laughed as he walked forward, the wild dogs howled. Moja gradually lowered his head as he walked. Tishio stood on the hill just outside the den. Cheza and Onyo stood behind her. Moja walked to the edge of the trenches and then knelt.

"Tishio. My sister. My Queen…" he greeted her.

Tishio smiled looking down at her brother. "Brother," she replied.

The hyenas and wild dogs suddenly fell silent as their Queen had spoken.

"Did you know that Kiara, your son's mate, was the heir to the Great Pride?" Tishio asked accusingly.

"Yes," Moja admitted.

"Then why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

Moja looked up slightly. "She would have never left her Pridelands…"

"And yet here she is…" Tishio hissed. "With an army of hundreds!"

Tishio walked forward. Moja lowered his head again.

"What _else_ haven't you told me?" Tishio sneered in Moja's ear.

"I have told you everything I know about Kiara…"

Tishio snapped at Moja and he instantly rolled onto his back…

"Did you sleep with her?" Tishio asked as she stood on his chest.

"Yes…" Moja admitted.

Tishio shook her head as she smiled down at her brother.

"Yet another Queen for Moja…" she growled. "What makes _you_ so damned special…?"

The hyenas and wild dogs whooped and howled. Tishio walked off Moja's chest and started circling him. Moja rose to his feet and slowly raised his head to look directly at his sister.

"Kiara requests a meeting with you…" Moja stated.

"Of course she does…" Tishio sneered. "I see you've gotten her an ally. Queen Nia. Undoubtedly she's the one who told Kiara _what_ you are…?"

"Yes," Moja replied.

"I will meet with this Queen of yours," Tishio replied. "In a week's time, along the southern border with the Shujaa territory…"

Moja nodded in agreement.

"She will ask you for peace Tishio," Moja stated. "And for aid in the coming clash with the Invaders…"

Tishio laughed. "Peace. All you ever talk about is peace… But is that what she truly wants? With her Lion Guard of Mgeni?"

"Yes," Moja stated firmly. "She does truly want peace. She will negotiate with the clan. She will unite us all to defeat the Invaders. She will restore the Great Pride…"

"Tell me Moja who is your Queen?!" Tishio demanded.

"I have _always_ told you that I will support whoever can bring peace to the north…"

"And you no longer think I can?"

"No," Moja said. The hyenas and wild dogs growled fiercely at him. "Hatari's death has made you irrational, impulsive…"

"She was my _only_ daughter!" Tishio screamed. "My only heir!"

"She would have destroyed the clan and everyone here knows it!" Moja roared.

The hyenas and wild dogs fell silent once more. Their silence indicated they supported Moja's words. Tishio snarled at Moja.

"Do you know who killed her?!" Tishio yelled.

"No!" Moja yelled in replied. "I have asked all my sources. None of them know or have any leads. It could have been an accident…"

"An accident?! She was baited with her favorite food laced with cobra venom!"

"And yet you never even _bothered_ to ask!"

"Uchoyo _never_ asked!" Tishio defended. "He always _took_ and asked later!"

"King Uchoyo was an instigator, I admit," Moja stated. "But the Shujaa pride did not deserve to be annihilated for it… Nor their lands overrun. The Kuona you betrayed outright! No one will _ever_ trust your words again Tishio!"

"Then why does your Queen even bother to ask to meet with me…?" Tishio snarled.

"Because, _they_ are coming," Moja stated firmly. "The Invaders are not going to care that you control this land. They will overrun you if they are not stopped. They will kill every single last hyena, dog, pup, and cub! The prides have realized this. They are united for the first time sense the time of Great King Simba. You have a chance here to redeem yourself Tishio. If you send support. If you put aside your hatred and rage. The prides will forgive you. I will make sure of that. _They_ will remember who fought and died beside them…"

Tishio stared at her brother, looking deeply into his bi colored eyes. Moja looked back into hers, seeing her rage that truly frightened him.

"You think your Queen can truly restore the north?" Tishio questioned.

"Yes, she can," Moja answered definitively.

Tishio turned away from her brother shaking her head.

"Be careful how high you build her up," Tishio warned. "It will make her fall that much _harder_…"

"She will not fall," Moja stated firmly.

Tishio laughed.

"Do you remember what Mother told you?!" Moja yelled.

"She was MY mother!" Tishio screamed. "NOT yours!"

"Fisi was wise Tishio. She fought for peace her entire life…"

"She still had wars! The lions _never_ truly want peace…"

"And now they do," Moja said firmly. "You can still leave a legacy Tishio. A legacy that will long outlive you. A legacy of peace. To share the Great Pridelands and its bounty with the lions, instead of fighting for it endlessly. Fisi would be so proud of you…"

"How dare you presume to know what Mother wanted," Tishio growled. "_I _was her daughter! _I_ was her heir! But she gave everything to _you_…"

Moja knelt again before Tishio. He needed her permission to leave.

"I will see you in a week _brother_…" Tishio growled. "You are dismissed."

Moja quickly ran north away from the growling pack and clan. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Great Pride den come nightfall.

Tishio seethed. She remembered her mother's words all too well. She had been an adolescent, on the verge of adulthood. Moja had just defeated the highest ranking male in the clan and had claimed the title for himself:

_"He should go!" Tishio pouted. "He is not a hyena. He does not deserve to be the highest ranked male in the clan!"_

_ "Tishio!" Fisi snapped at her daughter. "Moja will be an asset to you. He will help you bring peace in the north! I was called a fool for seeing the value in a lion cub when no one else did. He will negotiate for you. Travel where you cannot. Gather information to keep you and the clan safe. He will be invaluable at your side…"_

_ "He is a male!" Tishio protested. "No male has the right to usurp a female, none the less the matriarch! He will __never__ be by my side…"_

_ "Tishio," Fisi stated, staring deeply into her daughters eyes full of selfishness. "You will either rule with Moja by your side or he will destroy you…"_

….

Nje had just gotten word from Moja. He had brought the Queen from the South north to the Shujaa's territory, driving out the clan. He had conviced Queen Nia to back her. He now requested an audience with him, the new King in the North. Nje sighed. There was just so little time…

The Invaders had been constantly terrorized ever sense the discovery of their night-blindness. Each night a small raid of the Wall Watchers had descended on them, driving them mad. They had slowly learned not to fire their cannons and guns aimlessly into the night as it did little good. They now had more guards active at night, making it harder to harass them. However the Wall Watchers were very successful in preventing them from sleeping. This made them sluggish and more disorganized during the day, greatly slowing their speed as they crawled south. Because they couldn't sleep at night they now slept more during the day, also making their progress much slower. The destruction of wells forced the humans to spend lots of time looking for water. The holes, rocks, and misplaced sand that now scattered their path brought them endless troubles as well. A few of the Wall Watchers had been injured by the humans and one had died. But still it had been well worth it. Even still Nje estimated they only had a few weeks until they arrived at The Wall.

The one promising thing was that the clan had been driven out of the Shujaa's den. The den was directly in the Invader's path. Once breaching The Wall, they would head directly south to that den. Queen Kiara and her Great Pride now occupied that den. He needed her support. He needed her massive Lion Guard. He agreed to meet with her.

But not all had been so straightforward for Nje. Showing the prides his gun had brought the fear he needed to convince them to back him. But Tishio's reckless invasion of the Risasi and Shujaa Pridelands had made them reluctant to leave their homes. They knew she was waiting, biding her time. She would strike and take their lands as soon as they left. Nje had promised the prides he would reach out to Tishio and convince her to join his cause. So far she had neglected his requests. Moja had told him that there would be a meeting between Kiara and Tishio in a week's time. Nje fully intended to be there. He needed the Great Pride and the clan to defeat the Invaders.

The Invader's War that Great King Simba had fought had been ill prepared for. The prides and clan had scrambled for weeks trying to figure out what to do. There had been many battles, many defeats. The final battle had been staged at the Great Pride den itself. From there the forces had finally untied and fought together to drive out the Invaders. Nje didn't want the Invaders to get nearly that far south this time. If the main battle took place at the Shujaa's den they could be disposed of quickly. He knew that once the rains came the humans would most likely leave as it made their weapons nearly impossible to use. By slowing their advance and making a massive stand so early in their descent south Nje hoped this would be enough to discourage them from pressing forward. The rains were only a month or so away. If they could defeat them at Shujaa's den they would be unable to regroup fast enough for another assault before the rains.

But another threat was emerging. This one was from inside the Wall Watchers. Uume and Kifo had not taken well their sudden relinquishment of power. They were resentful of Nje and his swift actions. Most of the Wall Watchers stood with Nje but a few had been persuaded to side with Uume and Kifo. Because the Lion Guard's numbers were so small every disturbance had had an impact. Nje had tried to be reasonable and respectful to the old leaders. But they had resisted him at nearly every turn. He needed their help, but he had to bend over backwards to get it. The members that supported him grew angered by the resisters' special treatment and more had quietly defected. A confrontation was coming. Nje needed it sorted out before Moja arrived to take him south to meet Queen Kiara.

…

Moja was back at the Shujaa den in record time. Word had spread that he was the Hyena Born. The Great Pride all growled at his approach. None more so than Vitani. Her nagging instincts that told her something was off with her father had been right all along. She wanted nothing to do with him. But Queen Kiara had insisted that he be allowed to remain her advisor. Thankfully whatever had reminded Kiara of Kovu in Moja had disappeared. She was now also very cold to him.

"My Queen," Moja said bowing to Kiara.

"I've gotten word that Tishio will meet with me in several days," Kiara stated.

"Yes," Moja confirmed. "Her patrols move north as we speak. I have reached out to Nje, the King in the North. It will only take me a day to go and collect him from West Watch. He too needs to meet with Tishio. She has been ignoring him, as he is not the leader of a true pride. However if the both of you stand together, united, she will have to take notice."

"Very well," Kiara agreed. "I need the support of the northern prides that I wish to rule for. If he agrees to follow me, they will hopefully respect his judgement, and in turn follow me as well."

"Nje estimates that the Invaders are only a week and a half from The Wall…"

"Are you sure that The Wall cannot be defended?"

"Yes my Queen. The Invaders built The Wall for their use, not ours. It took many years of very hard work to make the ramps and tunnels that the Wall Watchers use to patrol it. It cannot be fortified in such a short time…"

"I have ordered the Lion Guard to dig out the trenches around the den," Kiara stated. "They should be ready by the time they get here."

"Good."

Makini approached the two as they talked.

"I was told there might be injured at the West Watch," Makini stated. "I have asked Kiara and she has agreed to allow me to accompany you to The Wall. I can assist in wounds healing faster so that more are ready for the coming battle…"

"You will need to travel swifly," Moja stated. "But you may come."

"Rest here for the night," Kiara stated. "It will be dusk soon."

Moja nodded and headed over to an unoccupied corner of the Shujaa den. He had not slept well in days while passing through the clan's territory. He no longer trusted his sister. He feared she would attack him to blind the prides of her plans. But she had not, so far…

…

Vitani glared at her father as he laid down in the den. A lioness walked over and offered him some of the most recent kill. He scarfed it down. He clearly hadn't eaten in days. Afterwards he fell asleep almost instantly.

_He deserves to suffer_, Vitani thought. _He is a traitor. He needs to pay for his crimes…_

It was still light out. Vitani needed to organize the evening patrols. She got up and went outside the den to organize the Lion Guard. Everyone was there giving her their full attention, except Macho. Where could he be? She sent out the patrols without him. The remainder of the Guard dispersed.

Vitani sat just outside the den, she wanted to be there when Macho returned. She had been trying to organize her feelings about him in her mind but she had had so much else to think about that she hadn't had time to come to any clear conclusions. She wasn't even sure if she was attracted to _anyone_ let alone Macho in particular. During her previous heat cycles when she had been driven insane by hormones she had felt a need, a _desire_. Something that needed to be fulfilled. But she had usually just satisfied those needs herself and had never considered seeking out a mate. She had noticed that while her mane had begun to grow so too had her urges. She wasn't in heat and would probably never come into heat again, but still the need was there. The void. The _desire_. It would be with her the rest of her life, not a seasonal trend as it had been in the past…

But having a companion was more than just sex. It was clear that Kiara was searching for a connection to someone, a deeper connection than any of her friends or family could give her. That was why she had turned so quickly to Moja. She knew him, or at least thought she did. She saw so much of Kovu in him that she had been drawn quickly to strive for that connection with him. It had ended in disappointment, to say the least. But still Kiara did not give up the hope that she would find a mate again. That that connection she so desperately needed would one day be restored.

_Is that what I need in my life?_ Vitani thought. _Someone to share it with? Even if I can't have cubs, would it be worth it? Would Macho even want that?_

_You need to ask him…_ Kiara's words rang in her head. But Vitani found herself dreading the answers. No male would want to be with a sterile, maned lioness… Would they? But if she didn't care, then why did she care what Macho's answers would be? She didn't want to drive him away but did she want him at all?

A sudden rustling in the grass beside her distracted Vitani from her thoughts.

"Here you go!" Macho stated as he walked up to her and proudly dropped a freshly killed hare at her feet.

"You're late!" Vitani snapped. "I've already sent out everyone on patrol!"

"Oh crap…" Macho said sadly. The last thing he had wanted to do was to disappoint Vitani…

"And why did you bring me this? The hunting parties have brought back plenty of food…"

"Yes, but… You said hare was your favorite…" Macho said. "It took me a long time to find one. But you're right, I am late. Where do you want me on patrol?"

Vitani saw the sadness in his eyes. _He really does care_, she thought.

"I don't know, give me a moment to think about it," she said. "Might as well eat this and not let it go to waste…"

Macho perked up a bit. _At least she likes it_, he thought. He laid beside her as she ate the meal he had caught for her. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes. Her sandy colored coat. The darkening and thickening hairs on her neck… She was so unique, so different. To Macho she was perfect. Her muscles rippled when she ran. She was so powerful, driven, and confident. Macho aspired to make her proud of him. As one of her generals, as a friend, as something more…

_He looks at me as if he's never seen me before_, Vitani thought. _Perhaps he doesn't care. Perhaps he would accept me for who I am. _

As she pulled the last of the meat from her dinner she had another thought. The Invaders will be here in less than two weeks. Moja and Kiara have said that they have the power to destroy us all so very easily. But if we do not fight, then _all_ is lost. Not just for ourselves, but for everyone to the south, and all the other races of all the animals in the Pridelands… The future. The future would be gone, forever. There would be _nothing_ left except the stars in the sky to remember the Great Kings of the past. But there might not even be anyone to remember that either…

Vitani looked up at Macho as she finished chewing and smiled at him. Maybe she didn't need to be certain of everything. If it was all going to end anyway, why not just try…?

"You're assigned a double shift," she told Macho. "Meet up with Afaya's patrol along the northeastern border…."

"Okay," Macho stated. He slowly rose, sad that he now had to leave…

Then suddenly Vitani pounced on him, knocking him on his back. He was in shock looking up at her. She smiled down at him and gently nipped the tip of his nose. Then ran off into the Shujaa den laughing.

Macho was bewildered. But then he smiled. _She knows!_ He thought. _She knows I like her and she likes me back!_ His heart sored. He no longer cared that he had double Guard duty, he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways. He happily bounded off for his patrol. He had never felt more alive in his entire life…


	22. The King in the North

**The Great Pride Part XXI: The King in the North**

The Wall Watchers had just returned from their patrols. The Invaders were so close. It only took half a day to observe them and return to The Wall. Nje had gotten word that Moja had left the Shujaa den. He should be here this evening. He needed to sort out the tensions within the Wall Watchers once and for all. Kifo and Uume could no longer be appeased or ignored. They were now outright refusing their orders. This had to end…

"Kifo! Uume!" Nje called, as he walked down from his post at the top of The Wall.

"What is it now?" Kifo complained.

"You didn't do what I told you to," Nje stated. "I told you to patrol along the western coast. You failed to do so. As did you Uume…"

"The Invaders aren't there," Uume growled. "They can't use the shoreline because it floods at high tide and has steep cliffs!"

"It doesn't matter!" Nje yelled. "They could send scouts down there. We need to know _everything_ that they do and _everything_ that they don't do! By not patrolling the beaches we are potentially blind to something they might do when they reach The Wall…"

"This is absurd!" Kifo yelled. "You don't know _everything_ young cub!"

"And you don't know everything either!" Nje yelled. "I cannot have you two _deliberately_ disobeying my commands…"

"What are you going to do about it?" Uume growled.

Kifo and Uume's supporters now surrounded Nje. It was about a third of the Wall Watchers.

"All of you have resisted and undermined my authority," Nje said, turning to the group. "I charge you all with insubordination!"

The group growled at him. The rest of the Wall Watchers stood behind them. They too had started to growl…

"This can't continue…" Nje stated. "You must be punished for your actions…"

"I don't think so…" Kifo sneered.

…..

Moja had woken up Makini well before dawn that morning. He hoped getting such an early start to The Wall would allow him to be back with Nje faster. They could spend the night on the path and be back at the Shujaa den swiftly the following morning. The more time Nje and Kiara spent together, the more he could strategize with them on how to deal with his sister. Tishio would not be easily convinced to join the fight against the Invaders.

"The Wall is just so massive!" Makini marveled. "I wonder how long it took to build…"

"Five years," Moja replied. Makini was not the greatest traveling companion. She wanted to stop at every turn. Take way too many breaks. And she never shut up…

"Wow!" Makini exclaimed. "How do you know all this stuff Moja?"

"Because I know who to ask…"

"You must have lots of friends!"

"Not really…"

"Who is going to know all this stuff when you're gone?" Makini asked.

"You will…" Moja groaned.

"Wait, hang on I didn't know I was supposed to be remembering all this stuff you'll have to repeat it all…"

"Ugh…"

A rabbit ran past their path. _Might make for a good dinner,_ Moja thought. But as he looked closer at the hare who now crouched motionless near the trail he could tell that she was pregnant. _Best to leave her, so there are more for the future_, Moja concluded.

A crow cawed overhead and swiftly landed before them. They were so close to The Wall why would a message need to be sent to them…?

"Come quick!" the crow demanded.

A sudden rush a dread flooded Moja.

"Shit!" he yelled. He raced for the wall.

"Wait!" Makini cried out after him. "I didn't know we were running again…!"

Moja heard the roars and screams as he ran up to the West Watch den. Then suddenly everything went quite. He ran even faster.

Paka growled fulling baring his teeth. He and the rest of the Wall Watchers had cornered a smaller group of the Wall Watchers against The Wall. It was obvious they had clashed. Fresh blood was on the ground. And over to the side… was Nje.

"No!" Moja ran over to Nje's side. There were teeth marks around his neck. He had been strangled. Moja pounded on his chest as Makini slowly ran up behind him, breathing heavily…

"He can't die!" Moja screamed. "Nje is needed!"

Makini pushed aside Moja and placed her head to Nje's chest. She couldn't hear anything. She then looked at his mouth, his gums. They still had some color. She opened his eyes and poked one with her finger. No response…

"Can he be saved?" Moja asked her desperately.

"I can try," Makini said slowly. "But it will require a sacrifice…"

Moja knew what she meant. He nodded his head at her and raced off. _Where is that rabbit?!_

"You will pay for this…" Paka growled.

"He had no right to lead us!" Kifo yelled in return.

"SILENCE!" Makini yelled. She had caught the lions off guard with her powerful command.

Makini took a deep breath and pushed the air into Nje's mouth. She took another and pushed it into his nose. She then listened to his chest again.

Moja returned with the rabbit in his mouth. He had not killed her, only holding her by the scruff. Makini took out her sharp rock of black shinning glass.

"Oh Great Kings!" Makini chanted. "Please accept this sacrifice of the future to preserve the present as we know it…"

Makini grabbed the hare's ears and swiftly slit its throat.

"We sacrifice this hare, her unborn young, and all the generations that would have been to keep Nje here with us in the Circle of Life…"

Makini then jumped high into the air landing with all her weight on Nje's chest, slamming her fists into his chest as well with such force that the ground around her shook. She then took in another deep breath and blew the air into Nje's nose….

Nje suddenly coughed as he struggled to breath in deep breaths. He lifted his head to see an unfamiliar mandrill hovering over him and Moja holding a dead hare in his mouth, blood still dripping from its neck….

The Wall Watchers were all in shock and disbelief at the sight they had just witnessed. Nje had just come back from the dead…

Nje then turned his head to the Wall Watchers. He saw his loyal Guard trapping the mutineers against The Wall…

"Kill them!" Nje commanded. His Guard instantly rushed them, ripping them apart in a frenzy of blood, roars, and screams. Nje then slowly rose to his feet. Half of the Guard was dead. There were no longer enough Wall Watchers left to stay at The Wall.

"My Watch here is done," Nje stated. He turned to Moja. "Take me to the Queen of the Great Pride…"

….

Afya ran back to the Shujaa den. The patrols had just intercepted Moja and the Wall Watchers. He ran up to Queen Kiara and Vitani who sat at her side.

"Moja is almost back," Afya stated.

"That can't be right," Kiara stated. "They just left yesterday. It's not even noon today…"

"Well he's back," Afya reaffirmed his statement. "He has that King of the North and the Wall Watchers with him…"

"How many?" Kiara asked.

"About a dozen?"

"Next time do an exact count," Vitani growled.

"Yes, of course…" Afya groaned.

Afya turned and ran back north to the rest of the patrol.

"Didn't Moja say the Wall Watchers had many more than that?" Kiara asked Vitani. "He said it was more like thirty…"

"Well they are doing raids on the Invaders," Vitani reasoned. "Maybe the casualties had been high…"

Kiara stood before the Shujaa's den as her Lion Guard escorted the Wall Watchers towards her. Moja walked off to the side with Makini. In the middle of the group was a very handsome young lion. A dark brown mane, a bronze coat that shined in the sunlight. Silver blue eyes. He was very striking. Much younger than Kiara had anticipated…

"My Queen," Moja stated, bowing at Kiara's feet. "I present to you: Nje, King in the North…"

Nje nodded his head to Kiara. She returned the gesture.

"King Nje this is Queen Kiara of the Great Pride. Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Storm-Bringer. Strongest of the Mgeni. Freer of the Matowashi."

"These are the remainder of the Wall Watchers Lion Guard…" Moja continued.

"This is a very small force," Kiara stated. "Much smaller than you had told me…"

"There was a rebellion," Nje stated.

"Your rule is questioned by those you lead?" Kiara asked.

"Not anymore," Nje stated. "Those who remain are loyal to me…"

Moja knew this didn't sound good. "It was only a few who retaliated…" he tried to explain.

"And now less than half the Wall Watchers remain," Kiara stated. She was not very impressed. "A King who faces such opposition in his ranks is not a true leader…"

"Those removed from power peacefully often retaliate violently," Nje responded. "I was very recently voted to lead the Wall Watchers unanimously. Only Kifo, the second in command of the West Watch and Uume, the leader of Midlands Watch didn't vote for me. Slowly they convinced a few others that I was not in their best interests. That I did not deserve to lead…"

"Then why wasn't a new vote held?"

"Because I still had the majority. They knew they couldn't oust me. So they challenged me," Nje stated firmly. "They lost…"

"And so it is the ways of the north…" Kiara stated. She stood and began to pace back and forth. "Each faction fighting each other endlessly because no one can _truly_ lead…"

"The old ways die hard in the north," Nje agreed. "But we will all die if we do not unite."

Kiara stopped pacing and turned to face the King.

"If this is all who remain of the Wall Watchers, then who is raiding the Invaders to slow their advance?" she asked.

"There are not enough of us left to complete that task…" Nje said reluctantly.

"Time saves lives," Kiara stated. "The more time _we_ have and the less time _they_ have, the more likely we are to be ready for the fight to come…"

Kiara turned to Vitani.

"Vitani," she stated. "I need you and my four Lion Guard generals here for preparations. But we must send reinforcements to The Wall…"

"Yes, my Queen," Vitani agreed.

She thought for a moment then spoke.

"Moto! Son of Kiume, Second Strongest of the Mgeni!" she called.

Moto stepped forward. He was a ragged lion, young but very massive and muscular. He had been the first of the Mgnei to hail Kiara as his Queen. He had been loyal ever sense under Ni's command.

"I hereby appoint you to general," Vitani stated. "You will now be known as The Fiercest. Gather a group of twenty Mgeni, five from each division of the Lion Guard. You will take your group to The Wall under King Nje's direction…"

"I intend to stay and meet with Tishio," Nje interrupted. "But Paka can lead them back to The Wall with the rest of the Wall Watchers…"

"Nje!" Paka objected. "We can't just leave you here without any protection…"

"Paka, if Queen Kiara wanted to kill me she would have already done so. This tiny group is nothing in comparison to her Lion Guard. I came here, because I trust," Nje looked up at Kiara. "I trust that Moja has our best interests at heart even though he may betray our secrets to the clan. I trust that Queen Kiara indeed wants what is best for the north, and wishes to bring about true, lasting peace. It is trust that we need here, not doubts, reservations, or past grievances. If we are truly going to fight the Invaders and drive them out, then the only way it will be done is with trust…"

"Thank you King Nje," Kiara stated. Nje was far wiser than she had anticipated. He knew these lands, its prides, its problems. He wasn't perfect, no one was, but he understood that above all else alliances were needed and for that to happen trust was needed. The same trust she had once showed the Outsiders who had invaded her Pridelands, to forgive them and accept them when her father would not. _He has everything to lose_, she thought. _He needs me, but I also need him…_

"Moto do you accept your new position?" Vitani asked.

"Yes War Master!" Moto replied. "I shall depart now?"

"As soon as you've gathered your troops you will leave…"

Nje reassured Paka and the rest of the Wall Watchers.

"Thank you Queen Kiara," Nje stated. "This will undoubtedly help our efforts."

"Yes," Kiara stated. "You have placed your trust in me. I place my trust in your Wall Watchers to see my Lion Guard to The Wall. Will you still not trust me leadership?"

"Trust is also something that needs to be earned," Nje replied. "Much trust has been placed in me being named King in the North. A position I never wanted. But I have proven my trust to those who have appointed me King. You are a stranger to us from the south. You bring with you a foreign Lion Guard that does not follow the Circle of Life…."

Kiara stared into Nje's eyes of hope and vision of the future. He spoke with such force and passion that she could almost see his dreams as he spoke…

"If you can prove yourself," Nje continued. "Then I, the King in the North, will bow to you: Kiara Queen of the Great Pride."

Kiara let out a long, slow exhale. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. She smiled at the King.

"Thank you King Nje," she stated confidently. "I will not disappoint you…"

Kiara nodded to Vitani at her side.

"This formal meeting is dismissed!" Vitani announced.

The Lion Guard broke ranks and went about their assignments. The lionesses formed into hunting groups and stated to leave. Nala came over to sit next to her daughter.

"He seems like a very powerful leader Kiara," Nala told her daughter. "Even if his forces are small, they will be passionate for him as he is for his cause."

"Yes," Kiara agreed. "I have asked Moja to send for the leaders of the other prides. I hope they too can make it for our summit with Tishio. I want to see how they respect him…"

"Yes," Nala stated. "But I think you both have much in common. Once, not very long ago, you did not want to be Queen. You did not what its burden or its responsibility. But when our need was greatest, you rose. You rose to become who you were _meant_ to be…"

Kiara looked into her Mother's eyes. Tears had come to them.

"It took me quite a while to convince your father to come back with me when I found him in the jungle. It took time for you to realize your destiny. Not all are born as princes or princesses. Some must overcome their place to show their true worthiness. Nje has done this."

"I know Mother," Kiara stated, rubbing her mother's cheek.

"Talk to him," Nala stated. "I think you will learn that you are both one in the same…"

Sadness streaked into Kiara's mind. She had once said the same thing about herself and Kovu. _We are one_… Kiara looked over at Nje as Moja showed him what the Lion Guard had been doing to fortify the den. _The King in the North. The Queen of the Great Pride. The largest Lion Guard the world had ever seen_, she thought. _Together we could unite them, burring the strife of the past. And walk forward into the peace of this land…_


	23. The Past Unites Us

**The Great Pride Part XXII: The Past Unites Us**

After Moja had shown Nje around the Shujaa den and introduced him to the Lion Guard generals, Kiara came over to welcome the King in the North.

"I don't really feel I need to be welcomed here…" Nje said, still overwhelmed by the day's events. "I lived here my whole life up until just a few months ago when I joined the Wall Watchers…"

Kiara nodded. She had invaded his home and taken it over. This was indeed a strange predicament to be in…

"Nje," Moja suggested. "Why don't you show Kiara around? She has seen the den but little of the Shujaa's landscape…"

"Yes," Kiara agreed. "You're lands in the north are amazingly green for the dry season. I would love to see more of it…"

"Very well then," Nje replied. "I'll take you down to one of the springs…"

Nje led Kiara north of the den. They followed a river before coming to a beautiful lake, lush with grass at its edges, water shimmering perfectly in the sunlight.

"This place is beautiful," Kiara remarked. "Much nicer than the closer water hole we've been using…"

"Yes," Nje stated deep in thought. "This spring is more isolated. More peaceful. I used to come here when I was younger. To get away from… everything…"

Kiara sighed. "I never wanted to be Queen," she stated. "When I was a small cub I told my father I didn't want it. But he always told me that it was my _responsibility_. My birthright, my path in life, weather I wanted it or not. I had to uphold that responsibility to my pride. To lead them forward in the Circle of Life… It feels so long ago, but sometimes I still wish I could go back to the innocent time…"

Nje nodded in agreement. "For me," he started. "It was the opposite. As the bastard of a King, nothing was expected of me. I always felt like a burden, like I never belonged. My brother, Omba, was always there for me. But he was the prince, destined to be king. My father instilled in us duty and honor. But without a place in the world I felt lost, with no one to be honorable for. So I decided to join the Wall Watchers. There I could belong. There I could serve with honor. There my duty would be to all of the north and not just to a single pride…"

"And now we are here…" Kiara stated, turning to look into Nje's dark eyes. "The Queen of the Great Pride who never wanted to be a queen. And the King in the North who was never born to be a king…"

"Yes," Nje agreed.

"It was in my darkest hour when I knew I had to lead," Kiara said. "I had lost everything to a volcano, my father, my husband, my son who was only days old… The southern prides has wandered into Mgeni territory. A Mgeni pride threatened to kill our males and enslave our lionesses. And that is when I felt the power in me… The power to lead, the power to control. The power to create my _own_ destiny…"

"I have been told you have the power to call down lightning as Great King Simba did…"

"Yes," Kiara replied. "It is a burden that I hold this power. One day I hope to never have to use it again. But I know that I was chosen by the Great Kings, as Simba was before me to have this power. I fear the coming Invaders. But I know that we have the power to defeat them…"

"I hope we do," Nje agreed. "The prides of the north are united at long last. With your help we are truly a force to behold. But casualties in the last Invader's War were terribly high. We need the clan, its hyenas and wild dogs to insure our victory…"

"Tishio seems reckless," Kiara stated. "But even with the loss of everything, one can still find the motivation to move on for the greater good. In losing my son, I lost the only cub I will ever have. My womb was sacrificed upon his birth to preserve his life and mine. Tishio feels that she is already dead because her daughter, her future, is gone… We need to remind her that the future begins now. There is still so much that can be done, that the future generations will look back on and be grateful for…"

"Tishio has long feared the unification of the prides," Nje stated. "She knows that if united, the prides can oust the clan. She has used Moja's information in the past to drive rifts between the prides. To keep them divided. She will not trust us. She has never trusted the lions…"

"But she trusts Moja…"

Nje shrugged. "Sometimes I don't know if he thinks of himself as a hyena or a lion," Nje stated. "My father told me he was very truthful, but never loyal. To tell the Master of Whispers something is to make it known to everyone…"

"He wants peace," Kiara stated. "There can be many paths to peace. But they are not always the easiest to see. For now the truth is enough. That is what we need. When the time comes for loyalty we can see then where he stands…"

Nje nodded in agreement. "Of all the times I felt lost, I cannot imagine being between the clans and the prides. But yet here Moja is. After all these years. No one has killed him, although many have threatened to. And he still calls Tishio his sister. Even though she too has probably threatened to kill him…"

"Death is a powerful motivator, but so is new life…"

Kiara turned to Nje and looked into the depths of his deep black eyes.

"I once unified my pride and the Outsiders who tried to invade us by showing them peace was the way forward. For giving them the chance to see that there was another way…"

"A peaceful way?" Nje asked.

"Yes," Kiara stated. "The prides were unified, cemented with my marriage to my late husband, who was once an Outsider…"

Nje looked down, away from Kiara's eyes of hope and sadness. He looked across the lake of shimmering water torn by what she had said.

"The Wall Watchers oath states that we shall not take a mate…" Nje said reluctantly.

Kiara nodded. "But is that what is needed now?" she asked. "Is that all you are? A Watcher on the Wall? Or do you accept the title you've been given? The title that you've earned. The trust that was placed in you to uphold and defend the north? The King in the North…?"

Nje turned back to Kiara's hopeful eyes.

"I don't know," he told her truthfully. "I truly don't know…"

…

Not far away from Nje and Kiara, Vitani sat, vigilant of her charge. Macho had come to sit with her. They hadn't had a chance to talk sense Vitani's playful nip the other day. Vitani was grateful of this. She still had no idea what she was going to say to him. He had made her act like a cub the other day. She hadn't acted that way in her _entire_ adult life. She could hardly recall acting that way even as a cub. Is that what being with someone was like? Acting like a silly cub for no reason? To be _playful_? Was that _all_ sex ultimately was: adult play…?

Macho was on break after taking a double shift on the patrols the previous night. He looked at Vitani, playfully nudged her. But her gaze did not waver. He tried a different approach. He lay on his back looking up at her sadly. Her focus though was unmatched. Her tail twitched nervously as she looked at Kiara and Nje. She was too far away to hear them but still she could guess what the gist of the conversation was. Macho grew impatient of being ignored. He played with Vitani's twitching tail. Catching it in his paws and gently nibbling on it…

"You can stay here if you like," Vitani said, irritated. "But if you distract me I will make you leave…"

Macho sighed and let go of Vitani's tail. He sat up next to her once more.

"He's not doing anything Vitani," Macho told her. "They're just talking…"

"Not everything is always what it seems…" she replied.

"She _trusts_ him Vitani. You should trust her judgement of him…"

"Kiara trusts too easily," Vitani stated. "She too easily trusted my father. I have sworn to protect her, to serve her. Even if that means going against her better judgement and trusting my own…"

Macho sighed. "Do you trust me Vitani?" he asked.

Vitani smiled slightly. "Sure," she replied.

"Oh good!" Macho replied eagerly.

"I can always beat the crap out of you if needed…"

"Oh wait hang on… That's not fair!"

"But it's true…"

"Well I'm not done growing yet," Macho defended. "Give me a few more years and then we'll see who can best the other!"

Vitani chuckled. _By then my mane will be filling in, not just these scruffy hairs but an actual full mane_, she thought. _You need to tell him_, Kiara's words rang in her ears again.

Macho saw the lionesses returning from their hunting.

"What me to get you something to eat?" he asked.

"No," Vitani replied. "I'll get something later…"

"Okay…" Macho said, disappointed. He was hungry though, so he headed back to the den.

Vitani had noticed someone else was also watching the couple. Macho had been so focused on Vitani he had failed to notice Moja was now lying in the grass not far away. With Macho gone and Nje and Kiara clearly not doing anything interesting, she walked over and sat next to her father who looked at the couple with a conflicted look on his face.

"Is he _worthy_ of her?" she demanded of him.

Moja took a slow deep breath. "They are equal," he stated. "They are the same…"

"Good," Vitani said callously. "She _deserves_ so much more… than _you_…"

Moja shook his head. "It is not your place to say Vitani…"

"It's not _yours_ either…" she snapped.

"You cannot understand what you've never experienced," Moja stated firmly. "The newfound clarity in one's mind after having sex. It makes you see things differently. It helps you realize what you want in this world…"

Vitani laughed sarcastically. "So what lioness before my mother made you realize that you wanted to fight for peace in the north by becoming the Master of Whispers?"

"There was no lioness before your mother," Moja stated.

"So sleeping with Zira made you want to champion for peace…?" Vitani asked confused.

"No," Moja stated. "But sleeping with Scar did…"

_Oh crap…_

"It was just a quid pro quo arrangement at the time," Moja continued. "To insure my cubs with Zira would be accepted by Scar as his heirs. I had heard the rumors about the East Watch lions. But little more. At the time I did not yet identify as bi. Zira was my first. But seeing Scar so fascinated by me, so desperate for attention, the longing for something he could never have, I indulged him. It was very clear to me that he had never had a loving or accepting relationship in his entire life, outside of the one he had with his mother: Uru. He told me of her and her story of leaving after the Great Pride collapsed. I was naïve and short sighted at the time. I knew there were tensions between the lionesses and Scar. Between Zira's Mgeni Outsiders and the rest of the pride. The hyena clan with everyone else. Zira was just using me. Using me to get in Scar's favor to increase her standing and power within the pride. I was a fool to accept her proposition of fathering the gay king's heirs. I should have known it would all collapse. I thought of the tension Scar had lived with his entire life. The inability to communicate effectively or be accepted fully after coming out. That made turning to the hyenas an easy choice for him. One that nearly destroyed the pride and got himself killed. Knowing all sides is key for peace. Peace is not something that just happens _naturally_. It is something that has to be chosen, something constantly being worked on. Something that can change in an instant if everyone is not in agreement. Seeing that made me realize that the Master of Whispers was what was needed in the north for peace. Siri, the last Mistress of Whispers was constantly informing her husband, Great King Simba on everything in the north from all her various sources and scouts. It was she who reached out to the clans, packs, and other prides when Simba's requests went unanswered. It was she who found and continued the peace after the Invader's War. It was not long after her death, with no one to maintain the constant flow of information that everything unraveled so quickly…"

Vitani was once again bested by her father's wit. She sat in silence next to him. She felt horrible. But didn't want to give him the satisfaction of admitting that she might be wrong.

"All Zira ever wanted was power," Vitani stated dryly. "She would stop at nothing to obtain it, including sacrificing her own cubs to get it. She brainwashed us into carrying out her plans for years. She would have never accepted peace…"

Moja nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree."

"Do you think that is what Zira needed? What Tishio needs?" Vitani asked, partially sarcastic. "Sex?"

"I don't know about Zira," Moja stated. "At one time sex could have solved Tishio's problems. But not anymore. She has gone too far and lost too much for love or pleasure to reach her…"

He could see Vitani trying very hard not to give into the words he had just said. So he changed the subject.

"When did you mane start growing?" Moja asked.

"Um… About six months ago. Not long after you had visited…" Vitani stated.

Moja nodded his head. "I inferred as much from the extent of its growth," Moja commented. "Have you… come to terms with all its _changes_ in your life…?"

"I never wanted cubs, if that's what you're asking," Vitani snarled. "I don't mind being stronger, more muscular. Other than my nickname of: Fluffy, I don't think I've had anything happen that I regret…"

"That's good, I suppose," Moja stated. "You are still a lost cub, Vitani. I hope you are able to find what you want…"

"What I want is to be like her," Vitani stated firmly. "Like Kiara…"

"Yes," Moja agreed. "But you are _not_ Kiara… You have your own life to live, your own place in the Circle of Life. Admiration is fine. But you will _never_ be Kiara…"

"No but I can serve her…"

"But is that what _you_ want?"

Vitani broke her gaze on Kiara and Nje and turned to face her father.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ want," Vitani growled. "I trust her with my life. She _saved_ me. And Kovu. She is better suited to make choices than I am. My choice is to follow her…"

"And what about Macho?" Moja asked. "Did your queen choose him for you…?"

"No," Vitani admitted. "But he was originally chosen for her. He was originally betrothed to Kiara before she decided to marry Kovu…"

Moja chuckled and shook his head.

"I hope one day you will truly see yourself Vitani," he stated. "You are not just Zira's brainwashed daughter. Not just Kiara's sworn protector. But you'll never know if you never go looking for it…"


	24. Honor and Revenge

**The Great Pride Part XXIII: Honor and Revenge**

"I still do not see how something so small could inflict so much damage…" Kiara stated, looking at Nje's gun that one of the Wall Watchers had carried down from The Wall.

"This is only a gun," Nje explained. "It is very dangerous, but the cannons are the weapons that are truly terrifying…"

"I have seen visions," Kiara stated. "Visions of the past. Of Great King Simba roaring at explosions as hundreds lay dead around him… But still what would such a thing look like?"

"I can show you…"

"Would it be safe for the Queen to be so close to such a thing?" Vitani asked, worriedly.

"The cannon not far from the den was from the last Invader's War," Nje stated. "It has long lost its power to explode. Time has worn at it, but it is still distinctive. Still very disturbing. Still a thing that can terrify you just by seeing it…"

Moja reassured Vitani. "It is safe. There are five abandoned cannons scattered throughout the north. None can fire without the humans to control it…" he said.

Still Vitani insisted that the Lion Guard generals accompany them to see this fearsome object. It was to the east of the den a ways. At first the group thought Nje was leading them into a thicket. But then they saw it. Kiara stopped dead in her tracks. This thing was so _unnatural_. So _wrong_. And horrifying…

Covered in dirt, weeds growing all around it, it was clearly worn by time and the elements. But it was not a natural shape. Its round legs had collapsed but were still there. And the barrel that spit fire and destruction, still clearly distinctive.

Nje walked over slowly to the cannon and stood beside it. The Lion Guard had halted their advance when their Queen had stopped.

"It is okay your majesty," Nje told her. "It cannot harm you…"

Kiara was terrified, but she took a deep breath and walked forward slowly. Each step she took felt like the last she might ever take. When she finally stood beside it she was shaking. But she couldn't stop looking at it, transfixed by its wrongness, by its power… She placed a paw on its cold frame and suddenly saw it in action:

_A team of five humans rushed frantically around the cannon. Each doing something Kiara could not imagine let alone describe. Then they all ran behind the cannon and covered their ears. An explosion launched from the barrel with such force that the cannon rocked back on its round legs. Then the humans started frantically running around it again. Repeating what they had done before. A mass of lions rushed forward but the cannon was ready again. The humans covered their ears and the lions were obliterated…_

Kiara stepped back from the cannon even more terrified than before.

"You saw it didn't you?" Nje asked her. "You saw it fire?"

Kiara nodded her head. But then her face hardened. "Stand back," she commanded.

Nje moved back behind her. Kiara roared fiercely at the cannon. Four lightning strikes came down igniting the brush around it. But the cannon remained unfazed…

"It cannot be destroyed by fire," Nje stated. "It is made to withstand fire and explosions… But the humans that operate it are mortal like you and I. They can be killed. They can be destroyed. So can the horses and hounds that the humans bring with them."

"No wonder such a large force is needed to confront them," she stated. "It can destroy so many so quickly…"

"Yes. But I know approximately how long it takes to fire. It cannot fire instantly and it cannot fire without the humans doing their specific ritual to make it fire," Nje stated.

"We must make Tishio understand this," Moja stated. "Her clan, while large and very imposing cannot win against the Invaders alone."

Kiara turned to Moja. "You will help her see," Kiara stated. "If there is to be a future in the north, we must all fight to preserve it…"

….

Queen Nia of the Kuona, King Kimbai of the Haraka, and King Nyati of the Nguvu arrived at the Shujaa den. The oldest of King Uchoyo's bastard daughters had been appointed the Queen of the Risasi, though they had no home for their pride, she had also come. Tishio approached from the south. She had called all the patrols, the clans, the wild dog packs to escort her. She knew the Great Pride's numbers were massive, she needed to show that she too held power in the north.

Moja informed the prides of the proper way to receive the hyenas. The lions, including the Kings, must bow to the matriarch. The Queen lionesses may just nod their heads, but must acknowledge Tishio's son Onyo as a respectful greeting. Tishio in turn would nod her head to the lionesses and acknowledge the lion Kings.

As Tishio's forces approached Kiara could hear her Mgeni Lion Guard begin to roar and growl. Vitani paced furiously up and down the lines of her Guard making sure none of them moved. The Lion Guard generals stood behind Kiara, Nala, Moja, and Nje. The four other royal heads stood beside them. They had only brought small forces of their Lion Guards with them, leaving the rest to defend their lands.

Tishio stepped forth from her army. Her cousin Cheza behind her. Her son Onyo was behind her, bowing. The lion Kings and Moja all bowed respectfully. Kiara and the Risasi Queen nodded their heads. But Queen Nia did not…

"My sister," Moja stated as he bowed before Tishio. "My Queen…"

"Moja," she replied. "Brother…"

Moja rose from his bow. "This is Queen Kiara of the Great Pride. Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Storm-Bringer. Strongest of the Mgeni. Freer of the Matowashi," he stated. "This is Nje, Leader of the Wall Watchers. King in the North."

"King Nje, King Kimbai, King Nyati…" Tishio stated the names of the male leaders she met with and they rose once acknowledged. She nodded to Kiara, the Risasi Queen, but not to Nia…

"This is Tishio, Matriarch of the Clan," Moja stated turning to the prides. "Her son, Onyo. Her cousin Cheza, second in line to the throne…"

"Thank you for your presence Tishio," Kiara stated. "Onyo, Cheza…"

The Risasi Queen stated a similar greeting.

"Tishio," Nia stated dryly. "Why…?"

Tishio focused on Nia. She was clearly being disrespectful. She had good reason to be, Tishio had killed her son, her grand cubs. But still Tishio seethed. She failed to see in the lioness the same pain, anger, and hatred that burned inside herself…

Moja knew that Nia would not act perfectly. But she was not the one who had called the meeting. She was here as a guest of Kiara. Her anger towards Tishio would have to wait. Onyo waited a few moments longer to be acknowledged by Nia, then rose and sat behind his mother. A very disrespectful thing for a male to do, especially to one who was a Queen…

"I have called this meeting to discuss the threat that concerns us all," Kiara stated. "The Invaders from the north have returned. I have not personally seen them, but I do not doubt their power…"

"I have personally seen the Invaders, your majesty," Nje told Tishio. "They have cannons, like the ones abandoned from the Invader's War. They have guns, horses, and hounds. Two hundred humans. Fifty horses. Fifty hounds. But it is their ten cannons that can do the most harm. I have seen them fire. I saw them obliterate the West Watch. If I may, I would like to approach…"

"No," Moja whispered. "I'll take it forth to her…"

Moja picked up the gun and walked slowly forward towards his sister. The clan growled at him but when they saw what he carried they fell silent. Moja placed the gun at Tishio's feet and then stepped away.

Tishio looked down at the weapon before her. It was similar, but much smaller than the cannons she had seen not far from the Great Den. But still she looked hardened at the young King. Unmoved by his proof…

"I personally took this weapon from the hands of one of the Invaders," Nje stated. "They are coming. We have slowed them as much as we can. But they will untimely reach The Wall…"

"The Invaders built The Wall," Tishio stated plainly. "What makes you think they would cross their own barrier?"

"The same reason you would cross your own territory borders," Nje said firmly, staring deeply into Tishio's hateful eyes. "To expand their territory. They did not come all this way, after all this time, with all this power to be stopped by a landmark of their own creation…"

Tishio turned to Kiara.

"Do you ally yourself with this King in the North?" she asked.

"Yes," Kiara replied.

"Do you champion his cause?"

"Yes…"

Tishio looked at the hundreds of lions behind her and scoffed.

"So you have traveled all this way, with the largest Lion Guard the world has ever seen, just to fight the Invaders from the north?" Tishio questioned.

"No," Kiara admitted. Lying to Tishio would get her nowhere. "I have come to reclaim my birthright as the ruler of the Great Pridelands…"

"And what about my _own_ birthright?" Tishio sneered. "My clan has ruled the Great Pridelands longer than Great King Simba ever did! Do we not deserve to have it?"

Kiara looked calmly into Tishio's seething eyes. There was so much hate, so much resentment. The same things she had seen in Zira's eyes, but much, much worse.

"I never said that you did not Tishio," Kiara stated.

Shock and whispers spread throughout the lions behind her. Kiara was undaunted.

"I do not wish to war with you Tishio," Kiara continued. "I only seek a home for my pride. The north is clearly a prosperous and fertile land. Both lions _and_ hyenas can flourish here. Together, in the Great Circle of Life. As they once did under Great King Simba…"

"You expect me to _share_ my lands with you?" Tishio growled. "This is my home! The only home I have ever known!"

"I do not expect you to give up your home," Kiara replied firmly. "You may keep the Great Pride den. You may keep some of your lands. But I wish to have lands of my own from the Great Pridelands…"

"And why would I do this?" Tishio sneered.

"As payment," Kiara stated plainly. "As payment for aiding you, Monarch of the Clan, in defeating the Invaders which threaten us all…"

Tishio sat motionless. She was seething, but this young lioness cub had bested her wit. Even she could not rationalize that this was unreasonable.

"Lion. Lioness. Hyena. And Wild Dog will fight together," Kiara continued. "Side by side. Die side by side. Together we can defeat the Invaders. Together we can _prove_ once more that only _we_ ultimately _deserve_ this land…"

Kiara turned and walked towards a large rock that was out of the way of the meeting. She let out a fearsome roar. The pack and clan shook in fear and amazement as the four lightning strikes came down and destroyed the rock. Even Tishio's face lit up in awe at the sight of her fearsome roar…

"We too have power," Kiara stated, returning to her place before Tishio. "We have the power of the Great Kings. But we must unite as one…"

Tishio could feel the eyes of her clan upon her. But for all the logic that Kiara had told her it had failed to change her rage, her hatred, and her secret fear…

"Once the war is fought and won," Tishio stated. "What is to stop you and your _power_ from attacking the clan?"

Kiara took a deep breath.

"I swear upon the Great Kings of the past, present, and future that I will _never_ use my roar again…" she stated, looking directly into Tishio's eyes. "All I have ever wanted was peace…"

Tishio sneered and shook her head.

"And why Great Queen should I _believe_ your words?" Tishio growled.

"We are nothing without our words!" Nia yelled.

Tishio turned to face the Kuona Queen growling.

"We need trust!" Kiara shouted. She successfully brought back the attention to herself. "Without trust, information, and an _agreement_ for peace we have nothing! But it's not just our selfish lives we have to worry about. Today we decide if we can truly put aside our differences to fight the _real _threat! Because if we don't, if we fail here, then we have failed _everyone_ who is alive today and _everyone_ who might have lived in the future…"

"_You_ do not have a future," Tishio stated snidely. "_You_ are barren! And you don't have a designated successor… What _future_ will there be?"

"The next ruler of the Great Pride will be chosen," Kiara stated. "Chosen by those they would rule. Chosen peacefully as the one to lead them into the future…"

"Like the King in the North was chosen?" Tishio asked. "Chosen hastily, without much foresight because no one else wanted it?"

"A ruler that wants to rule so desperately does not often make a Great King," Kiara stated. "Those that rule because they _must_ often do…"

Tishio shook her head.

"What do you say Tishio?" Kiara asked. "Matriarch of the Clan? To you accept my offer to help you fight the Invaders in exchange for suitable lands for my pride to live on?"

"No," Tishio stated coldly.

The clan cried in disbelief. The Lion Guard before them could _easily_ kill them all. The offer of peace had been reasonable. They all knew of the Invaders and their legendary powerful cannons. The clan and wild dog packs instantly fell to their stomachs. Crying, begging to their leader…

"Tishio, maybe you should reconsider," Cheza whispered.

Tishio turned around and snapped at her. She rolled on her back submissively.

"Tishio!" Moja cried out. She turned to look at her brother. He walked towards her, his head lowered but looking directly into her eyes. There was great sadness, love, and a bit of fear in his eyes. When he was only a few paces from her he fell to the ground and crawled towards her.

"Tishio please," Moja begged. "If you ever loved me you will do this…"

Tishio stood over the lion before her, growling at him. She looked into his green and blue eyes. Somewhere in her darkness Moja's pleading found a flicker of light that had once been a beacon inside Tishio. Her face softened. Her growling stopped.

"Rise," she demanded.

Moja slowly stood before her. He towered over her, but his eyes still gripped her.

"Moja," Tishio stated. "I hereby revoke your membership to the clan."

Moja's heart fell and he sank before her.

"Great Queen Kiara!" Tishio called out over her brother's head. "I have reconsidered your proposal and I accept it…"

Moja let out a great sigh of relief. He now understood. The matriarch could not save face, bending to the whim of a male. But if he was not a member of the clan he had no rank. And as a lion he had equality to the hyenas. He had sacrificed his membership to the clan upon the altar of unity in the upcoming war…

"Thank you my sister," Moja said. He rose to his feet and gently licked her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly to remember their past…

"Brother," she stated looking into his deep beautiful eyes. "You cannot return…"

Moja nodded. He then turned and left his sister's side, returning to the prides that stood across from the hyenas. Every member of the clan watched him leave and respectfully bowed to him. The Kings of the northern prides bowed their heads to him as he returned to their side, tears in his eyes. But there was one who was unmoved. There was one who's hard gaze of hate and anger had never left Tishio. Nia was outraged. She stood up, roared and left the meeting even though it had not formally concluded. Tishio's attention suddenly snapped back to her.

_How dare her_, Tishio thought. She has no right to disturb this meeting. A meeting that she was only invited to as a guest, not as a participant. All that she's done over the years. Nia's manipulation of her power to use Tishio's brother for her own selfish needs. Nothing _worthy_ of war, but certainly not something one who wanted lasting peace would ever do…

_She may follow her King in the North but she does not respect me_, Tishio thought seething once again. _She does not deserve a place in the future…_


	25. Looks that Kill

**The Great Pride Part XXIIII: Looks that Kill**

The Risasi Queen, King Kimbia, and King Nyati came before Kiara and swore their allegiance to her. In return she promised to uphold the rights to their respective Pridelands and give them sovereignty over them. Lastly Nje, the King in the North came forward.

"You have proven yourself a champion of peace," he stated as he knelt before Kiara. "You have proven that you are worthy of our trust, respecting the north but also seeing the urgency on which we must act. Because of this I, Nje, King in the North, submit my authority over these lands and unite with you: Kiara Queen of the Great Pride. May the battle be won and the future be peaceful…"

"Arise, Nje," Kiara commanded. Nje stood before her. "I need you as an advisor at my side. To help me lead this coming clash. I appoint you to general of the northern prides…"

"Thank you my Queen," Nje replied. "I will serve your faithfully and with honor."

Nje then bowed as he left Queen Kiara to organize the arrival of the rest of the northern prides to the Shujaa den. Lastly Queen Nia stepped forward. Moja was off to the side still very saddened by the day's events.

"Your majesty," Queen Nia stated. "As promised I will send my entire pride to fight for you. I only warn you not to trust Tishio. I trusted her several times. Each time she has taken from me more than I was willing to give. I do truly want there to be peace. But I am sure I will not live to see it…"

"You will," Kiara insisted. "It will come, I will show you. You will be well protected in the Shujaa den from the Invaders. I am very certain that you will survive the assault…"

Nia shook her head. "No young queen I will not," Nia stated. "If I am to die, then I will do so at my own den. The very den at which I was born and all the Kings and Queens of the Kuona were born before me…"

Moja looked up at her. His face full of concern.

"It is not safe for you to stay at the Kuona den alone," Kiara argued.

"No it is not," Nia said. "But neither is standing before the firing cannons. My Lion Guard Leader has insisted on accompanying me. I will not be _entirely_ alone…"

"I cannot let you do that…"

"Yes you can, and you will," Nia stated firmly. "I have chosen this. My pride will live on under the Great Pride. I am just an old lioness. If the Great Kings come for me, then so be it…"

Kiara knew that Tishio would hear of Queen Nia's venerability. She knew that she had provoked Tishio at today's meeting. She knew that what Nia was basically doing was going home to let Tishio kill her. But the north needed to move on. It needed to bury the strife of the past. Nia was not willing to do so. So she had elected this option. Kiara nodded her head to the Queen regretfully.

Nia turned to leave as Moja rose to intercept her.

"Don't do this Nia," he told her.

"Save your words for your sister," Nia growled. "And all the _others_ who have shared themselves with you. I am done with you…"

Nia left the Shujaa den with her Lion Guard Leader faithfully accompanying her.

"I owe you a great deal of thanks," Kiara told Moja as he sadly watched Nia leave. "Without you, this would have never happened…"

Moja let out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I do wonder if there is any good that comes from my actions…" Moja stated plainly. "There is no reward in knowing who will die, who will live. It is a curse. A curse that leaves you with no friends, few allies, and, I guess, no family…"

"You _will_ be rewarded for your efforts," Kiara insisted. "I will insure that the Master of Whispers ultimately will get what he deserves…"

Moja looked sadly at Kiara.

"I don't deserve anything, my Queen," Moja stated. He looked off into the setting sun. In a few days the rest of the northern prides would arrive. And by the end of the week, the Invaders would be here…

"My source on the Invader's War is coming here," Moja told Kiara. "He had hoped to be here before the summit of the leaders. But he is very old, so traveling so far is difficult for him…"

"Who is this source?" Kiara asked.

"He is the Last of the Giants in the north," Moja stated. "An elephant named Kubwa. He remembers the first Invader's War as he was alive to witness it…"

"We will welcome his presence," Kiara said, surprised. "And any insight he may bring…"

…

Vitani no longer wanted to know more about her father. It seemed the more she learned the more questions that followed. Questions that she didn't want to know the answers to. However as the remaining members of the northern prides gathered at the Shujaa den Moja had asked her if she would like to meet her half siblings. She begrudgingly agreed. They had nothing to do with their father's life choices and she had no other biological family.

Vitani knew that she and Kovu were Moja's oldest cubs. Next were two lionesses, each born only days apart, to their identical twin mothers. They were about a year younger than Vitani. One was betrothed to the prince of the Haraka, King Kimbia's son. The other was betrothed to the prince of the Nguvu, King Nyati's son. Their mother's themselves were royalty, the twin younger sisters of King Uchoyo. The twins had been set off to live with the Nguvu pride as young cubs, which was where Moja had met them. _What the heck_, Vitani thought to herself.

The next youngest of Moja's cubs was a lion born to a lioness from the Haraka pride. He was about two years younger than Vitani. His mane was coming in nicely but he still had lots of room left to grow. His mother was the former Hunt Mistress of the Haraka pride. She had been betrothed to then Prince Kimbia, before it was found she was pregnant with Moja's bastard. He had gone to live at the Nguvu pride to escape his mother's shame. _Do none of the northern lionesses have any self-control when in heat_? Vitani wondered.

Lastly were the Stargazer Twins, Queen Nia's bastard cubs with Moja. They were three, maybe four years younger than Vitani. And _no one_ could stop staring at them… Their coats glistened like crystal clear water in the summer sun. Their color was golden flecked with amber brown undertones. The lioness of the twins had the deepest blue eyes Vitani had ever seen. And when she looked at you one had to just stop dead in their tracks. The lion of the twins had sparkling green eyes. Not as entrancing as his sister's but still _very_ striking. He should have been too young to have a full mane and yet it was nearly as thick as her father's. Yet for all their good looks they were both remarkably shy. They had probably been told every day of their lives how beautiful they were. But they still remained sweet and demure. They sat next to each other and politely spoke in turn to those around them. They were too young to be married yet but Vitani was sure they wouldn't be single long once coming of age. _If looks could kill, we would just set those two out before the cannons and watch them melt away_, Vitani thought.

She couldn't _possibly_ be related to all these lions, could she? Vitani had inherited most of her appearance from her mother, Zira. So she looked like a lean Mgeni lioness. The only trace of her father in her were her blue eyes. But all of these lions were on another level of beauty. If someone was told to categorize all the lions at the Shujaa den, Vitani and the Mgeni would be on one side. All the other lions would be on the other. And the Stargazer Twins would be in a category all to themselves…

After being introduced to her siblings Vitani sat off to the side, out of earshot to just watch them. It was very clear that Moja loved his cubs and had been a part of their lives as they had grown up. A touch of sadness fell across Vitani. Moja had told her and Kovu he had come for them after Scar had fallen. He had come to take responsibility, to care for them and Zira. But Zira's obsession with power had made her drive him away, fearing that if there were another male in the pride of Outsiders that Kovu would not be accepted as the _chosen_ king. Moja could not stand up to Zira alone, and they had still been nursing cubs at the time so they needed her care. Moja had reluctantly left Vitani and Kovu, vowing to return when they came of age, to give them a choice of what they wanted in their lives. The problem was that Zira had grown impatient and had launched her attack a year before Moja had estimated. All had turned out for the best, but still. There was so much that could have been for Vitani that never would be…

Tiifu came up to set next to Vitani and star at the Stargazer Twins…

"He is _so_ handsome…" Tiifu whined.

"He's too young Tiffu," Vitani told her.

"I don't care…"

"His sister probably hasn't even come into heat yet…"

"If I were in heat I couldn't just _sit_ here…"

"Tiffu do you hear yourself?" Vitani asked. "They're practically still cubs!"

"You're just jealous!" Tiifu huffed.

Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you're related to them?" Tiifu asked. "I mean Zira doesn't sound like she was the most faithful lioness…"

Vitani growled in annoyance.

"I'm going to go talk to him…" Tiifu stated.

"Don't do that…" Vitani warned.

"Why not? Moja said they weren't betrothed…"

"That's probably because there's a waiting list for them…"

"Well if I keep waiting that list is just going to keep growing!" Tiifu reasoned.

"You're going to make an idiot of yourself…" Vitani warned again.

"It will be worth it just to hear him say my name…"

Tiifu walked off on her quest for disappointment. Vitani shook her head. Lionesses could definitely act like stupid cubs sometimes…

Nje came over to meet Moja's cubs. The Stargazer lioness instantly started eyeing him. Her transfixing gaze caught Nje off guard. _She is way too young to be looking at me like that_, he thought. But while all eyes stared at her and her brother, she only had eyes for the handsome King in the North. Nje became very self-conscious. Vitani shook her head. That lioness cub might be _too young_ but that wasn't stopping her from giving looks as well. _At this rate everyone in the north is going to be related to me…_

…

Tishio and the rest of the clan were stationed at a small den not far south from the Shujaa territory. She had gotten word that all of the prides had moved to the Shujaa den to be ready for the approaching Invaders. But she had also heard that Nia had stayed behind at the Kuona den. Tishio summoned her son.

"Onyo," Tishio told him. "Go to the Kuona den with your patrol and kill the Queen…"

"Mother, we promised to help the prides…" Onyo stated.

Tishio growled at him. "I said I would help with the Invaders. I said I would negotiate land borders. I never said I wouldn't kill Nia…"

Onyo hung his head. This would be the second queen he would have to kill for his mother. Reluctantly he gathered his patrol and the headed onto the Kuona's lands.

….

Queen Nia saw the patrol coming. Her Lion Guard Leader started growling at them. She sat calmly in her privet quarters overlooking the valley. His screams and roars echoed throughout the landscape. But still the Queen sat in her chambers. Onyo climbed the path up to her small den…

"Hello Onyo," Nia said to him as he appeared in the entrance of her den.

Onyo had a very conflicted and sorry look on his face. He really didn't want to have to kill her…

"Your death was ordered by Tishio, Matriarch of the Clan," he stated slowly.

"That won't be necessary," Nia replied. She picked up a dead cobra that lay beside her and pierced its fangs into her leg.

Onyo was now very confused.

"I want you to tell Tishio that it was me," Nia stated.

"That what was you?" Onyo asked.

"That _I_ killed Hatari," Nia stated firmly.

Onyo's eyes filled with shock.

"I could not stand her," Nia continued. "She would have only brought ruin to the clan, to the prides, to the north itself! So to save everyone the torment of her monarchy I took it upon myself to make sure that it _never_ happened…"

Onyo could not believe his ears. His sister killed… by Nia…

"I did the entire thing alone," Nia stated. "No one knew or suspected a thing. But had I known that my son and my grand cubs would pay the price, I probably wouldn't have done it…"

Onyo's eyes were so wide with despair and disbelief. Nia smiled at him coldly.

"Tell your uncle that I accept his marriage proposal," Nia said. "And therefore legitimize our cubs, the Stargazer twins as my heirs…"

"But why…?" was all Onyo could say. "You betrayed your _own_ peace treaty…"

"Well as they say in the jungle: Hakuna Matata," Nia said smiling with her killing eyes…

"What does that mean?" Onyo asked.

"Well in this particular context it means: fuck you…"

Onyo's eyes filled with dread.

"Fuck you. Fuck Tishio. Fuck every single hyena in the entire clan…"

_What have we done to eachother_? Onyo thought.

Nia suddenly started coughing and breathing heavily. The venom was taking its hold on her. As Onyo watched her die in agony he thought of what this would do. What Tishio would say? He feared facing his own mother. But even more he feared what was going to happen with the clan. _This can't happen_ he thought. _We're all going to die. And for what? Some petty crap that got everyone killed… _

He closed his eyes and remembered the inspiring words of Kiara. The Queen of the Great Pride. Her hope, her optimism. _She should have never come here. The north is too far gone. Tishio will drag her down to her level and destroy everyone in the process…_


	26. Strategy

**The Great Pride Part XXV: Strategy**

Word from the Wall Watchers indicated that the Invaders would reach The Wall within a day. Once they broke through, Nje anticipated they wouldn't stop until they had confronted the lions. This would be to their advantage. It would take nearly all day for the Invaders to get to the Shujaa den at their current pace if they broke through first thing at dawn. They would arrive then at dusk, meaning their night blindness would hinder them greatly.

Moja had gotten word from Kubwa. He was nearly there. Kiara set out a patrol to escort him to the den. The massive, slowly lumbering giant. Kiara had never seen an elephant of that size before. His tusks nearly dragged on the ground as he slowly walked. _He must truly be ancient_, she thought.

"This is Kubwa, Last of the Giants," Moja introduced him to Kiara.

"It is an honor for you to come Great Kubwa," Kiara stated.

"Kubwa, this is Kiara, Queen of the Great Pride. Daughter of Simba and Nala. Granddaughter of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great Granddaughter of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great Great Granddaughter of Great King Simba. Storm-Bringer. Strongest of the Mgeni. Freer of the Matowashi."

"Yes," Kubwa stated in his deep gruff voice. "This is the one I seek…"

The lions made way for the giant to come through.

"There are only a few days until the Invaders arrive," Kiara told Kubwa.

"Good," he replied. "I've been waiting my entire life to see them again…"

Kiara looked up at the ancient elephant with sadness.

"The Invaders are truly sick creatures," Kubwa stated. "I was only a small calf at the time, but I remember them hunting us, the elephants. When one was killed they wouldn't eat it, just cut off the tusks. After the Invader's War many of the elephants went south to escape the horrid memories. But I remained. I vowed to be here when they returned…"

"Are you sure you wish to be here?" Kiara asked. "You might not survive…"

"I'm counting on it!" Kubwa stated enthusiastically. "Do not look so sad, young one. I have lived a full life. My last set of teeth will soon fall out and after that I will no longer be able to chew my food, starving to death. I rather die in battle to revenge my fallen grandparents and all those that died unnecessarily to their greed…"

"As you wish Kubwa," Kiara stated. "We are not going to refuse the help…"

"I only ask one thing in return…"

"What?" Kiara asked.

"That when I die, you may use my body to feed your army. But you will burn my tusks so that the Invaders will never have them…"

"I will," Kiara promised.

"Good," Kubwa stated.

"Did you know Great King Simba?" Kiara asked tentatively.

"I did meet him once," the giant responded. "He was a truly great king. He did not deserve his fate…"

Moja directed Kubwa to the water hole so that he might rest from his long travels. When he returned, Nje had gathered the entire group of massive prides together at the Shujaa den. It was time to go over the strategy.

"All non-combatants will be in the back of the den," Nje stated. "Cubs, the elderly, etc."

"I object to that!" Angalia yelled. "I will not have some young lions fight and die for me! I too will fight in this war!"

Nje looked at the age-worn lioness. Her teeth were worn so far down they were nearly smooth. She would not last a moment in this fight. Other aged lioness from the Mgeni came forth and stood beside her. Maybe they wouldn't have to fight…

"No," Nje stated. "Instead you will count…"

"Count?" Angalia questioned.

"Yes. It takes approximately to the count of twenty seven for a cannon to fire. Counting slow like this: one crocodile, two crocodile, three crocodile. You and the other older lionesses will count for us, keeping track of when each cannon is about to fire. You will be in the front trenches. You will call us back when they are about to fire…"

Angalia looked thankfully at the young king.

"You will save more lives than you could ever possibly kill," Nje stated. "You will be the Cannon Counters."

"Yes, your majesty!" Angalia beamed proudly.

"In the front trenches will be the Mgeni," Nje continued. "You will be focusing on the cannons and the humans that protect them. You will be broken down into groups, charging the cannons just after they fire. Going back to the trenches when called by the Cannon Counters. Your focus will be to disable the cannons from firing…"

"I can help with that," Kubwa interrupted. "If the humans are as night blind as you say they are, they will not notice me if I stand off to the side of the den in that line of trees. Once the first cannons fire I will charge. I can flip them over so that they can't be used."

"I don't think you will be able to move fast enough to retreat when the cannons are ready to fire again…" Nje stated.

"That is no matter," Kubwa stated. "I will take out as many as I can before they fell me…"

"Thank you," Nje stated. "The lionesses and the Matowashi will be in the second set of trenches. Your focus will be on the hounds and horses. The hounds are much larger than wild dogs, but they are very similar. They will be the fastest on the battle field. It is critical that they be stopped and not allowed into the den…"

"I have already organized the lionesses into their respective hunting parties," Nala stated. "They all know how to work together. They should be able to down the hounds…"

"Good because what I'm worried more about are the horses," Nje stated. "Humans will ride on their backs, guiding them. They will be nearly impossible to down because of their false skin. Instead of focusing on killing the horses, focus on their riders. Take out the humans on their backs and they will lose their courage and remember that they are prey animals…"

"We will take them out," Kula stated definitively.

"Next part is the Elite Guard," Nje continued. "The Elite Guard will consist of: Ni, Chumvi, Macho, Afya, Moja, Vitani, Kiara, and myself. Our goal will be to race past the cannons after they first fire and find the Invader's leader. Their leader is very distinctive. He rides a horse and is the only one of the humans in solid white. He carries a large shinning barrier which we do not know the purpose of. When Great King Simba killed the last leader of the Invaders their advance fell apart and the reminder fled. Our goal is not to kill all the humans. That would be an impossible task. But instead we must discourage them, take down their cannons, and remove their leader. This will drive them back to the Great Salt Sea from whence they came…"

"What about the hyenas and wild dogs?" Zuri asked. "What will they do in the fight?"

"They will add to those designated areas," Nje stated. "Tishio will know how to best utilize her troops. I will not attempt to tell her otherwise…"

"Seems fairly strait forward," Afya stated. "Unless we all get blown up instantly… If the canons can take down The Wall, they will surely be able to take out our trenches…"

"Yes," Nje agreed. "Which is why we are hoping that the thorn bushes help distort where the ground is. When you lay down in the trenches you are to lay flat, with your stomachs to the ground. The tops of the trenches will not protect you. They will be worn away by the explosions."

Vitani studied the plan for any flaws she could think of. She had helped devised the strategy. There was one question she needed to ask. No one wanted to ask it. No one wanted the answer to it. But they all had the right to know…

"What are the expected casualties?" Vitani asked.

Nje looked directly into Vitani's blue eyes. She was hard faced, but there was worry under her tough exterior. But there was no fear… Nje took a deep breath…

"After consulting with Kubwa and from what I experienced firsthand," Nje stated. "We will be lucky if our numbers are half of what they are when the battle ends…"

Silence fell over the Great Pride. They had all known the danger. But to have it said out loud for all to hear was something else. To know that they had only half a chance of surviving instantly put things into a different perspective. There was no longer a next week. A next season, a next year. There was only two days. Two. And then the world would end or be victorious but either way many would join the Great Kings in the Stars…

…..

"What did she say?" Tishio asked her son.

Onyo looked down. He could not bear to see the look in his mother's eyes.

"She said," Onyo said slowly. "That she was responsible for Hatari's death…"

The clan was shocked. No one had suspected, no one had even fathomed such a thing. Tishio's face turned from anger, to rage, to hatred, to something else. Something one would only see in their worst nightmares…

"NO!" Tishio screamed. The clan and packs instantly all fell to their backs. They were so afraid some had even shit themselves…

"Why?!" Tishio demanded.

"Nia said that Hatari would have ruined the clan. The north, the prides, everything. She couldn't let that happen…"

"Those stupid fucking lions!" Tishio raged. "They think they know everything! That they've _always_ known everything! That they alone have the power over who lives and who dies! Well not anymore!"

Tishio looked around her clan of submissive hyenas as the cowered in her presence.

"Get up you worthless rats!" Tishio yelled. "We're not staying here…"

"Then where are we going?" Onyo asked softly.

"To the Great Pride Den!" Tishio screamed. "Let the monsters kill each other… We'll deal with what's left…"

Onyo's heart fell. This was exactly what he had feared. The clan would not fight the Invaders. They would all die…

Reasoning with Tishio was out of the question. Onyo ran off to find Cheza.

"Cheza!" he whispered.

Cheza had a very solemn look on her face as did many of the other clan members.

"We can't let this happen…" Onyo implored her.

Cheza shook her head. "I cannot challenge Tishio and win Onyo. I have already thought of that," she stated somberly. "If I were to lose I would be out casted. I cannot risk that with my young daughter…"

"Your daughter won't survive if the Invaders reach the Great Den!"

"Onyo there is nothing we can do…"

"Yes there is!" Onyo stated. "We can rally our allies. Gang up on Tishio. Overthrow her by force…"

"Onyo no…" Cheza said. "If we do that we will be no better than Mgeni lions who kill their rivals. It would only create division in the clan. We would all fight each other. The monarchy would be destroyed. We would lose everything…"

"We are going to lose everything regardless!" Onyo begged. "Please Cheza! We have to do something…"

Cheza took a deep breath.

"Tell the prides," Cheza told him. "At least they will know that we are not coming. Tishio will not send word to Moja, especially not now…"

She nervously looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"I'll cover for you," she continued. "I'll say that I sent you out on patrol. That should give you enough time to get to the Shujaa den before they realize that you're not coming back. Tell the prides that we will submit _all_ of the Great Pridelands once Tishio is defeated. But we cannot leave her. I need time to organize such a rebellion. I will spread the word throughout the clan that we will not resist when they come to take the Great Den…"

"That's not enough!" Onyo insisted. "There might not be a Great Pride once the Invaders are through…"

"Kiara can bring down lightning," Cheza stated. "It is rumored that Nje came back from the dead! The Great Kings are watching us now Onyo. It is they who control our fate. Now go! Represent the clan. Fight the Invaders. Tell the Great Pride we are not coming…"

…

Paka looked out from the West Watch section of The Wall. The Invaders could be seen from the top of The Wall now. Moto stood beside him.

"This will be our last raiding night," Paka stated. "Tomorrow, they will break through The Wall and we will head back to the Shujaa den."

Moto nodded in agreement.

"Tonight they will not sleep," Moto stated firmly. "In two nights we will face them…"

….

The day passed very slowly at the Shujaa den. Word from West Watch had told them that the next morning the Invaders would breach The Wall. Tomorrow they would march south and tomorrow night the battle for the Great Pridelands would begin.

Moja looked towards the south. He had gotten no word from Tishio sense being expelled from the clan. He did not expect it, but he still was worried that they had not shown up yet. He had sent messages to her but the vultures returned with no news from her. As dusk approached he headed to the southern border of the Shujaa territory. Kula noticed him leave and decided to follow him…

"Do you think she will come?" Kula asked.

"She said she would," Moja replied. "She has never lied to me before…"

"You don't sound very sure…"

"One cannot be sure of things when one does not know all the information…" Moja responded. "I fear there is something that I missed. Something important…"

Kula smiled at the handsome Master of Whispers. He was so focused though that he didn't notice.

"Perhaps she will come tomorrow," Kula theorized. "Maybe she doesn't want to increase the chances of there being problems with the Great Pride and the clan so close together for such a long time…"

Moja looked over at her and noticed the look in her eyes. He smiled back at her but he really wasn't in the mood. He looked back out over the savanna when he heard the whoop of a single hyena…

"Maybe that's the clan now?!" Kula said excitedly.

But Moja's face was now even more distraught.

"No…" he stated. "That is just one hyena…Onyo…"

Onyo let out another whoop as Moja raced out to meet him.

"Where is the clan?" Moja asked. "Where is Tishio...?"

"They're not coming Moja," Onyo said sadly. "I was ordered to raid the Kuona den and kill Queen Nia. She confessed to murdering Hatari…"

"Shit…" Moja said. "Damn it!"

"Cheza said she would try to organize a rebellion so that the clan would submit to the Great Pride once the Great Den was attacked…"

"Onyo, we've be counting on the clan to help us with the Invaders!" Moja yelled frustrated. "We've planned the entire battle knowing we would have those reinforcements!"

"I know," Onyo replied. "Tishio has gone blind with rage. That is why I'm here. Defying my own mother to warn you…"

"We need to tell them…"

…..

Nje and Kiara did not take the news well.

"What do you mean they're not coming!?" Kiara demanded. "What was all that the other day Moja?! You begging her to reconsider, Tishio changing her mind, and now she's backed out?!"

"If I had known Queen Nia had killed Hatari I would have never allied you with her," Moja tried to explain. "I would have never let you invite her to the meeting with Tishio. But I didn't know!"

"And now we're all going to suffer for it!" Kiara yelled in frustration. "Can we even still win this fight?"

Nje thought for a moment.

"I had planned the battle for worst case scenario," Nje stated. "Insuring that we would have plenty of troops to repel them. If we get lucky we can still defeat them… But our casualties will be much greater…"

"This is exactly what your sister wants!" Kiara vented. "She wants us weakened or obliterated all together! Then she can just take us all out…"

"I wish to contribute to the fight…" Onyo said hesitantly.

"Very well," Kiara stated. "Do as you wish…"

Kiara then left the den, very distraught by what had just transpired. Nje ran after her.


	27. Last Chance to Live

**The Great Pride Part XXVI: Last Chance to Live**

Kiara looked up across the lake as the stars began to come out. She looked at the Great Star: Mohatu's star. She felt so alone, so powerless to what was going on around her. Tomorrow night they would face the Invaders. Her dreams had only gotten worse, her sleeplessness becoming more and more frustrating. She needed to be strong, but she felt so lost…

"Please," she cried to the stars in the sky. "Help me... I cannot do this alone…"

"You're not alone Kiara," a familiar voice said through the rustling grass. It was Timon. Pumbaa also appeared beside him.

"Ya," Pumbaa agreed. "You have us! We'll always be here for you!"

Kiara smiled down at her lifelong family friends. They were getting older, but their spirits always perked her up.

"I know," she said as she looked back at the stars. "But I need someone by my side… I have lost so many lions in my life: my brother Kion, my father, my husband…. My son… I know that I can be strong. But having someone believe in you, someone you love deeply, makes you so much stronger…"

Timon and Pumbaa exchanged a knowing look of sadness at each other. Timon shook his head and walked over to Kiara and hugged her leg.

"We all believe in you Kiara," Timon told her. "We are all here because of you. You did this all yourself. Remember that…"

"Timon's right," Pumbaa agreed. "All you need is to believe in yourself Kiara. And you can do anything…"

Nje approached Kiara.

"Kiara?" he asked.

She turned to look at the handsome young king. His eyes of sparkling slivery blue, his mane gentling waving in the breeze… She smiled at him.

"Thank you Timon, thank you Pumbaa," she told her friends.

"Ugh, ya! We should get going now," Timon scrambled. "Big day tomorrow, need to get some sleep! Not that you should go to sleep. But no, what I meant to say was…"

"Goodnight Kiara," Pumbaa said. "Come on Timon…"

Timon and Pumbaa walked off back towards the Shujaa den arguing the whole way. Kiara could not help but laugh.

"They always have a way of making me forget all my worries," she told Nje as she looked at the stars.

Nje sat next to Kiara and she leaned into him. She wanted so much for her life to turn out the way she had always envisioned. She would never have cubs, but she could still have a loving mate who would always be there for her…

Nje looked down at Kiara. He thought about what she had asked him before. He was the King in the North. He was also the presumed King of the Shujaa, as there were no other heirs. The Shujaa had always vowed to serve the true heir of the Great Pride. And here he was, before him was the Queen. The Queen of the Great Pride. The Queen who needed a king…

Kiara heard Nje's heart begin to race in his chest. She reached up and gently kissed his check and chin. Their eyes met as he looked down at her.

"I am the Queen of the Great Pride," she whispered to him. "But there are still things I do not have. Things I want… and things I _need_. I need someone by my side. Someone who is just as strong and unifying as me. Someone who will see the north united and at peace… That someone is _you_, Nje: King in the North…"

Nje took a deep breath, which was followed by several more.

"I know…" Nje whispered back to Kiara. "I know…"

Kiara continued to kiss him and give him gentle licks. She knew he was _physically_ ready, but he was not mentally ready. She could not just throw herself at him as she had done with Moja. In order for the King to be born, the bastard inside Nje first had to die…

There were so many thoughts, so many reasons. Reasons that didn't matter anymore. Thoughts that were no longer justified. Nje deserved everything he had earned. He _deserved_ the trust of the north. He deserved the trust of the Great Queen. But did he _deserve_ her? To be happy with her? To serve her as her King? After so long of feeling so worthless, it was so hard to let it all go.

He closed his eyes. He felt Kiara's kisses, her warmth against his chest. Her calm, panting little breaths in his ear… She needed _more_ than just to be the Queen. She also needed to be a lioness. A lioness who needed to feel…

Nje bent down and starting kissing Kiara, licking her ears, feeling her breath on his face as she began to breathe more heavily. His breath quickened to match hers. And finally he let go of his past and embraced his future. He gently grabbed the back of her neck in his teeth. He thrusted back and forth. She dug her claws into the ground, moaning as her intensity grew. Kiara was whole again. Lost no longer. The Queen had arrived and so too had her King.

…

Vitani had seen Nje follow Kiara as she had left. She was half tempted to follow her but thought of something _better_ to do instead…

This was the last evening before the Invaders arrived. Everyone seemed to be pairing off and going off into the darkness to live one last time. Nala and Ni. Afya and Zuri. Kula with some random Mgeni lion. This was the last chance they would have, that she would have, that Macho would have…

Still she felt so conflicted. She was confident in everything she knew but she knew nothing of this. She hated to admit that her father was right. But only she could find herself, her place in the world. And there was no more time to dwell on it…

"Macho!" Vitani called to the young lion.

"Yes?!" he responded enthusiastically.

"Come with me," she demanded.

"Umm, okay. I have patrol soon…"

"Don't go."

"Should I find someone to take over my patrol…?"

"No, just come…"

Macho was slightly confused. Vitani never acted this way. She was always so diligent about the patrols, the rotation of the Guard, everything had to be perfect all the time. And where was she taking him? Away from everything… Macho suddenly became very nervous. Could she be taking him out here because she wanted to be _alone_ with him…?

Vitani took him to an old tree that had fallen over. Its branches twisted around to form a small den that a warthog or something had dug out.

"Vitani?" Macho asked as she stopped next to the tree. She turned to him.

"I need to tell you something," she stated. "I need to say it before I lose my nerve…"

"What is it?"

"I…"

Oh how would she describe it?!

"I am turning into a lion! I have all these dark hair on my neck, they will eventually become a mane. I can't come into heat anymore. I can't have cubs. I just… I'm broken…" she said in frustration as she looked into Macho's sweet blue eyes.

"I don't care," Macho replied. "You are perfect just the way you are Vitani. I admire you so much. Your strength, your resolve, your diligence. Your endless strive for perfection. Your _drive_. So you're not the smooth coated, doe eyed, plump little lioness? Why would you want to be anything else?! I'm far from perfect either! You say yourself that I'm so scrawny and under muscled. You are Vitani: Leader of the Lion Guard of the Great Pride. You are _exactly_ how you should be…"

"Really?" she replied in shock. "You don't care… at all?"

"No!" Macho exclaimed. "Although if your mane becomes bigger and fuller than mine, I might be jealous…"

Vitani roared in laughter. Macho joined her in her laughing. She was so happy, so _relived_. She had told herself she was fine with all of her changes but the truth was she had been so insecure, so ashamed to tell anyone. But now she felt so free. Who cares what the others would think? She let go of her anxiety and turned her focus on the young, handsome lion before her…

"Macho…" she said.

"Vitani?" he asked.

"I need something from you…"

Macho knew instantly what she meant but he was still shocked, surprised, and uncertain of himself.

"You would lay down… for me?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," Vitani stated confidently. "I would lay down my life for you as I would hope you would lay down yours for mine."

That wasn't exactly what he had implied but…

"I want to know for myself what it's like," Vitani continued. "If we all die tomorrow I do not want to look down from the stars with regret. I know what I want…"

"Um okay," Macho said nervously. "I want to know too, what it's like, with you… But, um. What _exactly_ do you want?"

"I want you to _take_ me…" she stated. A mischievous smile forming in the corners of her mouth. "Let's see how _scrawny_ you _really_ are…"

"Um…?" Macho said nervously.

Vitani lowered herself into a stalking poised ready to strike…

Macho's eyes widened. Was she going to attack him?

Vitani pounced on Macho throwing him back into the small den. He struggle to get up as she playfully bit his face, laughing at him.

"Come now Macho don't let a _lioness_ take _you_…" she encouraged him playfully.

He smiled back up at her. He then kicked her off and pinned her underneath him… But instead of countering the move she sat there panting. He was panting too… She reached up to kiss him, then grabbed his check in her teeth and pulled him down closer to her. He started licking her and biting her neck. She could feel him starting to swell…

"Too bad I won't grow one of _those_," Vitani teased.

"Well we can't let you have _everything_," Macho chuckled.

"And why not?!" Vitani laughed. "I'm second only to the Queen! I can have whatever I want…"

"And is that what you _really_ want…?"

"Well for now I'll just settle for yours…"

"As you wish… my Commander…"

….

Moja had been sticking close to Onyo for the evening, much to Onyo's dismay. He didn't like being used as a lioness blocker…

"You bring this on yourself," Onyo teased as they found a spot not far from the Shujaa's den entrance.

"You have no idea how much I _don't_…" Moja replied.

"You're right I don't," Onyo stated. "I'm the second highest ranking male in the clan, next to you. Technically the highest ranking _hyena_ male. And do I get any offers? No! Well okay just one, but she never asked again…"

"You need to beg more…"

"You don't beg!" Onyo objected. "They just come for you…"

"Female hyenas like to be begged," Moja replied. "Lionesses like either to be begged or to beg themselves depending on the situation… "

"_Mother_ doesn't have males begging her…"

"That's because she's the Matriarch," Moja stated. "She demands. If someone _refused_ her it would be a very scary thing…"

"True," Onyo admitted.

"Besides Tishio prefers to torture her victims first. She _really_ wants them to beg for her to _stop_. I remember her hazing your father nearly all day long. At the end of it he had deep bite marks all over, many of them bleeding."

"Ya, I'm glad I wasn't around for that…"

"She seemed to like Hatari's father better. She didn't haze him for nearly as long…"

"Ya but he was nuts," Onyo stated.

"That's true," Moja agreed. "I think she liked that about him actually. He was nearly old enough to be her father and he never said a word…"

"If she had hazed him like my father he probably would have revolted and attacked her. Everyone thought he was crazy. He had no respect for authority. No one could stand him. What was his name again..?"

"I think it was Ed," Moja thought. "I could never figure out why she picked him as a mate. As soon as she was out of heat she couldn't stand him either and expelled him from the clan. He died several days later after trying to single handedly challenge one of the pride's Lion Guards…"

"He was trippy, that's for sure…" Onyo thought.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Chumvi asked as he approached him.

"Sure, go ahead…" Moja stated. Chumvi sat next to them. "Chumvi, this is Onyo, my nephew, Tishio's son…"

"Hello," Chumvi said awkwardly.

"Charming," Onyo replied sarcastically.

Tiifu then walked out of the den very annoyed. She spotted the group and walked over.

"_Your_ son just had the _nerve_ to fall asleep!" Tiifu complained to Moja. "I was talking and then all of a sudden he's snoring…"

"Tiifu I told you he's too young to be interested yet," Moja replied. "He's just a big cub still…"

"Ha!" Tiifu laughed. "I was younger than him when I started noticing the _males_ in my pride…"

"Ya I think his sister has the beginnings of it…" Moja admitted. "I need to tell her what her looks are implying before she drives everyone insane…"

"Why are they called the Stargazer Twins anyways?" Tiifu asked.

"Well it was the lie that Nia told her son Mwana," Moja said. "He was old enough to know better but still she always told him that she and I were just stargazing all night long…"

"And why don't they have engagements?" Tiifu asked. "Someone has _had_ to have asked by now…"

"Well that was Nia's wish," Moja stated. "She hated her arranged marriage but put up with her husband anyways until he died. She didn't want that forced on her cubs. Even her son, Prince Mwana, was never betrothed. He was allowed to choose his own mate…"

"And what about you?" Tiifu asked. "How do you _choose_ your mates...?"

"And you say you don't bring this on yourself," Onyo said rolling his eyes.

"I don't!" Moja defended. "At least not lately…"

"Ya that's because you've been hiding at the Great Pride den during the breeding season!"

"Tishio doesn't trust me anymore. I don't blame her…"

"Well now she's kicked you out!" Onyo proclaimed. "Now where are you going to hide?"

"I guess I'll try East Watch," Moja thought. "Though they are only there for one week out of the month…"

"I wanted to ask you about East Watch…" Chumvi interrupted.

"Why would you want to know about East Watch?" Tiifu asked. "That's supposedly where all the _gay_ lions get sent…"

Chumvi just sat there and stared at Tiifu for a moment.

"Oh…" she said when she finally understood. "Okay I'm going to go find a spot to do… something…"

Tiifu walked off and Onyo looked annoyed as ever.

"Can I _go_ yet?!" Onyo asked impatiently. "I _really_ don't want to hear this…"

"Yes, fine, you can go…" Moja said reluctantly.

Onyo quickly got up and walked off.

"Lions having sex everywhere," Onyo groaned as he walked away. "If this were a clan of hyenas you'd all be scarfing down the last food you'd ever eat not wasting all your energy on this!"

"Don't mind him," Moja told Chumvi. "He's just deprived and horny... So what do you want to know about East Watch?"

"Well," Chumvi said nervously. "Are all the lions stationed there really… _gay_?"

"Most of them are," Moja replied. "Some are bi, like me. Others are _str8_. Those are the ones you have to watch out for… They find out _very_ quickly that they need to be transferred to one of the other Guard stations…"

"It's just so hard to imagine that there are _so_ many…" Chumvi stated.

"A dozen or so isn't _that_ many," Moja replied. "It's still fairly rare. Some don't actually _join_ East Watch, they just vacation there, like I do…"

"But still…" Chumvi said as he thought out loud. "It's just so hard to fathom. Especially sense Great King Simba committed suicide over it…"

"Well he is the reason views have changed," Moja stated. "When he was alive Simba insisted that _all_ lions had a place in the Circle of Life. Even the ones no one wanted to deal with. Yes, during his time many gay lions were killed by their prides. But Simba kept insisting that they be allowed to be given a chance. The Wall Watchers needed recruits, and were told to accept all that came to them. This was to the dismay of many, who disliked being looked at by those who were _gay_. So Simba told them to send them to East Watch, the most remote and least liked of the three Guard stations. Eventually, over time, the majority of East Watch became a haven for those who were gay, trying to escape the stigma of the rest of the world. It's unfortunate that Great King Simba never lived to see it happen, but it is because of his efforts that the north is more tolerant today than it was all those years ago…"

Chumvi nodded in understanding.

"When I was a cub I didn't think I was different," Chumvi stated. "But as time went on little things just started happening. Until I just realized I just wasn't _normal_. I told my mother and my sister, Kula. But I just didn't want to be out casted from my pride so I never told anyone else. I did try once, with a visiting lioness to be _normal_. But it just didn't seem _right_… It felt _wrong_. She was nice about it but I've always just assumed I would be alone from then on…"

"There are very few examples of gay lions who have had what I would call _mates_," Moja remarked. "But Great King Simba is one of them. Sure, no one knew at the time, but that doesn't change the way he felt about his consort: Otieno…"

"It was something so small…" Chumvi said. "So insignificant… but yet so shattering…"

"It wasn't just the revelation that Great King Simba was gay that ended the Great Pride," Moja stated. "It was years of secrets, rumors, misgivings. During Siri's time as the Mistress of Whispers she kept a handle on all of those things. Informed Great King Simba of them. Made sure none of them boiled over into conflict. But after her death, without a replacement, things just gradually began to unravel. Simba tried to keep the peace, but it had become very problematic. The Great Pride split into factions, these factions eventually became the five northern prides that exist today. Even without Great King Simba's sudden death or him revealing that he was gay, I highly doubt that his daughter Uru would have been able to keep the pride intact."

"What were the secrets?" Chumvi asked. "The rumors? The misgivings?"

"Little things," Moja stated. "Little things that created bigger things. An action, no matter how insignificant at the time, could destroy someone later. Doubts in leadership. Doubts in peace. Doubts in everything…"

"Is everything so fragile?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Moja stated. "Peace is something we all have to choose. All have to agree on. All have to want…"

"The Invaders don't want peace," Chumvi said looking up at the stars. "Perhaps tomorrow night we won't be alive to care anymore…"

Moja shook his head. He too looked at the stars.

"There is still so much that needs to be done," Moja stated. "But if everything ends, then nothing will ever be accomplished. The Great Pride, all the lion prides, the hyena clans… will just be legends. Legends of the past that few if any will remember…"

Chumvi looked over at Moja as he stared at the stars. There was so much wisdom, but so much pain as well in his bi colored eyes. He wanted so much to know more about Moja, the East Watch, and the lions that lived there. But the East Watch lions were still up at The Wall with the rest of the Wall Watchers. By the time they came back it would be time for battle…

"I'm sorry," Chumvi said.

"Hum? For what?" Moja asked.

"For treating you like crap," Chumvi stated. "After you and Kiara…"

"Oh, don't worry about it…" Moja said. "I've been treated much _worse_. Trust me. At least you didn't try to kill me…"

Chumvi laughed until he realized Moja was serious. Then he just sat there, awkwardly looking at Moja. Wishing, curiously thinking, and wondering what if…

Moja recognized the look on Chumvi's face. He gave him a mischievous smile and got up, walked over to Chumvi and licked his nose. Chumvi was startled, intrigued, and frozen in place…

"Come on," Moja said playfully. "Let's get out of here…"

"Um, I don't know…" Chumvi said nervously.

"We can't let you die tomorrow if you haven't _lived_ first…" Moja insisted. "Come on! Let's see if someone has found my spot…"

"Your _spot_?" Chumvi asked.

"Ya," Moja replied. "The spot I'd use when I would have affairs… with the lions of the Shujaa den…"

"You really are a whore aren't you?" Chumvi teased as he got up to follow Moja.

"It comes with the territory," Moja replied. "I _know_ everyone, better than some know themselves. I _travel_ everywhere constantly. I'm… _convenient_…"

Chumvi laughed as Moja lead him off into a small valley. There Moja crawled into a small opening in the side of a hill…

"Come in," Moja encouraged. "It's bigger on the inside…"

Chumvi slowly crawled through the crevasse and found himself at the bottom of a sink hole that opened up to the stars…

"Wow…" Chumvi said in amazement, looking up at the sky. "Why didn't we just jump down from the top?"

"You can't see the bottom at night," Moja said. "I _know_ how deep it is. But you don't… At least not yet…"

Moja went over to Chumvi and started licking his ears, biting his check, playing with his mane…

"I…" Chumvi stated. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

Moja chuckled. "No one does," he stated. "But to tell you the truth: I like lions better. They are _so_ much _easier _to please…"

Chumvi smiled, but then looked very nervous again. He liked the attention, but had no idea where it would take him. But the handsome lion before him was willing to show him…

Chumvi licked and kissed Moja's face, his ears. Moja continued doing the same. But then he slowly starting moving farther back. Down his neck, past his shoulders, to the soft skin of his underbelly…

Chumvi twitched and panted nervously.

"That feels _so_ good…" he told Moja.

"Lay on your side…" Moja told him. Chumvi complied. Moja laid next to him, but facing the other way. As Moja lay down next to him Chumvi noticed he was aroused. Then he suddenly realized that he was too. But what was going to happen? _We're both males_… Chumvi nervously thought. _We can't have sex? Can we…?_

Moja continued licking Chumvi's belly, slowly moving down, closer. Chumvi could hardly stand it. He was panting, moaning, he needed _more…_ Moja then took Chumvi in his mouth. Chumvi cried and moaned in ecstasy. As he did he noticed Moja was throbbing. He suddenly understood why Moja had laid that way next to him. He reached over and started licking his throbbing mass…

"Easy, gently," Moja told him. "You're not scrubbing dried mud of your coat, you're slowly _teasing_… Yes, there. That's better…"

It was very obvious to Moja that poor Chumvi had never done much of anything. Not even to himself… But he was still _very_ eager and _very_ hard…

"So this is what _gays_ do?" Chumvi timidly asked.

"It's not the _only_ thing we can do…" Moja teased.

"What else is there?"

Moja gave him a mischievous look. "Sex," he stated plainly.

"But," Chumvi said nervously. "We're both… _lions_…"

"So?" Moja teased. "I like it both ways. So I'll let you choose. Do you want to be a _lion_ or a _lioness_?"

"Um?"

Moja shook his head. The poor sheltered Chumvi…

"Do you mind if I _show_ you how to be a lioness?" Moja asked playfully.

Chumvi swallowed a lump in his throat. He then looked up at the stars, then back to Moja.

"If you don't like it, I can _lioness_ for you…" Moja stated as he stood up bathed in the starlight. Chumvi was entranced, nervous, but determined to experience for himself. Moja walked over and stood over him. He then knelt down and showed Chumvi a part of himself he didn't even know existed…

"Aaaa!" Chumvi screamed in delight. "That feels _so_ good…"

Moja felt a rush of power rush through him. It was the power of being able to read someone so well, to know them with hardly even being introduced. Moja relished in this power, this ability that none else had mastered but himself. It was why so many lionesses and lions alike, had been drawn to him over the years. The reason they would tell him things that they wouldn't tell anyone else. The secrets, the knowledge, the wealth of the past. All laid at his feet, because he _knew_ exactly how to get what he wanted and how to give others what they wanted…

"Do you want to try switching?" Moja whispered in Chumvi's ear.

"I… umm, can't… At least not now…" Chumvi moaned. "But keep going… I like it…"

"Well you're going to have to tell me when to stop then…"

"No," Chumvi insisted. "Keep going until you… can't anymore…"

Moja laughed and playfully pulled at Chumvi's ear.

"You don't have the _experience_ to give _me_ such a proposition…" Moja chuckled.

Chumvi turned to look at Moja with a grin on his face.

"Well I am after all The Bravest…" Chumvi teased.

"Oh really?" Moja replied. "We'll see about that…"

…..

Vitani looked up at the stars as she lay on her back. Her tail was between her legs, being held by her teeth and front paws as she gently rocked back in forth, creating friction which held her desires at bay.

She felt so playful, so fun, and so _alive_. She had wanted it to never end, this new found fun, this adult play. But it seemed sex was more laborious for lions, or at least for poor Macho. He had fulfilled her desires but it had ended so promptly. _He needs to be in better shape_, Vitani thought. _I should send him running more_… He had tried in vain to slay her unquenchable thirst for her newfound awakened desires. Vitani thought mischievously of something she had overheard a Mgeni lioness say: she was taken by four males at a time… In the context of what she had been saying it was rape, but to Vitani this suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea…

She was half tempted to wonder off and find someone to continue _playing_ with her. But what of poor Macho? She turned her gaze to look at him as he slept soundly beside her. She really wished he would wake up and pounce on her, but he was sleeping so deeply she knew he wouldn't wake up until dawn.

Then it suddenly became very clear to her: she felt nothing at all for him… A ting of guilt pierced her heart. She had mislead him… There was no sense in telling him now. But as she came to this realization more clarity appeared. She did not feel sad that he was not the _one_ for her. She felt no desire at all to find _one_ for herself. She didn't _need_ someone. She had followed Kiara's example of trying to be with someone and had found it was not the right path for _her_. It wasn't what _she_ wanted. She didn't _need_ anyone beside her. She had found herself. She suddenly envisioned her life. She had never done so before. She stood before the lions of her Guard directing them, telling them her commands. She felt so alive, so free, so _empowered_. Then she saw herself giving little playful looks to the cute lions in her Guard. Telling them to come with her for e_xtra training_. She had fun with them, they had fun with her. But then she left them. But there was no loss. No sadness. Vitani didn't need anyone to be whole in her life. She was free. Free of the chains that had held back her will her entire life. She didn't _need_ to follow anymore. Vitani knew where she was going. She could lead herself forward…


	28. The Endless Night

**The Great Pride Part XXVII: The Endless Night**

Paka looked down from The Wall as the Invaders approached. It was well before dawn, but the humans were up early.

"Stand back from The Wall!" he called down to Moto and the rest of the Wall Watchers. He quickly ran down the ramp and took cover in a small ditch.

Suddenly blasts rang out and the thundering, crashing sounds of the cannons firing at The Wall. Paka peaked his head up to see massive cracks in The Wall, some of the top of The Wall had fallen off, but it was still mostly intact…

Another round of blasts rang out, this time a large hole had appeared. But was not passable. After a third round of firing the big rocks and chunks of Wall that blocked the path were obliterated. Slowly the Invaders advanced, crossing where The Wall had once been.

"Head back to the Shujaa den!" Paka yelled. The Wall Watchers retreated and ran south.

…

Vitani lazily opened her eyes. She had finally fallen asleep from her restless night of sexual fidgeting. Her eyes suddenly flung wide open. It was nearly noon!

"Get up!" she yelled at Macho.

"I don't want to…" Macho wined lazily. Then suddenly he too flung his eyes open. "Oh crap we have to get up…"

"Circle around the den to the right, I'll go to the left to gather up everyone…"

"Why not just go straight to the den? Everyone should be there…"

"No their not!" Vitani yelled. "What the heck do you think everyone was doing on their last night on earth?! Screwing around like us!"

"Oh…"

Vitani rolled her eyes and took off. She roared and yelled at everyone she found. Never mind that she too had way overslept, everyone now needed to get up. When she finally got back to the den she rounded up groups to go get everyone back who she hadn't found. There was suddenly a furry of things to do. Last minute preparations. Things that needed conformation. Where the hell was Kiara and Nje?!

….

Kiara had hoped her night with Nje would have given her a restful sleep like the one she had had after sleeping with Moja. But unfortunately it was not the case. If anything her horrific nightmares had gotten worse. She had woken up screaming several times, waking up Nje. She was so scared to fall asleep, but his warm embrace made her try again. But the last time she just gave up and stared at the stars until they faded into the dawn. But as the sun rose, so did the realization that she was out of time. Tonight was the battle. And the nightmares of this coming night were going to be real…

"Kiara!" Nala called out. "Oh there you guys are!"

Nje rose from his peaceful slumber. He felt so well rested, so relaxed, so confident. But he was still a bit embarrassed to be awoken by his lover's mother…

"Mom," Kiara said happily as she butted her mother's head.

"Good morning," Nje said tentatively.

"Don't be embarrassed," Nala said sweetly. "At least you weren't caught in the act like Ni and I were by Macho…. That poor boy might never be able to look at us again…"

…..

Moja was back at the den earlier than almost anyone else. He was still desperately trying to get ahold of his sister, but she still refused his messages. He was the only one around and awake to receive the message from East Watch that The Wall had fallen. But there was no need to panic everyone just yet. The Invaders would still take all day to get here and once everyone was up, no one would be able to rest. At noon everyone started filing in and Vitani was running around like crazy. Eventually Kiara and Nje showed back up as well. Moja went over to them as Vitani briefed them on the preparations.

"East Watch has fallen," Moja stated. "The Wall has been breached…"

"When was this?" Nje asked.

"At first light. The crow would have come sooner but it was too dark…"

"Crap," Nje said. "They might be here before dusk…"

"I don't think so," Moja stated. "But even if they are, they will have to contend with the darkness eventually."

"I hope you're right," Nje replied.

Paka and Moto returned from The Wall. They had raced all the way down.

"They are making good progress," Paka stated. "But they are still moving slowly. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. Where are all the hyenas?"

"They're not coming," Nje informed him.

"Shit," Paka replied. "You better have a killer plan then."

"I do. Gather the Wall Watchers, I'll fill them in…"

…..

As Vitani and Nje rushed around with preparations, Timon and Pumbaa came over to Kiara.

"Where do you want us your majesty?!" Timon asked proudly as he gripped a large porcupine quill.

"Yes!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "We are ready to defend the Great Pridelands…"

"I'm sorry," Kiara said looking down at her two friends. "But you have no place in this fight. You will stay in the den, with Makini and the cubs, helping them stay calm…"

"We've fought before!" Timon objected.

"Yes, but that was so long ago," Kiara stated. "Besides, they need someone like the two of you with nerves of stone to steady them in the long night to come…"

"Very well," Pumbaa sighed.

…..

The day seemed to race by. The patrols kept coming back saying how close the Invaders were getting. Everyone was on edge. But their estimation of when they would arrive was on point. The sun set, darkness slowly filled the savanna. Moja felt the impending dread settling in. He looked up as the stars started to appear. Maybe this night he would get what he _truly_ deserved…

Afya and Macho raced back.

"They're close!" Afya yelled.

"They're unhitching the horses from the cannons," Macho stated.

"That will make them slower," Nje stated. "But that means they know we're here. They remember this place…"

Nje and Kiara stood before the Shujaa den and addressed their troops.

"Tonight," Nje yelled. "We will face the Invaders. Many of us will not see the dawn tomorrow. But this is _our_ land, _our_ home! We in the north will not let it fall to those who would destroy it! We will show them why their predecessors ran away in fear and created The Wall to protect _them_ from _us_!"

The northern prides erupted in roars and cheers for their king.

"Tonight," Nje continued. "Many new stars will be born. Tonight we will prove to the Great Kings of the past that we are _worthy_ of their legacy! Tonight we are _all_ Great Kings! And we will not stop until the Invaders run away in fear as they did all those years ago!"

Nje looked out at the northern prides who cheered at him. They trusted him. They counted their lives on his words. And in turn he had promised there would be peace. He turned to Kiara, the Queen of the Great Pride who stood at his side. With her, the Invaders would remember the prides were not going to give up their lands without a fight…

Kiara nervously looked at Nje, but she smiled at him. She turned to her own Lion Guard, but she could not think of anything to say… It was so easy to say they would defeat Tishio and the clan. But the Invaders? Whose dreams haunted her...? What does one say to those who are going to die?

"Tonight the Invaders are coming…" Kiara struggled. "We will… defeat them and make sure they never return…"

Vitani saw her Queen struggling to find the right words so she stood up beside her and took over…

"We _will_ drive them back!" Vitani yelled. "We _will_ vanquish them from these lands! This is not my home, nor is it yours whom have traveled so far from the south… But if _we_ fail tonight, the Pridelands in the south will be next! We may be the _only_ force that stands ready to fight these Invaders! _WE_ must be held responsible for their defeat! Because without us, there is no tomorrow! There are no Great Kings! There will only be ash and ruin! And _we_ have not traveled all this way, set aside all our differences, pledged loyalty to our Great Queen so that we would _fail_!"

The Mgeni roars rang out across the Pridelands. The southern prides cheered at their Lion Guard Leader. And the northern prides took noticed too and joined with their allies in cheering the fearless lioness before them.

"If _anyone_!" Vitani yelled. "Dies without sheading blood, you will answer to _me_ for it!"

Total darkness took over, but this made the Invaders easier to see. In the pitch black of the night they carried torches of fire. Most of the brush, save the thorn bushes had been cleared away from the area surrounding the den. There was no moon this night, the fire was the only light in the darkness. Everyone took up their positions. The Cannon Counters and the Guard communicated with each other which cannons they would focus on. Kiara felt the impending doom coming over her. But she turned and looked at Nje. He was so confident, so certain. His hardened resolve gave her strength. _He believes in me_, she thought. _I can do anything with him at my side. I am Kiara, Queen of the Great Pride! Strom Bringer…_

"One hundred paces!" Paka yelled out.

"They won't get much closer than that!" Nje yelled. "Everyone! Get down!"

Everyone fell to the bottoms of the trenches. Vitani dug her claws into the ground, ready to run. Suddenly there was silence. No rustling of the grass. No chirping of insects. Everyone held their breaths and waited. Then came the deafening sounds of explosions as the ten cannons rang out across the savanna. Some of the lions screamed in terror but they all remained still. Only a few actually hit the tops of the trenches. The rest were way off.

As soon as the ten shots had made their landing Vitani leapt from the first set of trenches.

"CHARGE!" she yelled.

The Lion Guard roared and raced after her, towards the cannons they had been assigned to. The Cannon Counters crawled forth and began to count: One crocodile, two crocodile, three crocodile… The Elite Guard and Onyo followed Vitani. The cannons were surrounded by humans with guns, they fired their weapons as the lions charged. Some of the Guard fell but most remained. Kiara saw the wall of humans and roared as she ran towards them. Four lightning strikes came down, killing their targets instantly, creating a hole in the ranks through which the Elite Guard ran…

From the east Kubwa charged trumpeting his arrival loudly. He ran towards the closest cannon as the humans surrounding it scrambled to get out of his way. He used his tusks to lift the cannon off its round legs and made it fall to its side. He felt the tiny shots of pain as the guns were aimed at him, but he pressed forth to the next closest cannon, knocking it over…

"GET BACK!" the Cannon Counters screamed. The Guard raced back to their positions in the trenches. But one of the cannons had been turned sideways and aimed at Kubwa…

The explosions of the second round of cannon fire rang out. Some of the Guard was unable to get back in time and were annihilated with massive exploding force. The cannon aimed at Kubwa fired. The Last of the Giants felt the blast hit him full on. He fell to the ground in a massive heap the shock the earth. Blood poured from his head that was half gone….

The Elite Guard was now behind the cannons looking for the Leader and the rest of the humans. Then suddenly as the second round of cannon fire ended thundering hooves could be heard.

"Horses!" Nje yelled.

Kiara saw the first of the massive beasts charge forth and roared. The horse and its rider fell, but there were so many more that raced past. They headed forth to the cannons and charged the Guard as they ran out once more…

"Keep looking!" Nje yelled. "Those weren't it!"

The mounted Invaders charged at the Guard attacking the cannons and footmen. They too had guns, but also long shinning fangs that cut deep wounds into the lions as they attacked. The lionesses leapt onto the backs of the massive beasts but they were ready for this move, countering by spinning around wildly. Without flesh to dig their claws into and the false skin protecting the horses, the lionesses failed to say on them for long. The Guard lions attempted to jump on their backs but were not agile enough to pull off the maneuver. Nje had been right, the horses were nearly impossible to down…

The Cannon Counters called back the Guard and the horses retreated as well for the next round of fire. As they ran back behind the cannons Kiara roared at them, taking a few of them down. But this drew attention to the Elite Guard and a group of the horses now charged at them…

Potions of the first set of trenches were gone. The second set of trenches were now beginning to ware away. Kubwa's body became a trench, protecting the Guard from the cannons and gunfire. Many humans fell as they attempted to reload their guns and cannons but many of the Guard also fell. The lionesses also suffered loses as they were hit with the long sharp shinning fangs from the horses. Others were trampled as the horses retreated for the next round of fire. Then came the hounds….

Barking loudly, even over the sound of the explosions they raced forth. Like wild dogs they hunted in packs, selecting a target and ripping it apart. One hound alone was not a problem, but they were never alone. Lions roared as the fought the viscous beasts. Paka was caught by the hounds, over a dozen attacked him. There was nothing he could do to stop them. But he noticed that they didn't retreat with the horses. He struggled to move just in front of a cannon, the hounds ripping the flesh from his body as he dragged the hounds with him. The cannons then fired…

"The hounds are mindless!" Moto screamed to his Guard, seeing Paka's sacrifice. "If you get attacked by them let them die from their master's weapons!"

The horses attacking the Elite Guard had driven them farther back from the rest of the battle. Kiara had roared and downed several of them, but they now targeted her, she had to keep running and could not face them to roar. Vitani and the rest of the Elite Guard ran after them, clawing at the rear legs of the horses. Some of the horses turned to attack the rest of the Elite Guard. But attacking them proved difficult. They never stopped running and their false skin protected them, making them nearly impossible to attack. In frustration Onyo leapt at one of the horse's faces grabbing the false skin with his teeth and holding on for dear life. The horse spun around trying to dislodge him, this slowed the horse significantly allowing the others to help try and attack him. The horse reared and spun violently, then suddenly the false skin on the horse's face came free. The horse forgot its courage and became the frightened prey animal it always was, throwing its rider off and running into the night. Ni made quick work of the dismounted Invader as Kiara circled back around with her horses trailing her.

"Aim for their heads!" Onyo yelled. "Get that skin off them and they'll become frightened!"

There were only a few horses remaining that were still chasing Kiara when from the north appeared three mounted Invaders. They rode much more slowly than the others, and the one in the middle was in solid white…

"Their Leader!" Nje called to the Elite Guard. "Get these horses off Kiara so she can attack him!"

Afya ran alongside one of the horses and grabbed at its head, slowing it down. Vitani grabbed ahold of another one's leg, and with Chumvi and Ni's help got that horse to stop. Macho and Onyo focused on the third and it too turned to attack them. The two horses on either side of the Leader joined in the fight, chasing the Elite Guard now that the focus was off Kiara.

Kiara ran forward at the Leader covered in white, he held up a large shinning barrier over his head that glistened in the fire light. Kiara then stopped at let out her massive roar…

The lightning strikes came down, all four of them hitting the Leader's barrier. His horse reared, but he was unscathed… The barrier had protected him from Kiara's roar. Kiara was frozen in shock, dread, and fear. She thought of her nightmares, the dead, the dying, the endless cannon fire, the blood, the wave of Invaders coming for them. The Leader then lowered his barrier and raised his gun, pointing it at Kiara. A voice inside her head screamed:

_Run!_

Kiara became unfrozen and ran in sheer terror. She head the gun shot behind her fire but miss. She ran blindly into the night. _I have to get away! We're all going to die!_

The Lion Guard saw Kiara abandon the fight. It was a very disheartening scene. The most powerful one on the battle field running away like a frightened cub… But Vitani was undeterred.

"Disable these horses!" she yelled as she charged at the Leader…

Cannon fire rag out. Many of the Guard were gone. Kula and her lionesses stepped up to attack one of the cannons before her. She was hit with sharp pains in her side, slashed in the face with a shining claw, but she fought on. Her Cannon Counter, Angalia, was gone. She failed to see the horses retreat. She grabbed an Invader by the neck and dragged him down as the cannon before her fired…

Ni saw the lack of lions on the cannons. He pulled back to attempt to help them. A hound caught him, then a horse's rider stabbed him in the back. Still he pulled forward as another hound latched on to him. Then a human with a gun aimed at Ni's head…

Macho clawed at the back of one of the horses, trying to pull himself to its back to reach the human that rode it. The horse spun around, knocking him free. The horse then kicked back violently, hitting Macho in the head. He fell to the ground and did not get up…

The cannons rang out, they had pulled forward, towards the den. Several were aimed at the same place and fired, ripping the cave's roof off. The cubs inside screamed in panic as their shelter collapsed around them. From the newly created hole hooves and hounds could be heard from the east. They were flanking the Guard to directly attack the den itself…

"Well Pumbaa," Timon said gripping his porcupine quill tightly. "It looks like we're going to see some action after all…"

"Indeed we will," Pumbaa stated as they stepped forth, putting themselves between the new hole and the cowering cubs. "Hakuna Matata Timon."

"Hakuna Matata Pumbaa. I will see you in the stars…"

A hound rushed forward into the den. Timon shoved his quill into its open mouth as its jaws snapped around him…

Pumbaa ran at a horse reaching underneath its false skin and stabbing its soft underbelly with his tusk. He was trampled as the horse fell but he escaped. A second horse approached, its rider wielding a long shinning claw that stabbed the old warthog in the stomach…

Zuri was the only one left of her group, she had been separated from the others. She now saw an unchallenged cannon bring brought forward towards the exposed den. She shook in fear and dread. But then she grit her teeth, ran forth and roared. She grabbed one of the Invader's arms, ripping large wounds in him, forcing him to the ground. Then she turned to another, grabbing at his throat. But the human's arm was free and a small sharp object came at her, stabbing her in the eye. She dropped her prey and tried to retreat but a shot rang out and she fell.

"Pull back!" Nala cried to her group, seeing the den being attacked and exposed. Her lionesses came to her and she saw a flash run by her. "Kiara!"

Kiara stopped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Kiara their attacking the den!" Nala screamed.

Kiara raced back to the den roaring as the Invaders charged it. Nala charged at a horse, but its rider stabbed her in the shoulder, knocking her down. Tiifu saw Nala collapse and ran to her, helping her retreat into the den. Tiifu then raced forward into the fray…

From the den Makini walked forward. She held in her hand her sharp black glass…

"Oh Great Kings!" She yelled as she looked at the stars far above her. "Please accept my sacrifice of the future to preserve the present as we know it…"

The roar of cannon fire erupted around her but she remained standing.

"Do not take my sacrifice lightly!" she continued. "For I take with me _all_ of the knowledge of my line of shamans! I leave no one to remember the sacred past or to guide the future!"

Makini lifted her wrist to the sky and cut it using her sharp black glass…

Suddenly from the darkness came blinding light. Dozens of lightning strikes fell from the sky turning the darkest of the night into the greatest intensity of the day. Everyone was blinded momentarily. Dozens of Invaders fell, many more were injured or stunned. The thunder that erupted shock the ground, tearing at one's ears with its roar….

Blood poured from Makini's wrist and she fell to her knees…

"Thank you…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and fell to her side…

The battle continued to rage, even with the Invader's now suddenly cut short of forces. Nje, Moja, Onyo, Chumvi, and Vitani still ravaged at the horses. Each time one of them attempted to attack the Leader, another horse would come and force them away. But they had disabled more of them, killing their riders or letting the horses take them wildly off into the night and out of the fight. Now the Leader was more exposed. He joined in the fighting more.

_We just need to get to his horse's head!_ Moja thought. Nje thought the same thing. They both tried to charge the Leader but Nje was driven back by another mounted Invader. Moja though managed to get to him, jumping at his horse's face. The horse reared up and retreated its advance. But the Leader turned his horse to the side, striking Moja with the butt of his gun, knocking him down.

Vitani and Onyo attacked a horse's face but the humans had grown wise to the maneuver and were now circling them, making it harder for them to catch them. Chumvi and Afya were not having much luck either.

Moja attempted to claw at the side of the horse, but that failed to do any good. The Leader kept striking him down off his mount. Moja once again fell to the ground but this time his front paw fell into an old snake borrow, trapping it. He tried pulling at it but it just didn't seem to do any good…

Thoughts raced in Vitani's head. _Faster! Stronger!_ Her mother yelled. _Bite her head! Go for the eyes! You'll never amount to anything you worthless weaklings!_ Her training from her youth and her abusive cub hood played in her head. _I swear_ Vitani said. _To serve you faithfully. To protect you from harm, shield you from danger. To be there for you and anything you desire until your last day or my own…_ Her oath to Kiara. _You are perfect just the way you are Vitani_, Macho said. _Why would you want to be anything else?_ _You are exactly how you should be… _

She saw her father struggling. The Leader bearing down on him. Raising his sharp pointed weapon at him…

Vitani suddenly ran, her horse followed. She ran faster and faster and the horse followed, increasing its speed to match. She then suddenly turned on one foot, as she had done hundreds of times before to outmaneuver prey. She turned back towards the rest of the group, her horse hot on her heals.

"Move!" Viatni yelled at Afya. He scrambled out of her way, but the horse he was attacking did not. She dove under the horse. The horse that was following her so intently failed to stop, colliding with the other…

Vitani then turned again running faster…

Nje saw Vitani's maneuver and ran under the horse he was attacking, clawing at its unexposed belly…

A shot fired and Vitani fell. There was a great pain in her back but she got back up, she started to run…

The Leader was attempting to stab Moja as he lay trapped in place. He roared at him, clawing at his horse with his free paw. But without being to move very much he was limited. Spooking the horse was his only real line of defense right now but the horse was learning he couldn't reach very far…

Nje's horse fell and he ran towards Moja…

The Leader lifted his shinning claw over Moja, his horse closer to him than ever before.

_This is it_, he thought. Then from the darkness behind the Invader's raised arm came claws and teeth. It was Vitani.

The horse spun around wildly and the Leader dropped his weapon. Vitani dug into the horse's false skin and unlike the other lionesses she was strong enough to hold on… Her teeth found the exposed skin of the Leader between his back and his head, grabbing hold, ripping him from his mount. She landed on him as she took the Leader to the ground, biting ferociously into him, snapping the bones of his neck. His horse took off into the night without its rider controlling it. Moja stared in shock and aww at his daughter before him. Blood dripped from her mouth, wounds were all over her body, her muscles tensed, her eyes focused… Vitani had been found.

"GET UP!" Vitani yelled at her father. She saw his trapped paw and threw herself on the old barrow, collapsing it, freeing Moja's paw. He got up and Vitani raced off, jumping onto yet another horse and removing its rider just as she had done to the leader…

The cannons initially still fired. But soon the remaining forces of humans realized that their Leader was gone. Their precision faded. Their moral was lost. They scrambled with their tasks. The remaining Lion Guard saw this and charged mercilessly at their attackers. The Invaders were not ready for this. They screamed and some even attempted to run. Then the horses started to run, but not just behind the cannons, but much father, much faster…. They were retreating…

"CHARGE!" Vitani roared at her Guard. They chased after the horses. Some focused on the humans on foot and took them down as they ran in panic.

"Kiara!" Tiifu yelled out. "We're advancing! They're retreating!"

Kiara looked up past her group of Invaders that was nearly gone and saw the massive retreat of the horses. Her confidence returned and she joined in the chase…

The dawn pierced the sky as the Lion Guard ran after the horses. Vitani led them. In the light she could now see the claw marks on their sides, the blood on the legs of the humans. They chased their prey, some of the horses slowed and were caught and able to be downed. But Vitani was not worried about the stragglers. She wanted to insure the majority were completely gone….

The Wall appeared in the distance, it slowly grew bigger and bigger. The gaping hole was there and the Invaders rushed through it. Vitani ran to The Wall but stopped at the hole. She roared a massive deep roar that echoed throughout the silent north. She stood on a massive chuck of fallen Wall and watched the Invaders slowly fade into the distance. The sun shone through the hole in The Wall, outlining Vitani in its center. The Guard all looked at her, their fearless leader. Vitani was exactly where she should be. Where she was always meant to be. Her entire life had lead her here: to the edge of the northern world to defend all who called the savannas home from the legendary force that Great King Simba had fought. The Invaders were now gone…


	29. Revelations

**The Great Pride Part XXVIII: Revelations**

The Lion Guard members who had chased the Invaders through The Wall slowly walked back to the Shujaa den. Vitani was in the rear, constantly stopping and looking back. Making sure they would not return.

No one looked at Kiara. If she had been anyone else, she would be charged with treason: cowardice. She saw them avoiding her looks and felt immense shame. She hung her head and quickened her pace so that she was well ahead of the others. Moja looked at her sadly as she ran ahead. Kiara had not turned out to be who he thought she was. Pain filled his heart as well as another sickening thought…

Nje saw Kiara leave ahead of the group. He felt so much sadness for her. This was probably the first time she had ever really had to fight. And this fight had been so horrific. He could not blame her for running away in fear, many times that night he was very tempted to do the exact same thing… But he hadn't. No one had…

Tears ran down Kiara's face as she blindly ran ahead. She was alone in her shame. All that she had said, all that she had promised, all that she had accomplished… Was it all for nothing?

The morning light revealed the devastation of the battlefield. There were pools of blood everywhere. The dead: lions, horses, humans, hounds all piled on top of each other in a twisted heap. Kiara saw Macho, covered in dirt and blood, his scull smashed in… There were so many body _pieces_ blown apart by the cannons into unrecognizable bits… How many of them had died because of her? Because she had run away? Because of her cowardice…

Even her friend Zuri had died a hero. She lay beside her two victims, covered in blood, a shining claw sticking out of her eye, and a gaping hole in her neck… Timon lay snapped in half next to a hound with a quill shoved into its scull. Kiara felt so cold, so alone, so helpless, all of the life in the world was gone replaced by this graveyard of a true nightmare…

Then suddenly she heard a grunt, a moan to the side. It was Pumbaa…

"Pumbaa!" she screamed running to his side. His tusks were covered in blood. From his belly a wound slowly seeped. He perked up to the sound of Kiara's voice...

"Kiara…" he whispered. He struggled to try and look at her.

"Don't move," she told him. "I'll go get Makini. She'll heal you right up…"

"She is gone Kiara," he replied. "But please, I must tell you something…"

Kiara could see the pain on his face. She knew he didn't have much time left.

"We promised Simba we would never tell anyone," he continued. "It was just too painful. But you should know. You are not alone Kiara. There is someone….

"About a year before your mother came and found Simba in the jungle, the three of us: Simba, Timon, and I had traveled as far north in the jungle as it would go. Simba did not believe us that there was an endless Salt Sea to the north, so we took him to see it. But one night we heard something strange in the jungle and we went to investigate….

A bronze lioness cried by a pool in the jungle. She looked into the reflection of the pool, then up at the stars. She couldn't stop sobbing…

"Let's get out of here," Timon whispered.

"No Timon," Simba stated. "Something might be wrong. We should go ask her…"

"But…" Pumbaa started but Simba had already run off.

Simba slowly approached the crying lioness. When she saw him she looked at him with tears in her beautiful silver blue eyes…

"Are you alright?" Simba asked her.

"No," she sobbed. "I just can't… I can't do it… I'm a failure… I'll be such a disappointment…"

"Do what?" Simba asked sitting beside her.

"I met my betrothed today," she cried. "At my brother's wedding. I've never seen him before. But I just can't stand him! He's so obnoxious, rude, and selfish! I heard he already has bastard cubs with some of the lionesses of his pride. How can I marry him?! Why did my parents do this to me…? It was arranged when we were cubs but still… If they were alive today I can't possibly imagine that they would let me marry him…"

"Then don't," Simba said to her. She looked at his big brown eyes and shook her head.

"You don't understand," she told him. "I am a princess. I am Princess Sasa of the Shujaa pride. I can't just abandon everything, my obligations, my responsibilities… We were raised to be just and loyal…"

"So was I," Simba told her. "I was once a prince. But then I ran away and now I'm free…"

The bronze lioness studied the golden lion before her. She had never seen a lion with such a light coat. He must be from far away…

"Who are you?" Sasa asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Simba stated. "My name is Simba…"

"Simba?" Sasa asked startled. "As in Great King Simba…?"

"Well I'm not sure," Simba stated. "I was named after my great grandfather. I don't remember the story but his daughter Uru, my grandmother, was from the north. She had a dark red coat. Like my uncle, Scar…"

Sasa stared at Simba in disbelief.

"And you just… ran away?" she asked. "From _everything_ that you are? Everything that you were…?"

"Yes," Simba said sadly. "Bad things happened, and I just couldn't stay. So I became a rouge in the jungle, with my two friends: Timon and Pumbaa!"

Timon and Pumbaa stepped forward hesitantly.

"Awww," she said looking at them both. "They're so cute!"

"What?!" Timon yelled.

"Watch who you're calling 'cute!'" Pumbaa stated firmly.

"I'm sorry," Sasa said. Her tears had stopped and she was laughing. "I used to follow a group of warthogs as a cub and eat all the grubs they would find! My brother hated it… said it was disgusting…"

"We love eating grubs!" Timon exclaimed.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Pumbaa said.

Sasa laughed at the two but then she looked at Simba.

"I don't know if I can just run away from everything…" she told him. "I am going to leave with King Uchoyo tomorrow and go to his pride. Maybe it won't be so bad…"

She stood up and started to walk away.

"I need to get home before I'm missed," she said.

"Will we see you again?" Simba asked.

"I…" Sasa said hesitantly. "I don't know…"

A week passed and Simba insisted that we stay and wait to see if Sasa would return. She eventually did…

"I did it!" she exclaimed running towards the trio. "I ran away. I couldn't stand the Risasi pride. King Uchoyo is a terrible king. I couldn't tell my brother, he would be so disappointed. So I just left! I didn't tell a soul. But I came here to be with you…"

There were tears in her eyes but she was so happy. So free for the first time in her life, she had made her own choice. Simba was ecstatic. They exchanged vows:

"I Sasa, of the Shujaa pride, take thee Simba, to have as my one and only mate from this day until my last day… Under the stars of the Great Kings…" she said.

"And I Simba, rouge of the jungle, take thee Sasa, to have as my one and only mate from this day until my last day…" Simba looked up at the stars sadly. "Under the stars of the Kings…"

They were so happy together. It was like a dream. The four of us living the Hakuna Matata dream in the jungle. Sasa became pregnant. But then something went wrong…

"AHHHH!" Sasa screamed in immense pain. She was crying as she strained. Simba, Timon, and I watched helplessly…

"Is there something I can do…?" Simba asked her. She shook her head.

"No," she cried. "This is my punishment… For running away…"

"No!" Simba insisted. "You will be fine. Nothing bad will happen to you…"

She was bleeding so heavily. She gave one last final struggling push and a cub was born…

Simba picked him up and showed him to Sasa.

"See?" he said as he placed the cub beside her face. "He looks just like you! You're going to make a wonderful mother…"

"Promise me you will protect him…" Sasa cried. "You will keep him safe…"

"I will, I promise," Simba said to her. "Nothing bad will ever happen to him or to you…"

Tears ran down Sasa's face as she looked into Simba's loving eyes. Then she went still…

"No!" Simba screamed. "No! This can't happen! It won't happen…"

Simba struggled to revive Sasa, but it was too late. She was gone. Tears flooded from his eyes, and then the cub gave a small cry…

"My son…" Simba said looking down at the tiny cub. "He needs a mother… He can't live without one…"

He looked at Timon and Pumbaa.

"We have to find her pride!" Simba told them. "We have to find someone who can nurse him!"

We raced through the jungle to the east. We had no idea where we were going. But Simba just ran, as if he knew the way, as if someone was guiding him…

Simba ran up to the Shujaa den. At first it appeared that no one was around but then a lion appeared from the den and roared at us.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. "How did you get past the Lion Guard?!"

"It doesn't matter," Simba said as he placed the cub down gentility. "Is this the Shujaa pride?"

"Yes…" the lion growled.

"I am Sasa's mate…"

"Sasa?" the lion asked perplexed. "Where is she?!"

"She is gone, I tried to save her," Simba explained. "But there was nothing I could do! I just watched her die…"

The lion was angry and confused.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She ran away from her pride several months ago. She said she couldn't stand her betrothed," Simba cried. "So I told her to run away and live with me in the jungle. Initially she didn't want to, but she changed her mind. We were married. She was pregnant… Our son…"

Simba cried as he brought forth the cub before the lion. He placed the cub at his feet. He noticed behind him another small cub, just days old. Hope raced through Simba's mind. Perhaps there was a lioness that could help…

The lion looked down at the cub before him. He was in shock. He needed to know more…

"Who are _you_?!" he demanded again.

"It doesn't matter…" Simba said again.

"Today, it _does_ matter," the lion insisted.

Simba swallowed his tears and the pain from his past.

"I am Simba," he stated. "Son of Mufasa and Sarabi. Grandson of Ahadi and Uru. Great grandson of Mohatu, the Great Star in the Sky…"

"Uru?" the lion interrupted. "As in Princess Uru?"

"I don't know the exact story," Simba stated. "She came from the north. She had a dark red coat. I am named after her father…"

The lion was now even more shocked. He looked down at the tiny cub before him. He picked him up and placed him next to his own…

"You must never speak of this," the lion insisted. "Not to _anyone_! Ever! Now go! And never return…"

Simba's face fell but he nodded his head. He turned to leave but then turned back.

"His name is Kopa," Simba said to the lion.

He then turned away once more and walked away, tears falling from his eyes…

"We can't just _leave_ him here!" Timon insisted.

"Not like this…" Pumbaa added.

"I don't have a _choice_," Simba cried. "Hakuna Matata…"

Kiara looked at Pumbaa in shock.

"You have a brother Kiara," Pumbaa stated. "His name is Kopa. Find him… And you will never be alone…"

Pumbaa took his last breath and Kiara wept at his side. But as she cried a revelation came to her… Kopa would be the same age as Nje and his brother Omba, a year older than her. There were no other cubs that young at that time at the Shujaa den, which forced the Queen to nurse her King's bastard cub. No one in the north knew that the bloodline of Great King Simba still existed. And if they did…

Nje was her brother. Her half-brother. Hidden all these years so that no one would find him or suspect anything. To keep him protected from all who would kill him…

If he was her brother than he was also an heir to the Great Pride. The older heir… He was already the King in the North…

A dead gaze fell over Kiara's face. Everything that she had worked so hard for was slowly slipping away…gone forever… _No one can know_, she thought. _King Vibanzi is dead. No one else should know… _


	30. A Better Choice

**The Great Pride Part XXVIIII: A Better Choice**

Vitani and the rest of the Lion Guard arrived back at the Shujaa den, or at least what was left of it. The cave had mostly collapsed, but there was still a small usable section. A new den would eventually need to be found…

Kiara came to stand next to her Lion Guard Leader. As Vitani survived the damage and looked at the remaining survivors everyone from the Great Pride and the northern prides bowed to her. But Vitani was not paying attention. Kiara was still in a daze. Something had to be wrong with her…

Vitani saw Afya. He was covered in blood, so much so that you could not tell how light his golden coat was. There were small wounds all over his body. One of his ears was nearly gone.

"Afya," Vitani called him forth.

"Yes Commander?" he replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"More or less…"

"Good. Organize the wounded. Have the shamans from the northern prides treat them."

"Yes, at once." Afya responded.

Vitani then turned to Chumvi. He too was covered in blood. He had a cut across the crown of his head, just below were his mane was…

"Chumvi," Vitani stated.

"Yes Commander?" Chumvi said.

"Organize those who are able and start doing patrols. I don't want there to be any lingering Invaders around here and I want to know if they come back…"

"Yes Commander, of course."

She then turned to Moto. He was still his large and imposing self, but he knelt before her. Like the others, he was covered in blood. A deep wound ran across his nose as well as several others on his face.

"Moto," she said to him.

"Yes, Commander?" Moto asked.

"Organize those who remain of the Wall Watchers. Find someone who knows the area that they first appeared and have them take a patrol there. I want to make sure the Invaders are _truly_ gone…"

"Yes, my Commander," he said as he rose before her. She then noticed a very deep cut on one of his paw pads. He favored it as he walked.

Vitani then looked at Nala. She obviously had a large wound on her shoulder, and she was favoring that leg. She had blood all over her, but most of it was not her own. Next to her was Tiifu. Tiifu looked like she had bathed in blood. She had most likely fallen into one of the blood pools. On her face the most striking mark: a perfect cut down the center of her face.

"Tiifu," Vitani called her.

"Yes Commander?" Tiifu responded.

"Have the lionesses butcher Kubwa's body and the horses. If more food is needed send out hunting parties. The herds will have run very far away from the sounds of this battle and the smell of all this blood…"

"Of course Commander," she replied.

Vitani then turned to Nje. There was blood all over him, various wounds on his sides. His pretty face though seemed unscathed…

"Nje, King in the North. Organize the northern prides," she told him. "I want an estimate of the casualties and a count of those who remain. If you need anything from us just ask. I will need some of the Wall Watchers to take a patrol north to the beach the Invaders first appeared on…"

Nje did not know what to think. Vitani was the Leader of the Lion Guard, yes, but she had no authority over him, the King in the North. But she had so swiftly and logically taken over. He did not disagree with anything she had said.

"Yes, of course," Nje responded hesitantly to Vitani. "That seems the best course of action…"

"Good," Vitani replied. She knelt her head to him slightly as a sign of respect. "Alright, everyone move now!"

The lions scrambled off to do their assigned tasks. Vitani then went over to Kiara and bowed before her. There was not a single drop of blood on Kiara or a single scratch…

"My Queen," Vitani asked. "Is something wrong…?"

Kiara's blank look suddenly hardened.

"I am fine," Kiara stated.

Kiara then walked over to Moja and Onyo.

"Tell your mother I'm coming," she snapped at Onyo.

Onyo was not covered in as many wounds or as much blood as the lions. Being a smaller target had made him harder to attack. But it had also hindered him from doing much attacking himself.

"Of course your majesty," Onyo said bowing to the Queen.

He then turned to Vitani.

"It was an honor to fight by your side, cousin," Onyo told her, bowing before Vitani.

Vitani was not sure she liked being called the cousin of a hyena but regardless she nodded her head at him, dismissing him. Onyo turned back to Moja and gave him a sad look. He then started walking south towards the Great Pridelands….

"Are _you_ alright Vitani?" Moja asked his daughter.

"I'm fine…" Vitani growled.

Moja went over to her and gently licked her wounded back. She flinched and roared in pain.

"You are not fine," Moja told her.

Vitani had forgotten that she had been shot. But as her adrenalin wore off the pain slowly returned.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "I will go see one of the shaman…"

…

The day moved by quickly. Everyone had bathed away the blood from their coats and tended their wounds. The bodies of the lions, hounds, and humans were gathered into piles, along with Kubwa's tusks. Dry brush was set around them and the prides gathered.

"These Great Kings and Queens, fought and died valiantly defending the north," Nje stated. "We will forever remember their sacrifice of their futures to preserve the present as we know it for the future generations to come…"

Kiara stood beside him, looking at the piles of corpses.

"We will also remember who did not join us in this fight," Kiara said firmly. "Tishio and the clan will pay for their selfishness. We _will_ retake the Great Pridelands, and restore the Great Pride to its former glory!"

The lions roared in agreement. Kiara then let out a roar, igniting the corpses with her lightning.

"But tonight we celebrate!" Nje cheered. "Our victory over the Invaders!"

Nje then went over to a group of the northern prides to socialize and exchange war stories. The Mgeni roared with their embellished tails of battle. Nala sat beside her daughter. No one else came to sit with her.

"All hail Nje! King in the North!" King Kimbia roared. "For leading us to victory and unifying the north!"

All of the lions roared in cheers. Pain stabbed at Kiara's heart. None were recognizing her, acknowledging her part in the battle. Without her the Mgeni would not have been here, they had been the majority of the fighting force. But she could not just call out herself to be hailed…

"All hail Vitani!" Kiara cheered. "Leader of the Lion Guard of the Great Pride. Vanquisher of the Invaders!"

All cheered and roared for Kiara's toast.

"To Vitani!" Moto added. "Exalted of the Mgeni!"

All roared and cheered once more on behalf of Vitani. But she was not there to receive her praises…

"Where is Vitani?" Nala asked Kiara.

"I don't know," Kiara replied. "Probably off patrolling or something…"

"I'm going to go find her," Nala stated. She forced a smile at her daughter then limped off to find Vitani.

…

Vitani sat alone looking at the vast sky of stars. There were so many, too many to count. There were now even more now that the battle was over…

"Vitani?" Nala asked as she approached her.

"Queen Mother," Vitani replied, nodding her head to Nala.

Nala sat beside her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Nala asked sweetly. "You may call me Nala. I have forgiven you for attacking me in Zira's war… That all seems so long ago…"

"Yes it does," Vitani agreed as she looked sadly at the stars.

"Your brothers would be so proud of you," Nala told her. "Even Zira could not condone you: Vitani! Vanquisher of the Invaders!"

"No I suppose not…"

"What is wrong Vitani?"

Vitani sighed.

"The night before last I slept with Macho…" she began. "But even now that he is gone I still… I don't feel _anything_ at all for him… I mislead him. It was wrong…"

"You didn't promise him anything did you?" Nala asked.

"Well no…"

"Then what did you do that was wrong?"

"I think he really loved me…"

"Did he tell you that?"

"No…"

Nala chuckled and embraced Vitani.

"You did nothing wrong Vitani," Nala told her. "I never made any promises to Ni. I missed Simba so much and he missed his late wife. We found each other in the darkness of our despair and shared in happiness together. Who knows where it would had ended up? I cared for him deeply, but I did not love him as I loved Simba. Each night, even when I was with Ni, I would tell Simba that I loved him. How much I missed him. Tell Macho how you feel about him. He can hear you…"

Vitani looked up at the stars and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Macho," Vitani said to the stars. "Thank you for showing me who I truly am. Thank you for being there for me. I hope I was able to do the same for you. I wish you peace…"

"I love you Simba," Nala said to the stars. "I miss you more than you will ever know. I miss you Kion, my son. I love you and wish you peace in the stars… And Ni… I hope you are with your family, surrounded by love and happiness. You helped me so much in the lonely nights. Be at peace…"

A mischievous thought entered Vitani's head.

"Do you think Simba and Ni would fight over you?" she teased Nala.

"They better not!" Nala exclaimed. "Otherwise when I get up there I'm kicking them both off their stars!"

Vitani and Nala laughed. Moto approached the two and bowed before Vitani.

"Vitani," he said to her. "My Commander, Leader of the Lion Guard. On behalf of the Mgeni I would like to present to you the title: Exalted of the Mgeni…"

Vitani smiled at the lion before her.

"I accept," Vitani replied. A mischievous grin took over her face. Nala recognized the look and left.

"Rise," Vitani said to Moto. He stood tall and proud before her. He was covered in scars with many new ones to come. But he was still handsome regardless, very rugged. He was still young, but exceptionally well-muscled. Any Mgeni male who wanted his own pride had to be…

Vitani rubbed herself against his side, circling around him.

"Your Commander _demands_ something of you," she whispered slyly. "She needs to be… _satisfied_…"

She could hear his heart begin to pound in his chest as she circled him, rubbing him. She teased with her tail tuft the sensitive places between his legs. He started panting. She was too. She felt the warmth and dampness rise from her place of need…

She lay before Moto, flat on her stomach with her hips splayed, tail tucked off to the side.

"I want you to _take_ me," she told him, twisting her neck around to look at him in the eyes.

Moto stood over her then knelt down, biting her neck firmly, and filled her empty void of need. Vitani gasped and moaned. She dug her claws into ground and rocked back and forth as Moto dove into her.

"Don't stop until I tell you…" she moaned.

She felt her pleasure rise, taking over, washing over her again and again in waves… She wanted it to never end. To be in this place of indulgence forever… But still something was missing. She wished she could roll over onto her back and bite Moto's neck as he was biting hers. But the wound on her back would not withstand such vigorous friction. There had to be something, something else that could give her what she desired…

"Stop!" she demanded.

Moto froze. He had never _stopped_ before… But this was his Commander, his leader. The Exalted one. He respected her above many of the other Mgeni lions…

Vitani stood and moved from under him. She turned to face him with a look of great desire, contemplation, and playfulness. Moto was still panting. He looked so destressed that she had told him to stop. She smiled mischievously. Surly she wouldn't just _leave_ him like this to suffer?

"It's _my_ turn now…" Vitani said slyly. "Lay down on your back…"

Moto complied, laying down on his back. Something a Mgeni lion almost never did. To be so exposed… so vulnerable…

Vitani lay at his side and started needing his stomach, like a nursing cub would do to its mother. Moto was initially confused but as she moved closer and closer to his ignored erection his eyes widened with anticipation. Vitani felt his chest rise and fall faster. His heart raced. And slowly the feeling that she had been missing came to her… As she took Moto in her mouth he moaned and pulsed for her. Vitani felt the rush of power through her. It was intoxicating, almost more so than being physically stimulated. Before her the Second Strongest of the Mgeni, the Fiercest of the Lion Guard, lay on his back, willingly, groaning with her every touch, pleading silently for more… Vitani became more and more aroused as she experienced Moto's pleasure in her actions. She then stopped and stood on Moto's chest looking down at him…

"Who am I?" Vitani asked him proudly.

"You are Vitani," Moto panted. "The Leader of the Lion Guard, Vanquisher of the Invaders, Exalted of the Mgeni…"

"And _what_ do I _deserve_?" she asked, sitting down on Moto's stomach.

Moto felt her warm, wet place of need on his fur. He could hardly comprehend her question.

"Everything…" Moto moaned.

Vitani shook her head.

"No," she said. "You can do better than that…"

"To be revered…" Moto struggled.

Vitani smiled and slid herself down, closer… teasing him…

"And what do I _desire_?" Vitani asked.

"To be satisfied…" Moto panted. "To be _fulfilled_…"

"Yes…" Vitani said seductively. "Let us see if you can give me what I _desire_…"

She slid down farther, enveloping Moto within her. She rocked back and forth over him as he steadied her with his legs. He was in awe of her. She took him to a place he had never been before. Far beyond the mere pleasures of sex and too a realm he didn't know existed. To the land of bliss and perfection. Vitani panted and bit at his neck and chest. She was unlike any lioness he had ever known. She was so strong, so powerful, so completely in control of everything around her. She relished in the pleasure he gave her, shuddering and moaning. It was more than he could stand…

"Don't stop!" Vitani gasped.

Then slowly she noticed her muscles of her wet, sensitive place begin to tire… She thought they might become sore with too much more excitement…

But then Moto plunged himself into her deeply. She could feel him throbbing and pulsating her. She felt the warm, sticky wetness of his pleasure overfill her. He gave her a few more thrusts before it was over.

"I am sorry Commander," he told her sadly. "That is all I can _give_… for now…"

Vitani smiled and stood. She then gently licked his nose and the cut that graced it.

"I am satisfied," she told him teasingly. "For _now_…"

Vitani then walked off back to the celebration group. Moto was left to watch her leave. He was intrigued by her. No lioness had ever _demanded_ from him. And she _really _enjoyed it… Something many Mgeni lionesses did not… He looked down disappointingly at his flaccid part. _To match her I must be more_, he thought to himself. _But she is the Exalted one. She may never be completely satisfied… She is Fluffy: the maned lioness. Part lion, part lioness, the best of both halves, together to be the one to Vanquish the Invaders when no one else could. But I am her Fiercest. I cannot disappoint her again if she calls upon me… But maybe that is it… The lion and the lioness within her cannot be satisfied by just one alone… She needs more… She deserves more… We should all serve her, lest she be left unsatisfied…_

…

Moja watched Kiara sitting alone after her mother had left her side. Kiara was calm, seeming to ignore the very blatant fact that her power was waning. The look in her eyes worried him most. Her confidence had returned and her shame had vanished. _She is going to continue as if nothing ever happened_, he told himself. Moja looked over at Nje. He was happily socializing with the northern prides, but he was still noticeably awkward around them, not used to being included in such festivities. Moja waited for a break in their conversation before coming over to him.

"Nje, King in the North," Moja addressed him, bowing to him. "May I speak to you for a moment…?"

"Sure, of course," Nje replied.

They left the festivities of the victory celebration. Moja walked until only distant voices could be vaguely heard. He then turned to Nje.

"What do you think of Kiara?" Moja asked Nje.

Nje looked sadly at his feet.

"I don't think she should have fought," he said honestly. "She holds great power, but her conviction was lacking for such brutality… When the Leader was not downed instantly by her lightning, her fear got the best of her… It's… unfortunate…"

"Most of the lionesses had never seen such a fight," Moja stated. "None of them fled as she did…"

"Yes… But she will be the one to untie the north…"

"Do you truly believe that still?" Moja questioned. "The northern prides will _never_ follow her. Not now. But they do follow you… Even the Mgeni would abandon her if not for Vitani's faith in her…"

"But she is the heir to the Great Pride," Nje insisted. "She is the _only_ one left who can bring peace…"

Moja shook his head.

"What if, there was a _better_ choice…?" Moja asked Nje.

"What do you mean?" Nje asked.

"Did you father ever tell you about your mother?"

"No," Moja stated. "He was so ashamed of his weakness, his infidelity to my step mother. He never told anyone who she was or even if she was still alive…"

"I was there, that day when you were brought to the Shujaa den," Moja stated. "It is finally time for you to know the truth…

The golden lion then turned back to King Vibanzi.

"His name is Kopa," he told him.

He then turned away and ran off into the west from which he had come. Moja had been sitting in the rear of the Shujaa den, unable to be seen by the strange rouge who had come. He rose and walked to stand next to Vibanzi…

"Kopa," Moja said. "As in Great King Simba's older brother? The original king of his pride before the Invaders came and killed him…"

Vibanzi gave Moja a deadly stare.

"Surly your sister, Sasa, would have known this," Moja continued. "To name her son after one of such high importance…"

"Moja," Vibanzi said firmly. "You need to _swear_ to me that you will tell no one of this. If Tishio found out she would stop at nothing to kill him!"

"Don't worry Vibanzi. I do not wish to bring infanticide down on the cub…"

"And if Uchoyo found out…" Vibanzi scrambled. "He wouldn't believe it! He would want the cub dead out of spite alone! The Haraka and the Nguvu whose prides were all but destroyed. They would seek vengeance too…"

"Then what will you tell your pride?" Moja asked.

Vibanzi thought for a moment. There were no good options. Cubs did not just appear out of nowhere with no explanation. Especially one that was a newborn…

"I will say he is my bastard son," Vibanzi finally said. "Born to some random lioness who could not care for him…"

Moja's heart sank.

"Vito will _kill_ you for this," Moja told him. "She _truly_ loves you Vibanzi… You can't do this to her…"

"What choice do I have?!" Vibanzi yelled. "He is the only thing I have left of my sister. I failed her… Uchoyo has been my friend sense we were cubs. I know how he is. I should have never expected Sasa to marry him…"

"What will you call him?"

Vibanzi thought for a moment.

"I will call him Nje…" he said. He laid down with the two cubs, cuddling them in his paws. "My sons…"

Moja's face suddenly hardened.

"Nje…" Moja stated firmly. "Your _bastard_ son. The heir to the Great Pride. Tell me Vibanzi, will you encourage him to join the Wall Watchers as you have been insisting that I do?!"

Vibanzi looked up at Moja's angry face with anger and fear in his own.

"The Shujaa pride," Moja continued. "Has _always_ sworn that they would uphold the _rightful_ heir to the Great Pride… And now you are just going to throw him away as a worthless bastard?!"

"He is not the only one!" Vibanzi yelled. "He needs to be _safe_ Moja. He will not live if the truth is known…"

"You're right, he won't," Moja stated. "But we need to know the whole story of what we are hiding…"

"That rouge didn't even know _who_ he was…" Vibanzi stated.

"Which means he's not the heir," Moja stated. "Someone else rules his pride. Which means there are more in his bloodline. He knew his linage back three generations Vibanzi! No mere rouge knows that!"

Vibanzi stared at Moja as tears came to his eyes.

"He was a very light gold color," Moja continued. "The lions of the far south are said to be of that coloration. Next year, just after the rainy season I will head south and find his pride…"

"Just after the rainy season?" Vibanzi objected. "That's just before the breeding season starts!"

"So?" Moja snapped. "What does that have to do with anything? It's better to travel then, the rivers aren't as full but still have flowing water to drink…"

"You could father cubs!" Vibanzi yelled. "Bastards… like yourself!"

"Then so be it!" Moja roared. "Not all of us are born to privilege and perfection as _you_ were. I can rise above my station. My mother, Fisi, always told me that I had the power to do anything I wished. And she was right. I will become the next Master of Whispers as she said I should. I will bring peace to the north! Peace that _no_ king ever could! I will _know_ everything and _everyone_. I can save your _son_ from the forces that would kill him with such knowledge…"

"And you would tell Tishio everything…" Vibanzi said coldly. "You would betray your race… for her…"

"For being a Great King that follows the Circle, you really don't pay much attention to it," Moja growled. "We are _all_ equal in the Circle of Life: lion, lioness, hyena, wild dog, king, bastard, rouge… Does it all mean _nothing_ to you?!"

"Tishio does not respect the Circle…"

"No but I do. She _listens_ to me… I am one of the few who can _change_ her mind. Tishio does not want endless war in the north Vibanzi. All she wants is for the prides to respect the land that she has inherited! The prides are just too stubborn to admit that the vast majority of the Great Pridelands _rightfully_ belong to the hyenas…"

"Swear to me Moja," Vibanzi growled. "Swear that you will never tell _anyone_…"

"I swear," Moja said. "To tell the truth, the whole truth, and _nothing_ but the truth. And if _everyone_ believes you… then that will become the _truth_…"

Moja then left the Shujaa den. He needed to get as far away as possible so it would seem he was not there when the cub had appeared, so he would not be questioned. So that everyone would assume Vibanzi's truth would be correct. He ran quickly south. If he was lucky he would be deep into the clan's territory by dusk, when Tishio would send a vulture for him. And everyone would assume he had left right after the Guard and the hunting parties of the Shujaa pride had left, leaving no one but Vibanzi at the den at the time of the cub's appearance….

Nje sat dumbfounded before Moja.

"That can't be…" Nje said.

"It is," Moja insisted. "Your name is Kopa. Son of Simba and Sasa. Grandson of Mufasa and Sarabi. Great grandson of Ahadi and Princess Uru. Great great grandson of Great King Simba. Heir to the Great Pride…"

"But if you _knew_…?" Nje questioned. "Then why didn't you _stop_ me…?"

"She is sterile," Moja said firmly. "Besides, screwing your sister is a small price to pay for lasting peace in the north…"

"But you just said she can no longer bring the peace…"

"No," Moja stated. "But _you_ can…"


	31. Lions and Hyenas

**The Great Pride Part XXX: Lion and Hyena**

Nje and Moja returned from their chat to the celebration. Kiara now sat next to her mother and Vitani, who was looking very pleased with herself. Kiara saw them return and immediately suspected something. She walked over to Nje.

"Nje," she asked him. "Let's go somewhere…"

_She knows_, Moja thought.

"Yes, we should talk…" Nje agreed.

The two wondered off into the night. Others had begun to do the same just as they had a couple nights ago before the battle. But this time Nje took Kiara somewhere new: a quite hill overlooking the savanna. Even in the darkness it was beautiful.

"Nje," Kiara asked. "I need to ask you something…"

"Kiara there is something I need to tell you…" Nje stated. "I have never known anything about who my mother was. But Moja told me. My father, King Vibanzi, was not my father. He was my uncle. My mother was Sasa, his sister. And my father was Simba… Your father…"

Kiara fell silent at his words. It was the conformation of what she had suspected. It solidified for her that Nje could not be her mate, but was her brother…

"You're name is Kopa," Kiara stated.

It was Nje's turn to be silent and shocked.

"Pumbaa, my father's longtime friend who he met in the jungle told me as he died," Kiara stated. "But he did not realize it was you… my brother… my family…"

Nje knelt his head. He was not sure what to say. But something had to be said…

"I will help you as much as I can," Nje stated. "I still love you, but as your family…"

"Then you will still support me?" Kiara asked. She looked deep into Nje's silver blue eyes. There was pain, confusion, and honor…

"Kiara," Nje said firmly. "I don't know if I can…"

Panic flashed in Kiara's face. _This can't be happening…_

"Vow to me!" Kiara commanded. "Repeat to me the vows you gave to serve me as the Queen of the Great Pride… brother…"

Nje shook his head.

"I cannot do that," Nje stated looking into her panicked brown eyes. "The northern prides will never follow you, but they will follow me…"

Kiara's panic turned into a hardened stern look. _Kill him, _a voice told her_. I could kill him here and now… No one could stop me…_

"I will help you over throw Tishio," Nje continued. "But if there is to be lasting unified peace in the north, it will not come from your leadership…"

Kiara's lip began to tremble, and she looked away.

"The north still e_xists_ because of me…" she said angrily looking out at the savanna.

"I am not saying that it doesn't," Nje said. "You said yourself, one who is so eager to lead does not often make the best king. Maybe you need to realize this for yourself… You have done so much good in this world Kiara. But now you must step back. You still have an important role to play…"

Kiara turned back to Nje with claws in her eyes.

"I am the Queen!" she said yelled. "I will not step down. I have sacrificed _everything_ to be here! I _will_ get what I've come for… And if I have to go through you to do it, then so be it…"

Kiara ran off into the night. Thoughts flooded her mind. Visions of the past. Arguments, lies, fights… They all blurred together in a massive blob of insanity. She didn't even recognize half of them but the intensity was there, the anger, the frustration, the rage… There was more of the past still to come…

…..

The casualty reports came in. Of the one hundred twelve Mgeni lions, forty seven remained. Of the twenty two Matowashi, half remained. Of the four hundred lionesses of the Mgeni, one hundred fifty remained. Of the original southern prides, only fifteen remained. Of the Wall Watchers only five remained. Of the combined forces of the northern prides' original one hundred fifty, eighty remained. Ironically Moja's bloodline had a very high survival rate. Only his son from the Haraka pride had perished. Granted the Stargazer Twins had not been involved in the fight and had resided in the den, but it was still remarkable, none the less. Everyone had scars and injuries from the fighting. Vitani looked down at her reflection in a pool of water. She had tones of marks on her neck and front legs. On her face were a few marks, but nothing that would probably scar.

_When my mane grows in none of these marks will be visible_, she thought. _Then again, it might be nice to have something to show… The dent on my back will be my most obvious battle scar…_

The wound on her back was large, but it had crusted over. It looked hideous and the flies wouldn't leave it alone so it always itched and hurt. She was very lucky that she had only been grazed. Several lions had shots that were now forever stuck inside them with wounds that would never truly heal.

It had taken great efforts to convince Kiara to wait in advancing to the Great Pride den. Vitani wanted to hear back from the Wall Watchers that the Invaders had truly left. Nje wanted to give the troops a chance to rest before the next battle. And Moja was still trying to reach his _sister_…

Secrets came to light. Secrets Vitani was conflicted about. Nje was Kope, the long lost half-brother of Kiara. Initially Vitani didn't really care, but she quickly realized that it mattered _too_ much to Kiara for her not to care… Kiara needed someone at her side. She was now alone again. She still wasn't sleeping, even though the battle with the Invaders was over. She also realized that Kiara's overwhelming show of strength and power that had united the north with her Great Pride had fallen apart. The north still followed Nje. And Nje still followed Kiara. But Vitani foresaw that this would eventually become a problem. Over throwing Tishio and the clan would not bring the expected peace in the north she had anticipated. If anything it would bring more conflict as the northern prides and the southern prides turned to face off against each other.

The other secret was that Moja, Vitani's father, had known about this the entire time. _Some things are best left unsaid…_ Vitani thought. It made her realize even more how vital her father's role was. He had kept in check, for years, this secret, not just about Nje's true identity, but also the knowledge that Simba and Kiara existed in the far south. He alone had insured their safety that no one in the north knew about them. It was necessary to know this information so he could run interference, in case some rumor came up, he could discredit it, or divert attentions to another problem. All Moja had ever told the north about his travels to the far south were that he met a gay lion who was king: Scar. Impregnated his would be queen: Zira, to provide heirs for his kingdom. And that he had two cubs: Kovu and Vitani. But what he didn't say was key. He told everyone how boring the south was. That the prides there were small and far between. That they were not worth the effort to travel that far to visit… He had discouraged _many_ would be adventuresome rouges from traveling there and therefore avoiding the possibility of the secret being discovered…

But it was Moja who had discovered a far more intriguing secret about his daughter, Vitani. Moto had come back _very_ late from telling Vitani of her new titles. It was very clear that Vitani had come back much sooner and with the smug look on her face, it didn't take very long to figure out what had happened. But Moto was no good at keeping secrets. He had told nearly all the Mgeni lions that night what had happened. The hushed whispers, the strange glances, the sudden interest the Mgeni had in their Commander… And the rumor that _she_ could control a lion, make him _obey_ her… A foreign concept to the Mgeni. And what was most unbelievable at that was that Moto said she held the power to intensify and prolong orgasm making one want to _submit_ to her again….

_Well she's definitely my daughter_, Moja thought. _And she's not a cub anymore…_ But beyond the mere intrigue of a good story, there was more to this than just fun times. _She can read everyone like I can_… And with that came the power associated of knowing how to get what you wanted and how to give what others untimely desired. She would still need to refine herself to get to his level but it was there. The thing that couldn't be taught, it was just innately _known_. She carried herself with new confidence. Her Lion Guard jumped more hastily to her orders. And during a break they would come over to her. Hang out with her. Lick her ears, whisper things to her. And she would in turn either return their advances or turn them down, telling them how they needed to _prove_ themselves to her. This made the Mgeni even more eager to please her and to prove themselves worthy of _experiencing_ her power…

And it wasn't just the Mgeni who took notice. The lions of the northern prides did as well. Even the two kings: Kimbia and Nyati. They did not _beg_ per say, but Vitani was suddenly awash with offers from almost everyone. She realized why her father had so many cubs and so many affairs. It was very hard to resist the tantalizing suggestions, the promises of something new and exciting. For now at least she kept herself more reserved. She had a standing date with Moto and Kimbia to satisfy her new found stamina with the occasional new fling to offset them. Moto had the stamina to keep pace with her. But Kimbia was the best at following her directions. Between the two there was little left to be desired except for curiosity…

_She is a hyena_, Moja thought. _She is exactly like my mother…_ Fisi would tease and amuse herself with the clan's males. And unlike Tishio, they looked forward to her attentions. It would strengthen her bond with the clan, make them work harder for her, more loyal. Their greatest desire was a complement from Fisi. She gave them sparingly, but enough so that they would be encouraged to strive for better instead of discouraged. _Fisi would have loved Vitani_, Moja thought. _She should have been her daughter…_

Kiara however was not amused by Vitani's new persona. _How can she stand it_? Kiara asked to herself. All these lions just throwing themselves at her. She seemed to have favorites but still, the idea that Vitani went from having no interest at all to having what Kiara considered way too much interest was unfathomable. But on the flip side she had never seen Vitani happier. She was no longer struggling to find herself, just blindly following what Kiara wanted from her, or what she thought was expected of her. She had a voice now, an opinion, a _say_ in her own life. This is what Kiara had originally wanted for Vitani. But seeing her so happy, surrounded with so many suitors just made Kiara feel even more alone. Vitani's nightmares and uncertainty were gone, replaced by Kiara's own. Vitani would follow Kiara to the end, she knew this, but she seemed to be losing everyone else's faith…

Once word was out that Nje was the rightful heir to the Great Pride, the northern prides wouldn't stop reminding him of this. They wanted even more to see their King succeed. And with Kiara's floundering on the battlefield this was all but assured. But Nje was hesitant. Kiara's forces still way outnumbered his and he wasn't even sure that he wanted to fight her. Something had happened to her, that night. She had been broken somehow and as the days went by it became even more and more apparent. But she was still his _sister_. She was the only family he had. What she had been through was unimaginable. Made even worse by the fact that her allies now were turning on her. _I will not fight her_, Nje thought to himself. _Only if she attacks the northern prides will I retaliate. There can still be peace, I just have to find it…_

…

"We need to move," Kiara insisted. "The longer we stay here, the more time Tishio has! The Invaders are now confirmed to be gone. We must strike!"

Nje, Vitani, and Moja listened to their Queen. It had been over a week. There had been no word from Tishio. The Invaders had left on their sea bearing vessels. And the tension in the pride was reaching a head. Kiara was slowly becoming more and more irrational. Time seemed too slow for her.

"We cannot just leave," Nje insisted. "The severely injured still cannot travel that far…"

"Then we can leave them here," Kiara stated. "Everyone else can come with us…"

"We can't just leave the vulnerable unprotected," Moja stated. "They would need a force to stay with them…"

"Okay then how many?" Kiara asked.

"I estimate about twenty five or so should remain," Vitani stated.

"Fine," Kiara stated. "We leave those behind and march forth. How many does that leave?"

"We're about a third of our original size…" Vitani said.

Kiara turned to Moja.

"Is that enough?" she demanded from him.

"Yes," Moja stated. "But I don't think using all out force will be necessary. Cheza and Onyo _know_ they can't win. Tishio is too blinded by rage and hate to care anymore. But the clan and the packs don't all want to be obliterated. They will see with our forces that we will have the upper hand…"

"How?" Kiara growled.

"There is a den, not far north of the Great Den. It is used for staging patrols and hunting parties. There are usually a good number of hyenas and dogs there. I'd say at least two dozen of each. We attack them there, they will retreat. They will tell the others. We approach the Great Den and see if we can negotiate…"

"But you just said Tishio doesn't care anymore…"

"No, but everyone else will," Moja stated firmly. "Coups are rare among hyenas, but they can happen. Then Cheza will surrender peacefully…"

Kiara looked at him with fangs in her eyes.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. She turned to her brother. "Have the northern prides ready to move at dawn tomorrow…"

Kiara then left the meeting. Vitani took Moja aside.

"Can you _fix_ her?" Vitani asked.

"No," Moja replied. "No more than you can be _fixed_ back to who you were but a few short weeks ago. Something inside Kiara a split. As time goes on the fissure grows. This is who she is now… I am greatly concerned for her…"

"As am I," Vitani stated. "She will do the right thing…"

"Are you _sure_?"

"I would not have sworn my life to her if I wasn't…"

Vitani then left to go find Kiara and calm her down. It seemed only Vitani and Nala could get the old Kiara to come back if only for a few moments. She had once been so strong, but now she was so fragile. _I vowed to serve her. I can make her strong again_, Vitani thought. _I just need time…_

…

Most of the non-combatants stayed in the north, however the base was moved to the Kuona den as the Shujaa den was now unsuitable to defend with a smaller force. Many of the northern prides were reluctant to leave, only with great pressure from Nje did they agree to go. Nala along with some of the older cubs, and less severely injured from the southern prides wanted to follow the Great Pride south to see their victory over the hyenas. Moja still had had no word from Tishio, Onyo, or Cheza. He feared going in blind, but knew it was the only way to know what was waiting for them. He found an out of the way spot for Nala, the cubs, and other injured to stay while the rest of the Great Pride attacked the scouting den.

As the force run up on the scouting den, Kiara roared and the troops attacked, but the den was hardy occupied at all. The few wild dogs and hyenas there were obviously waiting for them. Kiara was frustrated.

"Where are they?!" she demanded to Moja.

Moja shook his head.

"They should be here!" he replied. He then saw a vulture circle overhead. It was one of his scouts…

"Word from Tishio?" Nje asked hopefully.

Moja had a look of dread on his face as he motioned for the bird to land. As he heard his words, he became pale…

"Shit!" Moja yelled.

"Where are they?!" Kiara yelled.

"They circled us! They hit the sheltered spot that we left the non-combatants!"

Everyone was frozen. The small hairs of the back of Vitani's neck rose and dread filled Kiara's eyes. There was no way they could have defended themselves…

"Move!" Vitani yelled.

The Great Pride ran hastily back to where they had left the others. A horrific sight awaited them.

"NO!" Kiara screamed. The cubs lay torn to pieces. The injured too. It was a slaughter. They never had a chance…

"Where is my mother?!" Kiara demanded as she looked over the bodies. She saw flashbacks of Mgeni lions killing their rivals' cubs, tearing them apart like food…

Another vulture circled overhead. This one was from Tishio…

Kiara watched as Moja approached the bird. She was seething. Vitani ran around furiously looking for Nala. Moja then walked back over to Kiara.

"They've taken her…" Moja stated. "Tishio has your mother…"


	32. The Queen of the Great Pride

**The Great Pride Part XXXI: The Queen of the Great Pride**

Tishio watched from the hill inside the trenches of the Great Den as the lions approached. She smiled, seeing that so few of them remained. Beside her was Nala. Her shoulder was bleeding again having been forced to run so quickly. If she hadn't been injured there was no way she would have been taken alive. Behind her Cheza cried. She was bloodied, she had obviously challenged Tishio and lost. There was no sign of Onyo. The bulk of the force stayed back and a smaller force approached. Tishio sneered when she saw her brother…

"Did you know?!" Tishio yelled at Moja. "Did you know Nia killed Hatari?!"

"No," Moja replied, kneeling before his sister. "I swear to you I did not know!"

"Worthless!" Tishio screamed. "What good are you?!"

Tishio then turned and picked up something behind her and dragged it before her for all to see… It was Onyo's body…

"Just like this traitor you shall _pay_!" Tishio yelled. "This is the clan's territory. None of you are welcome here…"

Moja was in shock. He had feared for Onyo's life but he would have never imagined that Tishio herself would kill her own son…

"Tishio please!" he begged her. "You can still get out of this. The clan can have a future. All you need to do is surrender!"

"Never," Tishio growled.

"Tishio!" Kiara called out. She composed herself the best she could. Seeing her mother alive was a relief but also heartbreaking that she was among enemies, so powerless…

Tishio turned her gaze to the golden lioness.

"You attacked innocents," Kiara stated. "I know in your clan there are innocents too. Those who do not deserve to die from this! If it is a fight you want then so be it! I will send forth a champion to face you if you so choose…"

Tishio laughed at the little lioness.

"You stupid little cub," Tishio growled. "You do not yet see me for what I am. To face me you must come _down_ from your privileged pedestal of perfection and see the dirt in your face…"

"I have suffered great loss too Tishio!" Kiara yelled. "I have lost my father, my husband, my son, and my Pridelands all on the same day! But I know there is a way forward…"

"Really?" Tishio taunted. "I think there no longer is…"

"Please Tishio!" Moja begged. "Remember the promise we made as cubs? To run away together? We can still have that Tishio! We can, I _promise_, I swear we can… But you cannot come back from this! Step down! Let Cheza lead. You never wanted this, you never wanted the pressure, the responsibility. It doesn't need to be yours anymore…"

Tishio growled at him.

"I will give you three days," Kiara stated. "Three days Tishio! We can come to an agreement. We can solve this peacefully. Just please let my mother go…"

Vitani stood motionless, afraid to breath. Nje was the same. Tishio's eyes of hate were unmoved…

"If you have any last words," Tishio said to Nala. "Now is the time for them…"

"I love you Kiara!" Nala cried out. Tears rolled down her face. But she let out a fearsome roar that echoed from the cliff behind her. Tishio looked out at Kiara's eyes of panic and great fear. Something was missing from them…. _Hate_…

Tishio turned to Nala, grabbing her throat. The injured lioness could not fight back as the bone crushing jaws of the hyena snapped closed around her neck.

Kiara stood in shock. Then suddenly the hate inside her rose to the surface. She growled. The light of hope in her eyes died…

…..

The Great Pride had returned to the scouting den they had overtaken. Kiara did not eat. She did not sleep. She just stood there with a soulless look, as if she wasn't even there…

Vitani knew what was coming. She knew that Tishio would not survive this clash. But she worried more for Kiara. Would Kiara survive with nothing to live for? So many times she had tried to talk to her, but it was like talking to a rock. Nje also had little luck in speaking to the Queen either. The northern prides became even more restless. Rumors spread that she would just kill them all in a rage. But he stood by her. Tishio could not get away with this… The clan must pay…

Moja heard no word from Tishio or any of his other sources. It was the late evening. He would try once more to talk to Kiara. To reason with her one last time…

"Kiara?" he asked as he approached.

She did not turn towards him, so Moja moved around her to face her. Her eyes did not really see him.

"Kiara, you do not have to do this…" Moja stated. "We can wait them out. We have the clan surrounded. After a week or two they will upraise and over throw Tishio. They will not let themselves starve because of her…"

Kiara's blank eyes turned to focus on Moja. The lack of anything, emotion or otherwise truly frightened him.

"I told your sister I would wait three days," Kiara said plainly. "Tomorrow is the fourth day…"

"Please," Moja begged. "Give the clan a chance to surrender. They will all fall to their backs a cry like cubs. If they do this, please do not attack them… They will not harm you…"

"Did you see the cubs they tore to pieces?" Kiara asked calmly. "Did you not see their brutality? They do not care… for anything… not even each other…"

"That is not true!" Moja insisted. "They were just following orders. It is _impossible_ for a hyena to disobey an order, as hard as that may seem to you who has free will, it is not the same for a hyena to just say _no_. Onyo _knew_ he would be killed returning to the clan after betraying Tishio. This does not make them all blood thirsty killers!"

"Tell me Moja… Are you a lion or a hyena?" Kiara asked.

"I am _both_," Moja stated. "I have tried my whole life to make lions see the hyenas as equals. They are _different_ but they are not evil! The hyenas see the lions much the same: as brutal killers with no respect for the clan. I have tried so hard to make both sides see each other on the same ground. Do not feed into this misunderstanding by fueling the hate…"

"Was it a hyena that slept with me?" Kiara pressed. "Unable to say _no_?"

"Kiara please…"

"Was it a hyena that betrayed me to Tishio before I knew what you were?"

"I am not perfect, but I have tried…"

"Was it a hyena that _begged_ Tishio to run away with him?"

Moja looked into Kiara's blank endless pits for eyes…

"As what exactly I do not know and do not want to know… As brother and sister? As friends? As _mates_…?"

"Kiara I…"

"You are dismissed," Kiara interrupted. "I will deal with you after I see that your sister, Tishio, gets what she deserves…"

…..

The sun rose on the next day. The hyenas and wild dogs stood at the ready in the trenches. They had been told to fight to their last. Tishio stood looking down from the cliff behind the Great Den. She had scaled a very precarious pathway to get up the cliff. She would look down at the battle before her.

The rustling of grass began softly but then became louder. The Great Pride was coming. The clan braced themselves. Kiara led the charge. She roared at the first set of trenches as her Lion Guard rushed them. She continued to roar, setting dry brush surrounding the den on fire. The first trench fell quickly and they advanced to the next. The wild dog's alpha cried and whined but it was too late. His forces were overtaken with lightning, fire, claws, and teeth. The remaining clan's forces retreated into the den itself. They then all flipped over on their backs and started to cry….

Kiara stood on the hill just before the den's entrance. She and her Lion Guard stood at the ready. But Kiara was not looking at the cowering hyenas and dogs before her. Instead she was looking up at Tishio…

"Kiara!" Moja called to her. "They have surrendered! The Great Den is yours!"

But Kiara did not hear him. Instead she heard Tishio's sadistic hyena laugh ring out from the above the Great Den, amplified by the echo of the cliff…

"It is over!" Nje yelled to Kiara. "We have won!"

"Kiara!" Vitani screamed at her. "We are one, Kiara! We are one!"

From the depths of the past voices echoed in Kiara's head:

_We must fight them! We have no choice,_ Great King Simba said franticly.

_I would KILL for my son!_ Uru yelled.

_If you ever come near my son again…_ Mufasa threatened.

_I am the King! I can do whatever I want!_ Scar yelled.

_Murderer! _Simba screamed._ They are not like us!_

The rage and pain built in Kiara as she bared her teeth at the laughing hyena. Nothing else in the world existed except for Tishio and her…

Kiara let out a vicious roar. Vitani eye's filled with shock and horror. Lightning came down on the cowering hyenas and dogs before Kiara, but she still did not see them, walking forward only seeing Tishio…

Panic erupted in the clan. Some rushed forward to escape. The Lion Guard started to attack.

"No!" Vitani yelled. "Do not attack! Do not harm them…!"

She looked for Kiara but she was gone. Nje also frantically looked for her as he ordered his troops to stand down and let the panicking clan run past them. Moja could not stop staring at his sister. Although Kiara could not be seen her roars could be heard echoing forward towards the den. Soon the lightning strikes started to hit the top of the cliff. Tishio suddenly was caught off guard. There was no way for her to get down as the cliff started to crumble around her…

"Get back!" Vitani yelled to the Lion Guard. "The cliff is going down!"

"Retreat!" Nje yelled.

Clouds of dust erupted from the cliff. Panicked hyenas, wild dogs, and lions ran from it. Tishio frantically tried to scramble away from her fate as the cliff face collapsed, burying the Great Den in a rumble of smoke, dust, lightning, and fire.

Everything was in chaos. Vitani could see nothing from the cloud of dust before her. She needed to find Kiara. She needed to control the Lion Guard who were still attacking in confusion. She needed to organize everything that had fallen apart so fast it had left her head spinning….

Moja was yelling. But no one was listening. He was trying to have the clan submit again, but they fought back as they were attacked, making more of the Lion Guard join in the fighting.

Nje was trying to find his northern troops in the chaos. Nothing made sense, it was all just a blur of sound and dust…

As the dust started to settle from the cliff's collapse a figure could be seen ascending the rubble. The golden lioness was covered in dust, no longer her golden color but a dull tan. In her teeth she proudly carried by the throat her advisory: Tishio. Her body was charred by multiple lightning strikes. Nearly all of her hair was burnt off. Vitani watched as a cold shiver of fear ran down her back. When Kiara reached the top of the rubble she let go of her victim and let out a vicious roar. Four lightning strikes crashed overhead as Kiara stood victorious over the burning, collapsed den. Vitani felt sick. She remembered her mother's hateful words of revenge and vengeance. Of how all would die so Scar would be remembered and his legacy continued. She slowly felt her mother's grasp tighten around her neck as she saw before her what Kiara had become. Her savior, her idol, her sworn master, had become the very thing Vitani had run from. Her eyes filled with pain and sorrow and then went blank with indifference, as her mother had made her do so many times before. Kiara had become Zira…


	33. Long Live the Queen

**The Great Pride Part XXXII: Long Live the Queen**

Moja looked in pain at his daughter Vitani. She had snapped closed so sharply, so quickly, he could hardly believe she was the same lioness. She had taken control of the Guard. Rounded up the remaining members of the clan. But the life from her eyes was gone. She looked similarly to when he had first met her back in the south, just after Zira's war had ended. She was lost, in a daze, blinding doing what needed to be done, for someone else…

Nje had rounded up the northern prides. All of them were very aghast at Kiara's actions. But they were also very fearful. If the Mgeni Lion Guard suddenly turned on them, they would be grossly outnumbered…

Kiara turned to address the lions gathered before her. She stood proudly on her throne of rubble and ash, seemingly unscathed by the horror around her. Countless hyenas had been trapped in the den when it had collapsed. The burring corpses lay all around her. But yet she stood as if she had won a great battle with honor…

"My Lion Guard!" Kiara cried out. "We have been victorious! We have reclaimed from the hyenas the Great Den, the rightful home of the Great Pride!"

Only the Mgeni cheered at her as they had an unchecked hatred of hyenas…

"With the Great Den now in our position and all the lands surrounding it we can now rebuild the Great Pride to its former glory!"

Vitani looked solemnly at her leader as her Lion Guard cheered. She felt nothing. She had nothing. She was lost again…

"Our work has only just begun," Kiara continued. "We must now work to reclaim _all_ of the lands for the Great Pridelands! All of the northern prides will once again be combined as one, as they were under Great King Simba. To live the glorious future of peace and prosperity. Unified: the largest pride the world has ever seen! And the largest Lion Guard to protect it…"

Nje's heart sank. There was no way the northern prides would follow Kiara now. And he knew that if he continued to support her that they would stop following him, breaking their unity that had taken so painstakingly long to form. And if Kiara was set on taking the northern pridelands for the Great Pride that this would mean war…

"You all shall serve me in building this dream!" Kiara commanded. "As your leader I will make sure _nothing_ ever stands against us again! For I am Kiara: Queen of the Great Pride!"

The Mgeni roared once again in a furry of cheers. Kiara looked down and smiled at her army, her victory, her pride…

Moja walked over to Nje as the Guard dispersed after the conclusion of Kiara's speech.

"She cannot lead," Moja whispered to Nje.

"I know but what can we do?" Nje asked. "She has the power to annihilate us all with lightning. No one can match her…"

"Not in a far fight…" Moja stated. "But she is still mortal, just like you and I. If caught off guard she can be killed…"

"There is no honor in killing one who doesn't have the chance to defend themselves…"

"It's either that or hundreds will die in the wars to come," Moja said firmly. His bi colored eyes piercing Nje's silver blue eyes. "She will not stop. She will not be satisfied. She will just keep going and going until what end who knows?!"

Pain formed in Nje's eyes. He knew Moja's words were true but he could not face them. He still loved Kiara. She was his sister…

"You will do the right thing," Moja told him. "Or the north will suffer for it…"

Nje remembered his oath to the Wall Watchers. _I will serve and protect all lands and races south of The Wall_. He swallowed the knot in this throat and nodded at Moja.

Kiara descended from her platform of rubble and approached Nje and Moja.

"Nje," she called sweetly to him. "Come. Look at the view with me…"

Kiara then turned towards Vitani.

"Execute all the prisoners Vitani," she told her.

"Yes, my Queen," Vitani responded blandly.

Kiara then turned to the remaining cliff and found a suitable way up the cliff side from the newly created collapse. Nje watched her climb and slowly followed her. Moja turned to his daughter as she approached the line of prisoners from the clan. They were all covered in dirt and ash. Many were injured, very old, or young cubs. A stabbing pain filled his heart.

"Don't do this Vitani," Moja told her. "You _know_ this isn't right… This is not you…"

"I will serve my Queen," Vitani stated. "I will carry out her orders…"

"_You_ are Vitani! Leader of the Lion Guard of the Great Pride. Exalted of the Mgeni. Vanquisher of the Invaders!" Moja yelled at her. "_You_ made that happen! Not _her_…"

A small spark flickered in Vitani's eyes. She wanted so desperately to be free again…

"Perhaps I misheard our Queen," Vitani stated. "I will ask for confirmation…"

"Thank you!" Moja said with great relief.

Up on the cliff Kiara looked down across her new kingdom. It was much vaster than her former Pridelands in the south. One could not see its end even from on the tops of these cliffs. To the far north was The Wall. Seemingly endless lands to the east and west and far to the south were now all controlled by her. She had retaken her place as the rightful ruler of the Great Pride…

Nje carefully climbed the cliff side and quietly sat next to Kiara. The weight of so much on his mind. But she sat next to him so happily without worry or fear. All of her anxiety seemingly lifted. She was free once more…

"This all belongs to us now," she told him. "The Great Pride will live once more…"

"Yes…" Nje said hesitantly.

Kiara turned to him smiling.

"You will rule by my side," she told him. "As brother and sister. King and Queen of the Great Pridelands. We shall oversee the prosperity, peace, and unity to come…"

"Will we?" he asked her.

"Yes," Kiara said definitively.

"How can you be so sure?" Nje asked her, his eyes begging with her.

"Because we will control everything," she told him. "Only we will get to decide. For we are the decedents of Great King Simba. It is who we are. Who we were always meant to be. And now we will fulfill that destiny that has been so long ignored…"

Kiara then turned to Nje and nuzzled her head in his soft brown mane. She closed her eyes and everything was right in the world as it should always be…

Nje rested his chin on Kiara's head. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of her. All she had done. All she had been through. All that she had sacrificed, that had been taken from her, and all that she had claimed and taken back. His only remaining family in the whole world. And she would burn it all to the ground if resisted…

Suddenly the peace in Kiara's mind was shattered. She opened her eyes, startled. She breathed in the smoke from the dying fires. She smelled the burning flesh. She heard screams of panic and terror. The crying and pain as those before her fell defenselessly before her lightning strikes. The collapse of the den with all those trapped inside…

Kiara burst into tears, sobbing into Nje's chest. Nje looked down at her. He was startled but relieved. _Maybe she can be reasoned with…_

"It's all my fault," she sobbed. "They're all dead… Because of _me_…"

"You must do the right thing Kiara," Nje told her. "I know you will…"

Kiara hardly heard his words as a flood of voices from the past bombarded her mind:

_This madness in my head_, Great King Simba yelled.

_NO!_ Uru cried.

_I am very disappointed in you…_ Mufasa stated.

_What do you think?_ Sarafina asked.

_Tell me it's not true!_ Sarabi begged.

_What have you done?_ Scar sneered.

_It's your responsibility!_ Nala cried.

_I'm not who I used to be… _Simba said.

_I will not go on like this. With this madness in my head. That everyone will be repulsed by me. I need peace… _Great King Simba cried.

"NO!" Kiara cried. She shook as grief overtook her. The loss of everything and everyone who had ever loved her. The betrayal of her cause, the betrayal of the north… The betrayal of Vitani's trust…

"You will be alright Kiara," Nje tried a assure her. "It is in the past now…"

But it was the past the haunted Kiara. A new image came to her. One she had never seen before. At first she did not recognize it. A moving blob of dirt and soot. But then she slowly realized it was her son: baby Mohatu in his final moments before Pride Rock collapsed on top of him…

"I will not go on like this. With this madness in my head! Everyone will be repulsed by me!" Kiara shouted. "I need _peace…_"

Kiara pulled away from Nje. She looked into his eyes, full of fear and loss. He was at a loss of what to do or say… Then the peace returned to her eyes and panic flashed in his… She turned and ran from him…

"No! Kiara...!" Nje screamed at her as she ran off the cliff's edge. He ran to the edge and looked down, horrified. "Kiara!"

He scrambled down the cliff. Vitani had hear the commotion and came running. Nje knelt beside Kiara's broken form, softy crying. The Queen of the Great Pride was finally at peace…

"What have you done?!" Vitani yelled in anger.

Nje turned to her and she raked his face with her claws. She then laid beside Kiara's lifeless body, trying in vain to awaken her. She cried and tears poured down her face…

"Why?!" Vitani screamed to the sky. "Why…? Why did you leave me…?"

Vitani then buried her face in Kiara's side, sobbing. Slowly the Mgeni gathered around her and the southern prides. Tiifu started to sniffle. Chumvi had silent tears run down his face. Afya was too shocked to have much emotion at all…

Moto stepped forth from the Mgeni and bowed before Vitani. Through her tears Vitani saw this and realized they were waiting for her… Their leader, the Leader of the Lion Guard of the Great Pride to do something…

Vitani swallowed her tears and stood to face Nje. He was still in shock, his face bloodied by her claws.

"Seize him!" Vitani commanded.

Moto and the Mgeni responded instantly. Grabbing Nje by the back of his neck, surrounding him so he could not move. Sadness filled his face.

"I did not kill her!" Nje stated.

Vitani sneered at him.

"Take him to a secure place," she told Moto. "I need to investigate…"

Moto roared and grabbed Nje's neck forcing him away. Vitani could see the northern prides growling at her and the Mgeni. But because she had not attacked their leader they tried to remain calm. She closed her eyes. Vitani was free of Kiara's oath. But now she faced the impossible decision of what to do in her absence…

….

Kiara's body was placed near the cliff side. It was still unstable after collapsing from the battle. Vitani had thoroughly inspected her for any marks or wounds that might give clarity into how she died. There were no claw marks, no teeth marks, nothing at all to suggest that she had fought or been attacked.

The southern prides and the Mgeni gathered. Vitani nodded her head to Afya who stood above the cliff. He and a few others then caused a small rock slide, to cover Kiara's body so that the scavengers would not have it.

"Here lies the Queen of the Great Pride," Vitani stated. "With no heir and with her sudden, untimely death, I shall assume leadership of the Great Pride. I with thoroughly investigate Kiara's death. And bring forth the justice that she deserves."

Vitani turned to face the northern prides who stood far behind her.

"I do not wish to invoke conflict," Vitani stated clearly. "I only seek the truth. As you surly would want if this had happened to one of your Kings…"

Moja stood to the side of both the southern and northern prides. He then walked between the two for all to see. He lowered his head respectfully to Vitani and did the same to the northern Kings…

"Let us not be hasty," Nje pleaded. "None of us want to see the peace destroyed. None of us want to pay the _price_ of future wars, especially after losing so many to the Invaders. Both sides should have a chance to speak…"

"I agree," Vitani stated. "At the concusion of my investigation, I will summon all the leaders for the trail of Nje. _Together_ we will decide what to do…"

….

Moja tried his best to keep the northern prides calm. It had been nearly three days. Vitani had interviewed everyone and no one had seen Kiara's fall from the cliff. Nje had remained steadfast in his statement that Kiara had jumped. Moja knew that Nje was telling the truth. But it was a truth that no one wanted to admit had happened. That the fearless golden lioness that had brought back the Great Pride, who could call down lightning with her roar, had fallen from the torments of her own mind…

Moja approached the Guard that kept watch over Nje. The growled at him. Moja lowered his head submissively.

"I only wish to speak to the prisoner," Moja stated. "There are more than enough of you here to kill me if needed…"

The Guard reluctantly let him pass. Nje was kept in an overhang from the cliff not too far from where the Great Den had once been. His wounds on his face had crusted over. Four long claw marks now graced his face. Two ran over his eye and nose. Two others crossed his cheek and lips. They would all most likely scar. He looked up solemnly as Moja approached.

"Your trial is tomorrow," Moja told him. "All of the leaders of the northern prides will be there. You will have allies…"

"But will Vitani _believe_ me?" Nje asked.

Moja sighed.

"This is not Vitani's wish," Moja stated. "She never wanted this. Her only goal in life was to serve Kiara. She will serve her justice for her death and that is all. She _can_ see if someone is telling the truth, just as I can. I only hope she truly wants the truth and not just to hear an easier explanation of her Queen's undoing…"

Nje nodded sadly.

"I never wanted any of this to happen…" Nje sobbed. "She didn't deserve this…"

"I know," Moja told him sympathetically. "Trust me, my guilt is very heavy as well. I took her on the wrong path. Tishio told me she would fall, I just didn't realize she would sacrifice the clan to do it…"

Nje shook his head.

"So much pain so much suffering," he told Moja. "And for what? So that what was could be _restored_? Brought back? How do we even truly know it was worth bringing back? For this to happen… How can there be anything from this…?"

"The Great Kings chose her," Moja stated. "She carried her burden, just as Great King Simba did. We all have flaws. No one is perfect. Her gift gave her incredible power, but at the cost of destroying her. But it was not all for nothing! There is a way forward…"

One of the Guards growled at Moja. He knew it was time to go.

"Stay strong Nje," Moja told him. "The north still needs you…"

…

Vitani looked at the stars as they started to appear in the sky. She was trying to find a new star. One she had not seen before. But it was hopeless.

"Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me Kiara… What happened…?"

The gentle breeze blew and the smell of rain was near. The rainy season would soon begin bringing forth new life from the ashes of war. But there were no answers to Vitani's questions…

"Vitani, my Queen," Moja stated as he approached.

Vitani's face hardened as she saw her father. _We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him…_

"Moja," Vitani stated. "What do you want?"

"Only to speak a few words…" he replied.

"Then speak…"

"Nje did not kill Kiara. I know it would seem easier if he had, but Kiara was pledged with guilt for what she had done. For so long she had suppressed all her emotions to be the leader the pride needed. Neglecting her ability to _feel_. She had visions. She told you of these visions. She had no control over them, but these visions of the past guided her. They were the Great King's way of communicating with her, so that she might relive their legacies. Perhaps they snapped at her when she abused her power or perhaps they even set her up to fail… Regardless the north has a chance here. A chance to be what hasn't been in so long. To be at peace. This is what Kiara truly wanted. She said that over and over again. She is gone, but does not need to be forgotten. Her _legacy_ can still continue…"

Vitani glared at her father as he spoke his words. She hated how right he always was, how he _knew_ everything. But she also knew the power she held. She was now the Queen…

"Kiara will be remembered," Vitani stated. "I will make sure of that."

"Good," Moja said, relieved.

"But you will have to see how it's going to be," Vitani stated firmly. "Justice comes in many forms and so does peace. You are dismissed."

Moja bowed his head and left. Tomorrow the north's fate would be decided….

…..

Vitani stat before the ruins of the Great Den. She had summoned all the leaders to her meeting. The Stargazer Twins, co-rulers of the Kuona sat to her right. Next to them the Queen of the Risasi. Then King Kimbia of the Haraka who now looked sternly at Vitani, forgoing any closeness they had shared. And lastly King Nyati of the Nguvu.

On Vitani's left the leaders of the southern prides. Tiifu had been elected the new Hunt Mistress. Chumvi, the Bravest. Afya, the Fastest. Moto, the Fiercest and representative of the Mgeni. A representative of the Matowashi also joined the gathering. Behind the leaders the members of the northern and southern prides watched.

The Guard approached, escorting Nje. Moja was with him. Across from Vitani sat a young hyena cub. Moja recognized her as Cheza's daughter. She was still too young to bath herself. She was still covered in dirt and ash from the fall of the Great Den. She silently sobbed, but no tears came to her eyes but tear stains covered her face. Because she was now the highest ranking female in the clan she was the Matriarch. But there was no one left to bath her, an act considered to be done to a lower, submissive hyena. Moja felt a stab of pain for her. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle her, to tell her it was all going to be okay. But he knew he could not…

Nje sat before Vitani with his head lowered. The northern prides all looked relived at the sight of their king. The southern prides grimaced at him. Moja stood next to him and bowed before the Kings and Queens. Vitani nodded to him and he got up and sat off to the side.

"Today we are gathered here to bring justice for the death of Queen Kiara of the Great Pride," Vitani stated. "I have conceded my investigation into her death. Nje, King in the North. On the charge of treason: murder of Queen Kiara how do you plea?"

"Not guilty," Nje stated. He looked at Vitani's deep blue eyes.

"I have found no evidence to support or negate your claim," Vitani stated. "On the charge of treason: conspiracy to commit murder of Queen Kiara how do you plea?"

"Guilty," Nje stated. There was shock from the northern prides and growls from the southern prides. Moja looked worryingly at both sides.

"You conspired to kill the Queen?" Vitani asked.

"Yes…"

Vitani thought for a moment.

"Did you conspire to commit murder in self-defense…?" she asked.

"No…" Nje said slightly confused. All of the prides were also confused.

"Did you conspire to commit murder in the defense of a third party?"

Nje suddenly realized what Vitani was doing. She was giving him _justification_…

"Yes," Nje stated.

"Whom were you protecting?" Vitani questioned.

"Everyone…"

Whispers broke out amongst both the northern and southern prides.

"To clarify," Vitani stated. "You sought to commit murder to defend us all from Kiara…?"

"Yes," Nje stated firmly. "I felt that she had become a threat to everyone in the north. As a Wall Watcher it is my sworn duty to protect _all_ in the north from anyone or anything that could cause harm…"

"But you pled not guilty to murder…"

"Kiara took her own life before I could execute my plan…"

"Very well," Vitani stated. "On the charge of treason: conspiracy to over throw the Great Pride how do you plea?"

"Guilty," Nje stated. "I felt Kiara would have used the Great Pride to harm the north. I did seek to disband it with her death…"

The prides whispered feverishly amongst themselves. Vitani remained steadfast. She let the whispers subside before continuing.

"Nje, you have plead guilty to two treasonable offences," Vitani stated. "Treason usually carries with it the sentence of death…"

"Yes," Nje confirmed. "I am aware of that…"

"However this situation is unique," Vitnai continued. "Treason, when committed in the defense of a third party, would not be considered a crime. Provided that there was ample justification and grave concern that if no action was taken, the third party would be in danger or ultimately killed…"

Moja's eyes widened with hope.

"Therefore I will call upon the pride leaders to cast a vote, either guilty or not guilty of the forenamed charges," Vitani stated. "As judge of this trial, I shall still make the ultimate decision…"

"Not guilty," the Stargazer Twins said firmly.

"Not guilty," the Queen of the Risasi stated.

"Not guilty," King Kimbia said.

"Not guilty," King Nyati stated.

Vitani then turned to the southern prides…

"Guilty," Tiifu said coldly.

"Not guilty," Chumvi said sadly.

"Guilty," Afya responded.

"Not guilty," the Matowashi representative stated.

"Guilty," Moto stated firmly.

Everyone then turned to Vitani. It was not a clear consciences, but an obvious majority was held. Vitani turned to Nje.

"Nje, King in the North, please rise," Vitani stated.

Nje stood. He looked clearly into Vitani's eyes. But he could not see what she thought. But his eyes were clear: he was guilt ridden, but also very fearful. Fearful of the future that might come without peace…

"It is very clear that the north still supports their chosen king," Vitani stated. "With no possibility of an heir descending from her, Queen Kiara had stated that the next ruler of the Great Pride would be chosen by those who would be ruled over…"

Tears fell from Nje's eyes…

"In the spirt of Kiara's ultimate wish: to unite the north peacefully and insure its future with a chosen king, I, Vitani, Queen of the Great Pride find you not guilty of treason…"

Nje fell to the ground in relief. There were sighs from the northern prides and growls of disapproval from the southern prides. Vitani was not done…

"In the interest of the north, I will allow you to remain as you are," Vitani continued. "But that still leaves the southern prides at a loss…"

"Your mercy is very greatly appreciated, your majesty," Nje stated, composing himself. "As King in the North I will allow you to have any of the Great Pridelands once held by the clan… Provided that the lands held by the northern prides remain in their possession…"

"That is fair," Vitani stated. "But that does not solve everything. The southern prides will simply replace the clan. Neither unified or at war with the northern prides but on edge. This edge will just result in conflict if not in our lifetimes then in the next…"

A worried look overcame Nje. _There is no way to truly fix this…_

"So I have a _proposal_," Vitani continued. "Nje, King of the North will rule alongside me, Vitani, Queen of the Great Pride…"

Everyone was shocked. None more so than Moja. _What is she thinking?_

"Is that what you _truly_ want, your majesty?" Nje asked slightly confused.

Vitani sighed.

"I did not mean that we would be _married_," she growled. "I meant that we would be co-rulers. King and Queen of the Great Pride of the North. That peace would evolve from our ability to successfully rule alongside one another. Yes, each individual pride would still have their lands, but they would still belong to the Great Pride as a whole. And this unity would allow for the easing of tensions that one day may disappear altogether…"

"And what of the future?" King Kimbia asked. "A maned lioness cannot have cubs…"

"Yes?" Vitani sneered. "So what? The next ruler, or co-rulers will be chosen. Be they of noble birth or not. They will _earn_ their place, not be _given_ it…"

Nje began to grapple with the future Vitani proposed. It would not be easy. No one would like it. But she was right, it would insure the greatest chance for lasting peace between the northern and southern prides…

"There is one last matter to be addressed," Vitani stated. "To the charge of treason: conspiracy to commit murder of Queen Kiara how do you plea… Moja, Hyena Born, Master of Whispers…?"

Moja suddenly felt all the eyes turn to him. He faced down his daughter. _So this is how it's going to be…?_ he thought.

"Guilty," Moja stated.

"To the charge of treason: conspiracy to overthrow the Great Pride how do you plea?" Vitani asked.

"Guilty."

"To the charge of treason: conspiring with the enemy how do you plea?"

"Guilty."

"To the charge of treason: conspiracy to commit murder of Tishio, Matriarch of the clan, how do you plea?"

"Guilty."

"To the charge of treason: conspiracy to overthrow the clan how do you plea?"

"Guilty."

"To the charge of treason: conspiracy to commit murder of Nje, King in the North, how do you plea?" Vitani asked.

Nje's eyes widened. Suddenly all of the north was now very intently looking at Moja. Moja smiled.

"Guilty," he said smugly.

Shock and disbelief crossed the faces of Vitani's half-sisters as they sat beside their betrothed princes. The Stargazer Twins were equally taken aback. But Vitani remained unmoved and continued.

"Explain to us when this occurred…" Vitani ordered.

Moja sighed. His daughter had finally matched him.

"Before the death of Hatari, I foresaw that Nje's influence was growing," Moja explained. "He was not yet the King in the North, not even the official leader of the Wall Watchers. But I knew that unchecked he would rise to what he was born to be: an ultimate threat to Tishio, my sister…"

"Why not just tell Tishio?" Vitani asked. "Surly she would have executed murder against a potential rival? Why continue to keep Nje's heritage a secret…?"

"Because I knew that Kiara was coming," Moja stated. "Long before my sister knew. I was not sure who I would support at that point…"

"So the plan was never executed?" Vitani asked.

"Oh no, quite to the contrary," Moja replied. "It was nearly successful. It just took much longer to execute than I had anticipated… I knew that if I fueled Kifo and Uume's discontent at Nje they would eventually act on it. I did not expect it to take as long. By the time they attacked Nje, he was King in the North and Kiara had already arrived…"

"Then why did you bother to bring me back?!" Nje asked in disbelief.

"Because of all the blood sacrifices I had ever seen or heard of, none of them had ever worked," Moja growled. "Makini's power though was much greater than I had anticipated… And at that point I no longer wanted you dead. You had proven yourself a better alternative to Tishio…"

"So at one point or another," Nje asked. "You conspired to kill Queen Kiara, Tishio, and myself?"

"Yes," Moja stated. "It obviously wasn't very successful. But we are here today because in part from my actions…"

Everyone was now starting to growl.

"To the charge of treason: conspiracy to overthrow the Northern pride alliance how do you plea?" Vitani asked.

"Guilty," Moja replied.

Vitani looked smugly at Moja. It had taken her quite a while to guess that her father had plotted to kill Nje. But it made sense, seeing as he had tried to take out the other great forces in the north. The only way anyone would ever know for sure was by asking. But no one of course would ask such a preposterous thing…

"To the final lesser charge of adultery, how do you plea?" Vitani asked her father.

"Guilty…" Moja huffed.

"Of all the charges, _that one_ annoys you?" Vitani asked sarcastically, shaking her head.

Vitani had successfully unified the northern and southern prides in their hatred of her father. Now she needed to show them the way forward…

"It is very clear Moja that you have vast knowledge," Vitani stated. "However how you use that knowledge had never been fully understood by anyone other than yourself. You want peace, but have done many things that would inspire wars…"

The prides whispered and growled in agreement.

"However I do consider that your knowledge is what has kept the north out of turmoil for the many years prior to the southern prides coming here," Vitani continued. "This makes you too valuable to kill, but too dangerous to keep…"

"He _deserves_ his fate…" Nje growled.

"Yes," Vitani agreed. "He deserves a fate he has been fighting his whole life…"

Moja suddenly realized what she meant…

"You were born into obscurity. Raised by hyenas to manipulate the prides. You have known everything and done everything in your power to insure your survival," Vitani stated. "And to _better_ your position."

"Yes," Moja stated. "So tell them what I _deserve_ Vitani…"

"To return to that obscurity," she stated coldly. "You plead guilty to seven counts of treason. But I will withhold sentencing on them. Instead I sentence you for the lesser charge of adultery. It is my understanding that in the north those who commit lesser crimes are often sentenced to serve the Wall Watchers for the remainder of their lives? I hereby sentence you to a life of service to the Wall Watchers…"

Everyone groaned at this. No one was happy, including Vitani.

"You will agree to give me all of your contacts," Vitani continued. "All of your knowledge and sources. I will become the next Mistress of Whispers. Insuring that the north has no secrets that it cannot overcome…"

Moja smiled at his daughter. She would continue his legacy…

"If you are found to be in violation of your sentencing agreement," Vitani added. "You will be sentenced for the seven counts of treason you are guilty of. But for now you will remain in obscurity. In case you are needed for the continued peace of the north…"

Moja bowed before Vitani.

"Yes, your majesty," he stated. "Long live the Queen…"

"There are hardly any Wall Watchers left…" Nje stated.

"I am aware," Vitani said. "The remaining Matowashi have agreed to join the Wall Watchers. Chumvi, the Bravest, has also volunteered to join, along with several of the Mgeni. I would hope that the northern prides would be able to contribute to the staffing of The Wall as well…"

There were groans amongst the northern prides. They all knew it had to be done, but of course no one wanted to do it. Nje glared at all of them.

"I shall insure that the northern prides contribute to the staffing of the Wall Watchers," he stated. "It is with honor that we serve the north, be it a great personal sacrifice. Without the Wall Watchers, none of us would be here. We would not have known that the Invaders were coming…"

"Good," Vitani stated. "There is now one more matter to address…"

Vitani turned to the sobbing hyena cub.

"Does the clan wish to add anything to this meeting or bring forth any additional charges?" Vitani asked.

The cub was shocked that she was even addressed.

"N… no…" she said timidly.

"We will meet at a future time to discuss your new territory once an alfa of the wild dog packs has been chosen," Vitani stated. "But may I ask why you appear so disheveled before us in this meeting?"

"There is no one above me to give me a bath…" the cub cried. "I can't be bathed by a lesser…"

Vitani looked sadly at the young hyena cub. She remembered all the abuse of her mother's _training_. But at least she had been well taken care of physically if not emotionally. But this poor cub now had no one…

Vitani stood and walked over before the young, trembling cub and bowed before her.

"Matriarch of the clan," Vitani asked. "May, I, Queen of the Great Pride, bath you?"

The poor cub was very scared. But also understanding of the offer. If she accepted she would show herself, and the clan, in subordination to the Great Pride… Something that was already very apparent anyway.

"Yes Great Queen," the cub said softy. "You may bath me…"

Vitani lay at the cub's feet and started to lick away the dirt and ash from her coat. Slowly reviling the light tan coat underneath. The cub stopped sobbing and allowed herself to be comforted by Vitani's touch. Moja was touched by the kindness of his daughter. Maybe there was a way forward for the clan as well…

The prides looked sadly at the young hyena cub. No one had ever really seen or thought of the hyenas as equals. But seeing a defenseless cub, the victim of such brutality, forced to be alone with no one to even give her a bath was painful to see.

When Vitani finished bathing the cub she stood before her.

"A debt is owed to the hyena clans for taking in a lion cub who was without anyone many years ago," Vitani told Cheza's daughter. "I will repay that debt. Insuring that you are cared for until you can care for yourself."

The cub nodded thankfully to Vitani. She then turned to her father.

"I only ask that the clan remember this kindness," she said. "You do not owe anything for the past grievances of the clan against the northern prides. We will start fresh. A new chapter. A new beginning for the hyenas and the prides in the north…"

Moja nodded gratefully to Vitani.

"This meeting is adjourned."

Moja was escorted away by the Guard. He had accepted his fate. He was no longer needed. The north would be at peace. Vitani would insure it…

….

Moja had just sworn his oath to the Wall Watchers. He now walked along the western beach, just north of The Wall, at West Watch. He was allowed to come here, one last time, to the place Fisi had found him. Moja knew he would most likely be transferred to East Watch. But it was here that his life had begun. It was here he wanted to feel at peace…

Near the cliffs was an old contraption, half buried in the sand over time. He was too young to remember fully but he had a memory constructed of what Fisi had told him and what he knew in his heart was true….

_Fisi loved exploring north of The Wall. It was so peaceful, so relaxing. She had insisted that a patrol come with her to explore. They all hated it. It meant going around the Shujaa territory and waiting for low tide to get around the very edge of the western Wall. Her daughter was hardly old enough to travel, but Fisi had insisted anyways. She just needed to escape, to think clearly, to be completely alone…_

_As she walked along the cliffs and heard the crashing waves she suddenly heard a noise pierce the tranquility._

"_HELP!" the voice screamed. _

_Fisi was confused. There should be no one here. She knew this was the week that West Watch had off, they should not be patrolling. Who could this possibly be?_

"_HELP! Anyone? Please help me…"_

_Fisi slowly descended the cliffs to the sandy beaches below. Off to the west she saw what looked like an island that she had never seen before. It didn't look real, but it was clearly there…_

_As she approached the voice she saw a lioness, pacing in a contraption that confined her on all sides. It was hardly big enough for her to properly pace, but she did so anyways, frantically trying to get out…_

_When she saw Fisi she called out to her._

"_Help me!" the lioness pleaded._

"_How can I?" Fisi asked. She had no idea how the lioness could have ended up in such a confined space, let alone how to free her…_

"_Get me out!" the lioness cried. "They're coming!"_

"_Who's coming?" Fisi asked. "I don't know how to get you out…"_

"_I am Human Born," the lioness said frantically. "But they have never taken me anywhere. And those who leave never return! They are coming for me! I don't know why… You must help! If not me, then my son…"_

_The lioness picked up a small cub and dropped him through the spaces of her confined contraption. _

"_I cannot take your cub," Fisi objected. "I am a hyena…"_

"_If you don't they'll kill him!" the lioness yelled. "They're going to kill me…"_

"_There are no humans north of The Wall…" Fisi tried to reason._

"_They don't live here! They take us here to kill us!"_

_Fisi looked down at the small cub before her. He was still very young, still nursing. His eyes just newly opened. One was green, the other was blue._

"_Take him!" the lioness yelled._

_Then suddenly Fisi heard the sound of hounds in the distance, barking…_

"_They're coming!" the lioness screamed. "RUN!"_

_Fisi picked up the lion cub and raced off to the bluffs. She hid in the grass a safe distance away. The hounds got louder and louder as they drew nearer. She then saw the hounds surround the trapped lioness. They couldn't get to her in her contraption but she was scared and growled fiercely at them. Then the humans came. They didn't look like any humans Fisi had ever seen before. The grabbed a hold of their hounds and tied them up, away from the panicked lioness. They then did something to the contraption, one of the sides fell away and the lioness bolted, but she was cut down by a loud crashing sound that came from a smoking stick the humans held…_

_Horror flooded Fisi's mind. She was too terrified to move. The young lion cub trembling beside her…_

_The lioness could not get up, but she was not dead. She roared and growled as the humans slowly approached her with their sticks pointed at her…_

"_Why?!" she begged. "Why?! What did I do? Why do I deserve this…? I am your daughter! You raised me…"_

_But her pleas were not answered. The humans stopped a length or so away from her and fired their sticks once more, killing her instantly. They then gathered around her body. Playing with it for a time. They then let the hounds go and they ripped the lioness apart…_

_Fisi recalled from the legends of the past the mythical weapon called a gun. It was a stick that would fire and kill its target even from a great distance away… Was this a gun? Were these strange humans… the Invaders?_

_After a while the humans loaded themselves and their hounds onto a small vessel that could glide over the water. The headed out to the fake island and climbed into it. The island then eventually moved away, becoming smaller and smaller…_

_The lion cub at Fisi's feet began to cry. Tears were running down Fisi's face. She had never seen such a dreadful thing in her entire life. _

"_Mom?" the cub sobbed._

"_I am here," Fisi said to the cub. "I am your mother now. Do you know your name?"_

"_Mom…?" the cub cried._

"_That's okay," Fisi said. "I will give you a new name. I will love you and raise you as my own. You will be called: Moja…"_

Moja looked at the contraption. He then looked at the sky as dusk set in and the stars started to appear.

"Mother," he whispered. "I did it. I brought peace to the north. All the prides, the clan, are now as one. My daughter, your granddaughter, Vitani, will rule the Great Pride. You would love her so much. She is just like you Fisi…"

He then looked sadly back at the contraption that had imprisoned his real mother.

"Human Born," he said. "We have avenged you. It was a great cost, but I hope they will not return. But if they do I will be waiting for them…"


End file.
